


Miracles Don't Happen Here

by zombified419



Series: Forever Feels Like Home [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, Awkward Love Triangle, BAMF Loki, Bartender Loki!, Courtship, Disguised!Loki, Drunk!Tony, First Date, Fury is a dick, Kidnapping, Loki Feels, Loki-centric, M/M, Steve Is a Good Bro, Thief, This is long as shit, Tony Hates OC, bartending, falling for the first time, protective!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 105,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombified419/pseuds/zombified419
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony finds himself in a new bar that he normally wouldn't ever frequent. After being rescued by Captain America, he finds himself drawn back to the location that witnessed one of his lowest points - and a cunning new bartender. [FrostIron] (Humor/Romance/Drama) Now completed!<br/>(This is an import from my account on fanfiction.net. If you've already happened to see this floating around, please let me know!)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your Love Just Disappeared

"My, aren't you a handsome _thing_? You look like I should know you, too!"

Tony Stark looked up from his scotch, not nearly as surprised as he should have been by being spoken to so abruptly. The woman who had garnered the lackadaisical response from the self-made genius felt her smile falter. She cleared her throat and shifted her weight from one foot to another. Tony simply took another sip.

"Usually when someone _speaks_ to you, you _answer_ ," she supplied. He turned his face towards her, sunglasses gleaming, but still no response. Was this guy being serious? "I mean, unless -"

"Usually when someone _ignores_ you, you _walk away_ ," he said, glass rim to his lips again. She gaped at him. "I mean, unless you can't take a damn hint."

"What the hell is _wrong_ with you!? I'm -"

"Unimportant." She simply couldn't believe this guy's gall. To deny her? She's quite the catch!

"Why, I've never been so appalled!"

"For a two-bit whore with daddy issues you sure act high and mighty," Tony murmured. "Go on now, find another warm body for the night." She coughed, clearly shaken. He made a 'shooing' motion with his unoccupied hand. Who the hell was this guy?! She opened her mouth to speak again when another gentleman came up.

"Tony! Good thing I finally found you; usually you go to Queens or something. Oh, hello, ma'am!" She looked at the newcomer; he had on a loose t-shirt that hugged his waist beautifully, tucked into his tight jeans. Even in the dark, she could make out his clear blue eyes adorned with a sheepish grin. _This_ one she could work with.

Her lips curled into a smile before falling short when Tony started again. "Oh this one is no good, Boy Scout. She's already tried to get into my pants more than once. She's also one of those 'flappers' you'll remember."

'Boy Scout' turned his eyes down quickly and started blushing, stammering to himself. He immediately started rubbing his neck, looking anywhere but the scantily clad bodice (how on Earth had he not noticed her lack of garments?!) before them. His blushing and obvious discomfort made her feel suddenly very naked and very ashamed. She blew out a frustrated sigh from between her perfectly bright pink lips and folded her arms over her chest.

"I can take a _hint_ , that's for _sure_! You losers have a lovely night together," she hissed and sauntered away. Tony barely paid any attention to her retreating form; he figured she didn't recognize him in the poor lighting, but how had she not noticed Captain America's trademark smile?

" _Women_ ," he muttered. The comment pulled Steve's attention back to him.

"Did she really... _solicit_ you?" Ever so eloquent.

"Of course, Captain. That's what strippers _do_." Usually Tony had a lot of patience with Steve's lack of twenty-first century knowledge, but in light of current arrangements, the scotch was making him less accommodating. An awkward silence settled in; Steve not sure how to act, and Tony not really giving a fuck.

"Tony..." Of course Rogers would break the awesome silence.

"So you're the unlucky one who has to babysit a drunken, heartless bastard." Not a question, a statement. Steve sat down on the stool next to him, sensing this wasn't going to end anytime soon. He sighed when the bartender slid another drink to his teammate.

"Anything for you, Captain?" So the bartender obviously recognized him, but a sleazy stripper who probably fantasized more than once about the handsome time traveler couldn't. Tony snorted into his glass.

"Oh, no thank you, sir." Steve flashed another award winning smile. The bartender shrugged; after a brief nod from Tony, he mixed a Super Soldier cocktail in a short glass and placed it in front of Steve on a paper coaster. Steve began to protest, but the man smiled.

"On the house, Captain. It's my pleasure." He smirked and walked away before Steve could say anything. The Captain looked down at the red, clear, and blue concoction and raised an eyebrow at Tony.

"It's a Super Soldier, Stars and Stripes. Grenadine, vanilla vodka, and blue curaçao. You'll like it," Tony smirked. Steve gave him a tight lipped glare, before raising the glass. After a full five second mulling, the soldier nodded.

"Good call, partner," the blond smiled. Despite everything, Tony smiled back. The two sat in silence for a moment, each sipping lightly. Tony could feel Rogers' nerves building and dropping, the inner plight mingling with their companionable silence. The genius decided to save his friend from his inner turmoil.

"Pepper dumped me." What could he say? Being direct was his thing.

Steve regarded him quietly, choosing his words. Tony expected as such; Steve was very thoughtful, almost painfully so, and was planning his every response. After a brief pause, the soldier clapped his arm around Tony's shoulders and gave a squeeze. The gesture was awkward with Steve's larger build, but oddly comforting.

"What happened?" He asked. Tony looked into the rich hue of his scotch, wishing it held his answer, before removing his Aviator sunglasses and rubbing his eyes.

"We had a fight, a pretty big one, bigger than the whole ' _Why-did-you-throw-the-nuke-into-space-like-a-reckless-idiot?_ ' incident. She asked me to drop S.H.I.E.L.D. and pull all my funding from the Avengers, saying that she wanted a stable life with me. I can't blame her; I'm hell to deal with as it is, not with the addition of possible alien invasions or hostile takeovers or near death experiences exactly tipping things in my favor. So I see why she would want to settle down and just run the company with me."

Steve's eyes never left his face, brow creased with worry. He squeezed Tony's shoulder, urging him on. The billionaire sighed, knocking back his drink. The bartender was one step ahead, setting another glass nearby. Steve silently thanked him, knowing that Tony would leave a fantastic tip regardless of his drunkenness. Said man sighed again and traded the glasses before continuing.

"I should have said _yes_. She's the best thing ever in my shitty world, and I know that. But I couldn't leave well enough alone and just go with it. Nope, not Tony- _fucking_ -Stark, billionaire genius. Well, news flash, Cap!" He leaned over, covering his mouth as if from prying eyes. His scotch flavored breath ghosted over Steve's ear when he aided to the ruse by leaning in. "I'm not much of a fucking _genius_. She told me so when I said no, when I rejected her idea of a happy life with me. What the hell is _wrong_ with me? I don't even know why I _didn't_ go with it!"

"Tony," Steve began, his blue eyes softening. Tony met his gaze; despite being on his probably (definitely) tenth glass of Glenlivet, his eyes were bright and cunning like every other day. If there was anything that could be said about Tony Stark, he could hold his scotch quite well. "Tony, you know she'll come around. She knows how important the team is to you."

"That's _it_! _That's_ the whole point. What's more important - her or you guys. She had to know, had to ask the worse possible question in the worse way with the WORSE timing. Them or me? Over and over. I couldn't answer it. It should be her, but it isn't. It's you, Birdbrain, Point Break, Science Bro, Spandex Queen. Hell, even JARVIS and DUM-E, for _some_ fucking reason." Tony knew he was rambling, knew that Steve knew it, too. He couldn't stop. All the anger he felt at himself was spilling out, tumbling in pools between them. Steve, bless him, nodded at all the right times while Tony keep pushing. The billionaire wasn't even sure what he was saying anymore, if it even made any _sense_.

After the long confession, Tony felt his mind return to some semblance of order. He had somehow ended up turning fully towards Captain America; the man's hand never left his shoulder, but simply moved to a more comfortable position. And, quite frankly, kept Tony on the stool and not huddled on the glitter-stained floor, where he wanted to be at this point.

"She said she had never believed it herself, but that she finally found out it was all true. That I actually never did have a heart," he all but whispered. He heard Steve's sharp draw of breath but pressed on. "I lost it. I told her to get the fuck out, and she left. I tried to sober up for her, but decided to fuck that too. And here I am." That rounded up quite nicely, Tony decided. He looked at his friend, waiting for what he would say.

Steve squeezed his shoulder before pulling him into an awkward one-armed man-hug, much to Tony's surprise. He almost was jostled off of the stool, but Steve's sure grip kept him grounded.

"Tony, regardless of what may or may not happen, you have my total support and that of the whole Avengers. She'll come around, but by then I hope you are able to find some happiness in someone else. She obviously isn't deserving if she can't see how close we all are. Sure it was tough at first, but we're pretty much inseparable," Steve smiled. He had long since let Tony go, but the billionaire's eyes were glued to his. "I don't know much in the ways of romance, and all." He lowered his eyes, suddenly feeling unsure. Steve could rally the best of folk, but give him something like 'love' and he was a bumbling mess. "But I don't think you've got your best years behind you just yet."

With as honest and open as Tony's eyes were, giving his complete attention and devotion, Steve was suddenly awarded with a flashback he thought of often but never wanted to admit to. Soft brown eyes not unlike his friend's own, but accompanied with a pair of bright red lips and complete love. He shook off the thought, pausing briefly. Talks of love were never entirely comfortable with him; he never wanted to think about what could have happened between he and Peggy. What never would get the chance.

"Now I'm no good at this, Tony," the soldier muttered. Tony snapped his attention quickly, shaking his head.

"I know, Steve. Sorry to bring it up with you." Not many knew, but Tony did. Leave it to Stark to recognize a friend's pain while still being encompassed by his own. Steve smiled.

"That's just fine, pal! But it does show promise that she called me after you, right?"

"Yeah, as a glorified _babysitter_."

"I would never let a baby drink!" Steve suddenly felt appalled. That pulled a bark of laughter from Stark that eased out some of the new tension.

"Good thing we're of age for shots!"

They drank well into the night, Tony's tab surely reaching new heights. Steve offered to help pay, but Tony waved it off. Instead, he slipped the bartender a little extra for helping keep Tony under control before his arrival. The serum he had been injected with decades prior helped keep his drunkenness at bay, but his friend wasn't so lucky.

Steve hauled Tony out among hoots and laughs, pulling him to the expensive Corvette on shaky legs and flailing like an octopus. His own laughter carried by Tony's current state, but now the Super Soldier was faced with a new dilemma: he wanted to drive the lovely car out of such a seedy area, but didn't know where to start. All he could drive was a stick.

"Don't worry, Stars! JARVIS can drive!" So Tony finally had built his famed AI into one of his cars. It reminded Steve of the show Clint had shown him recently, ' _Knight Rider_ '? The soldier buckled Tony in, deciding he would ask Hawkeye later.

Steve slid smoothly into the driver seat, buckling the belt. "Uh, JARVIS?"

"Yes, Captain Rogers?" The AI replied instantly.

"Can you, uhm, drive us back to Avenger Tower?" Even though he was (kind of) used to JARVIS by now, the thought of not driving himself while physically in the seat of a vehicle was absolutely unorthodox.

"Certainly, Captain." The engine roared to life. Steve gulped when he felt the car shift into gear, grabbing the wheel instinctively. "Unfortunately, sir, I will need you to release the wheel." Steve's hands flew to his sides, which he promptly sat on for good measure. Something that sounded suspiciously like a giggle came from Tony, but a well placed glare silenced him.

Moments later, the Corvette's tail lights were but a distant view from the front of the club - and from the view of a pair of mischievous green eyes.


	2. Deserve To Know You Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is earlier than planned - which is fine, because I'm no good at planning anyway. But we'll stick to the same prompt; I'll update early if I get 5 comments on this chapter! ;)  
> Fun Fact: this is also the last short chapter of this fic. It gets pretty long from here on out.   
> Thank you to everyone who commented and passed along some kudos! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :3

The sun glittered over a fresh cityscape, rays bouncing from skyscraper to skyscraper - and straight to Tony's retinas. The man hissed, hands flying to shield his poor eyes.

"What the hell, JARVIS?" He moaned, rolling onto his side away from the window wall.

"My apologies, sir," the AI replied. The billionaire frowned into his pillow.

"At least _try_ to sound remorseful," the man grumbled.

"Shall I make a note to remind you to create emotion sound waves into my vocal operator? Particularly those of sympathy?"

"JARVIS, your inane sense of sarcasm is exactly why I want the note deleted."

"Very good, sir. The coffee machine has three cups brewed and waiting."

"Lovely," Stark mumbled. He drowned out the AI's soothing voice (discussing news, stock trends, weather, things Tony absolutely did not care about) and blinked slowly. He wasn't suffering from the _worst_ hangover ever, but after being out of practice the slightest _anything_ hurt him. Pepper had tried to instill some new morals into him, one of which being 'sober at all hours of the day'. Atrocious.

_Pepper_.

The thought of her brought a tightness to his chest. Memories of his drinking with Steve the night before trickled back into his consciousness. Tony rubbed his eyes again, not entirely able to remember what he had said; knowing Steve, the man wouldn't talk unless Tony brought it up first. In which case: _no way in hell._

"JARVIS," he interrupted. The voice cut off immediately. "How did I get back here?"

"Captain Rogers, sir."

"Yeah, I get that. How was he when he left?"

"His body readings appeared typical, but his heart rate was abnormal." Tony sighed. Steve was injected with a serum that caused all his bodily rates to run higher than a normal human, making pulse readings and brain scans nearly impossible to decipher as 'normal'.

"If it was abnormal for him, he must have been slightly worked up."

"I believe that was my doing, sir. The incident with your newly enhanced Corvette seemed to put him off kilter." Tony gave a sharp bark of laughter. He had forgotten his friend's obvious discomfort with the idea of driving (without touching the wheel) the two of them back to Avenger Tower.

Still chuckling, he threw his favorite goose down comforter back and slipped from the bed. Tony moved slowly, still trying to acclimate himself to his newly acquired (not at all foreign) hangover. He almost dared to think that he had missed it.

Tony's socked feet made no noise on the plush carpeting as he crossed to his connected bathroom. The lights dimmed to a soft hue when he pushed the door open; JARVIS had continued prattling on about sports scores. Tony tuned him out, the pain in his head worsening slightly.

He pulled open his medicine cabinet, eyes roaming the different bottles. He still had some antibiotics left over from the slight palladium poisoning from years ago. The folded back mirror caught the glow of his arc reactor, making him smirk. The pride he still felt from creating a new synthesized element to run his lifeline caused the smirk to turn to a cheesy grin. His calloused fingers found the bottle of Motrin, giving a shake. Satisfied, Tony opened the bottle and shook out four pills. He put the bottle back and turned on the faucet, drowning out JARVIS. When he went down to sip the water, something the AI said caught his attention.

"What was that, JARVIS?" Tony called after swallowing the pills. He turned off the faucet and threw a towel over his shoulder, stalking back into his room. He felt better from the small sip of water. Hangovers were simply extreme dehydration, after all.

"Miss Pepper Potts has been in the kitchen for nearly five minutes, sir."

"What the hell, JARVIS?! That's immediate information, not _how the Jets did last night!_ " He snapped, pulling on slippers and rushing from the door.

"She is not Blacklisted just yet, sir," the AI's voice answered, sliding down the hall walls as Tony all but ran down the stairs. He stopped at the bottom, composing himself.

Pepper stood in the kitchen, her back to him. She was shaking sugar packets into a steaming mug of coffee. Tony held his breath - she was wearing one of his favorite power suits, the one with thin pinstripes that complimented her already long legs. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun, proving that she didn't sleep too well the night before, and her red stilettos clacked against the white tile towards the hidden trash can. She stopped and smiled awkwardly when her eyes found Tony.

"Good morning," Pepper said, turning back to the coffee.

"Why are you here?" He answered, clearing his throat. The coffee smelled so good, but he didn't move any closer.

"I was worried about you, Tony," she sighed. Tony couldn't read her expression, but her shoulders slumped in guilt. _Good_.

"Not worried enough to find me yourself. You sent _goodie-two-shoes,_ instead. Couldn't be bothered, apparently," Tony snapped. She flinched, giving him enough courage to move from the stairs and into the kitchen proper.

"I knew Steve would be able to take care of you," Pepper answered. Tony had moved to stand near enough for the coffee machine. He pulled down a mug quickly, trying to move away. "I already started a mug for you."

"I'm feeling black today, dear. Had a hell of a night." He flashed a smile that was fake enough to make Barbie proud. Her already awkward smile dropped to strained.

"Tony, we need to talk."

"About what? You told me exactly how you felt last night," Tony snarled. He leaned against the counter, crossing his arms across his chest. The billionaire never tried to hide his reactor from Pepper; he always felt so comfortable around her. Right now, though, he felt vulnerable and absolutely would never admit it.

Pepper noticed the change in his demeanor, but didn't say anything. Good; this was _his kitchen_ , dammit, and he would absolutely not let her win this. She turned and quickly prepared the coffee to her liking. "We should sit down."

"My _heart_ may not work, but my legs are just fine." Tony shouldn't feel happy at her pain from having her words used against her, but when Pepper's eyes welled with unshed tears he felt nothing but smug.

"Tony, that's what I want to talk about. I was upset last night and didn't mean it," she pleaded. He snorted into his cup.

"Whether you meant it or not doesn't matter now. It's been said. You _know_ what my biggest fear is - you of all people know me better than anyone. Then, _you of all people,_ use it against me!" This was escalating quickly. Tony knew if he didn't stop he may just make things even worse...

As if; this was pretty shitty already.

"Pepper, you know I don't want to fight with you," Tony began, much softer.

"And I don't wanna fight with you!" The tears were free now. His breath hitched, but he didn't move to comfort her. Pepper was pleading, "I want things to be okay. I didn't mean it. You have the biggest heart of anyone I've ever met. I can't stand the thought of you being hurt by your own selflessness." Tony Stark, billionaire/genius/Iron Man - now _selfless_ , too. Who knew?

Tony smirked and chuckled despite himself. "Okay, we'll go with that one." He set the mug down and moved towards her. She looked up, confused. He sighed but smiled, brushing away her tears. "Listen, everything's okay, okay? But some things are gonna change."

Pepper stood up straight, still confused, but nodded. "What ever you need." Tony smiled. He knew this would hurt her, but knew it was for the best. She'd surely find someone better, much better.

"You're right; I don't have a heart. Let me finish!" She snapped her mouth shut from trying to protest. "I don't have enough of one to give you what you need, so I'm releasing you from-" he waved his hand between them, "-this. Whatever it is, now. But I'm not firing you, just...now you can see better people."

Her eyes searched his face. He held her gaze. Tony could tell that she needed this, even knew for a while. He just never wanted to give her up. The first person to ever actually accept him... He was all right with it, he supposed. He'd have to be, for her sake. Besides, Steve was right - he _was_ still young! Tony bit his lip at the thought; this self-pitying nonsense stopped... _now_.

Pepper found whatever she was searching him for, smiling softly. She wrapped her arms around his chest and hugged him quickly. "Back to friends, then."

"As always, Pep." Tony smiled and patted her head. He felt her smile widen in the crook of his neck. They stayed there for a moment, both silent. Tony knew that a new chapter of his life was beginning, a new slate. It would be good for him. Back to focusing on work, saving the world and all that.

Pepper left not too long after. Tony saw her off, even watched her walk to her car from the window (at least he was pretty sure it was her; clouds are hard to see through). He sighed, closing his eyes. He was all right with this; he didn't lose her completely, only romantically. She would still love him, and he her, but he knew from the beginning that this life would never give her what she wanted or deserved. Friendship he could totally do.

Tony smiled, glad to get the weight off of his chest. The other Avengers must be out or sleeping, but he knew he didn't want to face them either way. The man stalked back up to his room, chest feeling lighter.

"JARVIS, ready the Corvette," Tony announced. He had cleaned up and changed into a loose Black Sabbath shirt, dark jeans and sneakers.

"Any place in particular, sir?" Tony heard after he swung down the stairs and into the elevator. He pressed the ground floor button, smirking at his own reflection in the mirrored doors as he slipped his Aviators on: _pause for dramatic effect..._

"The place Steve Rogers almost picked up a stripper."


	3. Waiting in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Loki makes his debut and hatches a most sinister plan.  
> (Same deal as before - 5 new comments and I'll update early! Otherwise, it'll be Monday. Thank you to all those who commented and tossed in some kudos! :3 Enjoy!)

There were still things about Midgard that surprised Loki Laufeyson, despite his age and experience. The technology was astounding - floating screens and inanimate voices, mobile speaking devices - it borrowed heavily from his own magics, but was still so foreign and new. He particularly was interested in Stark's creations. The man was the only mortal he was unable to capture under the Tesseract's power.

Loki was mischievous by nature, and by default also very curious. He wanted to learn all he could; his natural drive for curiosity led him to learn all of his magics, even creating his own. If he were totally honest (let's face it - when ever was he?), that drive is what urged him to pick up the Tesseract's unknowns. Loki's need to know transcended all else and distracted him enough to fall under Chitauri rule. To control a master of manipulation was quite humorous and ironic, even to such a daft alien race.

Loki served his sentence (unwillingly), which was lessened after it became clear that he was not of his own consciousness (mostly), and drifted away from Asgard. Having conjured quite a comfortable dwelling, he stayed on the outskirts of New York City. His want to overtake the populace lessened after being freed from his prison, both physically and mentally. Loki was still wary of the inhabitants, rarely coming across one that didn't remember him in some negative form. When he did, however, find that soul that felt no animosity towards him, the god found himself surprised again. Not only by Midgardian technologies, but also their kindness. Acceptance was a rare feeling for him, but strangers seemed to give it so freely.

It was this foreign kindness that led him where he was, sitting in a booth against a dark magenta wall of the club known as Slinky. He was told he was in an area near New York City called by the male bartender that had given him passage into the building. His name was Greg, and Loki had met him (or rather, Greg had plowed into him on the street and nearly shoved him into oncoming traffic) while wandering the streets under his recently adapted mortal guise. After pulling Loki back onto the safety of the sidewalk, Greg had begged to make it up. He offered a drink and dinner at the night club he worked at, to which Loki had agreed. It would have been rude not to, and Loki learned very quickly never to turn down free things.

Greg knew him as Lance, and seemed to take a shine to him quickly. The mortal was kind and friendly, which befitted his job quite nicely. He and Loki had spoken over what Greg called 'burritos', which Loki found extremely difficult to eat with any dignity before giving up entirely and mirroring Greg's burrowing stance. Loki knew Greg considered him more than acquaintance when he asked him to stay and have any drink on the house. Again, Loki did not refuse.

Loki had seated himself close enough for Greg to sit for a chat when the club was slow, but at the perfect angle to see everything in the club. The entire place reminded him of a brothel, especially when the females would flock to him like fresh meat. Loki knew he had assets, which he unconsciously amplified with his mortal visage, but Greg managed to keep them at bay.

After taking in every sight, sound, and mortal in the club, Loki began to grow bored. Greg continued to drop by with a fresh drink every so often, accompanied by conversation, until nearly midnight. A new patron walked in, surprising Loki immensely as well as the rest of the staff. The man carried himself with his usual confidence, but something was amiss. Still, Loki knew him immediately: Tony Stark, the Man of Iron, and the one enigma that Loki was determined to solve.

"Holy shit," Greg murmured. He had just settled across from Loki, passing over a new drink. "That's Tony- _fucking_ -Stark."

Loki snorted, slipping his deft fingers around the fresh glass. "Your phrasing still amuses me, Greg."

"Good to know, Lance - but _seriously_! He's a celebrity. You _do_ recognize him, right?"

Loki feigned ignorance, tilting his head as if in contemplation. He did little to hide his unearthly accent, knowing he would sound like he was from another country. Greg shook his head, having already commented on Loki's obvious lack of knowledge for pop culture more than a dozen times. He still did not elaborate, but instead stood up when Tony picked a seat at the bar. "Well, _I_ know him. I'll try not to geek out too much." Greg flashed a toothy grin and turned to man his bar.

Loki watched him go, shaking his head. Of course he knew the mortal; he spent a great deal of time watching the man from afar for the first few months of his stay on Midgard. After fruitless efforts to learn his secrets by watching, Loki knew he needed to become a part of Tony's life to become privy. The past few weeks the god spent less time watching and more time wandering, hoping for a new plan to weasel up to Stark.

That wandering led to birthing a mortal disguise, which led to being manhandled into what would surely be a mortal death, which led to sitting in his savior's (or harbinger, however viewed) place of employment where the object of Loki's musings had just waltzed into. It seemed sometimes the Fates were on Loki's side, after all.

Greg was greeting Tony, which pulled Loki from his reverie into the present. The mortal had serious weight on his shoulders, but hid it well when Greg announced his name. Tony smiled, shaking Greg's hand. Anything for a fan.

Loki caught himself leaning forward unconsciously to listen in, daring not to use magic so near. He could not hear exactly, but was able to read Stark's lips in the mirror behind Greg.

' _Anything for a fan!_ ' Loki snorted; 'called it', as they say.

' _I'm honored, Mr. Stark. But honestly, you don't look so good,_ ' Greg's lips answered. Tony's grip on the younger man's hand lessened, but he didn't release.

' _I'm cool as a cucumber!'_ Loki doubted he had read that correctly. How does one be as void of heat as a vegetable grown among topsoil? ' _And please, call me Tony._ ' Tony never removed his dark tinted glasses, but Loki knew the smile was a facade.

' _Are you sure, sir? I can hear you out; kind of my job._ ' Greg's expression showed genuine concern when he let go and gestured vaguely to his post. His eyes met Loki's in a 'SEE HOW EXCITED I AM!?' manner like that of a child. Loki grinned despite himself at the mortal's excitement. Tony caught Greg's eyes shift to somewhere over his shoulder and turned.

Loki felt his heart stop; had he been found out? He dared not to be caught so early in his game, and so did not meet Tony's gaze. The god immediately sipped the cucumber drink Greg had brought him earlier, looking anywhere but the bar. He did discover the meaning of the phrase he had questioned from Tony; Greg's cucumber drink was extremely refreshing, and he would almost go so far as to describe it as 'cool'.

Tony turned back after what could only have been the duration of a quick glance, but felt to Loki much longer. ' _I'll have whatever that guy's having,'_ Loki read. Tony had emphasized by jerking a thumb over his shoulder at Loki's direction. The god relaxed a fraction, but his focus doubled at nearly being caught.

Loki watched in the mirror Tony's expressions as he recounted his stories. They began as tirades with the other Avengers and their battles and captures of adversaries. Greg listened intently, nodding at the right times. Whenever Tony would knock back a shot, Greg flashed a big thumbs up in Loki's direction. The god humored him, smiling for the mortal's benefit. Then Greg would be back to mixing drinks for Tony, reacting at all the right lines. The man had moved from the drink Loki was nursing to much more potent liquors.

' _Well then, Greg, I believe you've gotten me drunk enough to tell my story.'_ Finally, all this infernal waiting to hear something of consequence. Loki shifted in his seat, facing the mirror fully. Greg noticed his shift at the booth, nodding apologetically.

' _Sure thing, Tony. Let me go check on my friend real quick, and get him a new drink. I'll be right back._ ' _What? No, stay there you blithering mortal!_ Loki could strangle him; the sharp tendrils of his magic crackled around him in anger. He was _so close_.

But Greg was unaware of Loki's murderous intent, turning from Tony's nod to mix Loki another cucumber soothe. The god's fingers dug deeply into the cheap vinyl when Greg bounded up to him.

"Dude, Tony Stark is _in_ my bar, _talking_ to me! He's loving my drinks, telling me cool Avengers stories, and he's actually a pretty cool guy - hey, you okay, Lance?" Loki had barely been listening to the mortal's rantings, having been entirely enveloped in his own anger. Now, however, he was staring at a scantily clad blonde woman sliding up next to Tony.

"Yes, Gregory, I am fine. Your new ' _pal_ ', however, seems to have some new _growth_ on his left shoulder," Loki ground out, plucking his fresh glass from Greg's now lax hand. The god's anger focused on the woman instead of his ill-timed friend, making him growl deep from his throat. Greg frowned, looking over his shoulder. He groaned and threw his hands up.

"Oh, what the _hell_?! I walk away for, like, _five minutes_ and Bunny jumps all over him!" He shook his head, on his way back. "Hey I'm sorry Lance. I'll be back soon though."

"No rush," Loki grinned, adopting his unconcerned appearance once again. Another near slip, but he would be damned if he allowed anything to take what was his. The god watched as Greg urged Bunny away, who looked entire unperturbed, and went back around the bar. Greg shook his head and murmured what Loki mused to be an apology; Tony shook his head in return and clapped the bartender's shoulder.

It was in the moment that Tony started his tale, that Loki realized he needed to relieve himself. Quite badly. Quickly he analyzed how many drinks Greg had fed him (was this his eighth or twelfth?), before the pressure became too much. He cursed himself that he would miss such a vital piece of information for such an amateur failure, but pushed himself from the booth nonetheless. Loki pretended to catch his balance (he had decided he had had fourteen drinks from Greg) before heading towards the restroom he had catalogued earlier. Greg's eyes flicked to him briefly, but Loki waved at him and pointed where he was headed. Greg nodded and turned back to Tony.

Loki pushed the door open with much more force than necessary, startling a couple in the far corner. It was one of the call girls and an older gentleman; she was poised quite suggestively at the zipper of his pants.

"T-that was _locked_!" she stammered.

"My _apologies_ ," Loki answered, voice dripping with unbridled disdain and sarcasm. Honestly, he hadn't noticed the door being locked in his fury, but wouldn't have stopped even if he had. He let a fraction of his magic out to play with the already dim lights, making shadows dance like demons. She shrieked, jumping up to all but fly from the now cramped room and leaving her partner behind.

Loki looked expectantly at the man, raising an eyebrow. The old man suddenly felt very trapped. Loki grinned, now inches away from his ear to whisper - " _Boo_."

Loki found himself happily alone and slightly less irritated, listening to the man holler about ghosts and snakes and things that go bump...

The god finished up at the urinal (atrocious things, these were) before turning to wash his hands. The mirror before him was spotless, but cracked at the edges. Everything about this place appeared clean, but frayed at the seams. His emerald eyes found his mirrored ones and settled. His mortal appearance wasn't terribly creative and definitely not his best work, but seemed to suffice. Loki had left his hair much the same (which had grown several inches over his captivity, but he did not mind), slicked back from his face and fanned out around his shoulder blades in small waves and flips. He wore a black button down shirt tucked in loosely at the waist, but unbuttoned at the top to showcase a deep green shirt underneath and cuffed at the elbows. His lower half was clothed in what were called 'blue jeans' (but not always blue?) that were almost the same color of his shirt. But the worse (but most complimented, he found) were the thin rimmed, square, silver glasses. His magics conjured his ability to see just well through the thick glass, but he knew this was his strongest asset, even if his least favorite. Loki was confident that Tony would have recognized him without them, even if such a slight change they were.

Satisfied his appearance was disgruntled enough to appear intoxicated, he slid from the bright pink room to the much more welcomed magenta main set. Loki's eyes swept the room, taking in what he could: Greg and Tony had not moved, only seemed to get further into conversation, but were not his prime objective. The incident in the restroom had been rash, and with the Iron Man right there, he could not risk his cover blown.

Finally he found the pair, huddled farthest from the hallway the bathroom was located in. Loki willed the girl to look his way; when their eyes met, he pushed fowl promises into her mind should she utter a word to anyone. The same to her partner, who promptly fled. Loki watched him stumble out, turning to hold a finger to his mouth in a silent promise, pursing his lips. She dipped behind the stage, not quite able to hide her crying and convulsions.

The bouncer near the door had turned from the frightened mortal man's abandonment, raising an eyebrow. Loki chuckled and mimed chugging a drink (mortals could be quite amusing in their jests). The larger man smirked, shaking his head. Feeling satisfied, Loki settled back into his booth and turned his attention back to his prize.

Greg had turned away to another patron, leaving Tony alone momentarily. Loki cleared his throat, deciding now was his chance - only Bunny had now happily bounced back up to the mortal. Loki hissed, dropping back further into the booth. If he did anything more with his magic, Tony would surely discover him; Loki had other things in mind for the evening, and fighting was not one of them. Instead, he signaled Greg and pointed.

The man looked up, his eyes following Loki's slender finger. Loki snickered when he could practically hear the bartender sigh, irritation obvious in his features. Greg made his way over to wave the temptress off when a newcomer approached. Somehow Loki had let his attention slip again, and in the wake came the one called Captain America.

Loki watched the man smile, obvious relief at finding Stark. So he had snuck off without telling anyone? Something interesting must have occurred; interesting, indeed...

When Bunny was sent off in a huff by Tony himself, Loki decided he wanted to kill her. Had she not once, _but twice_ , interrupted his watching, he would have the answers to some of his most burning questions. He was pulled from burning holes in the back of her head by Greg waving franticly at him. The man was all but tripping over his feet to get over to Loki.

"Oh my god, Lance, _Lance_! Captain America and Iron Man in the same night at my bar! What the hell are the _chances_? I was cool as hell, too - I gave him a drink on the house! Tony and I had came up with it! Lance, man, this is _cool_ as _hell_ ; I'm so glad you're here to spend this with me, man, like _seriously_." Loki was originally over his shock from Greg's kindness, chalking it up as guilt for their initial run in. By the end of the man's ramblings, Loki was once again surprised by his sincerity. Greg was actually glad to have him there, sharing his experience. As a friend would.

Loki returned Greg's infectious grin with a small smile. It was enough; Greg clapped his arm around Loki's shoulders and pulled him into a side hug, jostling Loki's glasses against Greg's cheek. Loki stiffened from the contact, but Greg just laughed. Suddenly he was up and gone, back to the bar. Loki quietly fixed his glasses and just watched.

Greg was a few inches shorter than Loki, with bright blue eyes and dark brown hair. He was overly optimistic but not naive, having tended bar at _Slinky_ since the place opened and seen a wide variety of sleazy acts. Loki knew Greg felt friendship towards him, which developed much quicker than he had anticipated, but Loki couldn't bring it to a stop. The god suddenly felt very, very _guilty_ for his deception. His first friendly mortal relationship, and still it was a lie.

Somehow, Loki decided then, he would make up his deception and pay back Gregory Bell for his uninhibited kindness and acceptance. _Somehow_.

Loki's musing had been his downfall yet again, because now he was watching Tony nearly fall off his chair and being fully supported by the super human.

"Thank you for watching out for him, Greg," Loki heard the captain say. The god had even missed the payment of the bill, but did not miss the extra press of currency into Greg's palm when Rogers shook his hand. Greg grinned sheepishly, moving around the bar to help carry the inebriated Tony- _fucking_ -Stark to the door.

Loki was waved over (still too enthusiastically) by his new friend. The god sighed and stood up dramatically slow, before knocking back his drink and sauntering over. Greg stood in the door, waving to the retreating twosome. Rogers stood his ground as best as he could with a flapping, flailing man child swinging around his knees; Loki honestly couldn't hold back his snort of laughter.

Greg grinned over at him. "I really don't think anyone will believe me. It's like if Bill Murray ate one of my fries at Wendy's; no one is going to believe this!" Greg turned towards him; the reference was completely lost on Loki, but he smiled anyway. "You have to be my witness."

"It will be my pleasure, Greg," Loki replied, softer than he had intended. Greg's smile softened as well, before turning his attention back to his retreating patrons. Steve Rogers was buckling in a (loudly) giggling Iron Man. Loki wished he could somehow use this scene as blackmail.

They watched in silence, Loki inwardly cursing his missed chance for the umpteenth time. The only one who would have been able to hear what had happened to Stark was Greg, and he had been _so damn close_. Loki needed an entrance desperately, which was nearly impossible without causing a stir by using magic. He needed another way, and needed to be much better prepared for the next time. For Loki was sure there would be a second chance.

"Gregory," Loki said, feeling the plan form a cunning grin on his features.

"Yeah, Lance?" Their eyes were focused on the expensive Corvette, roaring to life. Loki knew this was foolproof; yet another absolutely perfect plan...

"I believe I would like to apprentice under your guidance." Loki turned his eyes onto his friend, smirking still. Greg stood up straighter, happiness practically making him vibrate.

"You want to bartend, with _me_? You want me to _teach_ you?" When Loki nodded, Greg wrapped his arms around Loki for the second time that night, third time in their meeting. Loki coughed, surprised, before deciding he really didn't like being touched.

Before he could say anything, Greg was gone and had turned to go back inside. "We can start right now, Lance. Time for _Last Call!_ " The man had cupped his hands around his mouth, amplifying the last half. Loki nodded, letting his eyes drift after the Corvette. He watched until the tail lights were gone and Greg was yelling for him to come in. Loki smirked, ducking back inside the pink club. He felt quite pleased with the recent turn of events, especially the birth of his newest plan.

"Lance! Dude, _get in here!_ "

"On my way," Loki answered. The high from his new concoction made his voice sound giddy, causing Greg's smile to widen impossibly. They were thinking entirely different things, but Loki matched his enthusiasm with a smirk and let the heavy door shut behind him. Perfect, absolutely _perfect_. Loki was determined to see this through:

Greg would pass along his talents, to which Loki would undoubtably catch on quickly. Loki would wait until Tony Stark's inevitable return, and charm his secrets out with little to no force (or magic) required. Perfectly _flawless_.

Oh yes - this was simply _delicious_.

(Tony would later tell Loki this was one of his worst possible plans, even worse than trying to take over Midgard. Loki would still deny it, and blame Tony Stark for ruining everything, as usual. It really was a lovely plan.)


	4. Black and White Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Loki and Tony finally meet and Loki has to change a keg.  
> (I'll raise the deal because of the length - 10 individual comments before Monday and I'll upload early. :3 Enjoy!)

"This is the speed well, Lance. The first five bottles on the right are all you need for a Long Island, then these two for a margarita, and here's the rum."

Loki had stayed an hour after _'Last Call'_ with Greg, watching the closing process. Greg assured him that they would work together almost all the time; he was the only bartender, after all. The owners had been looking for a second, and hired Loki immediately the next day.

Greg was overly enthusiastic, rattling off locations of bottles mingled with procedure and recipes. Were Loki a mere mortal, the rate his tutor was speaking and the knowledge would have been too much all at once; but Loki was a god. This was _nothing_.

"You'll learn as you go, plus I'll always be here if you need anything! So, any questions?" Greg asked, folding his arms across his chest. Today he was wearing a tight t-shirt and dark jeans with sneakers. He had assured Loki that there wasn't really a dress code as long as he always wore a black shirt.

"I believe I will catch on quite well, thank you," Loki answered. Greg's smile widened into a toothy grin, flashing his white teeth.

"Awesome! I can tell you're a smart guy, and the owners loved you immediately. Oh, and don't worry about being off the books; I'll keep an extra eye on you so nothing happens," Greg said. When Loki had been unable to produce neither identification or any proof of residence, the god felt his chance dwindling. Greg had once again come through, saying Loki's green card had been delayed. "I know a guy that can get you one of those citizenship cards, so as soon as he calls me back you're golden."

"I thank you immensely," Loki said. Greg seemed to know much more than his cheerful manner allowed others to believe. Loki was surprised yet again by the man's resourcefulness. Although the idea of having to be protected like a damsel did not sit well.

"All righty! Well there's some stuff you need to know about the bar and the building in general, so what do you feel like eating?" Greg smiled again, passing over a menu. Loki took it gingerly, looking up at Greg. "You eat here for free for being an employee - pretty sweet perk if you ask me. We sell Tex Mex food, you know, typical bar crap like wings, quesadillas, burritos, burgers, and nachos. But it's actually pretty good!"

Loki handed the menu back, saying, "Yet another thing I am unfamiliar with. I shall allow you choice." Greg blinked.

"Man, your accent is intoxicating. Like a mix of British and German and Swedish all into one. Cool as hell," Greg said, his eyes taking on a dreamy look. Loki smirked, raising one eyebrow. He tapped the laminated menu in his friend's lax hand. " _Oh!_ Gosh, sorry man. Uh, we'll split some stuff so you can try something new," Greg mumbled, scratching the back of his head. His face reddened from embarrassment at being caught ogling his pal. Loki's smirk grew at his discomfort.

"Quit grinning at me, Lance!" Greg chided, turning away. He opened the half door separating the bar from the club and held it for Loki. "Go get a booth and I'll tell the kitchen."

"Absolutely," Loki answered, letting his voice thicken. Greg huffed at him and let the door hit Loki's knees.

"Shut up, _dick_."

Loki laughed loudly, scratching his wounded knees. It didn't take a genius to know that was meant to be an insult, but it held no threat coming from the blushing man. Loki didn't answer, but grinned as he pushed the half door open again. Teasing was always relaxing.

Loki chose the same booth he had sat at the night before, Greg sitting down shortly after. He sighed, stretching his legs out under the table. Loki felt a graze against his knee and foot, but said nothing.

"Okay, so we're basically a glorified strip club. We open at four officially, but only for lunch and dinner. The kitchen closes at ten, which is when the club opens. You and I are here all night, though. Usually no one comes in for lunch, as you can tell -" he waved his arm around the empty room, " - so it's pretty relaxing. It starts picking up around six. Don't worry about waiting on the tables, though. The girls come in around then and double as servers to make some extra cash. We got Phil the Bouncer watching to make sure no one gets fresh, but we have to help out, too. Just three guys work here - Phil, me, and now you." Greg emphasized the last part with a point. Loki looked at his finger, then back to Greg's face. The god had adopted a relaxed position, chin resting on his fist. "You _can_ hold yourself in a fight, _right_?"

Loki snorted and rolled his eyes. "Of course," he drawled, suddenly irritated.

Greg held up his palms in defense. "Hey, gotta ask. No offense, but did I or did I not almost kill you by bumping into you on the street?"

_"Your barbaric form barreled into me,"_ Loki snapped. "I was entirely blindsided!"

"I know," Greg chuckled. "It was pretty funny. You know, aside from almost killing you. Sorry, again." He straightened, scratching his head again. The mortal was a wider build than he, but Loki had speed and height over him - among other hidden assets. Loki urged Greg on with a wave of his hand.

"Yeah, so _Last Call_ is around two, then we lock the doors and are done around two-thirty. It's a long shift, but we're only open Wednesday through Sunday; plus we only stay open 'til midnight on Sundays," Greg continued. He stopped, thinking of what else to say. Suddenly he snapped his fingers, eyes widening, and said, "Oh yeah! The girls don't do shows on the floor. There are sitting rooms down the hallways behind my bar. Some are behind glass, like you're watching TV. Others are more inviting, like a living room. The office is that way, too, remember?" Loki nodded - the office was were he had been led to begin the hiring process.

"All right," Loki said. "Anything else of consequence?"

Greg tapped his chin, twisting his mouth around as his eyes roamed the spacious room for a clue. After a few minutes, he frowned and shook his head. "No, I think you're good. If I forget something, it's fine. It's not like you're flying solo or anything," Greg mused, waving a hand in the air. He closed his eyes and slid further into the booth. When their knees touched the second time, Loki shifted to the side.

Silence settled in, strangely comfortable. Loki watched Greg's face, placid under the soft glow of the lighting as his head lolled against the top of the booth. He noticed immediately when he had arrived earlier that his new friend had not slept well the night before. Greg smirked, fidgeting a little.

"I know, I look like shit. I was just so worked up from meeting Iron Man and Captain America; then you wanted to bartend and hang out more and I honestly thought my heart was gonna take off without the rest of me, I was _so damn excited_ ," Greg opened his eyes, looking down the raise of his cheeks at Loki. "I've lived here for almost two years and somehow managed to _not_ make a single friend or run into a celebrity. So, I got, like, zero sleep!" The man laughed at himself, rubbing his face. Loki smiled softly, feeling the beginning bonds of kinship.

"I lack companionship as well, but for characterization flaws. Or so I have been told," Loki replied quietly. Greg turned his face fully towards him, confusion evident. After a brief moment of study, Greg simply shook his head.

"Well, you seem pretty all right to me! And _fuck_ who doesn't think so; you're my friend now, so my opinion is all that counts to me," Greg said. He reached over and patted Loki's forearm, smiling another of those stupidly infectious grins. Loki looked at the hand, wanting to pull away, but fought the urge; he smiled for Greg's benefit, patting the man's hand a bit awkwardly.

Again, the barest signs of Loki's acknowledgment was all Greg seemed to need. He squeezed before letting go, looking over his shoulder at the kitchen door. "I'm freaking _hungry_ ; what's taking so long?" He sighed, pushing his weight up from the booth and began the trek. Loki released a breath he didn't realize he still held.

The god watched Greg stalk across the room. He really did look quite disgruntled, with his shirt showing heavy wrinkles and the slight darkening of skin beneath his eyes. The man still held his ever cheerful demeanor, but seemed to have let some of the mask slip with Loki. He wondered if Greg really meant what he had said. Loki knew no reason for the mortal to lie to him, especially having gone so far out of his way multiple times. Besides, Loki could feel a lie in the air, and felt nothing from Greg's earlier words. Still, his own self-loathing made the declaration hard to take at face value. Loki's guilt came back tenfold with the thought of the man's unbiased opinion without knowing the truth. Would he still feel the same, when Loki dropped his act? Would he ever, simply for Greg's benefit?

Those were questions he held no answers for. Loki knew the need to answer would arise, but there was a more pressing thought. Ever since meeting, Loki felt the nagging feeling that Greg reminded him of someone. Given age and time, Loki had met quite a few beings. He busied himself going through the mental checklist of who it may be, but the task was quite a large undertaking.

Loki was startled out of his reverie by heavy plates being set down before him. Loki blinked his eyes quickly, trying to refocus. After trying to decipher and failing, he looked up at Greg expectantly. The mortal was sitting back down, passing a smaller plate with a silverware set and napkin on it towards Loki.

"Here is the best of the best - namely, my favorites," Greg grinned. "Well, almost all my favorites. Yesterday we had burritos, so I didn't think you'd want that a second time. But I can eat those all freaking _day_ , man."

"I appreciate the consideration," Loki drawled, rolling his eyes. Greg laughed and started pointing to plates. The first looked like a small plate of mini mountains, covered in...everything?

"Okay, these are nachos. They have black beans, ground beef, diced tomatoes, lettuce, tortilla chips, and lots and lots of gooey, melty cheese. Usually they have onion, but I hate onion. And this is sour cream and guacamole on the side," Greg said, holding up smaller dishes of a dense white sauce and a blocky, chunky green goop. Loki decided he may try the sour cream, but the green mash would be a no-go. Greg saw his sneer at the mashed avocado and laughed. "No on the guac? More for me, then!"

Greg angled that plate, pulling another closer. It looked much more bland, with hardly any color. "So, this is a quesadilla. It's like a Mexican sandwich. It's made from a flour tortilla, just like the burrito, but filled with goodies and flattened. This one has cheese and chicken, and the other one is cheese and steak. On the side is lettuce, tomato, more guac for me, and sour cream. It's a little 'create-your-own' style." These looked much better to Loki, and much cleaner.

Greg did the same with the other plates, pulling forward the last one. "And these are chicken wings, lightly battered and deep fried, then tossed in a sauce. Pretty easy, but so delicious," he moaned, grabbing a wing. "So there we go! Help yourself, and tell me what you think. You kinda have to know what the stuff tastes like to sell it. Trust me, I have the same policy on alcohol, too." Greg winked, taking a bite out of the wing. Loki shook his head, letting out a light chuckle. Greg was definitely different.

Loki pulled a triangle of the steak quesadilla onto his plate, lifting the top. The aroma was actually quite good, urging him to scoop tomatoes and lettuce quicker than he normally would. The sour cream gave him pause, so he scooped just a bit onto the side of his plate for dipping. Greg was onto his third wing, setting the bones aside neatly on a third small plate. Loki knew Greg had brought the silver for his benefit, because this all struck him as food clearly meant to be eaten by hand.

Even in Asgard, Loki detested eating with his hands. It was entirely undignified, and he couldn't bare not being able to leave and wash his hands without permission. He set about looking for a way to go knife and fork. The whole thing was held together by his own ingredients, which he had to pull apart to add. Loki sighed, picking up the triangle by the base. Greg had already seen his failed attempts with the burrito; how much worse could this be?

Oh, _infinitely worse._

Greg peered around Loki, eyes confused. They had both heard the door to the club open, but Loki ignored it. The half finished wing fell from Greg's hand as he scrambled to get up from the booth, not noticing Loki's raised eyebrow. The god didn't bother to look; the quesadilla was actually quite delicious and distracting.

"Oh my god, I didn't think - _holy shit_! You came _back_?"

"Sure did! Got some good drinks last night. You got some sauce on your face, buddy." Loki froze mid chew. No, this couldn't be _happening now_. He wasn't _ready now_. He looked up at Greg, hoping he had somehow misheard. Judging by the giddy look in Greg's eyes, Loki knew he was in trouble. He felt weight settle on the top of the booth beside his face.

"Got room for one?" Loki tore his eyes from Greg's face and over. Tony Stark was leaning against the booth, mere inches from Loki. Loki swallowed, trying to clear his throat. He wasn't starting to panic, he just needed a moment.

Tony was smiling, having taken off his sunglasses this time. His clothes were more relaxed today than the night before, but judging from his warm eyes and smile, he had not recognized Loki. _Yet_.

Loki simply nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He slid in further, feeling Tony's hand graze the back of his head from the movement. The Avenger settled in next to Loki, but at a comfortable distance.

"You guys got quite the spread here!" Tony commented, slinging his arm around the top of the booth. Loki watched the mortal carefully, leaning forward to not rest his head against Tony's arm.

"Yeah! There's no way we'll finish it all, so please help yourself!" Greg stammered, grabbing a napkin to wipe his face. Tony and Loki shared a brief glance - Tony with a small smirk, and Loki rolling his eyes. "Oh geez, my manners," Greg said, clearing his throat. "Anybody want a drink?"

"Scotch on the rocks, Glenlivet," Tony said, smirking. He pulled the last small plate Greg had brought over to him, along with a few wings. Loki shook his head, still not trusting his voice. Being caught unaware was one of the god's least favorite pastimes.

"Cool! Be back!" He smiled and bounded to the bar. Loki slowly took another bite, feeling quite uncomfortable.

Tony, however, seemed quite the opposite. "No matter where, wings are always awesome."

Loki said nothing, taking another bite and chewing slowly. He watched Tony from his peripheral vision, charting his options. The booth they were sharing was round, placing Loki between Greg and Tony. He had a decent vantage point, but was technically trapped. The turn of events was awkward and unwelcome at best, but Loki would adapt.

"Not from New York, are you?" Tony asked. Loki continued to chew, using the time to decide how to answer. Tony watched him for a moment, before smirking, "I know you can speak."

" _Of course I can speak, you fool,_ " Loki snapped, his eyes widening slightly. That definitely was not how he wanted to start this. Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Well, maybe you _are_ from New York," Tony said, smirking again. He cleaned off his right hand before offering it to Loki. "Welcome to town. The name's Tony Stark."

Loki looked at Tony's outstretched and patient hand. There was no way around this contact, so Loki gave the barest of smiles before grasping Tony's hand slowly. Tony's smirk turned into a triumphant smile as he wrapped his fingers tightly around Loki's hand.

"I am Lance," Loki said, pausing briefly. The feel of the mortal's hand in his caused a stir, causing Loki's breath to hitch. He attributed it to a small success, albeit a rushed one. "Lance Norse."

Tony held his grip, nodding at Loki's full mortal name. "Suits you," he said, not releasing Loki's hand. Instead, something in the genius' gaze shifted; he began to pull Loki closer by their shared grip. Tony's honey brown eyes were searching Loki's bright emerald eyes behind his glass shield, inching closer. Loki used his free hand to brace himself from the pull as his heart dropped - he could not bear to be found out so soon.

"Have I _met_ you before?" Tony inquired. He still pulled Loki closer, until the god could feel Tony's breath ghosting over his nose. _Fresh mint_ , he thought.

"Yeah! He was here last night too, in this same booth!" _Oh, Greg - you have saved me not once, but twice,_ Loki thought. He let his eyes flutter shut and the breath he was holding released when Tony looked away. The mortal almost seemed annoyed; he gave Loki's hand a brief squeeze before dropping it and turning towards Greg.

"Oh, you had that cucumber drink," Tony said, stroking his goatee. Greg set down three glasses and slid back into his position. Loki pushed himself away from Tony, trying to achieve the previous distance (and then some), before speaking.

"Indeed; I believe Gregory named it a 'cucumber soothe'?" The god answered. He had Tony's full attention, which unsettled him slightly. Loki knew Tony wouldn't stop at the mere glance of last night to place where they had met previously. He just hoped to distract the man enough to not remember being thrown out of a window.

"The one and only! It's got Elderflower liquor, some lemon sour, some simple syrup, acai berry liquor, and, of course, cucumber," the bartender drawled, counting off ingredients on his fingers. "It's super refreshing."

"It wasn't too bad," Tony said. "But I prefer the hard stuff." Greg grinned, passing over Tony's drink. He kept a short glass in front of himself, and passed a tall one to Loki.

"It's water. I can't stand someone not having a drink of some kind in front of them," Greg supplied, smiling. Loki felt grateful, conveying so to his friend in a light smile.

"Hell, I heard that," Tony grinned, taking a sip. "Everything's always better with a drink involved."

Indeed, Loki thought. If Tony was this apt to start drinking, weening information would be much simpler than even Loki expected.

The three of them finished off their lunch in meaningless conversation. Tony and Greg would start talking about a sports team of some kind to which Loki would listen and eat in silence. Greg tried to steer the conversation around menial topics, but Tony wasn't nearly as forth right with information as he had been the night before. Eventually Greg caught on, and began working in things he knew Loki would be able to discuss.

"So, Lance; have you seen the Metropolitan Museum of Art yet?" The man asked around a mouth of nacho.

Loki frowned, recalling the map he had memorized before setting out the day before. "Not as of yet; I was on my way to that area yesterday, actually." He couldn't stop his smirk when Greg's mouth dropped open.

"Oh shit, _I'm so sorry_. I totally destroyed your day," Greg wailed, looking down. Tony looked between Loki and Greg.

"Dude, you look like a kicked puppy. I'd figure this guy would look like that if his day was ruined," the billionaire mused, jerking a thumb at Loki.

"I disagree. It was not a complete waste, for I am sure the museum will still remain for another day," the god answered, trying to console Greg with his tone. Loki kept his face neutral. "I forgive you this time."

Tony watched as Greg's head snapped up, a million-watt smile gracing his face. "You're quickly becoming my best friend, Lance. Better chill out."

Loki snorted but said nothing, sipping at his water. Tony pointed back and forth between them. "So you two just met?"

"Yeah, I'll let Lance tell it. I'm gonna drop these plates in dish," Greg said, standing up. He stacked everything and was walking away before Loki could protest. Loki could feel Tony's weighty gaze on him, and cleared his throat.

"I am not from here, and thus was exploring. Gregory caught me unawares, and quite literally _barreled_ me into traffic."

"So the guy almost _killed_ you yesterday, and now you're best buds?" Tony laughed and shook his head. Loki scoffed.

"Not precisely. Gregory alludes to us being quite close, but as you can see it is merely an assumption. He knows nothing of me," Loki answered defensively. Once the words left his mouth, he felt saddened by the realization. Greg really did know nothing about Loki, nor would he ever. The mortal seemed to trust and care for him, but yet he had already destroyed anything before it could begin.

Tony picked up on Loki's drop in tone. He instinctively reached over and grabbed Loki's shoulder. The god jumped, too caught up in his thoughts to notice the movement. He turned his wide green eyes onto Tony.

The Avenger felt himself pinned. He honestly didn't know why he reached out to the lithe man, and didn't really know how to voice that, either. "Sorry, I don't really know why I did that," the genius grinned. "But you looked like you needed it." Straight forward, as always. He squeezed Loki's shoulder, flashing a reassuring smile.

Loki blinked owlishly at the billionaire. He did not understand the sentiment either, but felt his stomach flip. He quickly shrugged out of the touch, spying Greg heading back. Loki adverted his gaze from Tony as much as possible, feeling somewhat calmed by his friend's nearing presence. The god slid out of Greg's side of the booth and walked towards the bar.

"Go ahead and get behind the bar, Lance. Some of the girls are here, so that means dinner will start soon," the man said. He had a bottle that he had shown Loki was sanitizer, and began to spray the table. "Tony, you can take a seat at the bar if you'd like! I'll be all over the place so I won't be able to talk much, but Lance is staying in the well for his training so you can sit by him!"

"Sure thing, bud," Tony smirked, sliding out of the booth. Loki felt his heart drop when he heard what his post would be, and that Tony would be right there all night. Granted this was the ultimate goal of his plan, but Loki felt extremely unprepared. This was going against his original set pace; he knew, for his own sanity, that he needed to be as confident as always - and _fast_.

Loki lifted the half door into the bar, walking down to the far end. This was the area closest to the stage, where all the drinks for the house were picked up. Tony chose the seat right in front of the well, setting his sunglasses down gingerly. Loki watched Greg over the mortal's shoulder. He would not break the silence.

Tony was totally okay with doing that for him.

"This is your first day," Tony said.

"Correct," Loki answered.

"Would you like me to quiz you?"

"Would you like me to poison your liquors?" Loki replied smoothly; he absolutely could without much attention. Tony's eyebrow rose. He brought his glass to his lips, smirking.

"You're not much of a people person, either, I take it?"

"Correct again," Loki allowed a sly smile to his features. "You may deserve a prize at this rate." Tony let out a small chuckle.

"What would my prize be?"

"Not to be poisoned," the god answered, smirking. Before Tony could reply, a machine whirred to Loki's right. He looked over, seeing a ticket shoot out. He plucked it gently, reading the drink. His brows furrowed in thought. When he looked up, Greg was leaning over the well from the outside.

"Whatcha got, Lance?" He asked, snatching the ticket before Loki could answer. Loki snapped his mouth shut, feeling instantly annoyed. "Oh, a Long Island. Easy as hell. Okay, start from your right and grab the first bottle."

Tony watched the pair over the rim of his glass. Greg was instructing his pupil, bottle by bottle, measurement by measurement, all the while his eyes never leaving Loki's face. He had his chin resting on his fist in a relaxed lean, not helping his already exhausted expression. Loki seemed to not notice Greg's stare, focused too intently on the instructions. Tony did though, and something about it didn't sit quite right. Perhaps he was only imagining things, but despite Greg's cheerful and friendly manner, there was something predatory in his eyes. Tony took another swig, trying to drown his confusing urge to protect his new acquaintance.

Something told Tony that despite the man's thin form, he didn't need a whole lot of protecting.

Loki finished the drink, squeezing a lemon over the top. He looked up at Greg expectantly.

The man was literally beaming. "Gosh, Lance - your first drink! Dude, I'm super proud of you. Flawless execution, and the Coke float looks nice and even. I think I'm gonna cry," Greg teased, dabbing his eyes for show. Loki rolled his eyes, sliding the drink over. Greg grabbed it and a straw. "Taste test?"

"Pardon?" Loki narrowed his eyes. "Was all that for naught?"

"Well, I wouldn't stay that. You learned the process and reacted in real time; plus, now we get a free drink!" Greg stuck the straw in and stirred before taking a long draw. "But I did ring the drink in. You did a good job, Lance. Now try it so you can sell it!"

The god frowned, all trace of mirth from his slight word duel with the Iron Man gone. Tony watched Loki snatch the glass back, pressing the straw to his lips and matching Greg's sip. Loki didn't swallow; in fact, he glanced briefly at Tony, his eyes glinting mischievously, before spewing the cocktail back in Greg's face through the straw.

" _Holy shit!_ " Tony barked, slapping a hand over his mouth to contain his laughter. Greg's face scrunched up from impact, making his bangs stick to his forehead. He pressed his lips together slowly, blowing out droplets of sour mix. Loki couldn't stop his full grin from taking over. When Tony's loud laughter reached his ears, he couldn't control himself.

Greg blinked slowly, looking between his so-called friend and hero. Loki had nearly doubled over and was bracing against the bar; Tony was pounding the bar top with one hand and holding his gut with the other. Greg honestly couldn't stay mad - it _was_ a good prank.

"Man, your face was _priceless_. Completely worth it," Tony said, dabbing his eyes as little giggles still escaped him. Loki had covered his mouth, trying to stifle the remaining chuckles, but nodded in agreement.

" _I'm sure_ ," Greg rolled his eyes, reaching for a clean towel next to the ticket printer. Loki had gotten himself under control and passed the towel over.

"In consolation," Loki said, clearing his throat. "It tasted quite well."

Greg answered by throwing the towel in Loki's face. The action set Loki and Tony into giggle fits again; Greg tossed his hands up, walking away and mumbling under his breath, " _Fucking kids_." ( _Of all people to judge_ , Tony thought.)

Tony regained composure first, running his hand through his already mussed hair. He watched Loki push his glasses up onto his forehead and rub his eyes, a wide grin still adorning his lips. "Oh my," Loki said, sliding down his glasses and turning his wide emerald eyes to Tony. "That was _beautiful_."

"You did good," Tony agreed, nodding. Their eyes caught for a moment, both still coming down from the high of the prank. Loki's grin had relaxed into a soft smile, his eyes shining ridiculously bright. Tony's own expression softened as well; he began drinking in every ounce of the image before him.

Tony figured that the man behind the bar wasn't exactly very open, which he based off of the previous conversation about Greg. Despite their playful banter, Tony wondered if there would be a time for complete honestly. Tony knew that game well enough - hide behind a cocky attitude and an even cockier tongue. Still, the urge to get to know the newbie bartender that Tony had been battling all night came back full force when those impossible bright green eyes turned on him with that breathless smile; a small glimpse into what he could be like being _himself_. Tony wondered what he would look like when his hair was down, too.

Loki noticed Tony's intent staring. He almost felt like he was being picked apart and catalogued. Strangely enough, the thought didn't bother him as much as it should have, given his current agenda. He may have held the pose a bit longer than necessary, but he wasn't counting.

Again, they were interrupted by the ticket printer. Loki tore his eyes from the genius before him to read the ticket. It was another Long Island, which he set about making as quickly as possible. He cursed that the moment had been interrupted; but the night was still young and according to his assumption, Tony had a lot more alcohol to consume.

But it seemed the night had other plans for the trio. Greg was pulled out onto the floor much more frequently than they had expected. He would try to walk Loki through the steps as well as he could before Phil the Bouncer was pulling him over to break up some disagreement. Loki made sure to always keep Tony's glass full, but the billionaire was still coherent enough to help Loki with recipes he had not yet learned. Loki accepted the help without a word, nodding an occasional thanks. Several moments passed before Greg popped up suddenly, eyes frantic.

"Okay, so me and Phil have to throw this guy out for trying to take pictures in the special rooms in the back. Apparently he was hiding out and slipping in _behind_ whoever went into the window rooms. I'll be back soon!" Greg supplied, barely giving Loki time to nod before he was gone. Tony hardly passed a glance at the man, keeping his eyes on Loki. Another ticket popped up; the god grabbed it before slapping it down on the well window. He opened the glass cooler, pulling out a fresh pint glass, and turned to the Bud Light draft tap.

Loki pulled down on the handle, turning the glass at an angle. The beer flow stuttered before halting all together, the tap making loud gasping noises. Loki frowned, turning his face to get a better look.

"I think your keg just blew," Tony said just as the tap sputtered once more, foam coating the side of Loki's face. The god coughed, setting the glass down and turning away sharply.

"That tastes _terrible_ ," he groaned, ignoring Tony's laugh behind him. Loki wiped his face quickly, trying to remember what Greg had said about kegs. He opened the cooler door beneath the taps, spying the one labeled Bud Light. Loki grabbed and pulled the metal barrel out, noticing another behind it. Good, there was a back up - which would only help if Loki could remember how to get the damn tap off to start with.

"Do you know how to tap a keg?" Tony asked, picking up on the hesitation. Loki turned his face towards the genius with a blank expression.

"I honestly cannot remember the steps," he almost whispered. Tony heard him, though.

"Okay, first pull the lever out and up, then twist and lift." Loki nodded, following the directions quickly. He had the tap free and was pushing the empty barrel away with his foot. Loki was surprised by the weight of the new keg when he tried to pull it forward, stopping only a second for better leverage. Once it was out, Tony continued: "Now do the same only in reverse. Line up the threads, and then push the lever in."

Another few tickets had popped up, distracting Loki momentarily. It was enough, though. Somehow, Loki had pushed down on the lever while still trying to line up the threads. The tap locked in, spraying beer up in a foamy fountain. Loki yelped, surprised by the sudden rush of foam into his mouth and face. Franticly he unlocked and reset the tap, charging his fingers with a little bit of magic to help push the keg back into place. Loki growled in irritation, slamming the cooler door shut with less force than he would have liked.

Loki leaned against the back bar top, gasping and rubbing his face with the towel. His hair and shirt were soaked, his face already felt sticky, and his glasses were still dripping beer. Loki hated the world at that moment (more so than he already did), and felt he may just throttle the next mortal who spoke to him.

"That happened to me my first time, too." Too bad the first mortal was Tony. Loki took a deep breath, trying to contain his anger, before glaring at the mortal.

"Oh, is that _so_?" He hissed, leaking out as much venom into his tone as he could.

"Oh yeah, it was a nightmare. You handled it much better," Tony said. He smiled brightly at Loki. "Good job."

Somehow the phrase coming from Tony held much more weight than when Greg had said it merely an hour ago. Loki blinked, feeling his anger dissipate by the sentiment. Once again Loki was reminded of how much of an enigma Tony Stark was - only now, the god also had to analyze his own strange reactions to the mortal.

Realizing that they were settling into the same trance-like stare from before, Loki ducked his head and picked up the pint to finish his pour. "Thank you."

Loki watched Tony wave his hand in dismissal in the mirror. Tony managed to lock eyes with Loki's reflection and smiled, "My pleasure."

Loki hastily turned back to the well, feeling heat raise in his cheeks. The realization of being five orders behind helped distract him from his thoughts.

Tony continued to help instruct Loki in drinks he didn't know as Loki spun and flipped around bottles. The lights in the club flashed different colors periodically; Loki managed to time the flashes of green to his magics, moving quicker to work through the load. Finally, after an entire half hour after the keg incident, Loki was entirely caught up with Tony's help. He leaned back, a soft, proud smile of overcoming the rush adorned his face.

"I have no idea how you were able to see what you were doing," Tony said.

" _Hmmm?_ " Loki felt slightly out of breath, looking over at the Avenger.

"Your glasses are still covered in beer," the genius observed. Loki blinked, pulling back some of his magic from the glasses. He very suddenly couldn't see anything.

"I barely noticed," Loki said. He turned away from Tony to take his glasses off, knowing he would be immediately recognized. Loki untucked his black button down, using a dry bit of the cloth charged with magic to wipe the glass free. Satisfied, he replaced his glasses and turned around.

Tony was still smiling, his fingers interlaced on top of the bar around his glass. "Better?"

"Yes," Loki answered, feeling his throat grow dry from the sudden charge of Tony's aura.

"You kept up well. You're still a newbie, but I think you'll be fine in time," the billionaire said. Despite baring witness to his obvious mistakes and follies (which Loki was absolutely _not_ pleased with), Tony was still willing to extend praise and encouragement. Loki briefly wondered if the man would ever cease to pique his curiosity.

Loki smiled his thanks, crossing his arms over his chest. "Would you be willing to check on your prediction?"

"From time to time," Tony smirked, downing the rest of his drink. "If you haven't moved on to bigger and better things. But I move around a lot myself, so I may find you again, bartender." Loki held his hand out for Tony's glass, needing the brief distraction. Tony passed the glass over, brushing his fingertips against Loki's palm.

Loki added fresh ice to the glass and measured out another portion of Glenlivet. He passed the glass to Tony's outstretched hand, brushing fingers again.

"Hey guys!" Greg announced, lifting up the half door. Loki looked over, pulling his hand back. "I'm so, _so_ sorry. We had the Peeping Tom arrested, so everything is all good now. How was it here?"

"Well, Noob here changed his first keg!" Tony grinned, ducking his head at Loki's death glare.

" _No way!_ " Greg whipped his head to face Loki, his jaw hanging open.

"You look surprised," Loki huffed.

"All alone?"

"Yeah, that's what that smell is," Tony chimed in. Loki glared at him again.

"Oh Lance, that's _fantastic!_ " Loki had had a feeling this would end in some type of contact, but even he was surprised to suddenly be lifted into the air by an incredibly large bear hug. Greg had latched onto his middle, lifting and pulling Loki to him. The god hissed, bracing his open palms on his friend's shoulders.

" _Dammit, Gregory!_ " Loki snapped. Greg swung him gently, making Loki's still soaked ponytail smack the mortal in the face when Loki tried to lift himself up and out of the embrace. He was now a full six inches from the floor, making Loki a solid ten inches over the man. Short people should not try to lift a Frost Giant. " _Put me down this instant!_ "

"I'm sorry! I'm just so excited for you!" Greg grinned sheepishly, setting Loki down gently. Loki pushed himself away, smoothing down his shirt and frowning deeply.

"I understand and am appreciative, but _not_ acceptable," Loki growled. He felt his face redden from shame. Tony had seen quite a few blunders for the night, and now Loki being manhandled and touched with such familiarity was added to the list. He looked over at the man discreetly under his lashes. Tony had his eyes fixed on Greg, staring much like one would when faced with a grand adversary or challenge. He held a fixed smile, but his eyes were extremely analytical. Another emotion darkened his irises to deep brown from the usual honey, one which Loki was familiar with but did not wear often - _jealousy_.

"Won't happen again," Greg said, scratching the back of his head. Loki looked back at him, confused from the emotional battle he had witnessed on Tony's face. Greg saw his expression and assumed it was because of him. "I promise," he said with intense sincerity.

"It is forgiven," Loki said slowly, earning yet another bright smile from Greg. The god flicked his gaze between the two mortals before him - Greg beaming like a madman, and Tony fighting his own emotions in an interesting display. The aura around the three of them was quite heavy, with Loki trapped in the center. He didn't exactly know how to proceed (emotions weren't exactly his area of expertise), but knew there was a shift of something he had missed. Or couldn't control.

What in all the Realms was happening around him?

The rest of the shift was fairly simple, dotted with light conversation and banter. Loki kept a close eye on Tony, but the mortal never let his mask slip again. He and Greg carried on behind Loki each time he turned to the well, swapping stories and jokes. Nothing Tony said tonight was of consequence, which irritated Loki immensely. Still, Loki was able to detect a slight level of discomfort, proving Tony was not as comfortable as the night before. The mortal had also slowed down on his drinking. He doubted it was his own fault - everything had been moving quite well until Greg had returned.

When one-thirty rolled around, Tony called in his tab. Loki turned to the touch screen computer (he had been utterly thrilled to get his hands on a piece of Midgardian technology) to ring in Tony's last round and print the ticket. Tony had been Loki's only patron. Greg had handled the rest, wanting Loki to have as much experience as he could with making the drinks. It had helped, giving Loki the ability to break through the awkward initial meeting; he still didn't know what had caused Tony's drooped shoulders from the night before, but felt confident he would earn the right.

Loki passed the slip over. Tony pushed it back without a glance and handed Loki his credit card directly, a hint of amusement in his eyes. "Don't need the paper trail. I trust you."

"So freely?" Loki couldn't stop himself from asking, lifting an eyebrow. He wrapped his fingers gently around the plastic card, feeling the raise of the letters beneath his fingertips.

"Hey if you can't trust your bartender, who can you trust?" The mortal said with a shrug and smirk. Loki just nodded, turning to run the card. When he turned back, Tony was shaking the last bit of scotch and ice into his mouth.

"Always good to the last drop!" Tony smirked, scooping up the pen and pulling the slip over. When he began crunching ice between his teeth, Loki flinched.

"What a _horrendous_ habit," Loki scoffed. Tony looked up.

"Scotch?"

"Crushing ice with teeth," he answered. Tony smirked, signing his name with a flourish.

"I'll just suck it, then, _Princess_." Tony pushed the paper back, taking up his glass. He had missed a few melted cubes, which he promptly added to the collection in his mouth. Tony raised his eyebrows in amusement at Loki, holding his hands out in surrender. Loki couldn't help but chuckle at the billionaire with puffed cheeks and wide eyes before him.

Shaking his head, Loki grabbed the slip. When he turned away, he heard loud crunching; Loki spun around quickly, but Tony was looking to the side, lips twisted and eyebrows raised in an act of nonchalance. Loki narrowed his eyes, but turned back to the machine to close out the check. He heard more crunching with each tap of the screen.

" _Seriously!?_ " Loki hissed, spinning suddenly. Tony blinked in surprise, shaking his head.

"What?"

" _Your crunching of ice!_ "

"What ice?" Loki stared at him. It was another game; Tony was smiling innocently, hands folded together on the bar top. Loki was pleased that the mortal's aura had relaxed again once Greg had dipped into the kitchen, enough to actually be playful. Loki felt his irritation dissipate.

"Indeed," Loki answered, smirking slightly. He finished the last few taps in the screen, causing the register beneath it to open. Once the closed check was carefully placed inside, Loki shut it and gave Tony his finalized receipt.

"So what are your plans after this?" Tony asked, pointedly looking at his wallet as he folded the receipt. He would look anywhere but at the man before him.

"I... Greg says we will be done around two thirty," Loki answered slowly. He felt taken aback by the question, but answered as best as he could. What was the billionaire getting at?

"That's not too bad," Tony answered, looking up with a smile. "I know the last time you ate was when I ate, which was forever ago. If I'm hungry, you must be _starving_. Would you want to go somewhere when you're done closing?"

Loki blinked, thinking carefully. He would be alone with Stark, without Greg's strange influence on the man. He wasn't as inebriated as the night before; in fact, he seemed quite coherent. Loki felt the odds were in his favor to help with his plan. If anything, maybe he would learn the reason for Stark's odd aura around Loki's new friend.

"I would be honored," Loki answered. Tony flashed a triumphant, million-watt smile. Loki felt his stomach flip again at the obvious joy on the man's face. It seemed even the slightest anything from Loki could get a positive reaction out of both of his mortal acquaintances. The thought brought a small smile; in such short time he had affected both so much, whereas over a millennia he could barely coax so much as a glance from his own so called family. "I will begin closing early as not to keep you long."

Tony's smile never left his face; he simply nodded, settling into his stool. Loki milled about mimicking what he had seen Greg do the night before - refill and cap the juice containers, washing and rinsing the mixing tins, and just cleaning everything. Greg came out with an ice bucket and whatever stock he saw was needed, but left Loki to close alone primarily. When Loki was on the last step - cleaning the speed rack and wiping all the bottles - a heavy rock song filled the void from the club's silent speakers.

"Ah shit, sorry. My phone," Tony said, reaching into his pocket. He frowned at the device. "It's Pepper. What the hell could she want at this hour?" He slid his finger across the screen, bringing it to his ear. "I'm busy, Pep."

Loki snorted - sitting in an empty and closed establishment waiting on the closing bartender could hardly count as busy.

Tony drummed his fingers on the counter, his frown deepening in annoyance. "Why can't _you_ handle it? _You're_ co-CEO," he whined, earning another snort from Loki. Tony flicked his eyes over to Loki, grinning sheepishly. Something on the other side of the call pulled the man's attention. "They're _asking_ for _me_. I don't believe you. Why would someone request to speak to _me_? I'm a hermit."

Loki wanted very badly to hear the full conversation, but pretended to not listen (too intently). He was done wiping the bottles and was now placing little paper cones over the quick pour spouts.

"Fine, fine. I'll be there soon," Tony resigned, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. "Yup, yup, _yup_. Okay, _Mom!_ " He set the phone down in more aggravation than he meant to, moving his hand to stroke his goatee. "Hey, Lance."

"Yes?"

"I know we _literally_ just made plans, but I have some Japanese guys wanting to buy some tech and only want to speak to me, for _some_ damn reason. They're waiting for me on teleconference, so I have to head out," Tony said, letting out a long sigh. Loki schooled his features carefully to hide his sudden disappointment.

"I understand," he said simply. For some reason, he did not trust his voice to _not_ give his honest feeling away. Tony ran his hand up to the side of his face, leaning against it.

"Promise you're not mad?"

Loki tilted his head in confusion, but actually thought about it. "I...promise."

"Good!" Tony said, clapping his hands together suddenly. Loki blinked. "When are you here again?"

Greg had come back, surveying Loki's handiwork. Loki looked to the man for confirmation. "Tomorrow, yes?" Greg looked up and nodded. "Tomorrow, then," Loki finalized. He noticed he had missed Tony's glass and reached for it. Tony gently wrapped his fingers around Loki's wrist. Loki froze, their eyes catching.

"Tomorrow, then," Tony whispered, his honey eyes searching warmly. His fingers were gentle and callous against Loki's inner wrist. "Rain check?" All Loki could do was nod, feeling suddenly very warm and tingly. Tony smiled softly and gave his wrist a light squeeze, slipping off the stool. "See you soon. _Adios_ , Greg!"

"Bye!" Loki watched Greg wave frantically at the genius. Tony laughed and matched his enthusiasm, which quite simply made Greg's day. The billionaire shook his head with a smile and pulled out his mobile. With one last look at Loki, he slid on his sunglasses and headed towards the door. Loki heard Tony's voice even from the door, but what he said was drowned out by the roar of the car engine the god remembered from the night before.

Loki still watched long after the door had shut behind the man; slowly he began to wash the glass. He felt lost in his own thoughts, marveling at his disappointment at the cancelation of the impromptu meeting. After the evening's follies, the exchange of minimal information in a different setting had highly appealed to Loki. Perhaps he was fortunate that Stark had been called to work; the god now had some time to chart what he had gleaned thus far.

Greg's hand on his shoulder brought Loki back to the present. "You in there, Lance?"

"Quite, actually," he answered, turning his face towards Greg. "Is there anything more that I may have neglected?"

"Nah, buddy! You did an awesome job," the man answered, giving two thumbs up. "I knew you'd be good at this, even if you didn't ask me to teach you."

"I thank you for your confidence," Loki answered with a tiny quirk of his lips, still too caught in thought for a proper smirk. Greg gave him a questioning look, which Loki ignored. "I shall see you tomorrow, then?"

"Oh, yeah. Absolutely. Uh, come in around three thirty," Greg said. "Do you want to walk out together? Actually, I just realized I have no clue where you live."

"Approximately a twenty minute walk," Loki lied. Greg blew his cheeks out.

"I regrettably retract my offer to walk; that's way too far. I live, like, around the corner. How about we walk out the door together?" He said sheepishly. Loki snorted at him, smirking. Greg was a surprisingly good friend (mostly).

Greg surveyed the club, shutting off the last few lights. Loki waited by the door, feeling extremely sticky from the beer. Without the Iron Man as a distraction, the after effects of the keg explosion was becoming quite bothersome.

Greg came back, walking out with Loki. After giving the door a push and locking it, Greg clipped the keys to his belt loop and turned towards Loki. "I'm this way," he said, jerking his thumb over his shoulder. "You sure you don't want me to call a cab or something?"

"No need," Loki shook his head. "I will be quite safe. Sleep well, Gregory." Greg nodded, holding his hand out. Loki looked down, hesitating a moment, before agreeing to the handshake.

"Again, good job tonight. I look forward to tomorrow!" Greg beamed. "Good night, Lance."

They turned, parting for the night. Loki leaked out a thread of magic, marking Greg. Once he was sure the mortal was well away, he closed his eyes and willed himself across town. When he opened his eyes, Loki was standing in his living room.

The god sighed, cracking his neck. His magic leaked out freely, helping lighten Loki's stress. The night had been quite an ordeal. He looked at the hand Greg had taken and frowned. He recalled the feel of Greg's touch and compared it to Tony.

Greg was a bundle of nerves and energy, transferring that to anything he touched; the man was overly excited at best of times. Loki felt energized by the over friendliness in his aura, but the transfer by touch was annoying to say the least. Loki felt his wrist tingle - the energy from Stark had been nearly the exact opposite. It was calming and intelligent, calculating and warm. Given this wonderful combination, Loki was not surprised that the mortal drew so many in without much effort. Even he could still feel the lingering effects. It was because of this aura, Loki mused, that the god had been so disappointed by not spending more time with the man. His simple presence seemed intoxicating.

Loki's plan was very much still in motion. There had been (many) hiccups, but Loki felt confident at being on course. He needed solitude to unearth the strange effects Tony's startling aura caused, but he also needed more time with the man to analyze him as a whole and acquire his secrets.

Loki sighed - everything was hand in hand, it seemed. He decided today had not been a total failure but not the gain he required. However, tomorrow was another day.

But Loki most definitely wanted a shower before then.


	5. Don't Deserve to be Discovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which Tony hates his job and Steve stealthily hides behind a counter.  
> (Thank you all for your comments and reviews! The challenge continues for 5 new individual comments and I will update early, otherwise, it will be Thursday. Enjoy! :3)

"JARVIS, pull up," Tony Stark growled into his mobile, suddenly not in a good mood. He was agonizingly annoyed at having to work, increasingly irritated at having to leave his new acquaintance to _work_ , and positively pissed that his plans to move said acquaintance from 'Just Met' to 'Getting to Know' was interrupted by _work_.

Sounds like he just needed to quit.

JARVIS had the Corvette waiting by the front before the door to the club even closed. Tony's once smiling lips were pressed into a very thin white line when he swung into the open driver side door. He snatched the seat belt over his chest before rubbing his face with a sigh.

"Have a good evening?" JAVIS asked, the hydraulics puffing when the automatic door shut.

"I _did_ , until Pepper called," Tony groaned. The AI put the car in drive, pulling out smoothly.

"Ah, about the teleconference. Miss Potts attempted to contact you at Avenger Tower primarily." The AI's voice helped to soothe Tony, but his animosity was still lingering.

"Ugh, seriously? You patched her _through_?"

"Indeed, sir. She claimed utmost importance."

"Your timing is impeccable, JARVIS," Tony scoffed, dropping his hands from his face. "If I didn't know better, I would think the two of you were in cahoots."

"Pardon me, sir."

"Yeah, yeah. Warn me next time, okay?" Staying mad at JARVIS didn't ever solve anything; Tony never _could_ stay mad, anyway.

"Absolutely, sir."

Silence took over, leaving Tony to his thoughts. The drive to _Slinky_ wasn't exactly short, being clear across New York from the tower. The billionaire marveled at how he managed to find it to begin with. The call from Pepper had reminded him how long he had been there, quite nearly nine hours. Those were nine hours very well spent, if you asked him.

Tony closed his eyes, laying his head back. The exhaustion of his break up with Pepper had died very early in the evening, almost by the time he set foot in the doorway of _Slinky_. The solidity of his feelings helped finalize that he had made the right decision in ending things. He almost felt poetic about being back with the bartender he had lamented to. It was pretty sweet of Greg to offer to share his lunch, but Tony had been a bit more interested in the company.

Lance Norse seemed super secretive and emotionless by default; like the type who wouldn't answer a question directly unless it was phrased to his liking, and still wouldn't be entirely honest. Tony could read people better than he cared to admit, but he couldn't catch a blip on this new guy. He carried himself with such intense bravado that even Tony had to admire - and with good reason. The foreigner looked like he stepped off of a magazine cover; over six feet tall, trim waist, obviously lean muscles (he threw that keg around like it was nobody's business), skin as clear and pale as marble, and the deepest pair of emerald eyes Tony had ever seen. They seemed illuminated in an ethereal light all their own. The billionaire had (discreetly) stared for hours and never caught a single emotion. Except when Greg picked him up - the blatant look of rage so scantily concealed gave Tony chills.

Tony always admired beauty, regardless of it's transport. It never really came up, what with him parading around gorgeous women the majority of his life, but Tony wasn't picky. Whoever caught his attention he usually pursued. Not many men _could_ catch the genius' attention, but Tony felt safe in saying that the newbie bartender had done so quite well without even breaking a sweat.

Tony regretted not noticing the man properly the night before, but knew he wouldn't have been in the right mind frame to so much as say hello let alone ask for a date. He briefly wondered if he should feel guilty for flipping from Pepper so soon. Tony opened his eyes, blinking.

He didn't feel guilty at all. Yet another sign that he had given up on her long ago. She would still be there, of course, most likely rooting him on in his next conquest. Tony should have known sooner that friendship and family was where she belonged. He hated that he hurt her because of his own stupidity.

Tony smiled softly, picturing Pepper in a cheerleading outfit complete with pom-poms. He decided he needed a reason to see that in real life.

"We have arrived, sir."

"Thanks, JARVIS. You've got some serious driving skills," Tony said, unbuckling himself. He scratched his neck, stretching back. "All right. Time to do this!"

Tony swung himself out of the car, ducking under the door. He paused, listening to the door shut. "Hey, JARVIS?"

"Yes, sir?"

Tony smirked, sneaking a step towards the elevator. He waited until he was in the elevator and pressing buttons before speaking, "Race ya!"

"As always, sir." Was it sad to say JARVIS was his best friend?

Minutes later, Tony jumped out of the barely open door, grinning widely and looking around the room. "Ah ha! JARVIS, I've won again!"

"Congratulations, sir. That will be the third time this week," the AI replied smoothly.

"You're too good to me, JARVIS. Maybe I'll let you win next time," Tony smirked, setting his sunglasses by the key rack. He felt better when he talked things out with JARVIS, regardless of what it was. A second brain to pick, so to speak. Or another motherboard or whatever.

"Tony! Where on earth have you been!?" Of course Pepper was waiting for him. She strutted around the kitchen counter, leaving behind a mug of coffee. "You _knew_ about this."

"Sorry, I was busy," he shrugged, not at all sorry. Tony knew he still had that grin on that Pepper knew all too well as his 'new discovery but it's a secret' face. He imagined she would ask later, but was otherwise preoccupied.

"You don't have time to explain yourself _yet_ , but you will be doing so later. Christ, you smell like _booze_..." Her fussing about straightening his shirt slowed. Pepper blinked at him, a small frown settling onto her pretty mouth. Tony watched the disappointment spread in her eyes like wild fire. She had tried so hard to keep him sober, and right after their official (long time coming) separation he went straight to the bar. What did she expect, really?

"I'll try not to breathe too heavily in their faces," Tony said, winking at her. Some anxiety left Pepper's expression, coaxing her fingers around his collar again.

"A Black Sabbath shirt isn't exactly dress code, you know," she mumbled, fighting a grin. Tony flashed one of his wonderfully blinding smiles at her.

"Good thing they're talking to the guy who makes the dress code, then," Tony winked again, brushing her fingers away. "So conference room?"

Pepper's heels clacked on the tile as the pair walked from the kitchen to the short hallway. As much as Tony didn't want to include a conference room in his tower layout, Pepper and (very much alive!?) Agent Coulson had convinced him to add one during the inevitable rebuilding after Loki's attempted tyranny and tantrum. They reached the glass door to the plush room.

The table down the center was a deep cherry wood table, lined with bright sterling silver inlay. The chairs were the softest posturepedics money could buy, all modern silver with black cushions. The Avengers and Pepper thought he had gone a little overboard with the lavish atmosphere of the room, but he promptly reminded them whose tower they were standing in and they'd thank him later anyway, _thank you very much_.

Tony sank into the chair closest to the door, folding his arms over the table. Pepper sat gently to his right, crossing her legs under the table. "JARVIS, pull up connection, please."

A transparent screen, much like those he used in his workshop, projected from the center of the table. A small loading bar appeared at its center, making Pepper fuss about with her hair and blouse.

"Calm down, princess," he quipped.

"One of us has to look good, at least," she shot back, raising an eyebrow.

"Miss Potts bares a point, sir."

"JARVIS, _again_ , seriously!" Pepper's laugh echoed brightly.

"Connection established, sir."

"Patch through," Tony grumbled. "Stand by for possible translations." He pressed a button under the table, popping up a hidden tray. Inside were earplug communicators with a direct line to JARVIS. He took out two and passed one to Pepper. Both had the coms in and ready when the screen lit up.

There were three smartly dressed men sitting in a line. The one on the left was very young, barely eighteen, leading Tony to assume him would be doing a lot of the talking. On the far right sat the son of the man in the middle, which Tony could tell from obvious similar facial features. The best was the man in the middle - he looked just like Mr. Miyagi, causing the billionaire to snort quietly. Pepper caught it, throwing him a glare.

"Good evening, Mr. Stark," the man on the left said in nearly flawless English.

"Hey, 'morning!" Tony smiled, waving a hand. "This is Miss Pepper Potts, co-CEO of my little company."

"Ah yes, we have spoken many times by phone," he smiled shyly, directing his attention to her. "Your beauty exceeds your reputation." Pepper smiled back, turning away from a blush; Tony rolled his eyes.

"Kaito!" Kaito jumped, turning to the man by his side.

"My apologies; Mr. Stark, Miss Potts, this is my grandfather, Tenchi Tohru, head of Tenchi Industries. Beside him, my father, Tenchi Asuka." Both men nodded with their introductions.

"Pleasure," Tony said. He was beginning to feel impatient once he officially knew who they were. "We've conducted quite a bit with you in the past, namely when my father was still alive."

"Yes, that is why we have called this meeting," Kaito said. He paused, looking towards his grandfather. "Or, rather, why Grandfather has. There were some... _technologies_ your father was developing before his passing for Grandfather."

"So the reason you needed to see me was to hunt down these plans?" Tony supplied. He did not like cleaning up after Howard, and especially did _not_ like the paths that took him down.

Kaito looked to his grandfather again. The man seemed to sit up straighter, but spoke, "You are correct, Anthony."

"So wanna tell me what I'm looking for before I agree to anything?" Pepper shot him another look, but said nothing. Miyagi's lips thinned, telling Tony he did _not_ want to be having any type of conversation about whatever he was missing - especially with him and not his father.

"The blueprints of the reactor in your chest. It was not originally drawn up as a source of unlimited clean energy," Tohru said. His English wasn't as clean as Kaito, but Tony could keep up. "It was for a plasmatic amplifier, compact enough to be concealed and carried by hand, but much more powerful and efficient than a simple taser gun or tear gas."

"Uh, he was making you a ray gun? _Seriously?_ " Tony threw his hands up. "No, nope. Not happening. I'm not in the weapons business anymore, guys."

"You do not call that metal suit a weapon?" Asuka chose then to throw in his two cents. Which only fueled Tony's spark of anger.

"I'm a fucking _super hero_ , buddy. I save lives and whatnot." Pepper stomped his foot under that table, but Tony didn't stop. "I'm not my father; I'm done making shit that hurts the world. Call me if you need water purification or trees planted. I'm out." Tony stood up, pushing back from the table. He could hear the old man cursing him quietly in Japanese, which JARVIS quickly amplified and translated. He stopped at a particularity salty phrase and turned back to the screen, hand on the door. "Make sure the next time you call me a cock sucking American fuck, your eighteen year old grandson isn't sitting next to you. _Wax off, Miyagi._ "

Tony could hear every word even without JARVIS patching them through to his communicator, long after he had taken the earpiece out and was flopping onto the couch. He sighed, deciding his wonderful mood from hours ago felt like years ago now.

"Hey." Tony jumped, spinning wildly towards the voice.

Steve Rogers stood in the kitchen, leaning against the counter with a bowl of Frosted Flakes in his hand. When Tony didn't respond, he brought a spoonful to his mouth and began to chew slowly.

"How long have you been there?" Tony finally asked.

"Around the 'I'm a super hero' bit."

"So ten minutes?"

"Yeah, sounds 'bout right."

"Christ, Captain. Every time I turn around, I can't escape my father. There's always some pile of shit to clean or some ass to kiss because of what he did or didn't do," Tony groaned. "Now Pepper is going to be pissed that I left her in there to deal with it."

On cue, Pepper's heels echoed down the hall briskly. She wasn't walking.

" _Anthony Stark!_ " She barked, coming around the corner. Tony watched Steve slowly sink to sit behind the counter, out of sight.

"Smart move, bud," he mumbled, turning and smiling at her. Pepper came closer, eyes blazing.

"What the HELL is wrong with you?" If the whole tower wasn't up, now they were.

"Told you not to let me talk to people," he said, shrugging. "Not my fault." Steve shook his head behind the counter.

"I know it's been a _while_ for you, but were you more drunk than you let on?"

"No, I had a _very_ responsible bartender," Tony said proudly. The thought of Lance helped tip the scales back to feeling better.

"You saw Greg again? _Oops_." Pepper snapped her face towards the kitchen, eyes searching. Tony smirked, extremely glad the attention was off of him for even a second. Steve stood up slowly, mouth full of Flakes. He swallowed and cleared his throat. "Hello, Miss Potts."

"Hello, Steve," Pepper sighed, closing her eyes. She tapped her foot and shifted her weight.

"So. Uh, saw Greg again?" He repeated. Tony's smirk grew.

"He was there, but there was a new guy!"

"Yeah? Cool."

"You'd like him, but he wouldn't like you. You guys should meet; I'm working on it."

"Awesome story, guys. _Really_. Let's rope this in, okay?" Tony looked back at her, not wanting to talk about snooty Japanese guys. All he wanted to do was talk about Lance to anyone who would listen. Right now, it was looking like good ole Captain America.

"That makes no sense," Steve said. He chewed another bite, trying to pretend Pepper wasn't burning holes into the side of his face. "Why should I meet someone who isn't going to like me?"

"He's just not a people person," Tony said, surging on. "But, again, working on it."

"Steve! Shove your food in your mouth and _shut up_ ," Pepper snapped. Steve gulped, looking like a kicked puppy. "Tony, you focus and _explain yourself._ "

"I don't see the problem. We don't sell weapons anymore, and I don't want to get involved. Done," he said, tossing his hands up. "And if I was going to build a fucking _ray_ _gun_ , do you really think I'd give it to Japanese guys? They're probably one step away from World Domination with giant robots, and I don't want 'Stark Industries' written on that step."

"A ray gun!?" Steve blurted, cereal spraying from his mouth.

"Yeah bud. Bonafide ray gun, like the Death Star from _Star_ _Wars_." Steve wiped his mouth, suddenly confused. Tony rolled his eyes, waving a hand. "I forgot - we'll watch those soon."

Pepper sighed, her hands on her hips. "I understand and support you. Stark Industries and Tenchi Industries will not be partnering now or in the future. Let's not make it so colorful next time, all right?"

"Good call, but no promises," Tony grinned. Pepper tried to appear angry, but her resolve was cracking.

She narrowed her eyes and bit her lip. "He _did_ look like Miyagi, though..."

"Exactly!" Tony laughed, holding out his hands. "Wax on, wax off, buddy!"

Steve starting laughing with him, pointing his spoon at them. "I know that one!" That got Pepper laughing.

They hung around chuckling, discussing the movie. Steve was extremely excited to talk to someone else about what new knowledge he acquired, and Pepper was her ever patient self and humored everything the man said. Tony watched with a smile, wondering if he should tell Pepper about Lance or not. He couldn't tell if it was too soon on her end, but she seemed well enough to raise hell like usual.

Pepper made the decision herself, saying she needed to catch a flight out to California in an hour. She had only stopped in to make sure Tony took the call.

"It would have been better had you _not_ taken it, I think," she said, grabbing her coat and handbag.

"You know me," Tony said. He had helped himself to some Frosted Flakes when Steve had grabbed a second bowl, taking a large spoonful.

"Yes, that I do," Pepper answered, rolling her eyes. "Good night, super heroes."

"Drive safe," Tony called. She yelled her thanks as the elevator door closed. The pair stood in the kitchen, silent except the occasionally loud crunch. A few more moments passed before the silence was broken.

"So what are you doing up so late?" Tony asked.

"Couldn't sleep," Rogers answered with a shrug. He was about out of cereal now and began to slurp his milk. "You went back to _Slinky_ , I take it?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Pepper and I officially split and I needed another fucking drink," Tony deadpanned. He put his spoon in the sink and turned up the edge of the bowl.

"Oh goodness, Tony. I'm so sorry," Steve said sympathetically. He had set his bowl in the sink next to Tony's spoon and was now facing his friend. "Are you all right?"

Tony finished his milk and stacked the bowl in Steve's. He looked at the ceiling, rubbing his hand over his goatee to rid the leftover milk. After a brief moment, he started nodding. "Yeah, I'm cool. We're both good, actually. It was mutual."

"Well, that answered my next question," the captain said. Tony looked at him out of the corner of his eye. He wanted to tell him more about his thoughts on Lance, but honestly didn't know how the man felt about that sort of thing. Steve was from a much different time with some skewed morals, and Tony had never been obvious about playing for both teams. Tony knew he had to pose the question with the answer right before him to get anywhere with the man; his Science Bro was away, JARVIS was rubbish at this sort of thing, and he desperately wanted someone to talk to, so good ole Captain America would do (again)!

Steve had been looking at him, eyebrows furrowed in worry. Tony blinked and smiled. "I met someone there, Cap."

Steve's eyebrows flew to his hairline. "Oh Tony; not one of those flappers?" He asked, lowering his voice towards the end. Tony really couldn't stop his loud bark of laughter.

"No, no flappers, Stars."

Rogers let out a sigh of relief. "Good; you're better than that, Tony."

"I'm really _not_ ," Tony chuckled. Steve just glared at him. "Anyway, I'm working on a 'Get to Know' bases because tonight was extremely unnecessarily interrupted," he said, waving his hands.

"Obviously," Steve drawled. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're learning sarcasm; good for you," Tony praised, nodding.

"Really? Gosh, I'm honestly trying," Steve said, smiling in relief. Tony blinked. He truly couldn't bring himself to crush the man's hopes. Just his dreams.

"Sure thing, bud. Doing just swell!" Tony grinned, theatrically hooking his arm and clapping the man's shoulder. Tony's grin grew when Steve's face fell. Crushed dreams could be delicious. "I'm jerking your chain, Stars. You really are catching on - slowly, but it's there."

Steve's grin was face splitting. Tony snorted and shook his head, pushing himself away from the counter. "What are the others up to?"

"Clint and Miss Romanov are at headquarters, and you know where Bruce is," Captain said. "Thor hasn't been around lately, but he stopped by today."

"Oh yeah?" Tony asked, flopping back onto the couch. Steve had followed, settling in on the opposite side. "What's Fabio up to?"

"Well, his father seems to have woken from some sort of hibernation so he wanted to come check in here," Steve answered. "The Tesseract is still locked away, nothing new on the alien front, but Thor said he's seemed to have lost his trace on Loki."

Tony frowned, looking over briefly. He had been flipping through his collection of movies and shows, looking for something new to show his friend. "How the hell does he lose Loki all the time? It's like he's a damn cat or something."

"Well, oddly enough, that's how he escaped last time. He can shape shift, apparently. Thor doesn't feel the need to monitor his brother all the time, not since he's served his punishment. Usually he just drops in, but he can't seem to find him. Like he's incognito."

"I could totally see him patrolling New York streets as a cat," Tony chuckled.

"He felt it important to tell us. Granted Loki has been quiet lately, but I'd rather us be safe than sorry," Steve said, his tone darkening. Tony looked over, propping his head up on his fist.

"Aye aye, Captain. I'll keep my eyes peeled for any shifty-eyed lost kitties."

Steve rolled his eyes, propping his feet up on the coffee table. "Just saying!"

"Yeah yeah," Tony waved, looking back at the screen. "How about ' _That 70's Show_ '? You can learn some serious sarcasm from the Eric kid."

"Yeah, okay. I'm game!" Steve said, grinning.

"JARVIS, loop the episodes until one of us passes out," Tony yawned. "Which will most likely be me, but still."

"Yes, sir."

The opening rolled into the first scene before Steve spoke again. "Are you going back tomorrow?"

"Hmm?" Christ, he was way more exhausted than he thought.

" _Slinky_ , going back tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah. Got a date." Tony thought he had managed to distract with a new topic - too tired, apparently.

"Can't expect you to stay down too long," Steve smirked, glancing over.

"You know me!" Tony replied, blinking heavily. "This may be different, though."

"You said that about Pepper."

"Yeah well, I _hoped_ that about her. Different feeling this time."

Tony saw Steve bob his head, turning back to the screen, "Just be happy, Tony."

"Working on it, Cap'n."

Tony's blinking grew heavy halfway into the first episode. He managed a smirk each time he heard Steve's deep chuckle, eventually being lulled to semi-consciousness by the rhythm. His thoughts drifted back to _Slinky_ , to laughing with Lance. The man's exotic accent made his laughter sound mysterious and innocent at the same time. Tony still couldn't place where he had seen him, but then again he didn't really try to. All he wanted to think about was that laugh, and being able to hear it again.

The day had been exciting, disappointing, and refreshing all in the same. Tony knew the issues with the Japanese company wasn't even close to being over. He knew he would start to unearth his father's old plans tomorrow, and he expected a call from their front. But that was fine, because he was going to see Lance again tomorrow as well. Tony wasn't particularly a patient man, but he felt like something about the foreigner was worth waiting for. He hoped to find out what tomorrow.

Tony finally fell asleep to fake studio laughter, gold and red pom-poms, and dreams of bright emerald eyes.


	6. Room for Shades of Gray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Greg gets ditched and Loki doesn't understand why all diners are sticky.  
> (Early update! Thank you for your lovely comments - same deal as before. We'll shoot for 5, because even if it doesn't happen I'll still update tomorrow per schedule. ;3)

Loki was _really_ starting to hate his own existence. Manual labor was becoming a daily occurrence, much to his distaste. He couldn't freely use his own magic, his _birthright_ , unless no mortal was near. But worst of all, he had to _socialize_.

Problems were a commodity, that Loki was well aware of. He had several of his own, and was no stranger to the concept. Mortals, however, seemed to _feel_ the _need_ to _tell_ him things with absolutely no shame. He could feel lies in the air like his own magic, but these damn people and their _problems_.

It began right around four, when a woman came in talking about meeting a friend. Loki did his part, asked about the friend and their plans. After two double Absolut mixers, she professed she was going to meet her lover. Loki had known, of course, having seen the fabrication like webs from her aura, but he absolutely did _not_ want details. After the third, she didn't care what he _ever_ could have wanted. She hit on all the other men who happened to be sitting at the bar alone, asking extremely inappropriate questions. Loki was rather enjoying their discomfort, until she turned her pries on him.

Greg had decided to make himself quite scarce, which Loki later discovered was on purpose, so all her unwanted attention was focused directly on him. It began slowly at first, asking him to read the incoming messages on her mobile. Loki had been quite thrilled, having never held a Midgardian mobile communicator before. She then asked him to reply for her. Her lover had inquired about a romantic getaway in Key West.

"What shall I reply?" Loki had asked. The woman, who was clearly in her fifties, leaned forward. She attempted to prop her ample (extremely fake) chest up, giving Loki a clear view of her cleavage. Loki was aware of her attempt, but was far too enthralled with the mobile to comment.

"Well, I _know_ this isn't right of me, but I'm not happy with my husband," she drawled, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth coyly. Loki simply raised a thin black eyebrow. "Tell him I need to make arrangements."

Loki carefully tapped the screen, joy surging through him when the words began to form. This was simply amazing; the barest touch could create or destroy. The sorcerer hadn't felt this overjoyed since creating his latest spell. He didn't hand the device back until he felt thoroughly satisfied with his own curiosity, taking his time to write out the reply.

After more small talk, the woman's phone dinged with a new message. She cleared her throat, her eyes gleaming. The look reminded Loki of a large predator stalking its prey.

" _Shit_!" She snapped, throwing her phone down. Loki had to hold back his cry at the magical device enduring such torment. "That was my husband. He's coming here. Shit! You keep your mouth _shut_ about Key West and I'll leave you a fat tip."

Loki honestly couldn't care less, nodding his consent. When the older man arrived, however, Loki allowed his fingers to graze the man's hand when he took his glass. In that second, he pushed the thought of his wife cheating mercilessly and without remorse deep into his subconscious; after all, he didn't have to open his mouth, per say.

Moments later, the check was paid and they were gone. Loki felt quite smug when he could hear them screaming outside the club - that'll teach her to spill her secrets to the God of Mischief.

Greg came back out from his hiding place in the kitchen. "Boy, you handled that like a _champ_!"

"How do you mean?" Loki asked, tucking some errant hair behind his ear. Today his hair was pulled back loosely with a ribbon, allowing a few strands to escape. He had decided to not pull his hair back too tight, hating the wave that showed when he used a band and let it free. He would never _admit_ wanting to look flawless for Tony Stark, but he did feel a certain pride in his appearance. He was a _god_ , after all.

"That cougar was all over you, man," Greg replied, leaning back against the bar. "I'm sorry I left you to the wolves like that."

"Cougar?" Loki asked, feeling his features scrunch in confusion. He hadn't felt a glamour disguise. "She did not have large teeth or a tail."

"How the hell does a handsome young guy like you not know what a cougar is?" Greg laughed, shaking his head. "You're adorable."

Loki frowned deeply. "You could simply explain without the jesting, _Gregory_ ," he snapped. Loki was not one to lack in knowledge - he especially did not appreciate being heckled for it.

Greg held his hands up in defense. "Sorry, sorry. You get so touchy that I just have to tease you."

"Point?"

"A cougar is an older woman who goes after young guys. That's why I'm surprised you don't know what one is." Now it was Greg's turn to look confused when Loki snorted. "What? Don't tell me you're Asian or something - like you look twenty but you're really sixty-eight?"

Loki chuckled, turning to a new patron. "Something akin to that, Greg."

The rest of the night was fairly uninteresting - Loki swallowed his pride and listened to each and every problem any soul could pour to him. It was slow on drinks in the well, so Loki had no choice but to abide with nods and sympathetic noises without the reprieve of a distraction. One woman lost her job because she wouldn't sleep with her boss even though she desperately wanted to (she didn't say that, but Loki knew); an older gentleman got a divorce because his step daughter was roped up in pain medications and stealing from him and his now ex-wife, destroying their happy marriage (he never loved that girl like his own child, only tolerating her for his wife; this one thoroughly annoyed Loki); another man lost his entire savings gambling in Las Vegas to try to win a small fortune to pay off his mortgage (not gambling, but on hookers he would never tell his wife about until she discovered she acquired herpes from her cheating husband; best one of the night).

Nothing interesting in the slightest. Each problem was originally sourced from a lie, which would now need to be buried under even more tales. That was barely enough to keep Loki from stirring up trouble himself, having grown increasingly bored with each new mortal.

"You're _such_ a good listener. I feel like I can trust you with anything," one woman had said to him. Loki immediately covered his blossoming smirk. Even in his mortal disguise, he still seemed able to lure mortals to a false sense of security before he destroyed them. Dealing with all these mortal problems had been quite tiring, but at least he wasn't losing his touch.

Eventually the club began to pick up, pulling Greg behind the bar and Loki to the well. Loki kept up quite well, recalling recipes from the night before Tony had rattled off to him. The billionaire had not shown up early, like the day before, and still had not arrived. Loki caught himself glancing at the door, expecting the man to waltz in like he had been there the whole time.

Greg checked in on him periodically, glancing over his shoulder. Loki could feel his breath on his neck when he would reach for the tickets, naming off ingredients to drinks he knew Loki had not yet experienced. Even with the height difference being in his favor, Loki did not feel entirely comfortable with the proximity. When Tony had held his wrist, he felt elated, but the closeness with Greg was annoying. The man seemed his best at arm's length.

Hours went by, Loki mixing drinks on autopilot with his mind wandering through the differences between the mortal relationships he held with Tony and Greg. It was only when a new drink rolled out that Loki didn't know did he come to the present.

"Greg," he called, looking over his shoulder. The man was no where to be seen, the bar void of patrons. Loki sighed, grumbling. He turned back to the well, re-reading the ticket. "What in the nine realms is a _mojito_?"

"Lime wedge, handful of mint, some Bacardi Limon, give it a sexy shake and some soda water, and you're good to go!" Loki jumped, jostling the mixing tin from the well into the cooler of ice. His stomach flipped when he looked over.

Tony Stark must have came in some time during his brief search for Greg, taking his seat from the night before right next to Loki's well. Tonight he wore a dark leather jacket over an off-white button down shirt. His familiar smirk lighted his lips, making his eyes twinkle brightly. Somewhere along the exchange, Loki had forgotten to breathe.

"Welcome back, Mr. Stark," the god said simply, turning to mix the drink as instructed, all evidence of his shock wiped clear. He had to turn away to hide his blooming smile from the man's return. Tony caught it anyway.

"Good evening, Mr. Norse," the genius answered charmingly, stroking his goatee. He watched Loki finish up the drink and hand it to the waiting dancer. Once Tony held Loki's full attention, his grin widened. "Where's your teacher? At this rate I'll start wanting to split tips."

"That is a _wonderful_ question," Loki answered sarcastically. He looked around and waved a hand to add to his point. "No where near here, obviously."

"Ah, his lost," Tony said, leaning back. There was a hidden meaning in there somewhere, but Loki could not place it. He drummed his fingers on the bar, locking eyes with Loki. "So when are you out of here?"

The god hesitated, unaware of the time. "We close at two," he supplied. Tony looked at his mobile.

"Well, it's dead as hell in here, and you close in an hour," Tony answered, raising his eyebrows thoughtfully. Slowly a grin spread across his features. "At this rate, you couldn't really be _blamed_ for heading out early. Especially when you can't find your boss."

"Greg is _not_ my boss," Loki scoffed. Tony chuckled, folding his arms on the bar.

"All the more reason to not worry about him and run off with me." Tony had begun to lean forward, much like the cougar from earlier had done. The difference between the two was Tony seemed to be able to sway and catch Loki's attention with his twinkling eyes and small grin. The god felt his usually clear mind fog over with the promise of some type of mischief and the unknown. He suddenly found himself leaning over his side of the bar.

Loki felt brazen despite his flimsy disguise. He locked his eyes with Tony through the lenses of his glasses, smirking. Tony could feel Loki's cool breath ghost over his cheeks as he spoke. "I suppose I shall grab my coat," the god said, voice barely above a whisper and dropping an octave. Tony upgraded to his million-watt smile, obviously pleased. The man touched Loki's wrist briefly, jerking his head to the side.

"Well hurry up! I'll cover for you if Greg turns up," he whispered back. He tapped Loki's wrist twice before pulling away. Loki nodded, pulling back from the bar and heading around to the floor. Tony watched him disappear around the corner, his fingers still tingling from Loki's abnormally chill body temperature.

Loki rounded the corner, hand immediately going to the wrist Tony had touched. He could still feel the man's warmth, which both calmed and confused him greatly. There was still no sign of Greg, either, even in the employee break room. There wasn't much in the small room, just a few cubbies and a coat rack next to a counter with a coffee machine. Loki snatched his coat down, pulling it over his black sweater. The day had been a cool one, much to his liking. He had caught odd looks in the street for not wearing a coat, which he quickly rectified by snatching the first fashion magazine he passed and conjuring a new overcoat. He paused, catching his reflection in the long mirror behind the break room door.

Loki remembered to pull the ribbon free, causing his hair to spill onto his shoulders. The overcoat was lined with marbled fur, standing out brightly against his dark sweater and coat. He had given his new coat a silky emerald lining as well, not quite able to help himself. Loki mussed with his hair a bit, glaring at his reflection. Pride in his appearance, that's all.

He found Tony still seated at the bar, chin resting on his palm. Loki slid up smoothly, fastening a few buttons. "Shall we?"

Tony looked over, eyes widening slightly. "Absolutely," he breathed, stepping down from the bar stool. Loki smirked; it seemed he had a similar effect on Tony that the man had on him. Tony was around the same height as Greg, but slightly taller than the other mortal, which Loki was pleased to note. He remembered from their battle Iron Man being taller, but he supposed that was the suit. Loki rather liked having the height over the billionaire, aiding in his confidence.

Loki nodded at Phil the Bouncer, suddenly feeling eyes on his back. Tony held the door open for him, waving to someone unseen behind him.

"Hey, Mom! I promise I won't keep him out past four!"

"Tony, _Lance_!? What the hell!" It was Greg. Loki smirked, ducking out of the club quickly. He waited on the outside for Tony, listening in.

"Oh you'll be _fine_ , buddy. No one's here, and we looked for you for a solid minute on our way out!"

"But Tony -"

"Quit bitching. I made a promise, so we'll see you tomorrow." Loki watched Tony wave before letting the door shut unceremoniously. The billionaire laughed and shoved his hands into his pockets. "See? Told ya you'd be fine."

"I hope to have a job to come back to tomorrow," Loki teased, falling in stride beside Tony.

"I highly doubt that kid'll fire you for skipping out on work early to hang out with Iron Man," Tony smirked. His breath came out in little white puffs. "Besides, he's got a thing for you."

Loki honestly couldn't hold in his loud laugh. "Absolutely _not_."

"If you say so," Tony said, shrugging. He bumped his shoulder into Loki's intentionally, "Let's not find out, hmm?" Loki looked over at the man, blinking. Before he could respond, Tony stopped short.

"So I was thinking we hit a twenty four hour diner around here somewhere. Sound good?" Tony asked, turning towards Loki.

"At least it's not another bar," Loki answered.

"Oh we can do that instead if you wanted some pointers," Tony replied, grinning. "Your mojito shake wasn't nearly sexy enough." Loki chuckled, shaking his head.

"The diner will suffice, thank you."

"Sweet! Hop in, then," Tony said. He had opened the passenger door to a sleek, black sports car. Loki noticed the light silver pinstripes down the sides, reading the word ' _Camaro_ ' near the front tire. He nodded, grabbing the edge of his coat as he slid in. The car sat quite low to the ground, but was still immensely comfortable. Tony shut the door after he was sure Loki was all in and secure. Loki watched him walk around the front of the car, eyes roaming the dark leather expanse.

Tony opened the driver door, sliding in. His leather jacket squeaked against the leather seat. "Like it?"

Loki nodded. "Indeed. It is not what you have driven here before."

"No, that was my 'vette. I outfitted her with JARVIS, my AI butler slash best bud. I figured he would probably say something inappropriate, so I left him at home," Tony answered, smirking. Loki didn't totally understand, but Tony's smirk was infectious.

The genius turned away, inserting the key and turning the vehicle on. Loki flinched; this car was rather loud as well.

"On top of being Iron Man, I like to play with cars, too," Tony said, pulling his seatbelt over his chest. Loki mimicked the action, feeling a little better. The dash lighting up caught the god's attention; it was a screen much like the phone he had tinkered with earlier that night. "I installed this too. It controls pretty much everything, so feel free to adjust your air flow or whatever."

Loki nodded, feeling giddy again. He pressed the screen buttons carefully, delighting in the changing of temperature. He swiped over to another screen with a seat diagram. He tapped gently, yelping when his seat jerked forward.

"Woah now, tiger," Tony laughed, turning the wheel smoothly. His hand was between them, moving a gear shift in time with the engine. Loki glanced sideways at him, eyes flicking down to his hand. Fighting the urge to lay his own hand over Tony's, Loki chose not to respond and began his prodding again.

Loki found the button that released a flow of music into the car. It was along the same tones as the sound Tony's mobile had emitted the night before, causing the man beside him to tap his fingers on the steering wheel. Loki adjusted the volume slightly, before feeling his curiosity sated for the time being.

The pair fell into a companionable silence, giving Loki time to analyze his findings thus far. There was still so much about Tony Stark that he did not know. He knew his basics from before his return to Midgard. The people here regarded him as some sort of god in his own rights, no doubt aiding to his already inflated ego. Loki also gathered Tony to be some sort of genius by mortal standards. If the self installed screen or suit of Iron the mortal sported didn't tip him off, nothing would.

Those were the more obvious traits, leading Loki to the most recently uncovered. His whole plan revolved around growing closer to the man to uncover his secrets, which he felt was moving in the right direction based on the current company. This he had anticipated; however, what he had not seemed to be the most interesting. Loki knew Tony must have some sort of ability to have so many masses following him blindly and adoring him despite his obvious shortcomings. The man seemed to have a natural calming aura. Even though the man in question appeared so _everywhere_ all the time, his aura was very soothing and relaxing. Even Loki could feel himself losing irritation around the genius. It seemed, however, that the suit of Iron Tony has created for himself blocked that breath-taking aura. Loki definitely would have noticed it their first meeting right away had he been of his own mind, but even the second was hazy until he physically hurled the man from his own window.

Loki suddenly felt very, very guilty. At the time it had been quite humorous to see if the man would splatter across the pavement, but Loki felt instant regret at the thought. Even now, honestly considering it, he highly doubted if he would be able to _willingly_ hurt the man beside him. That, in of itself, was shocking enough. The fact of Loki - God of Mischief, harbinger of Ragnarok, rightful king of Asgard - falling under some sort of _auratic_ spell from a mere mortal was downright _embarrassing_. Loki shook himself from his alarming reverie, blinking quickly.

"Having second thoughts, Lance?" Loki looked from the window to Tony. He hadn't noticed them arriving at the diner due to his own thoughts, momentarily forgetting he was with the very person causing the turmoil. The man's eyes had clouded lightly with uncertainty, making Loki curse himself for being lost in thought.

"Of course not. I am positively famished," Loki answered, smiling lightly. Tony's uncertainty cleared when he smiled back.

"I hear that. I'll come around to let you out," the billionaire said, unbuckling himself. Loki did the same, feeling odd to not open his own door. If Tony insisted (which he did), Loki was fine with that.

Tony came around and let him out, shutting the door gently. He pressed the alarm button on his keypad, turning to Loki. "Ever eaten at one of these places?"

"This will be a first," Loki answered. They had begun walking to the door. The diner looked like a large silver can with bright neon signs displaying hours and world famous burgers.

"Oh you're in for a _treat_ ," Tony laughed, pulling the door open for them. Loki walked in first, glancing at the man suspiciously.

"How do you mean?"

"You'll see," Tony answered cryptically. They stopped by a host stand, Tony rubbing his hands together - for warmth or diabolically, Loki did not know. A blonde elderly woman wearing an old pink dress with a white apron came over after a moment.

"Evenin', sugs," she greeted, scooping up two plastic menus. "Just you two fellas?"

"Yup!" Tony answered. He placed a warm hand on the small of Loki's back, gently urging him forward. Loki obliged, scooting after the woman. Tony's touch still was alarming, being entirely too warm and confident and causing Loki's own aura to tingle, his stomach to jolt, and his mind to think too much. The genius was far too distracting.

Loki and Tony settled into a vinyl red and black booth. Loki suddenly felt very dirty. Everything he touched was sticky, including the menu. After Pam took their drink order, Loki leaned over the table and grimaced.

"Why is everything damp or sticky?"

"I really don't know. Every diner I've ever been in had either been sticky, damp, or both. I think it's a requirement," Tony answered with a light laugh. "Don't go into the bathrooms, either - everything is always super wet." Loki couldn't help but smirk, once again feeling his irritation fade. Tony Stark, still an enigma.

Loki settled back, looking over the menu. It still annoyed him that he simply couldn't touch anything without feeling the need to wash his hands; he almost used magic to flip the page. After a fruitless few minutes, Loki folded the menu and set it aside, sighing.

"Know what you want?" Tony asked, eyes still locked on the menu.

"I do not."

"Oh," Tony said, looking up. "Want some suggestions?"

"I am open to some, yes."

"Well, breakfast is always a good one," Tony said. "Do you like sweet things?"

Loki thought for a moment, deeply debating releasing the information. "Very much, actually," he confided. Even Thor had never asked such a simple but honest question, yet here was Tony Stark already many steps ahead right out of the box.

"That's good. So maybe some French toast with fruit? Blueberry or strawberry?" Tony asked, reading from the menu.

"Blueberry."

"Whipped cream?"

"I have not heard of that."

" _What_?" Tony's jaw fell open. " _Seriously_?" When Loki nodded, he laughed. "You're gonna love it. I promise."

Pam came back with Tony's coffee and Loki's water. Tony took the liberty of ordering for the both of them, which should have but didn't bother Loki at all. After Pam left to put their order in, Tony began dressing his coffee.

"I like things sweet, too. Like my coffee, for example. Two creams and, like, seven pounds of sugar. Everyone says I'm a day away from a cavity, but I say it's none of their fucking business," Tony said, stirring his coffee with a smile. He had added his ingredients as he named them, turning the once black liquid to a very light mocha. Tony took a long sip, sighing. "Perfect."

Loki shook his head, smiling faintly. "Is it, now?"

"Oh yeah. Here, try it," the billionaire said, holding out the warm cup with both hands. Loki wasn't sure how to proceed. He immediately felt his face flush from his own uncertainty, looking down at the proffered mug. Loki wrapped his cold hands around Tony's warm ones, immediately feeling the temperature difference as well as a jolt from Tony. He carefully stooped his head and brought the cup to his lips, sipping lightly. Loki's eyebrows raised in surprise, pulling back.

"Your coffee flavored syrup is quite good," he teased, catching a drop of coffee from his lips with his fingers. Loki nodded his thanks at Tony, seeing the man visibly swallow after his eyebrows shot nearly to his hair line.

"Well, good to know we have a sweet tooth in common," Tony said, clearing his throat. He brought the cup back to his own lips, drinking from the opposite side Loki had. After a short sip, he set the mug back down. "So, Lance. You like bar tending?"

"At times," Loki answered honestly. He had expected some level of inquires, and had decided he would attempt to answer properly and with truthful information. Mostly truthful.

"Oh yeah? Was today rough?" Loki groaned at the question, immediately rubbing his face with both hands. Tony chuckled, "Tell me."

"This woman was simply the _bane_ of my existence. Never have I been forced to allow such blatant delves into my privacy," he snarled, adjusting his glasses. Tony nodded, silently urging him on. Loki suddenly very much wanted to share.

"It began with menial questions, becoming more personal with each drink."

"What was she drinking?"

"Absolut double mixer, short glass."

"Oh lord. Vodka and some women simply don't get along," Tony grinned, unwrapping the straw on the table and putting it into Loki's glass.

"She should be the representative, then," Loki mumbled, watching Tony ball up the wrapper. "She even had me reply to a message from her _lover_."

"What? That's a stretch."

"Indeed. Then her husband came in and, quite literally, Hel broke loose," Loki smirked.

"Found out she was cheating, huh? Bars are pretty good for that," Tony said, shaking his head. No need for Loki to volunteer the 'how' he had found out.

"That was the beginning, but most interesting. Another involved a cheating husband who blew his savings on a prostitute in a city called Las Vegas -"

"Happens to everyone from time to time," Tony snickered.

" - and earned some sort of sexual disease for his conquest. Recently divorced man whining about his ex-step daughter stealing from him, and a sexually frustrated woman lamenting about losing her job because she would not sleep with her boss," Loki named off. "Then Gregory informed me that the woman who cheated on her husband was what is known to be a 'cougar'."

Tony sputtered on a sip of coffee, spraying a bit and patting his chest. "Uh what? You didn't know what a cougar is?"

"Not a phrase I am familiar with," Loki answered, wiping the coffee droplets from the table with a napkin absentmindedly. "I have already received thorough jesting from Gregory for my ignorance."

"It's just hard to believe you've never been hit on by an old broad before. I get it all the time, and you're a helluva lot hotter than me," Tony said with a head shake, setting his mug back down. Loki felt his face flush slightly at the comment.

Tony seemed extremely at ease around him already - offering his own beverage for a sample and not caring about drinking after the god as a result; ordering for the both of them; holding the door as if second nature; putting a straw into his glass (Loki never thought he would be so grateful for such a small invention). In the second it took Loki to analyze his findings, the obvious smacked him in the face.

"I am not," Loki said meekly. The weight of his realization knocked his breath out.

Tony Stark was _courting_ him.

"Oh _please_. You look like you just walked off of a magazine cover," Tony smiled, folding his arms on the table. Loki absolutely did not trust himself to look the man directly in the eyes, hoping his flush and adverted gaze would be interpreted as self-consciousness. It appeared to work; Loki caught Tony's smile widening from his peripheral vision. "You don't have to be ashamed, dude."

"I do not...know what to _say_ ," Loki answered slowly. He felt breathless for several different reasons entirely.

"I know you're new to the country and all, but 'thank you' works."

"I thank you," the god responded. He could feel his plan unraveling. This was his _goal_ \- become close enough to Tony Stark to discover secrets, technologies, anything he could store away for later use against the man or his brother or S.H.I.E.L.D. But in the short car ride he realized he couldn't hurt the man, and now he knew things were moving in an entirely different direction that he couldn't control.

Loki felt his panic grow when he finally looked back at Tony. The man's aura was still as intoxicating as ever, but there was a change. Loki could read it in his eyes as well. The blossoming of a new emotion, one Loki was extremely unfamiliar with and could not name. Tony was smiling very softly, his eyes blaring the same unknown as his aura. When Loki's chest constricted, he _knew_ he was in trouble.

"Here you go, sugs." Pam, sweet dive diner waitress Pam, had brought their meals. She placed Loki's plate down first - four large triangles of bread topped with globs of warm blueberries and dollops of what Loki assumed was the whipped cream. Tony's meal consisted of a tall stack of circular dough and a separate plate with strips of fried meat. "And here's your syrup. Anything else, dears?"

Tony looked at Loki. When the god shook his head, he did the same. "No thanks, Pam. Everything looks great!"

"Good. Enjoy!" She sauntered towards the door where a new couple had just walked in. Loki watched her go, then turned his attention back to his plate.

"French toast?"

"Yeah, it's soaked in eggs and milk then pan fried. Usually there's some cinnamon too," Tony answered. He grabbed the syrup dispenser and poured a generous amount onto his stack. "Syrup is good with it, too. But you should try it first to see how sweet the berries are." Loki watched him cut through his stack of -

"What are those?" Loki asked, hoping to focus on something else.

"Pancakes," he answered, taking a bite. "Never had those either?" When Loki shook his head, Tony promptly cut a small triangle and put in onto his plate. "I got us some bacon, too, so help yourself to that. It's totally unAmerican to _not_ have had bacon, so while in Rome, hmm?"

Loki nodded, not fully understanding but grasping the point. He tried Tony's shared pancakes first, enjoying the bread melting in his mouth. Next he carefully arranged toast, berry, and whipped cream into one bite, cutting slowly. He sampled the dish, chewing thoughtfully. Eventually he nodded, taking another bite.

"Your chose the better meal for me," Loki said, eating much slower than Tony. The man was already half done.

"No way, man. Pancakes are the _bomb_ ," he answered, turning his attention to the third plate. "Bacon?" Tony offered, holding out a piece. Loki nodded, accepting the offer and taking the meat from Tony's fingers.

The bacon felt greasy to the touch and a bit hard. He brought it closer to his face, giving a light sniff. Tony's chuckle caught his attention.

"Won't kill you - not _today_ , at least. Could in the long run." This did not settle Loki's suspicions. He sniffed again before carefully giving a nibble. "Well?"

"I rather like it, actually," Loki answered, surprising himself. He took a larger bite, nodding. "Very much."

"Good, otherwise we couldn't talk anymore," Tony teased, grinning. Loki grinned back, finishing the strip and going for another.

A portion of the meal was spent around small talk. Tony ended up finishing his pancakes long before Loki was even half through, munching on the remaining bacon. When Loki was nearly finished, Tony began discreetly throwing balls of ripped off napkins at the god.

"You cannot sit still, can you?" Loki asked, feigning irritation. The act was actually endearing.

"Nope!" The genius grinned, nailing Loki's glasses with a napkin ball.

Loki flicked a whipped cream coated blueberry in response.

"Woah! Don't challenge _me_ to a food fight, pretty boy."

"I believe the favor would be mine," Loki stated, gesturing to his still occupied plate. Tony twisted his mouth to the side, sighing.

"You win _this_ time, Norse. Next you won't be as lucky."

"Next time?" Loki asked, cursing himself the second the words left his mouth. He knew he had sounded hopeful, dammit.

"Yeah," Tony answered, all traces of his playfulness gone. His honey eyes searched Loki's emerald ones deeply. Loki would have sworn the man saw straight through his disguise right then. "Would that be okay?"

Loki angled his oval plate between the both of them, using the movement to look away. Everything about Tony was far too intense at the moment. "Only if you help me finish this." Simple, keep it simple.

Tony's lips spread into his largest smile of the night, Loki was quite positive. He scooped up his fork and began cutting a corner of the last piece of toast before he answered, "I can absolutely handle that. How did you like the whipped cream?"

"Best part," Loki answered, smiling softly. He cut another square, leaving the rest for Tony.

"Good to know."

After Tony had finished off Loki's plate, Pam came by to collect the empties and drop the bill. Both reached forward at the same time, causing their finger tips to graze. Loki flinched but did not back down. "Allow me my portion, Tony."

"Nope. I invited you, so it's fair."

"No."

"Well, too bad," Tony answered, bumping his foot against the inside of Loki's knee. Loki gasped in surprise, which Tony used to snatch the book from the table. "See? I win."

" _This_ time," Loki mumbled, shoving his hands into his coat pockets. Tony smiled crookedly at the comment, not looking up from the book.

"I'll remember that, Lance. Meet me by the door while I pay, okay?" Tony slid out of the booth, heading for the counter. Loki followed but headed to the door, studying the black and white tile while he waited on Tony. After saying their thanks, Tony again held the door for Loki as they left.

Loki knew this was simply something he would be expected to deal with, but he honestly couldn't help himself from opening his own car door. Tony just smirked, still shutting it after Loki was settled inside. The billionaire turned towards him, buckling his seatbelt. "So, I'll imagine you're pretty tired, right?"

Loki blinked, having not really thought about it. "Now that you mention it, I am."

"Cool. I'll take you home, then," Tony said, smiling. "Oh, I mean your place. Not mine," he added quickly. Loki smiled and chuckled softly; so the great Tony Stark could get nervous, after all.

Loki gave him the address, settling into the warmth of his coat. He listened to Tony tell some story about an Avengers conquest, asking questions and responding at the right times. It was enough to fill the car ride, and the man's voice was quickly becoming a soothe for Loki. Yet another trouble to think about later. For the time being, he would enjoy it.

Tony pulled up in front of Loki's building, the god once again losing track of time. He put the car in park, turning slightly to better look at Loki. "Well, Lance. I believe this is your place."

"You appear to be correct," Loki answered, looking from the window to Tony. Even the harsh lighting from the diner and the poorly lit car couldn't hide how handsome Tony Stark truly was.

"I know you aren't from here and stop me if I'm being too forward - like, seriously, I have a _problem_ \- but could I have your cell number?" Tony asked, feeling slightly unsure. "We're going a bit out of order here, but I want to see you again."

Loki felt both excited and extremely deflated at the same time, for more than one reason. "I do not have one."

"No way," Tony's jaw fell open. "Hang on, I'll fix that." The genius reached over into the glove box near Loki's knees, causing the god to shift. "Sorry, it'll be worth it though." Tony rifled for a minute before pulling out a device similar to the one Loki had seen him use before. "All right, so this is a prototype phone my company is developing. We need people to try it out so we can work out the bugs and whatnot. Care to be a guinea pig?"

Loki couldn't believe his luck. "I absolutely would be honored."

"Good," Tony breathed. He began typing on the screen; once he was finished, he handed it over to Loki. "I programmed my number in there for you, so message me once you get upstairs."

"I shall," Loki answered, taking the device gingerly.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Tony asked quietly. Loki slipped the mobile into his coat, surprised by the (again) unsure tone the usually confident man used.

"Yes," he replied in the same tone. This was becoming all too much again, the same intensity as the air in the diner...

He didn't look at Tony until the man had taken his left hand, giving a gentle squeeze. Loki was met with soft honey eyes, his thumb caressing gently. How could one mortal be so damn _warm_ all the time?

"Awesome. Thanks for coming out with me," Tony said, squeezing his hand again before letting go. Loki, not trusting his voice again, simply nodded and unbuckled his seatbelt. Before he could slip out, however, he felt Tony's hand now on his shoulder. Loki looked over, unintentionally biting his lip.

Tony's hand moved higher and closed carefully around the back of Loki's neck, his fingers weaving into his long dark hair. Loki swallowed when he felt himself being pulled forward. He held his breath and closed his eyes.

Tony's lips were somehow warmer than Loki could have ever imagined. He pressed softly in the center of Loki's forehead, tickling the god's nose with his goatee. Loki inhaled slowly, catching whiffs of Tony's cologne - dark, subtle, and slightly metallic. When Tony pulled back, he let his fingers trail in Loki's hair, twirling slightly.

"Good night, Lance," Tony whispered, smiling. Loki let his eyes flutter open, feeling his face flush and his heart pound from the proximity.

"Good night," Loki whispered back, turning away and opening the door. He shut the door gently and headed up the stairs of the building. Once he had the door open, Loki looked back over his shoulder.

Tony had waited to leave and was now waving at Loki. Loki waved back, before finally turning and heading into the building. The instant the door was shut, he teleported to his floor. Loki walked over to the window, looking down at the black Camaro still by the curb. He watched until Tony drove away, keeping his eyes on the tail lights while trying to calm his racing pulse.

Loki changed into his sleep wear, finally settling onto the couch with his new mobile. As much as he wanted to explore the device, he was far too tired than to do what he had promised.

_This is Lance. I thank you again for the mobile, and a wonderful evening,_ he typed slowly.

The answer was almost immediate. _Sweet! And don't thank me again, you're doing me a favor._

_If you insist._

_I do. :) Sweet dreams, Lance. I'll see you tomorrow._

_Good night._

Loki got up from the couch and moved into his bedroom. He set the phone on the bedside table, dropping himself onto the mattress. Loki lowered his face into his hands, groaning.

This was _happening_. Tony Stark was _courting_ him, and wanted to continue to do so. The man saw something in him to _want_ to court, which furthered Loki's torment. There was nothing here of interest or to gain. He showed no signs of seeing through his disguise, Loki was sure. There was just _him_. But the truth was heart wrenching.

Tony wasn't interested in Loki Laufeyson, but the fabrication of Lance Norse. The part still had to be played, or else the initial plan would fall through. Loki rolled over on the bed, pulling up the covers. His forehead still tingled from Tony's lips; he shut his eyes against the pain slowly leaking into his already tired form.

Any benefits begot of lies required more deceit to be continued. Lance Norse would still survive for the time being. When the time should come for Loki to drop the charade, would Tony still accept him?

For this he had no answer, merely burrowing deeper under the layers of his blankets. Loki longed for peace of mind and sleep, eventually being rewarded. It seemed his subconscious had already connected Tony to feelings of peace, leaving the god to be himself with the mortal only in his own dreams.


	7. Waiting Here Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Greg gets a little jealous and Tony leaves his sunglasses.  
> (Thanks for all the comments and kudos! We'll do 5 individual comments for an early update. Enjoy!)

Tony dropped his waving hand after Lance's overcoat disappeared into the doorway. A smile crept onto his face after he released a breath he didn't remember holding.

"Damn that was _awesome_ ," he whispered, touching his lips lightly. Tony absolutely knew for certain now that there was definitely something special about Lance; as much as he had wanted a _real_ kiss, he didn't want to fuck anything up so soon.

Tony threw the Camaro into gear and pulled smoothly away from the curb. He committed Lance's address to memory, glancing one last time at the ordinary building. If Tony had his way, Lance wouldn't be staying there for much longer.

Tony expertly pressed the music option on his dash, pulling up the full catalogue of songs he had preloaded. He settled on Stone Sour, a band he had just recently picked up (even he could only listen to AC/DC a couple million times before needing a break). The genius tapped along on his steering wheel to the beat, his mind wandering to his night with Lance.

Tony was absolutely thrilled. He had expected the night to be pretty sweet, but it turned out way better than he could ever hope. The previously reserved man had opened up quite a bit. Tony thought there would be more resistance, but all worries washed away when Lance began recounting his night at work. Tony knew he could listen to anything the man had to say and never get bored. The thought felt extremely domesticated, causing him to shrug.

"Eh, I'll live."

Tony figured he had a lot more in common with Lance than just a love of sweets, but he knew it would take time that he was totally willing to give. He sighed, leaning into a turn. Lance obviously knew who he was now, but would he still need to impress? Tony was a never ending showman, putting on a charade of some sort nine times out of ten. He wanted Lance to be the ten percent he could be himself.

Tony's phone dinged, displaying a message from an unknown number. He held it up by the steering wheel and typed his password in. The message was from the prototype phone he had given Lance, thanking him again. Tony smiled brightly, typing his reply. Lance's answer was slower; he was obviously still learning. Tony chuckled and wished him sweet dreams, dropping the phone into his center console. Lance was distracting enough by thought alone; texting him would surely cause Tony to wreck.

Tony settled back into driving, singing along to his tunes. He loved throwing JARVIS into every aspect of his world, but he missed driving solo. His drive was over too soon, however; Tony parked the Camaro next to his Corvette and hopped out. After the alarm for the garage was set, Tony entered the elevator and pressed for the main living floor. He was far too wired to sleep just yet, so he figured a trip to his shop would suffice. Plus, he wanted to see who was home.

Tony was in luck; when the doors opened, he saw a familiar red head moving about in the kitchen.

"Natasha!" The assassin turned towards him, smiling wanly.

"I thought I had missed everyone. Good morning," she answered, sitting at the island with a cup of coffee.

"Nope! I just got in," he smirked, shrugging out of his jacket. "Morning!"

"I see. What were you up to so late?" She asked, pulling her shaw tighter around her shoulders. Tony looked at her for a second, contemplating. He figured if anyone would keep his secret outside of Pepper, it would be her.

And he _really_ wanted to rant about Lance.

"I gotta talk to you, 'Tasha. Man to man." Tony had crossed to her, and was now whispering. She raised a thin eyebrow at him, clearly interested.

"All right?"

"But it's between you and me. Otherwise, I'll stop buying the little snack cakes you like," he threatened lightly, pouring himself a cup of coffee. Tony would have sworn her face paled a little, but she just nodded curtly.

"Fine, go on."

"Well," he paused, adding his sugar and cream liberally. "I met someone."

" _Dammit_ Tony, I thought this was important!" She snapped, throwing her hand up.

"It is!" Tony protested. "Hear me out. This is _different_."

"I had heard you and Pepper broke up," Natasha said, tapping the counter. "How are you?"

"Fine, thanks! That's not important -"

"Really, Tony? You guys date for years, break up, and it's not important?"

"Well, I mean it _was_. We just decided we're better friends. Anyway, stop _distracting_ me!" He chided, sitting across from her. She scowled, but nodded.

"Fine, I apologize," she sighed, sipping her mocha. "What's her name?"

"See, _that's_ the deal," Tony smirked. She blinked. "Tell and no more cakes."

"You have my interest," she answered, eyes widening and eyebrows raising.

"Good!" Tony knew that was the best she would offer until she knew, so he surged on. "Lance."

"Huh? I thought some Russian female names were rough, but that takes the cake," Natasha smirked, snorting into her mug.

"No, 'Tasha. You weren't listening; _think_."

"What, Lance? I always thought that was a guy's name..." Her eyes lit up as her mouth made a perfect circle. "Oh. _Ohhhh_. That's because it _is_ a guy."

"One hundred percent, and damn is he _gorgeous_ ," Tony smiled, sipping his coffee. It felt good to tell someone about his newest obsession, so to speak.

"Wow, Tony. I feel honored that you would share this with me," the assassin whispered. "I had no idea."

"Well, I've always tagged both sides, but I figure none of you guys knew that. I'm just so excited I had to talk about him to someone; usually it would be Pep, but I don't know how she's feeling. She seems well, but I don't wanna rock the boat," Tony confided. Natasha nodded.

"Oh absolutely. I don't blame you." She squirmed lightly, leaning over closer. "So? What's he look like?"

Tony felt a large grin spread across his face. Black Widow, the world's most feared femme fatale assassin, sat across from him with eyes as bright as a school girl's listening to some juicy gossip. Which was exactly what was happening.

"Well he's got that whole quiet author kinda look; long black hair to his shoulder blades, wire thin glasses, super tall, clean shaved, and the brightest emerald eyes I've ever seen in my life," Tony drawled.

"He sounds quite handsome," Natasha sighed, nodding.

"You have no clue, man. His skin is so pale and flawless, like he was carved from freaking marble or something," Tony sighed, too, resting his chin on his palm. "Go figure he'd have to be from Europe; I've never seen anyone here that looks like him."

"Well, we do things better," Natasha smirked. Tony rolled his eyes.

"The best thing to come out of Russia was _vodka_." Tony's laugh was cut short by Natasha's fist in his shoulder. " _Ow_ , okay, I was _joking_."

"So, when do we meet the man of your dreams?" She smirked, watching Tony roll his shoulder with satisfaction.

"See, that's my problem! How do I introduce all you guys cuz you're my life now. That's why Pep and I ended. I give too much of myself to the Avengers," Tony sighed. "I don't want to lose him the same way. Hell, we haven't even kissed yet and I'm already freaking out about losing him."

"No way!" Natasha's jaw dropped. "You haven't kissed him yet? I doubt that."

"Well, I kissed his forehead when I said good night," Tony mumbled.

"Okay then. That's more like you," Natasha nodded, satisfied. "Why don't we have a party here or something?"

Tony snapped his fingers and pointed at Natasha. "That's a really good idea! I'll invite him and his coworker."

"Why not just him?"

"I don't want him meeting all of you and freaking out. Besides, Greg is a huge fan and I kinda owe him a favor," Tony said. "I'll hire them as the bartenders for the party and have all of you meet him individually. Like you just _happen_ to be here, not as the whole point for the party."

"I can see that," she said, nodding. "One at a time. When?"

"Probably Monday. When does Bruce come back?"

"Tomorrow," she answered. "His trip to the Himalayas was really good for him."

"So he's like a monk now?"

"I wouldn't go _that_ far, but he can control himself better; or so he says. He's been really good these past few years," Natasha mused. Tony nodded.

"Well we'll test that once he finds out I swing both ways," Tony grinned, chuckling. Natasha laughed with him.

"I wouldn't worry any, Tony. You know we're all here for you, no matter what," she smiled. Tony smiled back, feeling a weight lift. He's never been ashamed of how he is, but it was nice to know Natasha had his back on this; he's also never had a problem telling people to fuck off, either, should the need arise.

"I'm glad to hear you say that, 'Tasha. Now, you're going to help me come up with a reason to have this shindig." Natasha Romanov flashed a grin to rival that of the great Tony Stark and leaned closer over the island to conspire.

* * *

"Dude, _Lance_. What the _hell_?"

Loki glanced up briefly from his new mobile. Greg stood over the table, arms crossed and scowling.

"I do apologize, Gregory. However, Tony and I _did_ look for you for some time before leaving," he mumbled, typing quickly. From the moment Loki woke up that afternoon he and Tony had been messaging nonstop. Loki's speed and skill was improving, and anytime he had a question Tony would reply quickly. It was almost as if the man was _waiting_ to hear from him (Tony would later admit Loki was correct).

"You _abandoned_ me!" Greg sniffed, flopping down across from Loki.

"Did not," Loki answered. He informed Tony of Greg's whining.

"Did _too_!" He wailed.

_Oh what a brat. Told ya he wouldn't fire you - he has withdrawal just from you leaving early_ , Tony's message read. Loki snorted, nodding his agreement.

"Are you even listening?"

_Indeed_ , he typed.

"You totally aren't."

_Tolerate him for now; I'll be there soon._

"Damn Lance, you're getting too good at that too fast."

_Oh my hero._

Tony's reply was instant; _Damn straight! Or maybe not the right phrase to use. ;)_

"So when do I get your number?"

That officially got Loki's attention, knocking the smile Tony's answer brought from his face. "Pardon?"

"Well, we're friends and all, so I figured I could," Greg mumbled. His cheeks tinged red slightly, reminding Loki that Tony had suggested Greg's feelings towards him weren't entirely platonic. The god felt like he could believe it.

"I do not know my own number; Tony simply programmed his in and bestowed it to me," Loki answered, sliding the black and silver device over. "You may do the same."

Greg carefully picked up the phone, enjoying the smooth feel. "It's super light. Like nothing's even - _holy shit!_ This is the Arc Mach I!"

Loki blinked. "Pardon, again?"

"Arc Mach I; it's the prototype phone that Tony Stark has been developing the past six months. He had a press conference a few weeks ago, showing off this exact model. He said the name was still on the drawing board, but I like it," Greg gushed, his hands visibly shaking from excitement. "I can't believe I'm holding this in my hands right now! How did you get this? It's not even on the market yet."

"Tony requested I test the device for him."

Greg's jaw fell open. "No fucking _way_. Why?"

Loki shuffled a bit, feeling a tad modest. He didn't want Greg knowing the direction his relationship with Tony was heading, but he figured with Tony coming around so often there wouldn't be a secret to keep. "He requested a mobile number which I could not provide. To rectify he asked me to demo this."

"So he just _gave_ you a phone so he could talk to you?"

Loki opened his mouth to answer, then shut it again. Greg was correct - Tony just wanted to keep in contact with him. The man gave an unreleased device worth quite a bit of money simply because he wanted to _speak_ to him. The thought immediately made his stomach flip and his face tinge bright red. "Yes; I believe you are correct," Loki said slowly. Both men fell silent.

He cleared his throat after he felt Greg's eyes on him for the duration of their silence. " _What_?" He snapped.

"Dude, I'm _jealous_."

"Staring does not fix anything."

"No, like I'm _jealous_ ," Greg repeated. The intensity of his gaze bore into Loki, making the god shift.

"Were you to request a device, I am sure Tony would allow you one," Loki answered.

"No, not about the _phone_. But the fact that it never needs charging is pretty sweet," Greg said thoughtfully. "No, Lance, it's - "

"My two favorite bartenders!" Loki could feel Tony's aura the second he walked into a room, so he had already been alerted. Greg's eyes flicked to the man standing behind Loki as his expression darkened. Loki filed the reaction away for later thought as he slid further into the booth. Tony took the invitation, sitting down beside the god. He threw his arm over the back of the booth and discreetly around Loki's shoulders. It was much the same position from the last time Tony and Loki had shared the round booth; except Loki felt much more relaxed this time around.

"Good evening," Loki answered, glad to have Tony near as a distraction.

"Heya!" Greg said, smiling. All traces of his earlier dark expression were gone. Loki's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing. "So I'm pretty stoked to be holding the Arc Mach I right now, dude!"

Tony actually looked sheepish, scratching his chin. "Oh you know about it, then?"

"Uh, duh! Seriously? Of _course_ I do!" Greg announced proudly. "I keep up on all your company's stuff."

"Well good to know," Tony said, moving his free hand to the table top. "What do you think so far?"

"Well the design is very clean and lightweight. I love your logo down at the bottom on the back over the tiny arc reactor inside. It makes it all blue," Greg said, turning the device over. "I haven't tried the interface yet, but I'm about to program my number and _Slinky's_ main line too. Oh and keep the name; it's pretty sweet."

Tony nodded along, grinning at the end. "I will. Kinda fits my theme."

" _Exactly_ ," Greg answered, typing away on the Arc Mach I. "Here you go, Lance. Now you have three numbers!"

Loki took the device back, setting it down on the table. "I appreciate you."

"So are you liking it?" Tony asked, turning towards Loki. The god turned as well, noting there was scarcely any space between them.

"I am enjoying it," he answered. He noticed Greg shift slightly but ignored him.

"He's getting really quick at texting," Greg said, clearing his throat. Loki and Tony both looked over.

"I know," Tony said smugly. "I demand a _lot_ of rapid attention." Loki snorted.

There was a call from the back, making Greg curse. "Shit, I'll be right back. Lance, keep an eye on the bar."

Loki nodded, watching Greg slide from the booth with a scowl. Tony watched, too. Once he was out of earshot, Tony turned fully towards Loki. "Told ya he likes you."

"Where did _that_ come from?" Loki asked, chuckling.

"He looked like he wanted to kill me when I threw my arm around your shoulders," Tony stated. Loki shook his head, sliding back a few inches to face Tony properly.

"Either way, it does not matter."

"You think so, too, then."

"It does not _matter_ ," Loki said, firmer this time. Tony shrugged. "After what you stated last night, I have given it thought. I believe you to be correct, but I shall not pursue."

"Well that's good to know. I was kinda hoping this could be an exclusive thing," Tony grinned.

"And what makes you believe I will be pursuing you?" Loki teased, smirking lightly.

"A hunch."

"Oh? What would have tipped you off?"

"Just an elevated heart rate when I'm near, and maybe the breathless look you had after you got out of my car last night," Tony answered thoughtfully, resting his chin on his fist and successfully blocking Loki's view from anything except him. "You know, just a hunch."

"Just a hunch, indeed," Loki murmured, looking down at the table. He could feel heat raising to his face again, but didn't bother to control it. He hated being so transparent, but his usual defenses had been stripped away without the use of his magics.

"So is that your way of saying you'd be cool with me kissing you in front of him?" Loki's eyes widened; he snapped his gaze from the table back to Tony. The billionaire's eyes were warm and inviting, matching the small smirk playing with his lips. Leave it to Tony to take a random shot in the dark and hit a chord.

Before Loki could answer, however, Greg was back and flopping into the booth. "What the hell could they do without me?" He murmured, scratching his head. The man looked over the table, blinking slowly. "Everything okay over here?" He asked cautiously, looking directly at Loki.

"Peachy!" Tony answered, smirking. Greg tore his gaze from Loki and moved it to Tony. A few moments of silence ticked by, each second weighted with tension. Loki flicked between the pair - Greg gave off waves of irritation and jealousy in his aura, whereas Tony was as relaxed as ever, throwing out pulses of confidence and smugness. Loki did not like where this was headed.

" _Enough_ ," Loki snapped. Greg caught his gaze, knowing the command was directed at him. He frowned, but settled back. Tony looked over for a moment, slightly surprised.

"So what brings you by today, Tony?" Greg asked curtly. Loki threw him another look, but it went ignored.

"Oh man, I really did come here for a reason. I forgot," he grinned, clearing his throat. "So you guys are closed on Mondays, right?"

"Yup," Greg answered.

"Sweet. Well, a very good friend of mine just got back into the country and I want to throw a 'Welcome Home' party for him. But I need some skilled bartenders so I can actually _enjoy_ the party. Usually I'm making the drinks. So basically, I'd like to hire you two to run my bar for me!" Greg's jaw dropped; all traces of his animosity towards Tony evaporated. Loki felt quite surprised as well, his eyebrows raising.

"No fucking way!" Greg gushed. "One of your parties!? Like, in the Avenger Tower?"

"The one and only."

"Oh man. We are _so_ in!" Greg's grin threatened to split his face. "Monday, right?"

"Yes, it'll be in the evening, obviously. I know you close early on Sunday, so you should have plenty of time to rest. Just wear whatever your uniform is here. I'll send a car to pick you two up around six Monday night in front of _Slinky_."

"Oh my god this is _too_ fucking awesome!" Greg said, vibrating from excitement. Tony chuckled, shaking his head slightly. "I have to go tell Phil; _PHIL!_ " Then he was up and out of the booth and gone from view. Tony looked back at Loki.

"Are you okay with this?"

"Yes." Honestly he was. He sensed no malevolence from the invitation. Besides, Loki's curiosity to see the inside of Avenger Tower in much more detail was overwhelming. Not to mention a glimpse into Tony Stark's private life.

"Good. I really want you there. I don't want to freak you out or anything, but I like having you around," Tony whispered, smiling softly. Loki blinked widely, feeling his stomach flip. It somersaulted again when he felt Tony's arm leave the top of the booth and slide to settle around his waist.

"I enjoy your company as well," Loki heard himself saying. Tony's smile grew.

"I'm glad," he answered, pulling Loki closer. He pressed his cheek to the side of Loki's face, letting go of a small sigh. Loki was engulfed by the man's scent again, feeling calm and erratic at the same time; he let his eyes slide close in the loose embrace.

When the proximity almost became too much, Tony began to pull away. Loki's hand twitched, fighting the urge to keep him closer. "I can't stay during your shift tonight."

"That is fine," Loki said, feeling slightly disappointed. He was already so accustomed to the man's presence.

"I'll come see you when your shift is over," Tony offered, adding a quick, "If you'd like."

Loki smiled softly. "I would."

Tony's signature million watt smile was blinding. "Keep your phone on you; I'll text you when I'm on my way."

"Alright," Loki answered. A moment passed where neither spoke. Loki could feel the beginnings of the heart-stopping aura from the car flooding back in. Tony could too, it seemed. He leaned in again, pressing his lips to the skin just below Loki's ear.

The action surprised Loki, causing him to jolt and grab the edge of Tony's shirt. The man chuckled warmly, laying his free hand over Loki's and twining their fingers together. "Was that okay?" He asked. Loki could feel the words rumble in his throat and down his chest.

"Yes," he breathed. He felt Tony's lips smile again as he pressed another kiss. Loki was better prepared this time, but couldn't fully suppress his shudder.

"Good, I'll see you later tonight, then," Tony said. He gave a squeeze of Loki's hand before untangling and slipping from the booth. Loki felt colder than usual from the man's sudden absence.

Loki nodded and moved from the booth as well, grabbing the Arc Mach I on his way. Tony smiled again. "I want to make that expression a constant."

"What express-" Before Loki could finish asking, Tony had grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him forward for another (albeit disappointingly quick) kiss to his pulse point. " _Oh_."

"You're catching on," Tony grinned, pulling back. Loki simply blinked, fighting a grin. "I'll see ya!"

Loki watched Tony head for the door, sighing slightly. The man was still an enigma, especially now that Loki had to rethink his entire plan (if he even still wanted to go through with it). For now, he decided he would watch Tony Stark walk away in his almost too tight jeans and flattering black sweater and try not to think _too_ much.

His reverie was, of course, interrupted by Greg plowing into him from behind. Loki growled, stumbling forward a few steps; Greg instantly wrapped his arms around Loki's waist to end the tumble.

" _Dammit_ , Gregory!" Loki snapped, twisting from his grip. He spun on the man, using his full height to loom darkly. "Do _not_ touch me."

"Aw, Lance, I'm _sorry_. I honestly wasn't watching where I was going," he answered sheepishly, scratching his head. "I'm just _so_ excited right now!" The action only furthered Loki's annoyance. He very much wanted Tony to re-enter the building for his naturally calming aura.

That, of course, was impossible because Tony had already entered his car and left the parking lot -

"Hey again, guys. I somehow forgot my sunglasses!" Loki's eyes widened; he had been so aggravated at his friend he hadn't noticed Tony coming back in, let alone standing directly behind him. He looked over at the billionaire, feeling every ounce of aggravation drain away. The god knew it was impossible that Tony had somehow _knew_ he needed him, but yet here he was to retrieve his sunglasses at the perfect moment. _Inconceivable_.

Tony scooped up his shades from the booth they had been sitting at, sliding them over his nose. "Usually I keep an extra pair in my car, but this _is_ the extra pair." His chuckle was low and rich, making Loki hold his breath while he crossed back over. Loki reached out slightly, letting go of his trapped breath when his hand was met by Tony's.

"That's weird; usually I'm good about _not_ forgetting my shades," he mused, kissing Loki directly on his cheekbone and squeezing his hand. "See you tonight. Later, Greg!" Then he was gone again.

Loki watched the door for a moment before the weight of what had happened settled suddenly. He looked at Greg quickly.

The man stood still, all previous excitement gone. Greg's lips were a thin white line, his nostrils flaring slightly. "Lance, I was going to say earlier that I feel extremely jealous, but I know you won't understand why. I will, however, suggest you stay _away_ from Tony Stark romantically. He's bad news."

Loki frowned. "I appreciate your concern, but I will be fine."

Greg simply shrugged, crossing the few feet of space Loki had put between them. "When this blows up, don't say I didn't warn you," he whispered, placing a hand on Loki's shoulder. "I don't want you to be caught up and get hurt."

Loki tilted his head, processing the new information. "Again, I appreciate -"

"Yeah, I know. I had to say it, though," Greg said. All traces of his usually carefree nature was replaced with deep foreboding. Before Loki could say more, Greg squeezed his shoulder and his usual grin was back in place. "Let's get some nachos, man!"

All Loki could do was nod, watching the man jog towards the kitchen. He would talk to Tony for his opinion on the matter later. The thought brought Loki to the conclusion that in four short days, Tony was already so enveloped into his life he felt an actual _need_ for his opinion.

Loki shook his head, trying to clear it. He was in trouble. _Very_ serious trouble.

* * *

"What is he, your _mom_?"

Tony had picked Loki up much the same way as the night before (whisking him away before Greg found out), but instead of a late night diner, the pair sat at a small table in the corner of a dimly lit jazz and coffee shop. Loki had immediately warmed up to the atmosphere while Tony directed him towards their current table so he could order. Loki was rather enjoying having the man order for him - it helped to hide his lack of knowledge of the culture (he was catching on) and he could feel that it gave Tony some sort of satisfaction at having his tastes be trusted.

"I don't know if I should feel _flattered_ or _pissed_ ," Tony added, chuckling. Loki watched his reaction carefully, having recounted the moments before his return after settling in with two steaming mugs of coffee. The genius' aura was tumultuous at best, pulsing with aggravation and humor twining into his usual calm.

"I would ascertain both," Loki murmured. Tony looked up from shaking sugar packets into both mugs and grinned.

"You're a quick study," the man teased, looking back to his task. Tony had tried to explain how to make his coffee, but after several failed attempts he just threw down his cash and said to just bring everything and he'd make his own, _thank you very much._

"I _can_ be," Loki answered. He watched Tony add the cream liberally, stirring as he went. Once he felt satisfied, he pushed the identical mug towards Loki and took a sip of his own.

"Oh, you'll _love_ this one. Much better than the diner," Tony sighed. Loki wrapped his hands around the mug, bringing it to his lips.

" _Perfect_ ," Loki breathed. He rather liked this coffee beverage, so far being his favorite on Midgard.

"No, it's close though. Let me make you my coffee from home - _that's_ perfection," Tony grinned. He set the mug down and began making a little fort with his empty sugar packets and stir straws. "So go on."

Loki paused, collecting his thoughts. He wasn't sure how much he wanted to share, but had feeling he would end up being totally transparent again. Tony seemed to bring out the honesty in him - quite the feat coming from a lie smith. "He seems to have convinced himself to be a protector of some sort for my well being."

"That would be because he's crushing like a teenaged _girl_ ," Tony murmured, taking a sip.

"He mentioned you specifically being 'bad news', in his word." Loki knew quite a bit about the man before him, more than he was sure Tony was aware of, but being faced with the possibility of there being more to learn that was less than favorable was intoxicating. Despite the variance in technique, his goal to uncover all was still very much alive.

Tony sighed, shuffling, "I think I know what he's referring to." He paused, choosing his words carefully. Lance was special - he did not want an ending _before_ a beginning. It's just bad story telling. "Greg seems to be a pretty big fan of mine, whether it's the company or the Avengers doesn't really matter. A few years back, before half of this city was leveled by an alien race - "

Loki gulped, feeling a knot in his stomach.

" - I was a pretty bad playboy. Different chick each night, different party each night, different hangover each morning, you know," Tony said, waving his hand. He kept his eyes glued to his beverage, almost afraid to catch Loki's gaze. "Then I was man-napped and held captive for months of torture. They kept me alive by wiring me to a damn car _battery_ in a fucking _cave_. So I built the first Iron Man and blew that place sky high."

"In a cave?" Loki blurted. Tony looked up, startled. "You built your suit in a _cave_?"

"Well, the _prototype_ ," Tony answered. "But the point is after that little episode, I kinda slowed down. Still a different chick every night, but not so many hangovers. The thing is, if Greg follows my image as much as he claims, he saw _all_ of that. Pepper and I had been secretly dating, but the past few months when we began unraveling I had someone different on my arm for each social gathering. Nothing ever happened - I was a player, never a cheater - but I know how it looks. I'm sure it doesn't help that, like, _no one_ knows I play for both teams." Loki didn't need to ask to understand that innuendo. "So I think he's trying to protect you from some sort of image he's played me up to be in his mind. He wants to prove he's better."

"But Lance," he added softly after a moment, catching Loki's emerald eyes with his own. "I have my shortcomings, but I'm really not a _bad_ guy."

Loki's entire being clinched with the sincerity in those honey eyes. Tony wasn't a bad guy, not at all - it was _Loki_. He was being met with such honestly and openness and no matter what he said or did, he was _still_ deceiving Tony. The weight was beginning to crush him. Loki wanted nothing more than acceptance and care, and here Tony Stark was practically offering it on a silver platter and all Loki could offer in return was more deceit. All benefit begot of lies...

"I know," Loki whispered with much more emotion than he could conceal. Tony's eyes widened a fraction, catching an inner battle reflected in Loki's eyes briefly. He reached across the small table and took both of Loki's hands in his.

"Hey, man, it's okay," he soothed. Loki's hands gripped Tony's tightly.

"No, you are _amazing_. And I am - "

A liar? A thief? A ghost? A shell? A monster?

"I am _not_ ," he whispered. _All of the above._ His hands grew lax in Tony's grip as he visibly sank into the seat under his immeasurable weight. Tony frowned, not entirely understanding the internal conflict, but gathering enough to know something was wrong.

" _Hey_ ," Tony said again. He moved one if his hands up to cup Loki's cheek, turning him gently back to face forward. Tony threaded his fingers lightly in the loose strands of Loki's hair, pleased that the god had let it down again for their outing. He stroked Loki's cheek with his thumb lightly and smiled. "You're doing just fine by me."

Loki sighed, turning his face towards Tony's palm. He kept one hand loosely gripping Tony's on the table while his other covered Tony's over his cheek. "If you insist," Loki said, his voice muffled. He threaded their fingers together as he lightly placed a kiss to the billionaire's palm.

Tony inhaled sharply from surprise before relaxing completely. Up until now, Tony had been the one initiating more than platonic actions. He felt thrilled to no end from the display. "I _do_ insist."

"I have a request," Loki started again after a moment, smiling lightly. Tony had rolled his sweater sleeves up to his elbows when they had arrived, exposing his tan forearms. Loki's fingers began absently trailing up from his wrist as he spoke. "Did you forget your sunglasses on purpose?"

"Hmm?" Tony asked, thoroughly distracted by the contrast of Loki's pale fingers dancing up his forearm. "I'm sorry, I was distracted." Loki smirked, but repeated his inquiry. Tony's eyebrows knitted together in thought.

"Usually I'm really good about _not_ forgetting anything of mine in a public place," he answered, rubbing Loki's cheek again before moving his hand to stroke his goatee thoughtfully. "But I feel like I may have done just that."

"Then now I must confess," Loki said coyly. His thumb stopped on the crook of Tony's arm, stroking just under the thick black fabric of his sweater. "You have a natural calming ability which I desperately crave. It seemed all too coincidental that you had left something behind and needed to return at the same moment I needed you near. I believe you _knew."_

Tony blinked and grinned. "I've always had a knack for being in the right place at the right time."

"So I have noticed," Loki smiled fondly, pulling back to wrap his hands around his mug. The heat was soothing, which helped to calm his erratic heartbeat. He watched Tony smirk over the rim of his mug as he took a large sip.

"Well, since we're in the confessing mode, Monday's party isn't just a 'Welcome Home' party for my Science Bro," Tony said. "Well, it's _mostly_ that, but I kinda want to show you off."

"To whom?"

"Ah, that's the _secret_ ," Tony grinned, tapping his nose. "You'll just have to wait and see."

"I feel the need to be alarmed," Loki drawled. Tony's grin turned into a smirk.

"Nah, just be yourself and you'll be fine."

Loki couldn't help his bittersweet smile, taking another sip. "If only it were that simple."


	8. All Night -Part 1-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Greg tries his hand at role playing and Tony is oddly absent.  
> (Two updates today! Go back if you missed it, but thank you all for your reviews! We'll raise this quota to 10 individual comments, simply because a LOT happens in this chapter. It's a two-parter. Enjoy!)

"It would be cowardly to feign illness, correct?"

"What? Why in the world would you _want_ to do that?"

Greg's incredulous attitude was understandable. All the mortal could think of was meeting the Avengers in their own homestead. Unfortunately, that's all Loki could think of as well. And he was not in very good standings with said group.

"Because I suddenly feel ill," Loki grumbled, pulling his jacket tighter. The pair were outside of _Slinky_ , waiting for their ride to Avenger Tower. Greg had already been waiting when Loki walked up, bouncing on the balls of his feet. After avoiding a hug Loki was _definitely_ _not_ in the mood for, Greg took a seat at an outdoor bench while Loki stood a comfortable few feet off.

"Whatever, man. You look and sound fine; besides, wouldn't _Tony_ be disappointed?" Greg asked, glancing over. He said Tony's name with obvious disdain, making Loki frown.

Sunday's shift had not been awkward, _exactly_ , but not as comfortable between them as before. Greg was obviously displeased with Loki for his budding relationship with the billionaire, especially when said man had returned that evening to take Loki away after his shift. Loki had at least been able to deduce that Tony being male wasn't the cause, only that it centered on the man himself.

"Indeed," Loki nodded. Greg prattled on about his excitement and a few facts he knew about the Avengers. Loki merely nodded at the correct times, already knowing quite a bit that Greg shared. He was much too distracted by his thoughts.

One of Loki's main concerns was his flimsy disguise. He had merely modeled it for walking among the general populace to blend in. Then one thing led to another and now he was going to face all of them at once and would most likely be discovered. With or without magic, he was doomed. _Especially_ if Thor was there - his second (and biggest) issue.

As much as he didn't want to admit, Thor wasn't an _entire_ bumbling idiot. He could recognize Loki's magics no matter what he tried to do to mask them. Loki knew Thor would notice him immediately, and he was still trying to work out an excuse. Ever since masquerading as Lance Norse, Loki had been spending a great deal of magic to remain hidden. Thor had been keeping a close eye and dropping in ever so often before Lance. His visits usually ended in Loki terrorizing something, which he very well couldn't do under his current guise.

So Loki goes and meets Thor; Thor identifies him immediately and tells Tony; Tony proceeds to toss Loki from his window, and thus never sees him again. The thought of losing Tony was the worst of all. That alone had brought Loki to stand outside of _Slinky_ \- he felt prepared to reveal himself to Tony honestly if need be. Lance Norse could not live forever.

"Dude, Lance! Tony sent a _limo_!" Loki snapped his head up, following Greg's finger. A black vehicle pulled up, quite nearly the length of the front of _Slinky_. Loki blinked, taking in the sight. It was definitely the largest vehicle he had seen thus far (except the large trucks he watched rebuild New York). The black limo slowed to a stop smoothly, the engine idling as it shifted to park.

A plump man opened his driver side door, walking around towards Loki and Greg. "Mr. Norse and Mr. Bell, I assume?"

"Oh heck yeah!" Greg answered, smiling. The man smiled back, grasping the door and holding it open.

"After you, then," he motioned. Greg yipped, diving into the cab. Loki proceeded much slower, nodding at the man as he slid across the dark leather interior. After the door was shut, Loki surveyed the cab.

There was a small but well stocked bar that Greg was thoroughly engaged with. Plush couches lined both sides of the cab, bathing gently in the soft light. Everything was smooth and dark, as if Tony had designed the interior himself (which honestly wouldn't surprise him); Loki would even go so far as to say it _smelled_ like the billionaire.

Greg prattled on about the small bottles of alcohol. "Lance! They're so _little_. I always feel like a giant with stuff like this."

Loki smirked, hiding his sudden discomfort. Greg passed over a mini bottle of vodka, which Loki gratefully took. He felt he could try to become drunk from Midgardian liquor. Perhaps there would be truth in the phrase 'liquid courage'.

Once the vehicle began to move, Greg settled down a few seats over from Loki. "So, are you nervous?"

Loki sipped at his tiny bottle, refusing to look over. "About?"

"Meeting the whole crew! All of them will most likely be there, you know. I'm _actually_ pretty nervous."

"Odd; you do not appear as such," Loki murmured. In truth, he _was_ nervous. He absolutely would not show that to Greg, however, and shook his head. "I am not."

"Okay, different question. How far along are you and Tony?" Greg asked, turning fully towards Loki. The god pursed his lips, still not looking over.

"That is none of your concern," Loki answered. Greg frowned, scratching the knee of his jeans.

"Well, I care about you so I'm making it my concern," Greg answered, finally catching Loki's gaze. The god frowned, feeling annoyance well up inside. Greg simply held his stance, gaze never wavering. Loki sighed after a moment, looking out of the window at people passing on the sidewalk.

"You are very persistent - why?"

"I said why."

"There must be more." There _always_ is.

"Well, there _is_ ," Greg admitted. Loki rolled his eyes. "But it's not important. I just know how _hard_ it is to meet someone's close friends or family and all that, so I wanted to help. Don't worry, now, though."

Loki heard the hurt in Greg's voice, feeling sorry for the man. Even after all the deceit Loki spread by being Lance, Greg was still trying to be his friend despite still being unaware. He sighed, feeling guilt replace the annoyance. The god seriously needed to figure out a way around such _basic_ feelings.

"I do have some qualms. Tony speaks highly of them all, and I do not wish to disappoint," Loki said, looking over. He held Greg's full and very rapt attention, the mortal's eyes shining brightly. If he could allude to his problems without revealing too much, perhaps speaking to Greg would have benefits.

"Well, you're pretty awesome, so I think if you just be yourself, you'll be fine," Greg answered, smiling. "Oh wait. You probably shouldn't be so mysterious though. They may get suspicious."

Loki's heart thumped loudly. Suspicious? Why would he suggest that? Had he been discovered?

"I mean, they want the best for Tony, right? They're his best friends. So be more forthright with info and you should be good," Greg mused, stroking his chin in thought. Even in the sudden haze of suspicion, Loki decided the action was better suited to Tony.

So, Greg was still naive. That was good. "I acknowledge myself to be private, yes, but I understand they to be the same," Loki said, relaxing.

"Well, yeah, about their _jobs_. Oh, I know!" Greg announced, slapping the leather between them. "Role playing!"

"Have you ingested more bottles than I have seen?"

"I _did_ knock a few back, but I'm good, man! No different than a shift at the bar," Greg grinned widely. Loki still was unassured. "C'mon, you'll be glad you did!"

Loki took in his friend, his lips twisting to the side. After a moment's consideration, Loki knew Greg wouldn't let it go. Greg literally squealed when Loki nodded.

"Okay, awesome. Who do you think your biggest hurdle will be?"

"Romanov," he answered without thought. Loki had considered his options many times over, finally totaling out as thus: Barton he had already been immersed with and would not pose any threat; the Green Beast Loki assumed would not be there, but according to Greg's many rants, the mortal half couldn't remember what happened when in that form and thus wouldn't be able to recognize him; the Captain seemed far too naive for a possible immediate threat, but Loki knew he would need to be very transparent; Thor he would avoid at all costs. But Romanov - _she_ was the issue. During his captivity on the S.H.I.E.L.D airship, she was the only one he couldn't spur into insanity. She would have all her wits about her and would need to be heavily watched.

"Wow, I figured you would have gone for Bruce, being Tony's best friend. But choosing Natasha makes total sense," Greg answered. "I'm glad you listen to me when I talk! Sometimes I get the feeling you're just humoring me."

"I am."

"Lance!"

"Moving on, Gregory."

"Right, sorry. We're almost there. But don't think I'll forget that," Greg mumbled. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Loki raised one thin black eyebrow when Greg started shaking his hands.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting into character! _Shut_ _up_!" Loki snorted but remained silent. After a few more shakes and deep breathing, Greg's eyes popped open.

" _Hello, Lance_!" Greg smiled very toothily, his voice raising several octaves. Loki really couldn't stop himself - his chest rumbled with deep laughter, which he promptly tried to smother with a hand over his mouth.

"Dude, really? I'm trying to help you!" Greg frowned, back to his normal voice. Loki shook his head, still stifling his chuckles.

"You are doing magnificently. However, I doubt Romanov sounds like - ", what had Tony said about the high pitched server from one of the restaurants? _Oh yes_ , " - Minnie Mouse."

"I'm more shocked that you know who Minnie Mouse is than I am offended," Greg said thoughtfully. Loki smirked slightly. "Anyway, stop being a dick for _maybe_ a minute? If we had time, we'd work on your _fucking_ _manners_ too, but we're almost there and you're _ignoring_ a lady!"

Loki rolled his eyes, but cleared his throat and humored his friend. "Good evening, Miss Romanov."

" _Oh, I've heard so much about you from Tony_!" Greg answered, back 'in character'. Loki bit his lip to stop his returning chuckle. " _I'm so glad to be able to meet you!_ "

"And I you," Loki answered. "Would you like a drink?"

" _Oh, would I! You know, you're much more handsome in person_ ," Greg waggled his eyebrows. Loki lost it.

"Pardon me, gentlemen," the driver's voice attempted to cut through Loki's loud laughter. Greg held a finger to his lips, ( _"Shush, dude! It wasn't that bad."_ ) before answering.

"Yes?"

"We are seconds from pulling up at Avenger Tower."

"Thanks! Alright, Lance, _shut up_." Loki nodded, dabbing at a few tears leaking out. He honestly hadn't laughed that hard since he and Thor were children.

The vehicle pulled up smoothly, resting gently to a stop. Loki sobered up quickly, suddenly facing the dreaded party. Greg patted his shoulder before sliding out of the open door the driver held. Loki sighed and followed him out.

"Mr. Norse?" Loki stopped his ascent of the stairs, turning to the driver. The man was smiling a secret smile, one that held knowledge Loki was not privy to but he was sure wasn't dangerous.

"Yes?" Loki answered.

"To reiterate Mr. Bell's original theory, you simply need to be yourself. I overheard a bit," he lowered his voice. "But Tony and I have been friends for years, and I haven't seen him this happy in a number of them."

Loki felt a smile grace his lips, feeling a great deal of weight lift. The driver smiled back before turning back towards the limo. Loki watched him get into the car before taking in the sight behind him.

The Stark Tower Loki had remembered from his previous visit had been rebuilt. The words 'AVENGERS' had replaced 'STARK', which made Loki frown. Tony's namesake on the side of the tower seemed much more fitting. The windows heavily reflected the usually soft light of dusk into blazing rays; Loki had to turn away from his traveling gaze up the never ending building, blinking rapidity to rid the pain. The god shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his overcoat, ascending the stairs once more.

Greg came into view, holding the door open. "Where were you? My arm is tired from holding the door so long."

"My apologies," Loki answered, sliding into the opening. "I do believe I should have held the door for you. But it seems I have a habit of making ladies wait."

"Dude, just _no_ ," Greg mumbled. Loki felt smug at Greg's heated cheeks.

The lobby was very plush and slightly warm. Several arm chairs and couches sat in semi-circles on either side of the room, surrounded by tropical-looking plants. The walls were all spotless glass except the back, which was a deep cherry wood. A large desk matching the wood from the wall sat in the center in front of a stone waterfall that was built into the wall. A pair of elevators sat around the falls, the dark gray metal wash complimenting the wood. Loki had to admit, Tony had taste.

" _Wow_ , this place is _awesome_ ," Greg breathed. Loki nodded, eyes settling on the woman behind the counter.

"Good evening!" She called, smiling. "You must be Gregory Bell and Lance Norse!"

Loki nodded, dragging Greg towards the counter. "We are."

"Perfect! Mr. Stark has left key cards for you two here. You must be _Lance_ ," she smiled shyly, handing a badge to Loki. He nodded again, taking the plastic. He looked it over, reading 'Lance Norse, Full Clearance' across it. Greg's simply read 'Guest'. "The two of you with take the elevator to my right, your left. This one leads to the living quarters and ball room floors, but the right is strictly for business. Have a good night!" She smiled brightly one more time, before turning back to the papers on her desk.

Loki mimicked Greg's actions, clipping the badge to his lapel. They thanked the receptionist and walked to the elevator, Loki feeling his feet drag. Greg huffed once they got to the metal doors and pressed the 'UP' arrow.

"Obviously, regardless of how this goes, Tony still wants you around. See?" Greg pulled lightly on Loki's badge. "You have one with your name and 'Full Clearance' - I am 'Guest'."

"I am sure it is not _completely_ full clearance."

"Either way, it's a good sign," Greg mumbled, stepping into the elevator. Loki followed, not knowing how these things worked. Before any buttons were pressed, a disembodied voice spoke.

"Good evening Mr. Norse and Mr. Bell."

"Uh, hi?" Greg answered.

"You two are on your way currently to the ball room, floor 47."

"Sweet," Greg answered. "Who are you?"

"JARVIS, sir."

Loki's stomach flipped. The sentient being Tony spoke of as his 'best bud' could detect anything in association with Loki, and was currently speaking to him. Loki should have known the AI would be present at the gathering. The god knew then he would need to be extremely careful with everything, or he would not be leaving the night as Lance Norse.

The elevator ride was quiet, Loki growing more and more nervous as he worked out a spell to shield himself from the AI's scanners. He should have expected this, instead of pulling threads of energy into a rushed cloaking charm. Once they came to a stop, Loki breathed the spell out and held his breath.

"Welcome to Avenger Tower," JARVIS spoke as the door slid open. Greg watched him carefully, confusion evident. Loki merely brushed pass him, feeling elated that the spell had worked. Greg followed, giving a shiver.

" _Damn_ _dude_ , that elevator just got really _cold_ ," he murmured. Loki shrugged.

"I did not notice."

"It's that bad ass coat, man."

The pair stepped out into a small foyer with little side tables lining the walls. The main doors were the same cherry wood as the wall in the lobby, surround by warmly gold painted walls. The double doors were shut, but Loki could hear an abundance of noise behind them.

"Should we go in?" He heard himself whisper. Greg snorted.

"Dude, calm the hell _down_. Of course we're going in." Greg felt it prudent to grab Loki's upper arm and drag him to the door. Said door swung open quite suddenly, causing Greg to come up short and Loki to slam into him.

"My apologies, gents!" The man who had pushed open the door grinned sheepishly, but Loki recognized him immediately.

"Hey you're the driver!" Greg sputtered. "How'd you beat us up _here_?"

"While you guys were busy _gawking_ , I was already parking the limo. The name's Happy Hogan, Head of Security for Stark Industries," the man smiled. Loki blinked. "And I'm also heading the security for the party. So I'll be taking your coats."

"Oh, okay," Greg said, shrugging out of his zipper hoodie. Loki hid his discomfort as he slid one arm slowly from his overcoat. Happy and JARVIS were both wrenches he had not anticipated.

"You'll need this badge on you at all times, Mr. Norse," Happy said, passing Loki's badge back over.

"My apologies," Loki said charmingly, allowing their fingers to graze, and taking the moment to read into Happy's simple mind. He wasn't nearly as intelligent as Tony, but he was fiercely loyal to the genius. The ex-boxer held no suspicions towards Lance Norse, so Loki pulled back and clipped on his badge.

"It's fine! Now, Tony said he wanted you guys right at the bar. I have to stay by the door here, but it's straight ahead and you can't miss it."

"Thank you kindly," Loki said, speaking for them both. Greg nodded with a grin.

"Sure. Have fun!" Happy answered, smiling. The bartenders walked through the door that Happy held open and into one of the most luxurious rooms Loki had seen since Asgard.

The ceiling was double that of the lobby, but the room was designed similarly. Both walls to the left and right were solid glass and tinted to hold back the glare, looking over the New York skyline. The natural light let in by the glass panes bathed the entire room in a soft golden glow, catching the lines of sterling silver adorning all manner of furniture and causing it to shimmer. Seating areas similar to the lobby sat upon clearly plush carpeting against both window walls, showcasing long couches and armchairs beside dark wooden side tables. The center of the room was tiled in white and black swirled marble, contrasting brilliantly against the dark carpeting and cherry wood walls.

"Oh wow, Lance. _Look_." Loki followed the direction of Greg's finger, pointing up. He felt his jaw go slack at the sight.

Above the entire room were dangling crystalline structures. Not quite the single light source one would find in the dining rooms of Asgard, but many. They seemed to be built directly into the ceiling matching the marbled tile on the floor. Where the carpet began, an actual ceiling began as well, only built out a few feet. Loki's trained eye could see the difference in dimension and depth. Whoever had crafted this feat was truly _astounding_ \- in the space between the crystals and ceiling, soft light escaped. The crystals caught the shades, traveling across the entire structure. Loki watched the stones change softly from every blue to aqua to a light sea foam and then to a deep emerald. An ever changing rainbow against a midnight sky.

"That puts the chandelier in _'The Phantom of the Opera_ ' to shame," Greg breathed. Loki tore his eyes away for a moment to look at him.

"In what?" Greg smacked his lips.

"Dude, don't ruin my sweet analogy and this awesome sight with your lack of pop culture references! Make Tony take you or something." Loki smirked.

"I believe we should locate the bar."

"Yeah, good call," Greg answered, scratching the back of his head. "Happy said it was straight ahead, but I - oh, I found it."

Greg started forward, waving Loki on with him. The god followed, finally looking at the faces of the people around. Everyone wore a similar uniform - dark slacks and a white button-down shirt. They wore badges similar to Loki's with their full names and photos across the front as well. He assumed them to be the servers for the party.

"Holy cow, this is fucking _awesome_." Loki tore his eyes from taking in the faces to the sight before him.

Tony had not been kidding about his bar being extremely well stocked. The bar was literally three times the size of _Slinky's_ and infinitely nicer. The counter top was real marble, matching the tiled floor. The base was deep cherry wood lined in sterling silver to match the rest of the wooden structures, and the bar stools were a very modern stainless steel with a black cushion. Nearly four hundred bottles of liquor lined the back of the bar, ready for use. The bar itself was set against the very back wall, situated against another stone wall fountain. Glass separated the bar from the trickling water, but caused a very relaxing atmosphere.

"Man, money must be _nice_ ," Greg breathed. "I'd have, like, forty of these if I could."

"You know, I feel the same way."

Loki and Greg both turned to see the owner of the _humble_ abode. Tony Stark stood a few paces back, moving closer. He wore a silky steel-colored suit with a black shirt and purple neck tie. Loki felt his breath catch in his throat as the genius grew nearer, his honey eyes dancing with excitement.

"So you do have, like, forty?" Greg asked once the distance was closed. Tony smirked, standing next to Loki.

"Realistically? Several in a much smaller scale, but this is the biggest," Tony answered. He bumped his shoulder against Loki's and smirked again. Greg twitched at the action, but didn't say anything.

"The craftsmanship is excellent," Loki said, breaking the tense aura between the two. Greg nodded his agreement.

"Yeah, you think so? Thanks!" Tony beamed at him, causing Loki to smile in return. Everything about the man could be so infectious.

A loud beep caused Tony to pull his phone from his pocket. After a moment, he sighed and slipped it back. "Okay, guys. I'm being summoned. Get comfortable back there, move things if you need to. If you run out of stuff grab one of the other employees. I've told them to make your needs top priority. The guests are gonna be in soon, like ten minutes or so. Whatever tips you guys get are yours, and the bathrooms are literally three feet from either side of the bar. I'll be around to check up," he finished, having pulled his phone back out to answer another beep. "Good to go?"

"Yeah, I believe we'll be fine," Greg answered. Tony nodded, not looking up from his phone.

"Sweet. I'll be around!" The billionaire turned on his heel and headed back the way he came, towards the elevators. Loki watched his back, feeling slightly colder than usual.

"Wow, uh, not to sound negative, but he seemed pretty _preoccupied_ ," Greg scoffed. Loki's gaze drifted from Tony to Greg. "I'm sure he's just super distracted," the man backpedaled. Loki snorted and rolled his eyes, turning to lift part of the bar to get inside.

"Thank you for that, _Gregory_ ," he snapped. Loki could feel Greg wince behind him.

"Just being honest, man."

"Much appreciated," Loki drawled.

"I take it you two aren't on PDA terms yet?" Greg asked, following after Loki.

"You know I do not know the meaning of your phrases," Loki snapped again, growing impatient. Being ignored was another large annoyance of the god's.

"Public displays of affection," Greg supplied, unfazed by the venom Loki leaked to his tone.

"No."

"Really? I figured he'd be all over you," Greg mused. "I know _I_ would."

Loki thought back to the light touches from the cafe a few nights back and decided it would not count as 'PDA'. "Silence, Gregory, is a most wondrous trait."

"Heard!" Greg answered with a sheepish grin. Loki glared.

No sooner had the pair become accustomed to the bar, patrons immediately made a beeline from the entrance. Greg and Loki had decided to both take one side of the bar after discovering that the dual wells were similarly stocked. The ingredients in the center were used enough by both to stay in decent contact.

During the second rush, Greg and Loki met up around the orange juice.

"Doing okay, Lance?" Greg asked. The man was goofy by nature, but once he was behind a bar he became all business.

"Well, thank you. Yourself?" Loki asked, having worked through his earlier annoyance with the man. He poured a liberal amount of OJ into his short glass, passing the spout over to his friend.

"Pretty good! Actually got a few numbers so far, too," Greg grinned, wagging his eyebrows. "Maybe Greggy-boy could get a Sugar Mama from here."

Loki snorted loudly, knowing what that particular phrase meant (for once). Greg grinned at him before spinning away to the next patron.

Loki kept up very well on his orders, recalling recipes as he would magics. The sunset had completely left the sky, now a deep blue. The main source of light for the ball room came from the crystal ceiling, swimming in all prismatic colors. Music came from a table in the center of the room that had set up after Loki and Greg's arrival. Greg told him it was a DJ, and that the marble flooring acted as the dance floor. It was set back enough from the bar as not to cause too much crowding, which Loki was grateful for.

After another wild rush of drinks, Loki and Greg had a moment to relax.

"Wow, that was _awesome_. It reminded me of when _Slinky_ first opened and we were crazy busy," Greg sighed, cracking his fingers. The pair had settled into the center of the bar, leaning against the back. "Did you get any numbers?"

"Yes," Loki answered, shrugging. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of napkins. "I believe I counted fifteen? I appreciate the reminder," he said, throwing the wad into the large trash can under the bar.

"Dude, _no_!"

"What?"

"It's _rude_ to throw them away."

"Perhaps within sight, yes. I have no use for them, Gregory," Loki answered.

"It's still - oh man, someone just sat on your side," Greg said, looking over Loki's shoulder. "I believe you have your first Avenger."

Loki followed his friend's gaze. Very rarely did anyone sit at the bar during the party, unless for business. Loki still had not seen Tony again after the initial greeting, and was disappointed in it not being him. Instead, there sat Clint Barton.

Loki turned back to speak to Greg, but he had already turned to a woman in a silky red dress taking a seat. He rolled his eyes and made his way towards Barton.

"Good evening, sir," Loki said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Barton looked over and smirked.

"Hey there, four-eyes!" Loki stopped, blinking slowly. Clint already had a glass in his hand, which Loki surmised wasn't the first of the night. "How you _doin_ '?"

"Well, and yourself?" Loki drawled. He had to fight to not roll his eyes.

" _Wonderfuuuulllll_!" The archer drawled. "Please, _sir_ , may I have some _more_?" He asked, giggling, as he shook his glass. Loki smiled tightly and nodded.

"What would you like?"

"Some Chef Boyardee pasta, baby!"

"To drink?"

"Oh, _oooooohhhhh_! You're a pretty smart fella, ya know?" Clint grinned, wagging his finger at Loki. "Sounds good!"

Loki watched the assassin waver on the bar stool, waiting on an answer. When still none came, Loki turned away slowly to mix a rum and Coke.

"Ooo, yummy!" Clint chirped after Loki passed the glass over and took the old one. " _Awwweeesum_. Now, you didn't see _nothing_! I wasn't here!" The man demanded. Loki merely nodded. "So, when a big blond dude comes -"

"Friend Barton!" No, no, no - it was so soon...

"Clint, Lady Jane and Lady Natasha are awaiting our hasty return!"

" _Yipe_!" Clint squawked, attempting to launch himself over the bar to Loki's side. A large hand grabbed him by his collar and hauled him back upright.

"Friend Clint! The barkeep cannot take you there!" Thor Odinson looked up from his thrashing friend and directly into Loki's eyes. The shock of being seen so soon kept Loki grounded, and thus made him privy to the connection lighting up in Thor's bright blue eyes. "Clint, go along now," Thor murmured. The inebriated man smirked and stumbled from the stool and towards the dance floor.

" _Brother_ ," Thor said, emotion welling into his voice. "You are here."

"Indeed I am, Thor," Loki answered. He felt his usual haughty attitude flooding back at the sight of his ' _brother_ '.

"I have been searching for you for _months_. Father wishes -"

"Your father, _not mine._ I do not wish to trade words with you on this hour," Loki snapped. He looked over towards Greg - the man was still speaking to the red dress woman, and thus not listening. "I am here unrelated to Asgard."

"I see. Then what, may I ask, _are_ you here for?"

"I was invited," Loki said without preamble. Thor's eyes widened.

"Friend Tony _invited_ you? You are close?" Loki hesitated a moment, which was all Thor needed. "You are deceiving him."

"Not precisely," Loki offered. He tapped the top of the bar in thought.

"Then how have you come to be here?" Thor questioned.

"I know this will be difficult for you to do as much for me to ask, but I need your silence on this matter."

"I believe you have been here since the start of the gathering. Do I have your word no mischief will be wrought?" Thor countered.

Loki narrowed his eyes, not enjoying the path the conversation was traversing. The fact of Thor automatically assuming Loki was here for some sort of under minding proved to Loki _again_ how _unwanted_ he was. "You have my word."

Suddenly there was a loud cheer and applause behind Thor. Both gods directed their gaze to Barton, who had wandered up onto the DJ's stage and was calling for a crowd surf. Thor looked back at Loki quickly, then back at Clint.

"We will speak again, brother," Thor promised, before launching from the stool and weaving into the crowd. Loki could hear his bellow even over the music.

"Children," Loki murmured, turning back to the bar after a few moments.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." A voice to Loki's right answered. Loki had felt the presence earlier and schooled his features accordingly.

"Good evening, Madame. What may I get you to drink?"

Natasha Romanov slid into the bar stool Thor had been occupying. She wore a low cut black velvet dress, making her crimson lips and hair stand out beautifully against her pale skin.

"A Black Russian," she answered. Loki smirked, feeling that suited her all too well. He busied himself with the cocktail, recalling his earlier roleplaying with Greg; he cleared his throat to fight the chuckle.

"Thank you," she answered as Loki slid the drink to her. "So you must be Lance, then."

"Indeed," he answered, slightly surprised Tony had spoken of him to his friends. "And you are Natasha Romanov, correct?"

"Indeed," she mimicked, her lips twitching in a small smile. Loki mirrored her with a small smirk of his own. "Tony speaks highly of you. I wanted to come meet you myself."

"Does he, now? Then the pleasure is mine, Madame," Loki answered, tipping his head politely. He felt a surge of pride knowing Tony spoke of him with such esteem - but also an accompaniment of dread.

" _Please_ , Natasha is fine," Natasha said, taking a sip of her drink. Loki nodded. "Now, there is something I want to speak about with you." After Loki nodded again, she went on, "I saw Thor speaking to you with familiarity, and you look _very_ _familiar_ to me as well."

Loki cursed himself for his blubbering ' _brother_ '. Even in a hushed conversation, there was no 'inside voice' with that man. Loki simply nodded, as if waiting for her to continue, keeping his inner monologue disguised.

"I have been wondering it, even before Thor, but I _know_ I have _seen_ you _before_ ," Natasha whispered. "But where?"

"Perhaps on one of your many trips across Europe," Loki supplied. He knew if anyone would discover him, it was her. And he was locked in a one-on-one with no obvious way of escape. If he stayed, she would attempt to pick him apart on his subtle gestures; if he fled, her suspicions would be confirmed.

"Not ringing a bell," Natasha murmured, searching his face. Her eyes widened slightly. "I've got it. Take off your glasses."

"I cannot see without them, Miss Romanov," Loki countered. All magic he allowed himself for his disguise weighted heavily on his glasses. Once they were removed, his suppressed aura would be unleashed and the subtle glamour over his facial features would wash away.

"I think you'll be fine without them for a _moment_ ," Natasha huffed. When Loki shook his head again, she tapped her glass in frustration. "All right, you win. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"It is quite fine. I am simply very self conscious without them," Loki lied.

"I don't see why; you're very handsome," she said slyly. Loki blinked blankly.

"I do thank you, Miss Romanov," he answered.

"Natasha," she corrected.

"Yo, Lance! Come here, dude!" Loki looked over, seeing Greg waving for him.

"Pardon me, Natasha. I must excuse myself," Loki said, looking back over from his friend. The assassin was smiling coyly, which put Loki on high alert.

"We'll see each other again," she promised. She leaned up, pushing from the stool to leave. Loki returned her smile, turning again to head towards Greg. He caught a flash from the corner of his eye, causing him to pull back and push out his right palm. His hand was met by a slim wrist, which he wrapped around instinctively. Loki turned towards the source and frowned.

"Attempting to take a man's glasses, Miss Romanov?"

Natasha smirked. She had leaned over the bar, bracing herself with her left hand on the marbled counter. "I was _curious_."

"And I believe there is a _phrase_ for that, _yes_?" Loki said darkly. He relaxed his grip on her wrist, letting her pull back.

"I'm not one for heeding warnings," she answered, stepping down from the stool. "See you soon, _Mr. Norse._ " Natasha turned with her drink and was gone, disappearing into the dancing crowd. Loki watched her go with a deep frown; he suddenly had very little faith in Thor keeping his secret.

He walked over to Greg's side, frown still evident. "Yes, Gregory?" He snapped.

"Wow, dude. Doing okay there?" Greg asked, his eyebrows drawing up in concern.

" _Fine_ , now what did you need?" Loki asked, controlling his voice.

"Oh, I wanted you to meet someone! Lance, this is Maggie; Maggie, this is my best friend, Lance," Greg smiled, gesturing accordingly between Loki and the woman in the red dress.

"Maggie Morelli," the woman said, holding her hand out. Loki nodded politely and took her hand, raising it up as if for a bow. Her red lips curled into a tight smile when she bowed her head back.

"Pleasure," Loki said, looking into the crowd over her shoulder. "Lance Norse."

"My, aren't you a charmer," she said sweetly. Loki pulled his gaze from searching the crowd for Thor to settle on Maggie.

"So I have been told," Loki answered dryly, matching her sarcastic tone. Maggie's eyes flashed a hint of amusement, but her features remained stoic behind a fake smile. Greg cleared his throat beside him.

"Excuse him, Miss Maggie," he said, bumping Loki's shoulder with his fist. Loki dropped Maggie's hand to the bar top, snapping his gaze to Greg with a growl.

"Yes, _please do_. I have things of higher concern than this," Loki replied, looking back into the crowd. "Gregory, watch my side of the bar."

"What the hell? Are you flaking on me _again_?"

"I believe you are more than capable enough to handle it," Loki murmured over his shoulder. He spun on his heel and walked away.

"Not _again_ ," Greg mumbled, watching Loki duck under the break in the counter.

"Why would anyone ever _want_ to leave you, Greg?" Maggie asked, swirling the straw in her drink. Greg looked back, mesmerized for a moment by her sparkling hazel eyes.

"I guess the same reason that you're _still_ here," Greg answered, leaning forward. "Because you want to."

"What makes you think I _want_ to be here?" Maggie chuckled, tossing her long braid over her shoulder.

"Honestly, you've hung out longer than any woman in the past two years," Greg grinned. "But that's usually my fault, anyway."

"I couldn't possibly see why," she answered listlessly. Greg frowned - this chick was putting out some seriously mixed signals.

"Why _are_ you here, then?" Greg asked, dropping his flirtatious tone. Maggie looked back at him, sipping lightly at her drink.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Before Greg could answer, his attention was drawn to a figure behind his patron.

"Oh, hey, Cap'n! Back for another drink?" Greg grinned. Steve Rogers scratched the back of his neck in the ever-present show of _'Why am I here?'_.

"Sure, Greg. That'd be great," he answered, sitting next to Maggie. "Good evening, ma'am."

"Indeed," she answered curtly, causing Greg to snort. Steve looked at him in confusion.

"Enjoying yourself?" He tried again.

"Sure," Maggie answered, sipping her drink.

"Oh, well, all right, then," Steve mumbled. Greg set the soldier's drink down and chuckled.

"Hey Captain. I think Lance left to go look for Tony. Would you mind keeping an eye out?"

"No problem, Greg. Thanks," he answered, taking up the drink. He decided to try one more time, turning to Maggie. "I was wondering if - "

"Not a chance."

"Thank you, ma'am." Steve stood and sulked back to the crowd. Greg's jaw dropped.

"You _crushed_ the guy!"

"Guess he isn't so _super_ after all."

"Wow, you're a _bitch_ ," Greg grinned.

Maggie smirked in return, setting her glass back down. "I'm actually a personal friend of Mr. Stark."

"Is this the part where I'm on a hidden camera show?"

"Maybe," Maggie answered, shifting her weight. "But you wouldn't get too far without _this_." She waved a plastic card with a clip inches from Greg's nose. The bartender crossed his eyes, straining to read.

"Holy shit!" Greg breathed, eyes widening. Suddenly he began patting the front of his button down. "How the _hell_ did you get my pass?"

Maggie smiled coyly, reaching over to clip the badge back in place. "My little secret."


	9. All Night -Part 2-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Steve doesn't understand and Bruce became a monk.  
> (Thank you guys for your patience! Just go in from work, so here is the chapter! We'll also go with 10 individual comments for an early upload. Enjoy.)

Steve sighed, watching Greg and the brunette lean closer towards each other. "I shouldn't have gone over there."

"Don't say I didn't warn you!"

"You didn't."

"Really? I thought I had," Tony answered, smirking. He clapped a hand on Steve's shoulder and grinned. "You tried, though! _That's_ the important part."

"I wish I _hadn't_ ," Steve murmured, swirling the cocktail in his hand. "It was a disaster. She barely gave me the time of _day_."

"Well, that's Maggie for you," Tony sighed. "She's a liaison for trade between multi billion dollar companies. It's a family business that she inherited from her dad, who used to work with my dad. He was a stern old bastard - seemed to have passed to her."

"She's so gorgeous though," Steve mused, looking back over. Greg was flailing his arms high over his head with a toothy grin and Maggie was covering her mouth in what Steve could hear to be laughter. "Seems Greg beat me to her."

Tony snorted. Steve turned back sharply with a frown. " _What?_ "

"Dunno what you're referring to," Tony said, grinning into his glass. Steve narrowed his eyes.

"Your snicker at Greg. I think he's a nice fellow."

"Oh, indeed. A _real_ upstanding chap," Tony drawled, rolling his eyes.

"Oh yeah, I just remembered - he said something about the other bartender looking for you?" Steve said.

"Yeah, I imagine he's pretty pissed at me. I'm not exactly being _cordial_ ," Tony sighed. "I wanted him to meet everyone without my influence, but I guess the cat's out of the bag. C'mon, Stars. Let's find him."

Tony dragged a confused Steve with him towards the bar, hoping to use the area as a vantage point. He caught Greg's attention and waved.

"Hey there, Tony!" The man said. God, he hated that stupid grin.

"Hey buddy," Tony said, flashing a smile. "I see you've met the dear Maggie Morelli."

"Good evening, Mr. Stark," she answered, smiling sweetly. She held out her hand, which Tony took gently.

"Enjoying yourself?" Tony asked, nodding towards Greg.

"Something to that effect," she answered, her eyes flashing to the man in question.

"Yeah, don't think he's all we have to offer. Maggie, have you met Captain Steve Rogers?" Tony asked, turning and gesturing to the Captain. Said man snapped his posture straight at the use of his title. He nodded.

"We spoke earlier, ma'am."

"Oh? I do remember a rather _boring_ fellow coming by that looks similar to you," she answered sweetly. Greg's jaw dropped, and Steve relaxed back into the previous slightly slumped stance.

"Hey, _ouch_. Captains have feelings too," Tony defended, patting his pal on the shoulder. "So Greg. Steve says Lance is looking for me?"

"Oh, uh, I think so. He just asked me to cover his side and dipped out into the crowd," Greg answered, snapping his jaw back in place.

"The other bartender seemed rather curt as well; unattractively so," Maggie said, sipping lightly at her drink. Tony glanced at her from under his eyebrows, lips pulling into a tight smile.

"I'm sure if you spoke to him like you did Captain he would be."

"Yeah, Lance is pretty decent," Greg joined in. "He just seemed distracted."

"Besides, he's hotter than you'd admit, anyway," Tony replied, looking around her at the revolving throng of people.

"Oh _surely_. I know what kind of standards _you_ hold, Mr. Stark," Maggie smirked, hazel eyes flashing. She and Tony locked gazes for a moment before the billionaire sighed.

"On a roll today, huh? He's perfect and I know you're just jealous, so shut your trap. Greg, keep an eye out for him, would you?" Tony grabbed Steve and steered away without listening for the response. Steve looked over his shoulder for a moment before looking back at Tony.

"So the other bartender is _male_?" Oh. He had let that slip in.

"Uh, yeah," Tony said, searching the crowd with much more haste. He weaved them in and out of groups, looking for that familiar dark hair...

"And you've gone on _dates_?" Tony could pretend he didn't hear because of the noise, but once Steve had his mind on something there really was no shaking him.

"Yup," Tony admitted, ducking under a serving tray. He released Steve in time for the soldier to avoid impact, but not late enough to lose him.

"So, the other bartender that you wanted us all to meet, the one who has you head over - "

"Oh my Lanta, I found him!" Tony stopped quite suddenly, triumphant.

Steve really couldn't avoid colliding with him on such a short stop - he braced himself with Tony's shoulders, murmuring his apology once they were righted (his drink didn't spill either!). The billionaire didn't answer, or act much like he had even _noticed_ Steve nearly tumbling them over. The soldier looked around his teammate, who was still frozen in a trance-like state, in the direction Tony was facing.

Thor stood with a taller, darker man. The other seemed the exact opposite of the demigod - long dark hair, pale skin, thin and lean. They seemed locked into an intense conversation, one Steve was certain they did _not_ want being overheard. Steve focused on the taller man currently speaking, but even with his acute hearing he could not make out a single syllable.

"He's that mystery guy with Thor, right?" Steve finally asked, clearing his throat slightly. The man seemed to hear him, stopping mid-sentence and looking in their direction. Steve inhaled sharply - even from their distance he could make out bright green eyes that looked eerily familiar.

"Yeah, that's Lance," Tony answered, taking a step forward. Steve could see the annoyance melt from Lance's face once his gaze settled on Tony. Thor looked over as well.

"Friends Tony and Steve!" Thor exclaimed broadly, smirking from ear to ear. He waved his arms widely, clasping a hand on each man's shoulder. Steve grinned back, jostled by Thor's palm. Tony flicked a smile in response as well, eyes never leaving Lance.

"Hey there, Thunderbird," Tony said. "Having a good time?"

"Indeed!" Thor announced. He looked over at the taller man, smile never wavering. "I have found myself in good company."

Lance returned the gaze, emerald eyes twitching at the edges. "How _kind_ of you."

"I'm glad you two met on your own," Tony said, sliding out of Thor's grasp. Thor dropped his hand from Steve's shoulder as well. The quartet converged towards the edge of the crowd, ending at a high top table with Tony standing close to the newcomer. Steve wasn't sure if Thor noticed or would even comment on the action, and instead sipped lightly at his cocktail.

"As am I!" Thor agreed with his usual enthusiasm. "Son of Norse makes light conversation well."

"You two looked pretty in depth when we came up," Steve said. Lance tilted his head slightly towards him, eyes unblinking.

"I was merely looking for the host," the man answered. His tone was dark despite his light affliction, causing Steve to feel suddenly unsafe. There was something about this guy he couldn't quite put his finger on - something that reminded him of a darker time.

" _That's_ why my spidey-sense was tingling," Tony smirked, bumping his shoulder against Lance playfully. Lance pulled his attention from Thor to glance over at the Avenger, gaze softening slightly. "I'm good at that sort of thing."

"Oh? Interestingly, I had been looking long before this rendezvous," Lance chided, looking out towards the crowd. "It appears you are not as good as you expect."

"Ouch. Guess I deserve that for bailing earlier," Tony mumbled, tapping his nails on the table top. Steve took in the scene in silence, looking between the odd couple. There was obviously something there (even _he_ could see that), but he wasn't sure he entirely understood. Steve looked towards Thor, hoping to shed some light.

The Asgardian was watching quietly as well. His eyes, however, took on an air of understanding that went beyond Steve. Which, of course, further confused the soldier. Steve looked towards Tony again, hoping for _something_.

"Well, since you guys are all together here, I'll make this short and sweet," Tony said, placing both palms down on the table. "Thor, you and Lance have already met, obviously. Steve, this is Lance, the bartender I told you about." Tony gestured towards each as they were named. Lance gave a small smile, holding his hand out towards Steve.

Steve smiled in return, grasping Lance's outstretched hand in his own. "Steve Rogers," he said, surprised at how cold the other's hand was. Something must have registered on his face, because a flash of uncertainty crossed those emerald eyes.

"Lance Norse; pleasure," he answered, uncertainty gone. Steve nodded, releasing their grasp after a hearty shake. Thor looked on with a wide grin. It was odd - if Thor wasn't from Earth, Steve would have pegged them both to be from the same country.

"Where are you from, Lance?"

"Europe," he answered. "The Netherlands."

"It gets pretty cold there, huh?" Steve asked. "Your hands are _freezing_."

"I have not quite acquainted myself to the weather of this side of the globe," Lance answered, folding his hands neatly in front of himself.

"We'll fix that," Tony winked, dropping one of his hands over Lance's pile. Steve frowned, feeling his confusion double.

"What's going on here, Tony?" Steve heard himself say. Tony smirked, looking between the soldier and the demigod.

"To be short, sweet, and to the point, Lance and I are seeing each other. Please, hold your questions to the end, kids," Tony chided, waving a finger at Steve's dropped jaw. " _Anyway_ -"

"This is _joyous_ news!" Thor thundered, coming around the table quicker than a man his size should honestly move. He wrapped Tony and Lance in a large bear hug and squeezed, lifting both men up. "My happiness to you both!"

"Damn, Point Break! Down, boy!" Tony chuckled. Lance remained silent, lips shut tightly. Steve still wasn't entirely sure what was happening.

"My apologies," Thor said after setting the pair down.

"It's cool, man," Tony answered, smoothing down his silk suit. "I'm glad you're happy for us."

"Indeed," Lance agreed, straightening his cuffs with a huff. He and Thor shared a look - Thor the epitome of excitement and understanding, and Lance clearly _not_ _pleased_. Steve still didn't understand fully, but Tony was practically oozing joy and Steve couldn't call himself Tony's friend if he couldn't at least _attempt_ to be happy for him.

"Christ, it's nearly one," Tony said, breaking Steve's train of though. The billionaire had pulled out his phone, glancing at the time. "I still need to show you to Brucey. We'll catch you two later." He flashed a smile and placed a hand on the small of Lance's back, edging to lead away.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, gentlemen," Lance said before allowing himself to be led. Thor's grin grew impossibly wider as he nodded; Steve smiled in return as well.

"I'm sure we'll meet again," he said. Lance paused before giving a curt nod. Steve watched the retreating pair mingle into the crowd before turning towards Thor. "So, what do you think?"

"I approve," Thor answered immediately. He still watched the area the two had been in with a softer smile. "Friend Tony is happy, incredibly so, as is this other man."

"Is it wrong of me to not understand?" Steve asked. It was odd speaking to Thor about his uncertainty. Tony had steadfastly became his guide, so to speak, of this current time. Thor was from another world entirely - Steve could only hope the demigod could be patient with him.

"On Asgard, it is common for comrades to occasionally lay together, amongst war and peace. I have noticed on Midgard this to be accepted as normalcy as well," Thor answered. Steve was slightly astonished at the wisdom in his words. Outside of battle, Thor never seemed serious about anything, often challenging Clint to sparing matches or other manner of contests. It was weird to hear the wisdom in his friend's voice; Steve forgot the loud man also stood in as king for his father. "I will not begrudge happiness that is so plainly seen."

Steve nodded, sipping his drink. He was suddenly grateful to be doing something with his hands, wishing very much that he could get drunk. "You're right."

"In time, you will understand," Thor finished, looking over at Steve and clasping his shoulder in a friendly manner. "Come! Let us find Lady Natasha and Lady Jane! We shall take what you Midgardians call 'Shots'!"

Loki watched Steve and Thor leave the small table, having been stopped by a staff member to speak to Tony. Loki frowned, not sure if he was pleased with the meeting. His conversation with Thor had been unfortunately interrupted, but at least he had been able to get the base of his persona down. It had been much easier than he had expected, to be honest. Thor seemed willing to help him, for reasons unknown.

Loki knew Thor knew that Loki had come to care for Tony, which seemed to help with his presence at the party. He expected another conversation would be in order, one without so many ears nearby. Steve, however, had been peculiar. The man seemed confused by everything around him, not being able to understand. Tony didn't appear to mind, too caught up with Thor's valiant approval. In part, Loki was content with his approval as well - it would help keep his guise in check, and should it fail, help with the aftermath that would follow.

" _C'mon_ , _gorgeous_ ," Tony breathed against Loki's ear, bristling the god from his thoughts. "Still got people for you to meet!"

"It appeared you had already spoken of me to Steve," Loki answered, turning towards the billionaire's warmth. Tony smiled warmly, placing his hand back on the small of Loki's back.

"I did. He just didn't know you were you, ya know? Male."

"Ah," Loki said, feeling slightly disappointed. Tony picked up on it in an instant.

"I wasn't sure how he would react. See, Stars is from a different time. The roaring forties, WWI and flappers and the American Way and all that. Men that liked other men during that time weren't exactly _accepted_ ," he said, weaving slowly into the crowd. "He's one of my besties, so I wanted to slowly introduce the idea. I'm not sure he _totally_ got it, but Thor seemed overly eager on the idea."

Loki discreetly rolled his eyes, knowing he was the core of that reasoning. Thor had seen him amass a unique set of bedmates in their age, always equally accepting of the next as the first regardless of gender or appearance. Being a close friend of Tony, Loki knew Thor would be overtly ecstatic over both men's choice in the other. When the truth came out, Loki knew Thor would defend the pair ruthlessly, should Tony still want to be with him. His stomach churned at the thought.

"Which I'm totally cool with," Tony continued. "I didn't think he'd be so _accepting_. I guess Asgardians aren't as stuck up as I've been led to think."

Loki couldn't stop his chuckle. "It certainly appears that way."

Tony smiled over at him, eyes softening around the edges. "With it being you, though, I couldn't imagine someone _not_ being accepting. You're _amazing_."

"Flattery gets you no where," Loki mumbled, glancing over. Those honey orbs held no deceit, nor did the tone.

"Not flattery, dear. Truth," Tony answered, winking. "Okay, maybe a _little_ flattery. But way more truth."

Loki rolled his eyes theatrically, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Tony's smirk was back full force at the act, poking Loki in the ribs. The god yipped and grabbed the offending hand, pressing it tightly to his side. When he looked back at Tony, the man was the definition of pleased.

"You dare _not_ ," Loki hissed. His tone was dark as his grip tightened. Tony merely smirked wider.

"I dare do," Tony answered, annunciating each word with a finger wiggle. Loki gritted his teeth and twisted from the grip.

"You _will_ regret that," he seethed, standing a few feet off. Tony crossed the distance, chuckling.

"Worth it," he said, placing his hand back onto the small of Loki's back. Loki spun away again, glaring. "Oh come _back_."

"No," Loki answered, crossing his arms over his chest. Tony followed again. "You are persistent."

"Character flaw," he smirked, smacking a kiss on Loki's cheek. The god froze, feeling his skin tingle. "Now that I have your attention again, there's my Science Bro!" Loki was silent, attempting to control the heat he felt raising to his face while Tony pulled him towards a semi-isolated sitting area.

A dark haired man in a white suit sat quietly, watching the crowd. He was not alone, however - a beautiful red haired woman sat a few seats down, next to the man Loki remembered killing (how is this possible?) on the air craft years ago. Loki was pleased to see him alive, having been one of the few who dared to challenge him those short years ago.

"So she's with Phil now; good for her," Tony mumbled, smiling lightly. Loki looked over, tilting his head.

"That woman is Pepper."

"Yes," Tony answered. He dropped his hand from Loki's back, giving his wrist a squeeze on the way.

"Will you be all right?" Loki heard himself ask. Tony seemed as surprised as he was, blinking for a moment before smiling,

"Yeah I'm fine," he answered, looking to Loki. " _You're_ here." Tony began walking again, grabbing Loki's hand and entwining their fingers. "Besides, we're both better off, honestly."

Tony and Loki were only a few feet away before Pepper noticed them and looked over. " _Tony_!" She said, standing up with a bright smile. The distance was crossed in a few strides, her navy dress billowing around her ankles. The dead man stood up as well, smiling and fixing his suit coat.

Tony smiled in return, holding his other hand out to her. When she took it, he pulled her in for a light kiss on her cheek. "Hey, Pep. Having fun?"

"We are, yes! Right, Phil?" She said, giving Tony's hand a squeeze before dropping it. Pepper waved towards the man walking up.

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Stark," Phil said formally, holding his hand out. Tony took it, giving a shake.

"Glad to see you doing well, Agent," Tony said, smirking. "Should I have JARVIS check for a pulse?" The agent laughed, shaking his head.

"I assure you, he's alive," Pepper chuckled, linking their arms together. Tony squeezed Loki's hand, giving Loki the cue to jump in.

"Good evening, Miss Potts," he said, smiling his most charming smile. Pepper stuttered for a moment, which Loki was pleased to note. His charm was thoroughly disarming at full effect.

"Oh hello," she said, holding out her hand. Loki took it gently, dropping Tony's hand for a proper bow. "And you are...?"

"Lance Norse," Loki answered, pulling up from the bow. He dropped her hand gently, extending it instead towards Phil. The agent took it gently, surprised by the cold and powerful grip. "It is my pleasure." Once his introduction was completed, Loki looked over at Tony. The billionaire was grinning broadly, making Loki's stomach flutter.

"Nice to meet you," Pepper answered, her cheeks tinted slightly. Phil nodded, putting his hand in his pocket.

"He's pretty great, huh?" Tony bragged, returning his hand to the small of Loki's back.

"He does make a mean screwdriver," Phil chuckled. "Have you two been together long?"

"About a week," Tony answered. "This is kinda the Freshman Hazing." Phil and Pepper laughed, but the joke went over Loki's head.

"I wouldn't put it past you to have this party _just_ for that, Tony," Pepper said.

"No, it's for Brucie, who's being ridiculously quiet over there," Tony said loudly. "It's not my fault that I needed a skilled bartender and all of you _conveniently_ showed up." The man in the white suit sighed audibly, but stood up.

"I was hoping to _hide_."

"How would I ever miss a white suit against my black armchair? _Hmm_?" Tony teased, stroking his goatee. Loki still found it an endearing gesture in any setting.

Bruce Banner crossed over to join the couples, smiling shakily. Loki could feel the nerves pouring out of the man - the doctor still wasn't comfortable in crowds.

"I thought I may get lucky," he answered, running his hands though his hair.

"Trying to get away from Tony when he's determined is like trying to escape a tornado in an open field," Pepper said with a chuckle. She locked her gaze with Loki for a moment, inflicting a certain seriousness that that phrase had been more for his benefit than the good doctor's. The god nodded slightly, letting her knew he caught it.

"I really hate being that one cow..."

"Then don't dress like one," Tony smirked. The doctor was wearing a black shirt under his pearly suit. Bruce sighed, appreciating the irony.

"Missed you, too, Tony."

"I know!" The man answered cheekily. Pepper rolled her eyes.

"Well, we'll let you guys get caught up. I said 'caught up', not 'blow up'; right, Tony?" Pepper said, narrowing her eyes. Loki caught the fondness in her tone. He knew Tony was done romantically with the woman, but he also knew she was still incredibly important. She would always be there, in one form or other, for the billionaire.

"Yes, _mom_ ," Tony whined.

"Good. Congrats, you two," she said, looking at Loki. "Lance, we should get together for lunch one day. I want to get to know you."

"It would be my pleasure," Loki answered with a smile. He surprised himself thoroughly by actually _meaning_ it.

"Try to stay out of trouble," Phil winked as he led them away. Bruce, Tony, and Loki watched for a moment.

"So, is it just me or was that _not_ awkward enough?" Tony asked.

"No, I think it was _just_ enough," Bruce answered thoughtfully.

"Okay, then," Tony said, shrugging. "Well, since you missed the intro, this is Lance Norse." Loki took Bruce's extended hand, turning on the charm again.

"Of course you would find someone with the same charisma as you," Bruce rolled his eyes, putting his hands into his pockets.

"I know, how cool, right?!" Tony asked, clasping his hands on both of the other's shoulders. "My two favourite guys, finally meeting! This is too much. Hey, kid," Tony called. The nearest server jumped, coming over briskly.

"Yes, Mr. Stark."

"Three - wait, what's your favourite drink, Bruce?"

"I don't drink."

"Okay; Lance?"

"Anything is fine."

"Jeez you guys are _terrible_. Three Cape Cods, if you would."

"Yes, Mr. Stark." The boy bowed and scurried off towards the bar. Loki felt bad for a moment, having abandoned Greg in his haste to locate Thor. He thought back to the cold shoulder he received on Sunday, and suddenly didn't feel so bad.

"So, how was your trip, Bruce?" Tony asked. The three had settled back into the sitting area; Tony and Loki on the longer couch, Bruce back in his armchair.

"It was actually very well. I needed it," he said, smiling softly. Tony nodded.

"Good. You seem very well rested, almost like a different person."

"I feel it, to be honest," Bruce answered. The young server was back, passing over drinks. Bruce thanked him, setting it aside on the shared side table. "I really needed it."

"I was worried you'd go green when you met Lance," Tony said, sipping his drink. Bruce laughed outright, startling both men on the couch.

"Please, Tony. Pepper may be the only one you told, but I'm not that much of an idiot," Bruce said, dabbing at his eyes. "Natasha gave me a head's up, too."

Tony smacked his lips, shaking his head. "I told her in _confidence_."

"She's a spy with a weakness for gossip, what do you expect?"

"Well, there's no use getting upset. She helped me set up the party, after all."

"Even with my Buddhist training, I'm still not a fan of surprises, Tony," Bruce said with a smile. "Especially surprise _parties_."

"Still _not_ thanking her," Tony mumbled, sipping his drink.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Dr. Banner. Tony speaks highly of you," Loki interjected, settling against the couch. Tony's hand fell gently to his knee.

"Please, call me Bruce. Something tells me you'll be around for a while," the doctor answered, smiling. Loki marveled at the exact polar opposite Dr. Banner was compared to his beastly half. The god found it hard to stay indifferent to the man - he was not at all the one that had tossed his form around like a butchered carcass.

"May I inquire as to the nature of you travels, Bruce?" Loki asked.

"Well, I'm sure you know about Tony's hobbies," Bruce started.

"Our boy band _is_ pretty exciting," the billionaire said cheekily.

"Ah, _sure_ ," Bruce said, humoring the man. "I have a few anger issues. I can control it some days, and some I simply can't leave the tower for fear of what may happen. So I looked into a Buddhist temple in the Himalayas for teachings on tranquility. A few friends from India were able to help me get in."

"Did you achieve your goal?" Loki asked.

"I think so. I was able to fly back, normally that's entirely out of the question, and I'm not destroying anything if someone bumps into me here, so I would say it was successful. I'm staying over here just to be on the safe side, though. You never know." Loki nodded, feeling a kinship. Both of them were trying to hide a part of themselves that was unfavorable. Their commonality was Tony - the man was able to keep the sides of themselves contained, while still being accepting. At least, accepting of Banner. Loki still was unsure as to his standings, should he come clean.

"I congratulate you for your accomplishment," Loki said, lips turning upwards in a small smile. Tony looked over, practically vibrating out of his skull with excitement.

"I knew you two would get along! Man, this is a _good_ _day_. Welcome home, Bruce," Tony said, raising his glass. The other two nodded, doing the same. Tony knocked his back in one go while Loki sipped again and Bruce still set his aside untouched. "Gimme that. It's bad luck to not drink to a toast," Tony chided.

"Can you handle it?" Bruce teased, passing over the sweating glass. "I thought you were sober."

"Uh, _nope_. I'm never sober," Tony answered, knocking that glass back, too.

"He would have been a sight to behold earlier last week," Loki smirked. Tony choked on his ice.

"Hey, not cool, man! Bartender's code!"

"Best friend code tops that one," Bruce trumped. "Go on, Lance."

"I do believe the Captain had to take you home, am I correct?"

"You saw that, huh?" Tony asked sheepishly.

"I saw enough, yes," Loki answered. "I wanted to snatch that blonde woman's hair out for touching you."

Tony's eyebrows shot to his hair line; Bruce stifled his laughter. "Goodness, Tony. He's _perfect_ for you."

"But, we didn't officially meet until the next day," Tony said, turning towards Loki. Loki snapped his mouth shut, realizing too late that he had overstepped.

"I was there," Loki said, back pedaling. "In the booth against the far wall."

"You were already interested in me?" Tony pressed. "Even before we met?"

"Interesting," Bruce muttered. Loki glanced over for a moment, needing the second for thought.

"You _are_ handsome, Tony," Loki responded vaguely. He wasn't sure why he felt so cornered in this line of questioning, but he attempted to be as vague as possible.

"So you liked me already?" Tony turned fully towards him now, blocking Bruce entirely from view and thoroughly cornering him into an answer. He knew this would have to come up eventually. Loki had taken an interest in the billionaire the moment his scepter couldn't control him. Having returned to Midgard under the pretense of banishment, Loki had watched Tony from afar for months. He truly was interesting, to say the least. Now, Loki had the option to speak truthfully or not.

"Your assumption is correct," Loki confided. The smile Tony gave in return was breathtaking.

"See? That wasn't so bad," Tony said, his smile brightening by the second.

"I suppose," Loki said, feeling his own lips quirk at the corners. It was difficult to not answer Tony's infectious smile with one of his own.

"I don't know why you thought I wouldn't be okay with this," Bruce said, reminding the couple that they were certainly not alone. "You're happier than I've seen in years, Tony."

The billionaire tore his gaze from Loki to look over his shoulder at his best friend. "Thanks, Bruce. Your opinion is the only one that mattered, anyway."

The doctor's courteous smile grew. "Thanks, Tony."

"You can thank me by blowing shit up with me later. I've gone through some serious withdrawal," Tony answered. He turned back to his earlier position for better conversation, but this time he slung his arm over the back of the couch to rest around Loki's shoulders. The billionaire's fingers gently weaved into Loki's hair, blunt nails grazing the god's neck occasionally.

The two friends settled into conversation easily. Loki listened quietly, asking questions every so often. Tony continued to absently play with Loki's hair, distracting the god from accomplishing much thought on his own. Loki attempted to suppress a shiver, forcing his thoughts toward productivity.

Tony didn't seem to mind the public affection in this setting; Loki concluded that he must feel much more comfortable in his own controlled surroundings than that of the public. Tony lived a life in front of cameras and microphones; Loki knew he could make himself scarce should the need arise, but he wondered if Tony kept the displays to a minimum for his sake. They hadn't been followed anywhere on their outings and Loki never saw his face on magazines during his city walks. He knew Tony was a very powerful man in more than one sense on Midgard; would everything be accepted should the news arise?

"You in there, Lance?"

Loki blinked, pulling himself back to the present. He looked over, seeing Tony and Bruce watching him.

"I apologize. I was lost in thought," he mumbled.

"Hey that's okay," Tony said, patting his knee. Loki blinked again - he had been so absorbed that he didn't notice Tony's hand moving from his neck to his knee, either. This mortal was occupying far too much of the god's attention.

"We were wondering how you were enjoying New York," Bruce supplied.

"Well, actually," Loki said, surprising himself. "The rebuild has been marvelous."

"It was hard," Tony said. "You should have seen it before."

"The city and it's people have recovered very well," Bruce said. "Disaster seemed to bring out the good in these people. Crime has dropped, homelessness has virtually ended, and new businesses open almost everyday. They really banded together with Tony's help."

"No, it was the _Avengers_. I just paid for it," Tony shrugged. "The energy this tower runs on has changed the city drastically. Affordable, clean energy. That's all I did."

Bruce waved his hand, grinning. "Don't be modest for Lance's sake. We all know you were all over the place. Have you seen the new skyline, Lance?"

"I have not," Loki answered. Tony's jaw dropped.

"C'mon; we'll catch you later, Bruce," Tony said, standing up. He grabbed Loki's hand and hauled him up as well. Loki nodded apologetically towards Bruce. The doctor smiled, waving it away.

"It was nice to meet you, Lance. I'll see you soon," the good doctor said. Loki nodded again; Bruce had been his favourite so far, he was surprised to note.

Tony pulled Loki through the crowd. It was later now; less people were dancing or standing than sitting and drinking. Tony stopped at one of the glass walls, tapping the glass. A transparent touch pad appeared, much to Loki's delight. The inventor punched a quick code, and a section of the glass slid back.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool," Tony said, watching Loki's jaw drop from the corner of his eye. He led Loki through the door. Once they were through, the glass slid back and locked in place. Tony still pulled Loki forward on the balcony, stopping in the god's path.

"Now, do you trust me?" Tony asked, his eyes dancing.

"Yes," Loki answered without hesitation. Wind tugged gently at his shirt and hair. Tony took Loki's other hand in his and held them together.

"For the sake of this, glad to hear! But for any other time, you really shouldn't," Tony teased, causing Loki to roll his eyes.

"I shall return to Dr. Banner if you wish."

"No," Tony chuckled. "Close your eyes."

Loki smirked, but did as he was asked. Despite blocking his sight, he was still very much in touch with his surroundings. He felt Tony lead them forward a bit farther, eventually slowing and releasing Loki's hands. The mortal placed his hands on a cold railing and took a step back.

"All right," Tony whispered against Loki's ear. "Check it out."

Loki opened his eyes slowly, roaming the landscape before him silently. The change wasn't particularly drastic - there were gaps where the god remembered large buildings to be, a few smaller new structures, and erected memorials he had seen in person during his walks. Nothing impressive, to say the least, except the _lights_. Stark Tower (which is how it will forever be known to him) was still the tallest building in the city, and even being less than fifty stories high in the monumental tower presented a breathtaking view of the nightlife before him.

One of Loki's favourite things on Midgard is the technology. He can spur flames and glows from his incantations, but even those were not ever burning. To see copious amounts of electricity (as he had come to term) at all times was astounding - and surely quite taxing. The brilliant blues, whites, and yellows always caught Loki's eye, and to see the entire setup from afar was admirable. He could feel warmth settle over him as he silently watched.

"What do you think?" Tony asked, leaning over the railing. Loki looked over, taking in the man beside him.

Tony was entirely at ease, looking out over the city. The wind tousled his hair gently, but not enough to move it from the soft waves the styling gel made. Seeing the man in that steel colored suit and purple tie made him feel sorely underdressed in his black dress shirt and dark jeans - which was _not_ something the former prince was exactly keen on. He changed his posture to mimic Tony's and sighed.

"It has come some distance in the aftermath," he answered. Loki felt Tony turn to look at him. "I still find your tower to be the crown jewel."

Tony laughed. "Not just mine anymore, but the city needed it more than me. The world does, actually."

"Does that explain the change in title?" Loki asked and nodded up towards the soft glow behind the clouds, a reminder of the large neon letters high above them.

"Not my choice," Tony answered. "I just figured it suited after having the whole boy band move in. Fury wasn't exactly pleased, but we've never been chummy anyway."

Loki chose not to answer, but simply looked out over the skyline again. Red lights blinked on rooftops in the distance; Loki wanted nothing more than to explore every nook and ledge with the Avenger beside him. He knew then, in that single thought, that his charade was over.

Loki was ensnared without any hope or even _want_ to escape.

"I wanted to ask you something," Tony said, interrupting his thoughts. Loki looked over, nodding. "What did you think of the ceiling in there? Did you think it was too much?"

"Absolutely not," Loki answered. "The craftsmanship is excellent."

"I'm glad you like it," Tony answered. He turned to face Loki, still leaning against the rail. "I once flew over the Canadian border from Quebec to here late into the night. I looked out the window to see the most fantastic display of the aurora borealis I'd ever seen on this side of the world. I began work on the new ceiling before my plane even landed back on US soil."

"It is nothing short of marvelous," Loki answered, looking over his shoulder back into the ball room. Through the glass he could still clearly see the prismatic display the crystals caused, waltzing slowly between blues, greens, purples, and pinks. Loki felt Tony's hand on his cheek, effectively pulling his attention back to the present. The billionaire had closed the distance between them to merely a few inches. Loki felt Tony's warm breath ghost his lips as he spoke.

"You're nothing short of marvelous, yourself," he whispered, lips quirking in a smile. Loki's eyes flicked down, then back to meet those bright honey irises.

"Is this more of your _truth_ , Mr. Stark?" Loki answered, tone light, as he arched one thin eyebrow.

"You caught me," Tony shrugged lightly, grazing his knuckles along the sharp angle of Loki's cheekbone. "With a _little_ sprinkle of flattery here and there."

"Oh? You disguised it well," the god answered. A particularly snippy bit of wind tousled a few errant locks of his hair; Tony caught them gently and tucked them behind his ear. Loki wanted to blame the shiver on the cool night air, but knew there was no charade to be had.

"I'm decent at what I do," Tony grinned. He coaxed his fingers through the dark hair, resting at the base of Loki's skull. "Pretty awesome, actually."

"Ever so humble," Loki answered, leaning into the light strokes of Tony's thumb against his cheek. They had gravitated closer during conversation, the space between them nonexistent. Loki let his eyes slide close, feeling Tony's lips grazing ever so slightly...

"You found my other character flaw," the billionaire whispered, tilting his head just enough...

There was a pause, in which Loki desperately forgot how to breathe and Tony suddenly wasn't so confident as he had been before. It was right _here_ \- the moment they had both waited and dreaded for different reasons presented in suspended realism.

And all Tony could hear was the _fucking nonstop beeping_ in his left ear.

" _Fucking hell!_ " He screamed, pulling back a step rather abruptly. Lance followed, eyes snapping open as he attempted to brace himself against the railing.

"What?" He demanded. Tony looked back over, knowing the moment was lost and hating himself. The green-eyed beauty looked just as aggravated as he felt, and Tony knew he would have to spend some serious time fixing this situation.

"Hang on, I'll explain," Tony said, tapping his left ear. Given the nature and amount of guests attending his party, Tony had a tiny com link in his left ear very carefully concealed should anything go awry. Which, it seemed, had to happen _right then_.

"What the hell, JARVIS? I've been trying to ignore you on _purpose_ ," Tony snapped, keeping a finger pressed to his ear.

" _Sir, there seems to have been a break in,_ " the cool voice responded. Tony's eyebrows rose. He looked back at Lance, knowing the man couldn't hear but needed to see him.

"Where?"

" _Floor ninety, right wing -_ "

"My lab," Tony breathed. He knew he needed to stay calm for Lance's sake, but he couldn't help his surprise. "Of all the times. Awesome. Okay, patch me to Happy."

A moment's silence followed, then the gruff voice of his Head of Security came through. " _What's up, Tony?_ "

"Hell, that's what's up. Get these people out of here, Happy. There was a break in," Tony answered, grabbing Lance's hand and pulling him back towards the entrance. "Scan badge or ID on every person leaving."

" _Yes, sir._ "

Tony tapped his entry code into the transparent glass, grip tightening on Lance. Said man wasn't silent for long.

"Something serious, I take it?" He asked, raising his voice over the flood of commotion through the opened doors.

"Just a kid who's mom said he couldn't stay out pass curfew," Tony answered, weaving them through the suddenly dense crowd.

" _In an orderly fashion, people! For your own safety!_ " Happy called over the DJ's microphone, waving towards the door. Pepper stepped up onto the stage with a hand from Agent to stand beside him, taking the microphone over. The ex-boxer dropped down, calling through the crowd towards the door.

Tony caught Pepper's eye and nodded his thanks. She winked, repeating Happy's original order in a soothing voice while the DJ scrambled around frantically to pack as much as he could.

"Jesus, these people act like a damn bomb went off," Tony muttered, leading Lance towards where they had left Bruce. The doctor was no where in sight, but an alarmed Natasha stood near a clearly passed out Hawkeye.

"What the hell happened?" She asked, striding over quickly.

"I could ask you the same about Birdbrain there," Tony grinned; Lance snorted behind him. God, this one was definitely a keeper.

"I don't know what got into him," Natasha huffed, waving a hand. "This alarm that Happy sounded - what is it?"

"What did he say it was?"

"A 'Party's Over' deal, but I know you wouldn't end a party without a good reason," the assassin answered, hands on her hips.

Tony looked around before leaning in. "There was a breech."

Natasha snapped her attention between the couple, eyebrows raised. "No. _How?_ "

"That's what we're hoping to find out, sweet cheeks," Tony answered. "I'm going to find Thor to carry his ass -" he pointed to the drooling sharpshooter "- up to the common floor."

"No search needed, Son of Stark. I am here." The three turned towards the prince, who was accompanied by Steve and Bruce.

"Oh man. We just _naturally_ assembled. We really need to give this a moment," Tony smirked, throwing his arms around Steve and Bruce.

"Irony at its finest," Lance drawled, eliciting a collective chuckle. A rather large snore from Clint interrupted, pulling a weary air over the group.

"Okay, get him off my couch before he ruins it," Tony grumbled. "Floor ninety, people!"

"I shall carry Friend Clint to his chambers before I accompany," Thor said, crossing over to the 'fallen' spy in long strides. He threw the unconscious man unceremoniously over his shoulder and stormed off with obvious tunneled purpose.

"I'll stay with Happy to make sure everyone leaves safely," Steve said. Tony nodded, pulling his arm off of the soldier's shoulders. The Captain turned, heading towards the crowd. "I'll bring Pepper and Happy and meet you up there!"

"All right, Autobots!" Tony said, clapping his hands. "Let's roll out."

"Should I leave?" Lance whispered, catching up to Tony's brisk walk. Bruce and Natasha were a few steps behind, but Tony had to admire Lance's speed. Those long legs, man.

"No, I'd rather you stay with me," the billionaire answered. He stopped before an elevator that was down a short corridor behind the bar. "If whoever this is is after _me_ , then that means they already know about _you_. So you're safest next to the target."

"I do not need _protection_ ," Lance scoffed. Tony smirked, swiping his clearance badge for their motley crew.

"Too bad, toots. Comes with the package."

All four stood comfortably in the sleek box. Once the door shut, the elevator began ascending without order; Tony was always grateful for JARVIS and his forward thinking.

"This music is _terrible_ , Tony," Bruce said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"It's patronizing at best," Natasha mumbled, pursing her lips.

"Would you prefer AC/DC? That's _totally_ doable," Tony offered, eyebrows raised. The music was cut off by a patch from JARVIS.

" _Friend Tony! We shall meet on the Floor of Ninety!_ "

"Great, Thor," Tony answered. Once the annoying music returned, he said, "He's really something."

"Can he not speak plainly?" Lance said, clearly sounding exasperated. Tony laughed, despite everything, and pulled Lance into a one-armed hug.

"Can I keep him?" This earned a light chuckle from Bruce.

"We're here," Natasha said, slipping out before the door fully opened. Tony cleared his throat, grinning sheepishly at Bruce. The doctor rolled his eyes in response, but followed after the spy. Tony and Lance went out last, but quickly caught up.

"It looks like no one was even _up_ here," Bruce said, punching in his clearance code. The doors slid back without protest, revealing a dimly lit room.

"You're right," Tony answered. He grabbed the doctor's shoulder, stopping his advance. "Wait a sec. JARVIS, scan the room."

A low humming emitted from inside, beginning from the back and working forward. The closer it got, the louder it became. The entire scan lasted mere seconds.

"All clear, sir."

"Awesome. In we go, guys," Tony said, stepping before Bruce. The lights turned on as he walked forward, advancing on the center computer. He sat down at the desk, pulling up his main OS. Natasha and Bruce milled about, checking the tools and experiments that were strewn haphazardly across the many tables. Lance stood directly behind him, a comforting hand on his shoulder while the billionaire's once jovial mood darkened.

Tony reviewed the recordings once more, hoping to be wrong (only this once). Thor had entered the room, followed minutes by Steve, Happy, Pepper, and Agent. Phil was the last man Tony wanted in his lab at the moment, but at this point he had no choice.

"Whoever this was couldn't do this alone," Tony said after a moment. The shuffling slowed to a stop before he spoke again. "There was one thing taken."

"What was it?" Pepper asked. Tony turned to look over his shoulder at her, his frown heavily set. Her eyes widened. " _No_ , not..."

"Yup. This is the first time I don't _want_ to be right," Tony answered, lips a thin grim line.

"Fill us in," Steve urged.

"I unearthed something _experimental_ my father was working on a long time ago that some nasty people are after. And it was right there," Tony said, pointing towards an empty table. "Where that large gaping hole is."

"Is it dangerous?" Agent asked.

"Coulson, when _isn't_ my tech dangerous?"

"How did they get in and out without JARVIS alerting us sooner?" Natasha asked.

"Well, turns out this wasn't entirely hands on. During my scans, I found a strong interference frequency," Tony said, spinning his chair around. "Something that is a particular signal of the _sorcery_ variety. Any guesses, class?" He held his hands out, sighing heavily.

A heavy dread washed over the group, birthing a dark silence. Lance's hand slipped from Tony's shoulder, which the billionaire immediately missed. Ultimately it was Bruce who voiced what they were all thinking:

" _Loki_."


	10. Bitterness and Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Tony fusses with Fury and Thor wins the Brother of the Year award.  
> (Thanks everyone so much for those threads! I never would have thought to spark such a thing, but I loved the speculations. So we'll do another 10 comments for an early chapter. Enjoy, my loves!)

Loki finally got his first hand tour of Stark Tower - the entire kitchen on Clint Barton's personal floor - and was now settled at a dining table two floors down from Tony's lab. He wasn't alone, however.

"This is _unbelievable_ ," Natasha seethed. She swung wildly in the kitchen, slamming down three mugs for her companions. "How had we not _seen_ this?"

"To attack during a joyous gathering is cowardly," Thor answered. Loki had to admire Thor's ability to remain calm as the events unfolded. The prince had grown quite a bit in the passing years, but still not as tolerable as Loki would have liked.

"Well, seeing as how super villains _don't_ _care_ ," Natasha snapped, throwing in tea bags. "Being cowardly doesn't _matter_ to him."

"An ends to a means, typically," Loki chimed in. He and Thor sat at the table while the hot headed assassin threw together tea. Loki could tell it was a soothing tactic for the woman, but the fact that her anger was (unbeknownst to her) geared towards him made relaxing difficult.

A few seconds after Bruce's assumption to Tony's findings, Thor immediately jumped to his aid; Loki was surprised by how ruthlessly he dismissed the blame. Thor knew the truth, and was desperately trying to throw them off of Loki without spilling the beans. Was that always how Thor saw Loki, or was it because the man in question was standing beside him?

Tony was the next to discredit the claim as well, much to Loki's relief. The billionaire kicked everyone out except Bruce to analyze the video feed closer. He had placed a tender kiss to the corner of Loki's lips, asking for patience and forgiveness. Loki, of course, gave in without question, and while Steve took back off with Happy, Pepper, and Phil for added surveillance, the final three took an elevator down a few floors to where Clint was slumbering.

"It's still _ridiculous_!" Natasha growled. She normally had a better grasp on her emotions, but Loki assumed the alcohol she had consumed was the credit to her boiling anger. While she made as much noise as possible in the kitchen, Loki leaned over towards Thor.

"Where is Jane?" He asked. Thor's eyes widened slightly, before a smile crept up.

"Home, safely," he answered. Loki relaxed visibly, glad she had not been caught up in the excitement. "I am glad to hear your concern." The unspoken 'brother' hung at the end of the sentence, it's presence quite plain to Loki despite not actually being said.

"She always seems to be caught up in blunders," Loki answered, quirking a smile. Thor's answering smile was toothy, reminding Loki of the time before - when they _were_ brothers.

"You guys are chummy over here," Natasha said, setting the mugs down with a clack. Thor cleared his throat while Loki's smile disappeared. They both took a proffered mug.

"My thanks," Loki said, sipping at the soothing liquid. Thor nodded his agreement.

"The sidelines make me antsy," Natasha said, much calmer after a few long sips of tea.

"We must stay vigilant, should we be called upon," Thor answered. "Friends Bruce and Tony need us."

"Sometimes I _think_ I understand you," Natasha said, staring intently at Thor. "Then you say something like _that_ , and I just want to walk away. I think I will, actually." She stood up, taking her mug with her. "I'll be back; I just want to check on Clint."

The brothers watched her walk away, shaking her head. Once out of earshot, Loki looked at Thor and smirked. "She has a point, you know."

"I _play_ the fool, brother," Thor returned the smirk, sipping his tea. "I have learned from the best."

"Surely you speak not of me?" Loki asked, genuinely surprised.

"Aye," the prince answered. He turned his blue eyes towards Loki, his smirk softening. Thor painted a peculiar image in his evening Midgardian clothing, a light blue dress shirt rolled up at the sleeves and loosely tucked into dark slacks. Loki imagined he must look odd to Thor, as well.

"Time has passed, Thor," Loki answered, staring into his tea. "Things have changed as well."

"Aye," Thor answered again. "But you will forever be my brother."

Loki looked up, catching the prince's gaze. They were, at one point, just that. Odin would never again be seen as his father, but not seeing Frigga had been the hardest part of his fall. Here sat Thor, despite everything that had happened years ago, sharing tea quite cordially with the one Odin had dubbed a monster and banished without second thought.

"Thor, I cannot say I immediately return the sentiment," Loki said slowly. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, needing the pause. Thor waited patiently, reminding Loki of the calming effect Jane had had on the demigod since meeting him. "I can, however, say that I will _try_."

Thor's jaw dropped, his eyes widening again. Loki held his impassive gaze, not letting on to the anxiety he suddenly felt. Thor snapped his jaw back in place as his smile grew. He reached out and clasped a strong hand on the back of Loki's neck. The god shifted, allowing himself to be pulled forward. Thor pressed his forehead to Loki's, chuckling.

"My brother, I sense the truth in your words. My heart warms at your acceptance," he said, tone proud. Loki nodded, not wanting to speak. In the shortest week of his existence, one mere mortal had changed his outlook on so very much. "I shall stand beside you with whatever occurs with the Man of Iron. You are my brother, and when you are ready to show yourself, I shall be there beside you as well."

Loki closed his eyes, drawing in a shuddering breath. His deepest fear, being unaccepted, was nearly dispelled by Thor's thoughtfully simple words. Loki had given up on Asgard, now wishing Midgard to be his home. With Tony and now Thor accepting him, anything was possible. Should Thor become King, Loki felt there may now be a place for him back on Asgard if he wished.

The god opened his eyes, taking in the sight before him. Thor still held his neck, eyes shut. The smile lingered, but the most surprising were the budding tears under the blond's lashes. Loki's eyes widened as realization dawned - Thor honestly had never stopped caring. His feud with Odin had destroyed Frigga, and Thor as well, it seemed. Loki grabbed Thor's forearm, squeezing. He would fix this; Tony was slowly changing him, for the better he wasn't sure, but he would find out.

"Thor, would you like some frozen cream?" Loki teased, pulling back. Thor opened his eyes, blinking back the tears. "I do believe Miss Romanov would have some available."

"Silence," Thor smirked, wiping his eyes wildly. "I am overjoyed, is all."

" _Obviously_ ," Loki smirked as well, shaking his head.

The two carried on once Thor got control of himself, recalling battles they took part in and pranks they had pulled together in the palace. Loki laughed loudly, reminding Thor of the time they had stolen Lady Sif's undergarments while she bathed and left them in the centre of the throne room. Thor barked loudly with laughter, slamming his fist down on the table.

" _Jesus_ , man. That table isn't indestructible." Loki and Thor looked towards the voice. Tony was heading out of the elevator, jacket thrown casually over his shoulder as he loosened his tie. Bruce followed closely behind, also carrying his jacket. The billionaire sighed, sitting in Natasha's empty seat beside Loki while Bruce headed towards the kitchen.

"My apologies, Man of Iron," Thor grinned, clearing his throat. Tony waved his hand, clearly distracted. Bruce came over with two cups of coffee. He sat beside Tony and passed a cup over.

"Where's Natasha?"

"Here," she called, strutting back into the room. "I was checking on Barton."

"How is he?" Bruce asked.

"Still passed out," she answered, sitting down.

"So we're missing Cap," Tony said, looking at his cup. He frowned, stood up, and headed back into the kitchen.

"Sorry, forgot," Bruce called with a yawn. Tony shrugged, mixing his coffee. Once he was back at his seat, he sighed heavily.

"JARVIS, pull up the finalized recording and display over the table," Tony said. A transparent screen appeared in seconds, impressing Loki greatly. "Now call Rogers up on his com link so I don't have to repeat myself."

A moment went by before the captain's voice came through. " _Any news?_ "

"First, anything on your end?" Bruce asked.

" _Not really. Everyone that was here had been invited; all IDs fit the list. There are no recordings for anyone sneaking up there, either_ ," Steve answered. Tony sighed.

"All right, well here's what we found," he tapped the transparent screen, pulling up a recorded file. "All of us were downstairs, Lance and I were with Bruce. If you notice here," Tony said, pointing to the time signature. "Time freezes. It suddenly jumps five minutes into the future. Whoever got in my lab _got_ what they wanted and _got_ the hell _out_ of there. But, they _knew enough_ to know what they were looking for and how to stop JARVIS. His records show being disrupted twice. The first was at 6:32:45; there was a pulse, but he proceeded to run normally. Bruce and I ran it against Loki's magic signatures, and Reindeer Games was indeed _here_."

"But if everyone's ID checked out, who was he here as?" Natasha asked. Steve didn't answer, so Tony turned to Thor.

"Did you see dear ole brother anywhere?"

"I did not know of his presence until now," Thor answered. "His reasons for being here may be clouded, but I assure he is not responsible for this thievery." Loki looked at Thor, feeling a sense of pride. Once Tony looked back to the screen, Thor met his gaze knowingly.

"Well, whether he stayed or not is up for debate. The pulse happened, and then his signature disappeared," Bruce said, leaning back. "But _why_?"

"Dipping in and out again isn't really his style," Tony agreed. "I don't think our local mischievous Asgardian is at fault here."

"Perhaps this intruder has studied Loki's abilities and attempted to replicate it," Natasha offered. Tony shook his head.

"No, JARVIS picked up his _personal_ presence. He _was_ here, that's not infallible."

" _Well, he was here but not the one behind it. Who is, then?_ " Steve asked.

"At 2:47:36 the time froze in Tony's lab," Bruce said, pointing again to the time in the corner. The screen froze, then cut ahead. "Now, JARVIS was handicapped by someone for only five minutes. He came back online at 2:52:21, but whoever was here was long gone. If not for the missing turbine and the time, it would have gone unchecked. Then, at 2:57:18, we all arrived." The video played through, showing Bruce open the door but being stopped by Tony. The feed flickered when Loki walked in, but it wasn't commented on.

"But, there is _something_ we found," Tony said. He backed the recording up to read 2:45:57. "There's a small flash, _here_." He paused the video, zooming in near the door. A flash, nothing more. "Bruce and I were like ' _What the fuck is that?_ ' So we magnified it. It's a flash-based high frequency emitter. It was enough to disrupt the door's security features for a few seconds - so he could slip in."

"Loki would have just teleported," Natasha said. Loki nodded.

"I know enough from my news to ascertain this ' _Loki_ ' to be far more cunning," Loki commented. It was odd to refer to himself in the third person, but he felt it wouldn't hurt. Thor agreed with a hearty nod.

"My brother would not use Midgardian technology when his sorcery would suffice," Thor said. Loki didn't comment, but honestly agreed.

"Yeah, that's pretty much what we decided too," Bruce said. "Whoever this guy is, he's a professional thief. If you look here," the doctor pointed to the screen, now marked seconds before freeze time. "He made one mistake, it's simple, but _enough_. There's a little sliver of his jacket here."

"JARVIS analyzed it, and is now running corresponding data against the feed in the elevator guests took to the ballroom. If he came in that way, we'll find him," Tony said, rubbing his face. "Unfortunately, that's gonna take time and I'm _hella_ tired."

"What was stolen, Tony?" Natasha asked.

" _Stuff_ ," Tony said evasively. Loki smirked, loving the charm even in a dire situation.

"I _will_ get Fury involved," she threatened

"Agent Coulson beat you to it," Bruce said.

"He's been blowing up my phone, like, nonstop," Tony groaned, hearing the tell-tale beeping. He answered the line with a tap on the screen. "Speak of the devil."

" _Stark! What the hell is going on over there?!_ " Nick Fury's face took over the screen they had been replaying the feed on. Loki unintentionally shrunk back, doubting he was hidden due to his proximity to Tony.

"Having a party. Didn't you get your invitation?" Tony answered, crossing his hands over the table.

" _Cut the bullshit, Stark. Coulson informed me of the break-in. What was missing?_ "

"Frankly, Cyclops, it's none of your concern. Got it under control."

" _Stark, now is not the time. If it's a matter of National Security_ \- "

"Oh, it is."

" _Then what the hell was it?!_ "

"Don't worry about it," Tony dismissed. "Got it under control, _again_."

" _Romanov_ ," Fury barked. The agent stood, stopping to stand behind Tony.

"Yes, sir."

" _Find out what was taken. I expect an answer in the next fifteen minutes._ "

"Yes, sir," she repeated. Tony and Bruce both stood, blocking her path.

"'Tasha, stay _out_ of it," Tony warned. She blinked, but didn't answer.

"We'll talk later," Bruce whispered. Her attention turned to him, but still she did not speak.

" _You do not impede a government search, Stark!_ " Fury said, narrowing his visible eye. Loki and Thor shared a look; Thor motioned for Loki to move. Once the god attempted to slide away, it caught the director's heated gaze. " _Who the hell is that?_ "

Tony looked back at Fury, following his gaze to land on Loki. "That's Lance," Tony answered in a tone that suggested Fury should already know who he was.

" _Well pleasure to meet you, Lance_ ," Fury said gruffly. " _Now kindly get out._ "

"Woah, hey!" Tony snapped, putting a hand on Loki's shoulder. Loki quirked an eyebrow, feeling very much the old irritation he held for the demanding mortal. "Like _hell_ he's leaving."

" _Who the hell is he, then! Does he hold clearance?_ " Fury demanded.

"Duh he has _clearance_!" Tony snapped. "He's my fucking _boyfriend_. JARVIS, cut that goddamn feed!"

" _Stark_ \- " Was all Fury could get out before the screen went back to the previous recording.

" _Fucking hell_ , all of you are getting _ridiculous_!" Tony said, rounding on Natasha. "If you go into my lab to follow that order, I'll have DUM-E spray you and I'll stop buying your fucking cherry cakes. Now, _sit_ the fuck _down_." Normally no one would dare speak to Natasha that way, but Tony didn't care at that point. He was tired, pissed as hell at Fury, and angry at not getting his damn balcony kiss!

The look Natasha gave him could kill, but she sat down slowly. Bruce sat down as well, leaving Tony the only one standing. "Rogers, still there?"

"... _uh, yeah_."

" _Good_. I was going to tell you all eventually, but it was in prototype stage and not really an issue," Tony started. He never took his hand from Loki's shoulder, needing the connection. "A few days ago I was contacted by Tenchi Technologies, a prominent tech corp in Japan. The owner and my father had been working on _something_ together, something that was _way too big_. It led to the early blue prints of my arc reactor." Tony motioned to his chest. He then tapped the screen, minimizing the recording to pull up a new file. It flashed red before opening. "Howard was developing a plasmatic amplifier for security. Now, that doesn't _sound_ bad, but coupled with the energy this reactor puts out, an unlimited energy source of this magnitude would create an unstoppable plasma ray gun."

Tony spun the transparent 3D model around for all to see. It was small, indeed, barely larger than a normal sized handgun. The barrel was shaped like a turbine, all spinning gears with their centre hollowed out; the grip appeared comfortable, with two buttons on either side as a taser would have instead of a trigger. "So, imagine the Tesseract. After _that_ little fiasco, I redeveloped _my_ arc reactor and _then_ the power of this tower to mimic _that_ power. It runs unlimitedly, without aid. I modified the original blueprint when I built the prototype, but I think you can see where this is going."

A dark silence settled over the group. At the mention of the Tesseract, Loki and Thor exchanged foreboding glances. If Tony _actually_ was able to mimic the sheer scale of energy the cube released (Loki had no doubt in his partner's abilities to replicate such a feat), then all of Midgard would surely be doomed.

" _This isn't good,_ " Steve said over the link.

"Uh, no shit, Sherlock," Tony scoffed.

"Needless to say, with that gun in the wrong hands, the destruction would make Manhattan look like a _picnic_ ," Bruce said, shooting Tony a look. The billionaire shrugged.

"And why didn't you want Fury to know about this?" Natasha asked, tone icy.

"I thought _that_ would be pretty obvious," Tony snapped. "He would _want_ it and after target practice, would want me to make _more_."

" _You never wanted this out,_ " Steve said. " _But by keeping it from us -_ "

"Hey now. I didn't _expect_ someone to break in here and steal it. Only a few people knew about it, anyway. Me, Pepper, and the Tenchi Three from the call," Tony said. He folded his arms across his chest before continuing. "That means they _hired_ someone to come here to get it."

"But all the IDs match and we have no idea why Loki was here," Bruce said.

"Blame should not fall to my brother," Thor interjected.

"I agree with Point Break. This isn't his style, like, _at all_. If he _somehow_ caught wind of it I could see his interest, but this was under serious wraps from my end," Tony said. Loki felt some relief from the agreement. "Besides, I haven't seen anything from him for well over a month now."

Loki's heart sank - Tony knew he had been watching him? The time matches up - Loki had taken a few week's break from his nightly visits. They had met a week ago, when he first began masquerading as Lance. Thor shot him a confused look.

"You were in _contact_?" Thor asked. Natasha and Bruce gave Tony similar questioning looks; Loki hoped no one would notice his slowly slinking form.

"Yeah, well, _kinda_ ," the engineer answered, waving a hand. "We never spoke. JARVIS informed me one night that he was near, so I waited for him to do whatever. Nothing happened, so I dismissed it. He came back the next night, still nothing. He was close, like the balcony or outside the window, but never did anything. I think he was _watching_ me."

"... _why_?" Natasha asked, her previous aggravation gone.

" _That's creepy, man_ ," the captain said.

"I'm an interesting guy, what do you expect?" Tony answered, grinning.

 _"It's still creepy_ ," Steve repeated.

"That didn't _bother_ you?" Natasha's asked again; her tone said she absolutely was _not_ getting it.

"He never _did_ anything, so no," Tony shrugged. "Any idea why he would watch me, Prince Charming?" Thor shook his head, clearly surprised. Loki wanted to just disappear.

"He really _is_ like a bag of cats," Bruce said, grinning. "You just never know _what_ you're going to get."

"True that," Tony answered. "So, I figure we get some rest or whatever. JARVIS is still running scans on the recordings, but given the small amount to go on and the sheer number of people that were here, it _could_ be a few more hours - "

"I shall take my leave," Loki said, standing abruptly. "I feel there to be far too much I am not welcome to." Tony looked at him, frowning.

"No, you can stay. This happens, like, every other day," Tony smiled instead, grabbing his hand. "We'll get some ice cream or something."

Loki just nodded, not really knowing what to say. He felt honored that Tony trusted him with all this new information. Would he have, knowing who 'Lance' really was? Loki looked to Thor once more; he knew there would be more questions, especially with the new findings throwing his presence into a less favorable light.

"We'll meet up again once JARVIS finds our thief," Tony called over his shoulder, walking towards the elevator with Loki beside him. "Call if you need me!"

Bruce threw out a thumb's up while Natasha and Thor wore identical flabbergasted expressions. They could vaguely hear Steve's voice, which seemed to shake Natasha free. Before she could speak, however, the elevator door closed and the couple was heading up.

"Sorry about this," Tony muttered, squeezing Loki's hand. The god looked over to him, smiling faintly.

"It is fine."

"Well, thanks, but it really _isn't_ ," Tony answered, returning the gaze and smile. "I much rather would have spent my time with _you_ than dealing with a damn break in."

"Ideally, I as well," Loki answered. He had been truly disappointed at their interrupted first kiss, but didn't mind setting it aside. That spoke volumes to how he felt for Tony, regardless of how unplanned it had been.

"You're amazing, you know?" Tony grinned. Loki merely chuckled and shook his head. The elevator slowed to a stop, the ride being much shorted than the original ascent to the lab. After a brief pause, the doors slid back to reveal Tony's penthouse.

It was much how Loki remembered - the intricate stone work, the well stocked bar, the glass panes for walls revealing the breathtaking night skyline. He sighed audibly, feeling a wave of emotion wash over him by being openly invited to such an intimate abode.

"Well, this is my floor," Tony said, stepping out of the elevator. Loki followed, taking in the sights slowly. The sunken sitting area was his favourite, by far. "Each Avenger has their own place and floor, but Bruce and I have two. One per lab."

"This is _marvelous_ ," Loki breathed. He looked around for Tony, finding the man already in the bar.

"Thanks," Tony answered, opening the refrigerator. "Technically, this is a two story penthouse. My room is upstairs..."

Loki let his attention remain on his surroundings, having already known Tony slept one floor up because of his visits. The billionaire's voice floated around him, but Loki wasn't listening. He discovered where the Hulk had smashed (oh, the _irony_ ) his form into the three steps leading to another room. The floor had been replaced, matching the marbled floor from the ball room. Loki felt a twinge of guilt at the sight, knowing the ordeal had been because of him. He let his gaze drift towards the window, more specifically, the one he had thrown Tony through. His guilt became _insufferable_.

"Lance? Do you want chocolate or mint chip?" Loki snapped out of his reverie to look towards Tony. The man was before the open door of his chiller, waiting patiently. Loki had obviously missed whatever he said the first time.

"You decide," he answered, looking back towards the window. He missed Tony's long glance, but the billionaire shrugged and dug out a carton.

"Okay, come on over," Tony called. Loki pulled himself from the window, crossing to the kitchen slowly. Tony had cuffed his sleeves to his elbows and discarded his tie somewhere, sitting at one side of the bar. Loki sat across from him, looking down at the bowl between them.

"I chose both," Tony grinned, handing over a spoon. Loki took it with a returned smile, scooping a modest amount of the green ice cream out. Tony dug into the chocolate, holding the bowl to brace it.

"Again, your floor is marvelous," Loki said. He flicked his tongue out quickly, tasting a flood of mint. He finished the scoop quickly, deciding he liked it very much, and went for another.

"Thanks," Tony answered around his spoon. "It's been remodeled a bit, but I like it."

"For what reasons?" Loki asked, feigning ignorance.

"Well, _that_ window was a me-shaped hole, and those stairs were a Loki-shaped hole," Tony pointed his spoon at each location, before scooping again.

"I am glad you are alright," Loki said. He genuinely felt that way, and knew Tony could read it in his eyes. Tony smiled softly.

"Me, too," he answered. "Otherwise, I wouldn't have met you." Loki fought the urge to roll his eyes, knowing exactly how that could be implied. Instead he smiled, spooning more mint ice cream.

"How do you feel about this Loki watching you?" He asked, feeling it was a good segue. "I am sure it can be unnerving."

Tony ate a spoonful of mixed flavours thoughtfully. "Not really. It did at _first_ , honestly. I wanted to know why, of all people, _he_ wanted to watch _me_. So the first few times I waited and expected him to pop in and start making demands or whatever," Tony waved his hand towards the stairs and his room. "I have this balcony that's accessible to my room. He would just hang out there, sometimes at the one out here, too. After a week, I figured that he wasn't going to try anything or he already would have. So I unlocked the balcony door to see if he would come in. Even with that, he stayed out there."

Loki remembered that quite clearly. He would spend all hours of the night on the billionaire's balcony, simply watching. He needed to know, to understand everything that had happened. Tony seemed the only one to be able to see through the charade the Chitauri had placed him under, on top of being uncontrollable himself. The man was _fascinating_ , to say the least, and even more so now that Loki was here with him on a nearly intimate level.

"I was getting ready to put out a chair for him, but one night he stopped showing up," Tony continued. Loki's eyes widened - he was to be offered a chair? "It was - now, I'm _not_ crazy - almost disappointing. I had gotten used to him being there, like a roommate. Of course, right when I'm about to set up a lounge out there to talk, he stops coming by. No notice, no wave, no ' _save my seat, bro, I'll be right back_ ' - nothing. I like Bruce's analogy for him - a bag of cats. _Totally true_."

Loki finished up the mint ice cream during Tony's monologue, pausing before hitting the chocolate. "A bag of cats? I do not understand."

Tony grinned, folding his arms over the table and leaning forward. "Okay, cats are moody as hell, right?"

"I _suppose_ ," Loki said slowly. He didn't like this already.

"Now, the _more_ you have, usually the _moodier_ they get. So, imagine taking _all_ these moody fuckers and _throwing_ them into a bag and _closing_ it," Tony said, detailing with his hands each motion. Loki quirked a smile, despite the topic. "What do you expect when you open the bag? Will they be cute and adorable, all cuddled together? Or are they going to immediately scratch your eyes out for taking a quick peek?"

Loki chose to focus on a more abstract topic in the current one. "You find Loki to be cute and adorable?"

"I - _what_?" Tony paused, color dusting his cheeks.

"Ah, I _see_ ," Loki teased, enjoying this very much. Tony found him attractive - that was a good sign.

"I - _uh_ , that's beside the point," the engineer grumbled, scratching the back of his head. Loki was loving this.

"It _absolutely_ is," Loki drawled, not able to fight his grin.

"Hey man, what can I say?" Tony said, defeat evident in his voice. "I can appreciate the darker sides of beauty."

Loki snapped his mouth shut, feeling his own cheeks color. He cleared his throat, fighting off his suddenly dry mouth. It seemed the premature adoration went both ways - Loki with his nightly visits, and Tony obviously not minding and actually finding Loki _already_ attractive.

"You know, you're kind of like a cat, too," Tony said, going back to the nearly melted ice cream.

"How so?" Loki asked, grateful for the change in topic.

"Well," the genius started, spooning up a last scoop and pushing the bowl towards Loki. "You move very gracefully, all lean and calculated movements. Your dark hair is pretty soft, like a _kitty_ \- " Loki shot him a look at that one, but Tony just grinned, " - but the best are your eyes. I'm sure you know this, but they're _gorgeous_. Deep, intelligent, inquisitive - and so _green_. I've never seen eyes so bright in my life. I feel like I'm looking into the purest cut form of an emerald every time."

Loki felt his smile returning, bit by bit, until he knew he was flashing a bright and toothy smile. Tony was smiling at him, too, glad to see his observations had a positive effect.

"Almost like a cat," he finished, resting his spoon against the empty bowl that Loki had polished off. "In short, of course."

"Of course," Loki teased. He still felt his smile, bright and toothy, and was glad for the acceptance. Were he himself, he knew that smile would be misconstrued as malice; but in this setting, as Lance alone with Tony, he knew it would be taken for what it was genuinely worth - happiness.

Alas, the amazing gift Tony had given him days before made itself known with a loud classical tone. Loki had forgotten about his phone, too caught up in their discussions, and jumped to fish it out of his pocket. After looking at the screen, he threw a look to Tony.

"It is Gregory."

Tony rolled his eyes, waving his hand. "Answer if you want," he said, standing to take the bowl to the sink. Loki sighed, but swiped the screen.

"Yes?"

" _Hey, pal! What's going on?_ " Greg's voice rang through cheerfully. Loki pulled back, his ears ringing from the volume. Even by phone, Greg could _never_ use a level tone.

"I am with Tony," he answered, hoping to convey the unspoken hint.

" _Oh man, I'm sorry to bother you!_ " Greg said sympathetically. " _I wouldn't call if it wasn't important, though. Do you have a second?_ "

"Yes," Loki answered, watching Tony rinse the bowl.

" _I forgot that my apartment building was fumigating tonight._ " Loki looked at his phone's clock, frowning.

"You are just arriving at 4:56?"

" _Yeah, well, long story short, Maggie and I left the party when Happy started kicking people out and went to get a few more drinks; she had the cab drop me off here, but I can't get in!_ "

"Has she left?" Loki asked.

" _Yeah. So, I was wondering if I could crash at your place tonight? I know it's last second and I'm sorry to pull you from Tony, but it's really fucking cold,_ " Greg pleaded. Loki sighed, knowing 'Lance' should let his best friend in without a problem. After a moment, he rose from the bar and nodded to the air.

"I shall text you the address. I will come to let you in," Loki answered. Tony spun around, eyes wide.

" _Thanks, man. I owe ya one. See you soon._ "

"Yes," Loki sighed, locking his phone. He looked up to see Tony had crossed back to the bar and was frowning.

"You're leaving?"

"Gregory's apartment is being fumigated. He had forgotten, and now needs a place to stay. I shall let him in and return," Loki answered, but paused. "If you will allow me to return."

"Well, yeah I will, _duh_. I'd rather you _not_ go at all," Tony said, crossing his arms over his chest. Loki had been trying all night to not focus on the faint glow in the mortal's chest, but the motion immediately drew his gaze.

"As do I," Loki answered, pulling his eyes back to Tony's face. "But I shall be back."

The billionaire huffed, not liking the answer. "Happy is still dealing with this break in bullshit, so he can't drive you. Will you be okay to take a cab?"

"Of course," Loki answered. He wanted desperately for Tony to make him stay, but knew he wouldn't. After a moment, the billionaire huffed again.

" _Fine_ , let's get your jacket. JARVIS, have a cab waiting down stairs in ten," Tony said. He began towards the elevator, Loki following closely. The AI responded smoothly after the doors opened, but Tony didn't reply. After the doors shut, Tony's frown was back.

"I know this sounds _horrible_ , but I really don't like this. You're safer with me after this whole thing - "

"You cannot leave," Loki interjected. "You need to be here should the scans reveal your culprit."

"I _know_ ," Tony grumbled. His frown deepened, before he turned towards Loki again. "You have to promise to be safe. I know you can handle yourself, but I need to hear it. I don't know if something or _someone_ is watching."

"I promise," Loki said immediately. He was touched by Tony's concern, which normally would have annoyed him greatly.

The elevator stopped on the ball room floor; Tony slid out and disappeared around a corner. Loki didn't remember seeing this elevator when they had arrived, and said so when Tony came back with his overcoat.

"Yeah, it's built into the wooden wall," he answered. He motioned for Loki to turn. The god obliged, allowing Tony to slide the sleeves over his arms and drop the collar gently. Loki couldn't suppress his shiver, especially when Tony turned him to smooth the lapels. "We have to jump to the other elevator, then we'll be in the lobby."

Loki nodded, allowing Tony to grab his hand and take him to the elevator he and Greg had entered in. The descend was silent; Tony's grip tightened the closer the lobby came. Loki worked their hands apart long enough to thread their fingers together. The action seemed to calm Tony, but he still didn't speak.

The doors opened to reveal a darkened lobby, lights only showing on the stone waterfall. A cab could be seen on the street. Tony sighed, but led the way across the cold room and paused at the glass doors.

"I'll walk you to the cab," he said, other hand on the door. Loki reached out, gently stopping the billionaire. Tony looked over, confused. "Lance, what's - "

Lance appeared the submissive type, which is exactly how Loki wanted him to be portrayed. He wished he could see the look of surprise on Tony's face from the docile one taking the first step, but he decided the after effect was much better. Loki had stepped closer, using his momentum and slight height advantage to effectively silence Tony's question.

Loki felt Tony's sharp intake of breath against his lips and attempted to steal it back. He worked his lips carefully, feeling Tony grow still against him. Fearing he had over stepped (as if the body language read anything _but_ this), Loki slowly pulled back. That got Tony moving; he wrapped a hand around the back of Loki's head and pulled him back in.

The kiss was slow and searching, lips moving gently and tentatively. Tony wanted nothing more than to drag Lance back upstairs and never let him leave - Greg be damned and fucking _freeze_ to death. The build up from the balcony came flooding back; even so, this kiss was slower than many Tony had taken in the past, but it was by far his favorite.

Lance darted a mischievous lick, eliciting a rather unmanly groan from Tony. The foreigner had the audacity to actually _chuckle_ , smiling against Tony's lips before pulling back. Tony followed, not wanting the contact to be broken. Lance placed a finger over his eager lips and smirked.

"I shall return soon," he whispered. His voice was an octave lower and he was slightly out of breath. Tony knew he wouldn't sound much better.

"Promise?" He asked, quirking his eyebrows. Lance's smirk turned to a smile as he nodded.

"I promise," he said, replacing his finger with his lips for a quick kiss. Tony sighed, letting his eyes slide close for a brief moment.

"Good, I'll be here. Let me know when you're heading back," Tony said, taking both of Lance's hands. "Be _safe_."

"I shall," he answered. He pulled his hands free, pushing the door open and stepping into the cold morning air. Tony watched from the lobby as Lance walked down the stairs and opened the cab door. He paused and looked back once more. Tony threw out a thumb's up and a grin. Lance grinned in return before dipping into the cab.

The car shifted and pulled away from the curb. Tony watched the tail lights until he couldn't see them anymore before turning from the door and heading towards the elevator. He was back in his penthouse a few moments later. The genius paused, looking around. He was shocked at how empty everything felt after having Lance up here, even if only for a half an hour.

Tony walked to the sunken couch, flopping down. He had nearly forty minutes to kill before Lance would be back (not that he was counting). He thought about calling the rest of his merry band up to see what they were doing, but decided against it.

"JARVIS, how is the search going?"

"Nearly completed, sir. There were fifteen fifty percent matches, seven sixty percent, and only two above eighty."

Tony sat up, pressing a button on a nearby remote. The glass walls darkened, displaying a clean image of his security OS. "Run the recording from the intruder." A moment passed before the image he and Bruce had studied lit the screen. "Frame by frame."

The recording slowly ticked by, replaying the small flash in four frames and then the sliver of clothing in one. He let it play through to their arrival, pausing at the flicker that occurred when Lance walked in. Even in the poor lighting, he could still see the man's bright emerald eyes.

"Why was there a disturbance when Lance walked in?"

"An abnormality that occurred during Mr. Norse's arrival released a strange energy reading into my system, sir." Tony frowned - that was odd.

"Pull up his elevator ride," Tony said, sitting up straight. The image changed to Greg and Lance standing in the elevator, speaking calmly. There was a moment, when JARVIS could be heard, that Lance's entire body froze. Greg spoke primarily to the AI, before falling silent as well. When they reached the ball room floor, Lance looked up sharply and immediately relaxed. Tony would have dismissed it as being claustrophobia, but he had been in an elevator numerous times over the past few hours. The screen fizzed like an old TV searching for reception for only a second, before settling back to normal as Lance and Greg exited.

"JARVIS," Tony whispered, hoping for the second time that night that he was wrong. "What time had Loki's presence been reported?"

"6:32:45, sir."

Tony's eyes drifted to the bottom right of the screen, reading the same time signature when the screen fizzled. He drew in a breath and closed his eyes. "Where was the source?"

"There is not a consistent location, but the strongest was the elevator at that exact time, sir."

Tony groaned, rubbing his face. "Of _course_. I'm _such_ a fucking idiot."

"Sir, I have found one match within ninety-five percent accuracy."

"Pull it up," he said with a heavy sigh. He suddenly didn't care about the break in or the theft. There was a much more pressing matter, and the only person he could (would he want to?) discuss it with was in a cab clear across town.

Tony watched the match display, his eyes widening. "Oh _shit_." He jumped up, suddenly very much disturbed. "That's our man, JARVIS. Start the 'Vette. I'm on my way down now."

"Shall I alert the other Avengers?"

"No, it'll be too late," Tony snapped, pulling on the first coat he found. He paused only a moment to slip on the wrist bands that summoned one of his suits should he need it. "Tell them you found a match _after_ I leave."

Minutes later he was in his Corvette and speeding through early morning streets, driving himself instead of JARVIS. He needed to think, needed the autopilot actions to distract himself from the pieces he had placed together and to focus on the _real_ problem.

Tony had _let_ him go, _let_ him walk right out of his tower and towards the _exact_ place he absolutely did _not_ need to be. He took a turn a little too rough but it didn't matter. No one was on the road, which was surprising for the city that never slept. Tony didn't spare a thought to the irony, however, reading street signs for Lance's street.

He hoped to get there in time but knew he wouldn't. He had been too slow, too distracted to see the obvious. Professionals are named as thus for a reason, but he would have never thought that stupid _kid_ would be one.

Tony threw the car into park, all but scrambling out towards Lance's building. The cab that was suppose to wait and bring Lance back was no where to be seen, but Tony knew that already. He sprinted to the door, hesitating long enough to slam into it and continue up the stairs. Tony didn't know which apartment was Lance's, but he really didn't need to. The third floor had a door set wide open that Tony could see from the stairs.

He barreled up and around the corner, stumbling into a modest abode that was more books than anything and just _screamed_ Lance. He was immediately engulfed by the man's scent and chloroform, knowing exactly what had happened. Tony sank to his knees, covering his face with his hands. He _was_ too late.

Tony had let him walk _right_ into a trap, away from him and into hands of people Tony had _seriously_ pissed off. A lot had happened to Pepper during their saga, but he was always confident she would stand by him no matter what. Lance was _new_ and already Tony cared _far too much_ and now - now he was _gone_.

A buzz drew him from his reverie. Tony snapped his eyes towards the only thing _not_ covered in books - a small side table. The buzz repeated, pulling Tony to his feet. His heart sank.

The Arc Mach I was _there_ and _not_ with Lance. The GPS mode of the phone would be useless now, because it was not with it's owner. Great; his first thought was scratched. He closed his eyes and let out a shuddering breath; the man who had an answer for everything was suddenly very lost and speechless.

The screen didn't need to be read for Tony to know who it was from. He picked up the phone and read the message: _See you soon, fly boy._ Tony shoved the device into his pocket to resist shattering it against the wall.

Lance had not revealed himself yet to anyone, as far as Tony knew, and he wondered if the charade would continue in captivity. Were he to be in serious danger, would everything come to fruition? Tony wasn't sure of much of anything right now, let alone how he would take a mortal kidnapping. There was _one_ thing he was defiantly sure of:

Tony Stark had _never_ liked that cocky bastard, and he would _positively_ make sure the little fucker wouldn't forget it.


	11. My Promised Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where shit hits the fan.
> 
> (Thanks for all the lovely comments! This will be a different challenge for an early upload; I go out of town in the next twelve hours and will be gone pass Labor Day. Now, the challenge is - if I get 10 new comments on this chapter, I'll upload another as soon as I get home from work and before I head out. Other wise, it will be nearly a week before I'm able to upload again. Challenge accepted?  
> Either way, enjoy!)

* * *

Papers flew around Tony's head as he hurled the heavy oak finished desk from the third story window. His chest heaved as he waited for the crash that was sure to follow.

"Was that _really_ necessary?" Tony snapped his eyes to look at Bruce. His friend stood with arms crossed, head shaking. Tony frowned, moments away from snapping his Iron Man helmet down and throwing out the matching chair.

"Smashing helps Hulk, so I thought I'd give it a try," he answered, smirking as the crash reached his ears.

"True, but it doesn't help you find Lance any quicker," Bruce answered. Tony looked towards the doctor again, seriously having to bite his lip to stop himself.

Tony had only just discovered 'Lance's' secret, if he was even correct. The fact that the man had been missing for nearly five hours made it difficult for him to believe he _was_ correct. Loki would _never_ tolerate a kidnapping, _especially_ by an idiot.

"But throwing this fucker's desk out makes me _feel_ better," Tony mumbled. He held no remorse for throwing things from the window, but knew his much gentler friend did. Bruce grinned despite everything, even the extremely erratic wake up call earlier that morning.

Tony had none too quietly barged into Bruce's bedroom, startling the doctor. He had already been in the process of dressing, only a few minutes after JARVIS had alerted him to a match on the jacket. The billionaire slammed the door into the wall, already nearly completely suited up in Iron Man gear. Long story short (Tony's words), the thief had kidnapped Lance to further antagonize Tony (which was working quite well), and the pair had landed (literally) in front of a rundown apartment building.

After the cabinet, a few dining chairs, the oak desk, and now Tony held the matching chair over his head - "I really must stop you, Tony," Bruce sighed, crossing the room and grabbing a chair leg. He had a better grasp on his humor now, after his solitude. But there were still breaking points - and Tony had a knack at reaching every single one.

Tony growled, settling for throwing the chair down on the living room rug. The apartment was surprisingly furnished, even being located in a seedy part of town with a horrendous exterior. It _had_ been furnished, anyway. Now the sidewalk outside was adorned beautifully instead.

"Bruce, I'm _upset_ ," Tony growled, kicking the splintered chair. He would destroy everything he could touch, goddammit. "I got... _Lance_ involved, now I need to get him _out_. But I can't fucking _find_ him!"

"That's why we're here, to look for clues," Bruce nodded, patting his friend's armor. An angry Tony was nearly a useless Tony.

"This idiot is professional - I doubt he would purposely leave - "

"A note?" Bruce finished. Judging from his tone, he had actually found something.

" _Seriously_?" Tony gasped, hurrying to the doctor. He made it a point to stomp anywhere he walked in the apartment - the added weight of his suit was leaving quite adorable footprints. Bruce was in the kitchen, standing near the fridge. He held a sheet of lined notebook paper.

"Yeah. It says: _Hey there, Fly Boy! Check out this awesome WiFi code_. Wait, is Fly Boy suppose to be _you_?" Bruce asked.

"His nicknames are just _bad_ ," Tony scoffed. Bruce raised his eyebrows, but continued reading:

" _Laptop on the counter, first folder. Never yours, Volpe_ ," Bruce finished. They looked to the computer in question. Tony moved first, lifting the lid.

The screen was black before loading for the wallpaper -

" _That fucker,_ " Tony hissed. Bruce inhaled sharply over his shoulder.

The wallpaper seemed a snapshot from Tony's memory, or at least how he would have envisioned it. The scene was he and Lance, standing together outside of the party on the balcony, mere moments before what would have been their first kiss and seconds from Tony's alarm going off. Lance was smiling softly, deep emerald eyes nearly closed in the intimate moment. Tony wore a similar expression with his fingers threaded into Lance's hair. Seeing a picture of Lance compared to the new information he had acquired, Tony knew he was correct - the resemblance was nearly uncanny.

"He was _there_ ," Bruce said. Tony's frown deepened, both from his thoughts and Bruce's comment.

"This was right before my alarm went off," Tony whispered. He slid his faceplate down with a flourish.

"So he got what he needed and was back downstairs before the room was evacuated. _Brilliant_ ," Bruce whispered, stepping aside.

"JARVIS, hack this laptop and put in the WiFi code. I want the picture and a bead on whatever is in this piece of shit," Tony mumbled. Hey, even with the invasion, it was a damn good picture! "Bruce, would you click that first folder?"

"Oh, absolutely," the doctor jumped over, running his fingers along the trackpad. The folder was unmarked, pulling up what appeared to be a blank video.

"It's a two way call," Tony said. "Get out of the shot, Bruce." Bruce stepped around to the back of the counter. There was a beep, another, then another, and finally -

" _Ohayo_!" A voice called. Tony blinked, waiting for the screen to focus. A hooded figure came into view. Half his face was adorned with a white and red fox mask, leaving only his chin and mouth exposed. It fit snugly against his face and curved over his nose into a small snout. His bright blue eyes were smudged black around the gap between them and his mask. His lips were curved into a bright smile to match, leaving his glee quite apparent. " _I apologize for the feed, but being halfway across the world causes a problem at times_."

"I'm going to assume Japan," Tony growled.

" _Bingo! You_ can _be as intelligent as they say_ ," Volpe answered, chuckling. "Can _be, I'll repeat_."

"Stealing my shit pisses me off, fox. Start doing some talking before I make you," the genius threatened. The echo his voice threw from the suit coupled with being in such a small room added an extra devious tone.

" _Who would steal from the great Tony Stark? His defenses are infallible, his security far too tight. Who could ever get pass all that?!_ " The man waved his hands theatrically, leaning back in what Tony could see to be a desk chair. " _Oh, wait -_ I did."

"It's not about the gun; where's Lance!?"

" _Oh, him? He's with me,_ " Volpe answered. He snapped his fingers, and the lights behind him turned on.

Lance sat in a chair a few feet back. His wrists were tied to the arms of the chair, with similar knots around his ankles. His head lolled back, a low groan barely reaching Tony.

"Lance!" He called. The man groaned again, forcing his head up. Tony watched those beautiful green eyes blink once, twice, then meet his. His faceplate was up instantly. "Lance, I'm so glad you're alright."

"... _Tony_?" He mumbled. He looked from the screen then settled on the figure between them. His face immediately set to stone, understanding flooding back in.

"I'm coming for you, baby. I'll be there, I won't let anything happen to you," Tony attempted to soothe, hoping his tone would help. Lance's eyes were fixed to his; he nodded, his glasses catching the light and gleaming. Even if Tony didn't know the truth, that simple act was oddly demonic and promising.

" _Or not_ ," Volpe cut in, turning the camera fully onto himself. " _Here's the deal - you have maybe three hours to get here before something..._ bad _...happens to our green-eyed beauty here_." He rolled his chair back, placing himself level with Lance. He reached back, cupping the bottom of Lance's chin. The man jerked his head away the same time Tony dented the counter with his fists.

" _You come alone, too_ ," Volpe added, wagging a finger at Lance before rolling back towards the camera. " _So tell the Good Doctor that he can't go on this road trip._ "

Tony flicked his eyes towards Bruce, who had been watching over the edge of the lid and counter. He frowned and shook his head lightly. Tony looked back at the screen. "That's fine."

" _Good!_ " The man clapped, smiling. His teeth seemed to be altered some how, perhaps sharper? " _Glad we've come to an agreement. The clock starts now, Mr. Stark._ " The figure reached offscreen, pulling out an old school crank stop watch. Volpe twisted the dial clockwise three times. " _I'm feeling generous, so I won't count the time change against you. But I do suggest you hurry._ "

"You better be ready for me," Tony warned. He picked up the offending laptop, walking out of the kitchen. Bruce followed him with quizzical eyes.

" _Oh, that reminds me - I have one question left_ ," Volpe said, holding up a finger with a spreading grin.

Tony sighed, but bit. "What?"

" _In your expert opinion,_ " the man asked in the single most condescending tone Tony had ever heard. " _What does the fox say?_ "

Tony couldn't stop himself, really. Between the entire blunder of a theft, Lance getting kidnapped, and now this motherfucker's attitude, it seemed the suitable course of action.

"Tony, _wait_!" Bruce cried, holding a hand out.

"Nope." Tony held the laptop steadily out the window, releasing his grip the second Bruce took a step forward. All he could hear was the manic chortling of Volpe, echoing off of his decoy apartment building and sidewalk, until it all ended rather abruptly amongst the remains of the rest of the furniture three stories down on the concrete below.

"You got those coordinates?" Tony said, snapping his faceplate shut. Bruce ran to the window, leaning out to look down. After a moment he spun around, eyes wide, to stare at Tony. His jaw was slightly slack, too.

" _Yes, sir,_ " JARVIS answered. Tony nodded, ignoring Bruce as he pushed the doctor back from the window.

"Good. Plot course immediately."

"Are you leaving _now_?" Bruce stammered. He cleared his throat, stilling his suddenly raging emotions.

"Yup."

"Without the rest of us?"

"Looks that way."

"I'll have everyone stand by; this could be a trap - "

"Oh it _totally_ is a trap," Tony drawled. "Just tell them we went out for ice cream or something."

"At nine in the morning?"

"I have faith in you, Brucey! I'll have us back before dinner," Tony grinned, even though he knew it went unseen. Bruce frowned, but remained silent.

" _Ready for departure, sir._ "

"Sweet. See you soon!" Tony took a running start, launching himself from the window. After a split second of falling, Tony had the thrusters on his suit powered up and raging. The genius flew away without a second glance.

Bruce watched his best friend go until he couldn't any longer. He let his gaze linger, however, before dropping to the concrete sidewalk. People had begun gathering, picking through remains of the once lovely furniture. The laptop had nearly disintegrated; only bright twinkles were left to catch fleeting rays of sunlight. Bruce couldn't help but mourn the loss, but for another reason - that picture of Lance and Tony had been breathtaking.

In that moment there was nothing but the two of them, eyes only for the other. The image pulled emotions from him he hadn't realized he had - he was extremely happy for Tony, but his happiness was now rivaled by pangs of envy. Bruce wanted that; he wanted to be unashamed to be completely consumed by another person. He craved that closeness.

"Wow, those thoughts are _way_ too deep for so early in the morning," Bruce mumbled to himself, shaking his head. He hoped the action would pose a distraction. It didn't. "I guess I'll just get back to the tower, then. And... _wait_."

* * *

"Well _that_ was a little uncalled for."

Loki held the same expression as he had before the feed to Tony had been cut - utter disgust. The man in the chair spun around and folded his hands over his lap.

"Can you _believe_ he threw my laptop from a three story window? He has some gall," he said, a smile adorning his face that betrayed his aggravation. "I _still_ don't see what you see in him."

Loki wouldn't even give him the honor of a frown. Volpe smacked his lips and drummed his fingers on the arms of his chair.

"Now I can talk all day, but one-sided conversations aren't really my thing," he observed. "Maybe a word or two could get me going for another half hour or so?"

Moments passed. Loki still said nothing, his eyes fixated to the black screen he had last seen Tony on. Volpe kept his gaze on Loki, attempting to will something from him. The seconds stretched to minutes, time ticking slowly as the awkward silence continued. After what easily was the most uncomfortable hours of his life, Volpe sighed.

"Listen, don't think of this as a _legit_ kidnapping," he muttered, tossing back his hood. "Just think of it as an extended best bud vacation, alright?"

Loki looked over, his nostrils flaring from the battle to keep silent versus wanting to throttle the man. He could still smell a trace of the chemical that was used to put him to sleep; it was suddenly much harder to keep silent.

"Lance," he said, sighing again. "You can _trust_ me; I'm not going to hurt you."

Loki's eyebrow rose in question.

"Well, I'm sorry you hit your head after the chloroform," he rushed. "But I do not intend for you to be hurt. Trust me."

Trust? At one point, Loki could have said he did hold some trust for the mortal - before he pressed a drugged rag to his nose and mouth, that is.

"You can't say I didn't warn you," he mumbled, holding his hands up. Loki growled, grip tightening on the armrests.

"You know not what you have _done_ ," he hissed. Volpe smirked, resting his chin on his hand.

"I was beginning to think I had done some serious damage to your voice," he said, ignoring what Loki had actually said.

"You will have wished you had," Loki sneered. He couldn't believe he had been so blindsighted by this charade.

"I know - now would be a time to discuss this before your boy toy gets here," Volpe said, tone serious for the first time since Loki had awaken. Loki said nothing, but Volpe continued anyway.

"I truly am sorry you were caught in this," he began. "You are and still will be a dear friend to me. Anyone else would already be dead after the initial FaceTime, honestly. But I have been deceiving you." This plain fact made Loki's stomach churn. Trickery was his field, and somehow everything had slipped by. He had been far too concerned with his own lies to pick up on the ones around him.

"My name isn't Gregory Bell; that's one of my normy aliases. I have no other identity than the one before you now - _Volpe_. I am a professional thief and mercenary for hire. I had been hired by a foreign company to steal from Stark. After I explained your involvement, they demanded you be taken as well to lead Iron Man here," Volpe explained, posture relaxing from the reveal. "But, because you haven't seen or heard anything, I won't kill you. I made that _very_ clear to them, as well. You will not be harmed."

Loki frowned, granting Volpe his full attention. He knew the moment he had woken to Tony and Volpe's conversation that this was much bigger than he had previously believed.

"What will become of Tony?" Loki heard himself ask. Volpe's eyes shifted, looking to the side.

"This is to be determined," he said evasively. The stop clock beside him ticked, drawing his attention. "It's been nearly the time limit, so knowing him, he'll be here in, like, ten minutes. So we shall find out then!" Volpe said, leaning back in his chair.

Loki frowned, tugging experimentally at his wrists. He could easily break his binds and disappear, leaving nothing behind but a failed memory. His instincts were telling him to wait until Tony arrived and take on whatever Volpe had planned together. Loki was not a fan of waiting, and absolutely not a fan of team work. But for Tony...

"You _will_ regret this," Loki said. Volpe looked over, pulling his hood back up.

"Oh? How so?" He asked, tapping his nose. Loki licked his lips quickly, smirking.

"I will _personally_ see to it that you do not see pass today," Loki answered, feeling the magics around him tremble. "And, as those previous, you too shall learn that I _never_ go back on my word."

Volpe blinked, feeling a tremor of terror run down his spine. He cleared his throat and shifted in his chair. "Man, is it just me or did it suddenly just get _colder_ in here?"

"Oh _no_ , it most certainly did," Loki's smirk grew devilish with each passing second. "Shall I turn up the heat?"

The clamour Loki had been ignoring during their conversation intensified to finally catch Volpe's attention. Right when he looked up, the door beside Loki disintegrated.

" _Honey, I'm home!_ " Loki snapped his head over to the gaping hole, his heart thundering in his chest.

Iron Man stood there in all his suited glory, hand still outstretched from blasting open the door. Smoke swirled around him, but not thick enough to hide the shine on his suit. This was the closest Loki had been to the Man of Iron in quite some time, and the thrill from being near him was far different this time.

Volpe stood up immediately, rolling chair shoved roughly against the desk. His movement caught Tony's attention. They both lunged towards the other - Volpe attempting to escape, and Tony zoning in on doing damage. Unfortunately, the fox's luck came up short.

Iron Man grabbed Volpe by his hood, pulling him back. The thief coughed and clutched at his throat, trying to work out of his zipper.

"Not today, _brat_ ," Iron Man sneered; his low voice caused a different kind of tremor to run through Loki.

His gloved hand wrapped around the base of Volpe's skull. He used the momentum the mercenary was already implementing to slam him into the wall. A loud crack rang out. When Tony let go, Volpe crumpled unceremoniously to the floor; the thief was out cold.

Iron Man stood still. Loki gave a low whistle of appreciation, drawing the genius' attention. His face plate was up as he crossed the room in three long strides.

"Oh god, _Lance_ ," Tony said, fumbling with his restraints. His face was creased with worry as his eyes roamed over Loki, presumably checking for any injuries. "You have no idea how sorry I am."

"It is fine, Tony," Loki answered, unable to fight his smile. Tony freed his right hand and began on his left.

"No, it isn't. This was _fucked up_ ," Tony mumbled, trying to focus on the task at hand. "You should have never been targeted."

"It _is_ unfortunate," Loki drawled, rubbing his second freed wrist. "But you are not to blame. If anyone, it should fall to me."

Tony stopped, looking up from Loki's ankles. "What the hell? _Why_ would this be _your_ fault?"

Loki cleared his throat, knowing what needed to be said but dreading it. "I have not been entirely honest with you, Tony."

Tony's eyes bore into Loki, seeking an answer. Loki looked to his side, not wanting to be having this conversation at all. "I... He is gone."

"What?" Tony looked over, following his gaze. " _Shit!_ That motherfucker."

"He is called 'Fox' for a _reason_ ," Loki shrugged. He pulled his leg forward, snapping the final restraint. "We shall find him together, Tony. I have a promise to keep."

Tony took a step back, allowing Loki to stand up. "What were you going to say?"

"Later," Loki answered, slipping by.

"Hang on." Tony's hand on his shoulder stopped him. He took a breath and turned.

"Time is of the essence - " Tony's lips effectively cut him off; his hand moved to Loki's neck, making him sigh from the cool metal. All thoughts of time escaped him. Loki relented, moving his lips gently in response. With the suit, Tony was a few inches higher than usual, which made Loki the shorter one for once. He felt his heart thunder against his rib cage when Tony's tongue teased his bottom lip. Even with all of Loki's patience and discipline, he really couldn't help his low moan.

"I'm glad you're safe," Tony whispered, pulling back just a fraction. He wanted to take his suit off, to forget it all happened and pull Lance close and not let go.

"Thanks to you," Loki answered, leaning forward for a brief kiss. "But we must find Volpe. As I said, I have a promise to keep."

Tony nodded, splitting their embrace. He snapped his face plate down after a quick smirk. "Let's show this kid who's boss."

Loki smirked, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "I shall lead."

The two stormed out of the room, Loki indeed in the lead. The small mark he had placed on Volpe the night they had left the bar still held, leading the pair down several corridors in a building that seemed much larger than is should have been.

"Where exactly are we?" Loki asked, turning a corner.

"Tokyo, near the shipping yard."

"Not much farther, then," Loki mumbled. He turned a sharp corner and skid to a stop. "Or _not_."

Two rows of guards blocked the hall. One set was kneeling before the other much like Revolutionary British soldiers, all with red lasers trained on Loki's chest.

" _Hmm!_ " Loki grinned, moving a hand over his chest. He delighted in the ultra sharp colour. Tony, however, wasn't pleased.

"Stand down!" He barked, walking in front of Loki. Loki was still grinning, but missed the bright red lights.

"We _will_ shoot!" A guard called. Tony actually laughed.

"I'm quivering in my little space boots," Tony snapped. Loki snorted behind him.

The guard that spoke hesitated, his eyes shifting. "I will count to three! One..."

"Oh this is _stupid_ ," Tony scoffed, turning to Loki. "Are you hearing this?"

"I am, but in incredibly broken English."

"T-two!"

"This guy is serious," Tony mused.

"I barely heard the quiver."

"Men, _ready_!" All the guards concentrated the collected red dots into one large circle over Tony's arc reactor.

"That's a shame," Tony tsked. "Just like we practiced, JARVIS."

" _Three!_ "

Tony blew out his pulse reactors on cue, throwing the small group to the walls. They all stuck, immobile, as their guns clattered to the ground before them.

"My, that _is_ a lovely trick," Loki said, walking through the new wall ornaments.

"Just a new project I was working on regarding magnetized centripetal force. No biggie," Tony shrugged, following after Loki. "It's gonna be great for putting shit on a Christmas tree, though."

Loki laughed, pulling open the door at the end of the hallway. "I look forward to seeing it in action again."

Tony reached out, catching Loki's wrist. "Lance."

"Yes?" Loki asked, looking out the door. It lead to the shipping yard, surrounded by large metal crates and machinery. The sky was dark, stars hidden by the bright lights from the city that rivaled New York.

"I have something for you." Loki turned and let the door close. Tony had his face plate back up, revealing a bittersweet smile. A few of his armor plates pulled away, showing Loki the man had not changed his clothes from the night before. A warmth spread through him - Tony had been that worried?

"Here's something in case we get separated," Tony said, holding out his hand. His suit snapped shut when Loki took the offer.

"The Arc Mach I," Loki said, flipping the device over in his hand. He had missed the weight of it, even though it felt like he held nothing.

"It's _your_ phone, so I thought you should have it back," Tony smirked.

"...thank you," Loki said, smiling lightly. He put the phone into an inside pocket of his green overcoat.

"I _won't_ be separated from you again," Tony said, his tone and expression very serious. "You may not believe it, but you mean quite a bit to me. This whole bullshit helped me see it. So don't get yourself killed."

"You should be more worried about yourself, _dear_ ," Loki teased, pressing a quick kiss to Tony's cheek. "You have my word; I shall not be harmed."

"Good, cuz I want to hear more from you," Tony answered, shutting his helmet. He reached around Loki and pulled the door open.

Wind whipped Loki's hair wildly, annoying the god. The pair weaved between large shipping crates and giant fish buckets. The smell was horrendous, to say the least, but they continued on. The entire place was deserted, which immediately put Loki on edge. He remembered that even the fishermen on Asgard would be casting nets and lines at the earliest time of day; the lack of workers was his first clue.

The second, _well_ -

"Tony, _down!_ " Iron Man dropped, with Loki not too far behind. A bright flash sizzled over them, followed by the delayed crack that should have been the initial warning. Loki looked over his shoulder, watching the intense beam that should have been for them blast through a large red crate. A hole easily several meters long and rapidly increasing burned through the metal, leaving the edges red hot. In a matter of seconds, the crate was merely a pile of smoldering ash.

"That is _astonishing_ ," Loki breathed, eyes wide in wonder.

"That would be my plasma ray gun," Tony ground out. He looked forward in the direction the beam had came from, still in a crouch. "Lance, get behind me." Loki nodded, placing a hand in the small space between the suit's shoulder plates.

Iron Man and Loki crept slowly, moving towards a concrete divider. After a few seconds of foreboding silence, a glint caught the god's attention. Upon further inspection, a low whir of revolving metal became strong motivation.

"Another blast from the west!" He called, launching to his feet. Tony wasn't far behind, catching up to wrap an arm around Loki's waist and propel them behind the concrete barrier. Barely a heartbeat into safety, a second blast flashed by and disintegrated yet another crate.

" _Damn_ , this guy isn't playing," Tony mumbled. Loki nodded.

"Agreed; I shall locate him," he said, turning.

Slowly, Loki peered around the edge of their sanctuary. Unfortunately, the charms he had placed on his Midgardian glasses limited his magical abilities (a necessary side effect for his guise) but his eyes were still as sharp as ever. A lone figure stood atop a stack of shipping crates, holding the weapon in question to his side. Loki knew his vantage point would prove a difficult task to overcome without someone getting blasted and without his sorcery.

"He is above," Loki sighed, pressing his back to their divider. "Distance is far too great for us to approach unnoticed with limited cover."

"And I know that thing has a rapid fire feature," Tony said. "I couldn't fly without ending up a pile of iron goop."

Another blast rang out, causing the two to duck. Tony threw his arm over Loki, protecting him from the debris. They looked over at what was now a gaping hole in the pavement barely twenty yards away - and spreading.

"Oh _shit_ ," Tony said, standing abruptly and pulling Loki with him. They sprinted to another barrier with Tony refusing to let go of Loki. The hole continued to spread, the barrier they had been behind falling victim as the shipping crates before had.

"What is that made of?" Loki asked, still amazed despite their danger.

"Plasmatic ions that I copied from the Tesseract and applied my arc tech to. The ions counter act and attempt to escape," Tony answered. "It lasts briefly but spreads quickly like rays, dematerializing anything it can reach."

" _Fascinating_ ," Loki mused.

"Thanks, I thought so too," Tony answered, chuckling slightly. "Never expected to be shot at with it, though."

"There will be several new things today, then," Loki answered. Tony smirked, even though he knew it wouldn't be seen (Loki knew, though).

"So, what's the plan?" He asked, quickly looking over the top. The figure still stood, immobile, the gun down by his side. "Why isn't he talking?"

"He is not one for silence - much like you," Loki smirked.

"My point exactly."

" _I'm surprised you aren't jet lagged, Mr. Stark_ ," Volpe's voice rang out.

" _There_ we go," Tony mumbled. Loki heard him clear his throat to respond, but their assailant cut in.

" _No reply needed, thank you_ ," he said curtly. " _I had wanted to wait to use my new toy, but a large red and gold target seems sufficient!_ "

Loki had been watching the figure; he now had the gun raised and aimed directly for them. He stood up abruptly, hands raised. The figure hesitated for a moment.

" _Get out of the way,_ " Volpe said. He sounded much closer than he actually was; Loki looked to his left, noticing a large speaker on a pole. Volpe still held the gun out, but his other hand was near his hood. Ah, he had tapped the PA system.

"No," Loki called, hands still raised. He saw Tony look up, gesturing wildly for him to get the fuck down.

" _I won't shoot you,_ " Volpe answered, his voice strained. " _I am contracted to eliminate Anthony Edward Stark. You are not my target, and I do not harm civilians. Go. Away_."

"And if I refuse?" Loki asked. He watched Volpe's posture change, his obvious hesitation. Good - Loki could play to it. A long silence stretched out - Loki and Tony were still in stance; Volpe held his microphone up, but his armed hand had begun to droop.

" _If you refuse..._ " Volpe said, his voice very shallow. His head lowered to the side, as if a heavy decision weighted his shoulders. The speakers echoed static; Volpe still held the button down but trailed off. Another moment passed but Loki heard a longing sigh on the microphone.

" _If you continue to stay, Gregory Bell will forever be without Lance Norse._ "

"Then so be it," Loki answered. The shot rang out the second Loki pulled Tony up from the cover. They bolted, Loki in the lead. The plasma was close enough to lick their heels, but Loki pulled Tony on. Using very brief magic, he was able to increase their speed enough to dive behind another barrier. A second shot rang out, landing into another doomed crate behind them.

" _This is a shame, Lance_ ," Volpe called. " _I knew there was something different about you the moment I met you in the street. It's been one helluva week_."

"You could say that again," Loki muttered.

"Told you he had a crush on you," Tony quipped. Loki looked over and rolled his eyes.

" _I thought, just maybe, you and Stark were a fluke. Some sort of idealistic fantasy you had built up about a flamboyant public figure that would pass_ ," Volpe mused, slinging the gun over his shoulder. He turned away purposely, striding in small circles. Loki snapped his fingers, pointing the next crate out to Tony. They both crept quickly, Loki's eyes never leaving Volpe.

" _That maybe this little 'vacation' could prove my worth to you after Stark was out of the picture entirely_ ," Volpe continued. They were behind the crate when he turned back around. " _But, of course, I was wrong. I did love it when you called me Gregory, though_."

"This guy is fucking _nuts_ ," Tony whispered. Loki nodded quickly, pressing a finger to his lips. Volpe shot the gun at their old location, chuckling.

" _Did I forget to mention that your little boy toy broke my mask? Where I'm from, it's an eye for an eye, as they say,_ " Volpe's voice hinted at a large grin. " _And my Japanese contractor has a few tricks himself that he lent me - which you're standing right on top of!_ "

The crate before them rumbled. Loki took a step back, Tony standing in front of him. The doors slowly swung open, a metal arm jutting out. A leg followed, then another arm, and another? The arms never stopped, more and more spilling out at all angles.

" _Meet Venomous - our resident giant robot spider_ ," Volpe called gleefully.

"Fucking spiders," Tony hissed, pushing Loki further behind him. "Lance, you're going to need to leave."

"No," he said immediately. "This is our fight."

"Uh, no offense, but you get tossed once by this thing you're toast," Tony answered. The spider, now fully unveiled in all it's mechanical twelve foot tall nightmarish glory, let out a shrill wail. Tony immediately covered his suit's ears, groaning and dropping to his knees. Loki stood by, entirely unaffected.

"Tony, what's happening?!"

" _Venomous has quite the ghastly wail, doesn't she, my dear?_ " Volpe's voice called. " _Shrill enough to, say, I dunno, disrupt your entire suit's nervous system?_ "

Loki knelt beside Tony, hands on his shoulders. "Speak, Anthony!"

"This...is a...high frequency - _fuck this hurts_ \- emitter," Tony ground out. He groaned again, crouching lower to the pavement. "It's what...he used to...stop JARVIS in...the tower. It's much stronger now - _uggghhhh!_ "

"Dammit," Loki muttered. He shot a glance at the machine. It had stopped moving, the many legs bracing itself to the pavement as the sound continued. Loki looked for a weakness, a loose joint, _anything_. Tony continued to groan beside him, now nearly sprawled out on the pavement -

Volpe now had the gun trained directly on Tony, and Loki could hear the slow whir of the turbine.

" _Murdered at his own hand,_ " Volpe grinned into the microphone, feed crackling from Venomous' frequency. " _How ironic_."

The turbine spun faster, glinting in the harsh lights. Loki knew he needed to act fast -

Volpe pulled the trigger slowly, the all too familiar light forming in the turbine's centre. Loki took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around Tony's middle. He locked his eyes on another crate farther away and began whispering a teleportation spell. The crate was nearly as far as he could go with his limitations, especially carrying Tony. The man groaned at the jolt, now almost entirely frozen, as Loki finished the spell.

Loki reappeared by the designated crate, Tony in tow, just as the ground they had just been was slowly eaten by red hot plasma.

" _That was a neat trick!_ " Volpe called, his voice echoing off of the metal. " _You have to show it to me!_ "

"Never has a soul absolutely _not_ been worthy," Loki snapped back. Volpe tsked into the mic, wagging his trigger finger.

" _I don't see you being in a position to deny me much of anything, love._ "

"We shall see," Loki muttered. After propping Tony up against the crate (Loki was almost certain he had passed out), he knelt before the man. "Tony?"

A moment passed before a moan was his answer. Loki flicked a small smirk, running his fingers under Tony's helmet. He had seen the man lift it enough to know there was a latch near his temple and a second under his chin. The first wouldn't budge due to the malfunctioning, but the one under his chin gave from a simple press. The face plate lifted, revealing a very pale and sweating Tony Stark.

"If that's what death is like and this is heaven, I'm a believer," Tony said, throat dry.

"This is not Valhalla, Man of Iron, and you very much have a pulse," Loki answered. He began working the helmet off, knowing Tony was now completely locked up.

"Gotta love it when they build shit to purposely _kill_ me," Tony mumbled, sighing once the helmet was off. "Wow, you can barely hear it."

"Indeed," Loki answered. He pressed his fingers along the seams of Tony's suit, feeling for a give.

"There's a switch between my shoulder blades that will release the suit manually," Tony supplied. Loki jerked him forward, pressing Tony's face to his chest. " _Christ_ you're rough."

"Time is in short supply. I apologize," Loki snapped, pressing down the suit's spine.

"Hey, I wasn't complaining," Tony answered cheekily. Loki rolled his eyes, finally finding the pressure plate. The suit released steam, gears croaking with obvious force. After a moment, Tony was able to step from the still sitting suit. "This pounding headache fucking _sucks_."

"Rather a headache than a hole, yes?" Loki asked, helping Tony to his feet.

" _Infinitely_ ," the genius grinned. "But, there's a _serious_ problem now."

"That would be?"

"My suit is dead and we're stuck," Tony said. "How the hell did you manage to carry me, anyway?"

"Later," Loki answered. He looked around their cover quickly. Venomous was still singing her song; Volpe was still in place as well, but obviously looking for them. Good. "I have bought us some time, however scarce it may be."

"I'm going to assume you have a plan?" Tony asked, peering out as well. Loki pulled him back roughly, pressing him bodily into the crate with a hand over his mouth. Tony's eyebrows shot to his hairline, obviously in question. Loki shot him a look and began to whisper ancient runes.

A loud crank echoed against the crates surrounding them. Loki had chosen a large amount of crates to hide amongst. There was plenty of cover for them with a clear view of Volpe, but the crates were arranged in a small labyrinth. The cranks grew louder as Venomous scoured the crates in search of them. The sound was nearly deafening as Loki finished his second spell.

The spider crackled by, pausing at their hall. Loki held his breath, hand still pressed firmly to Tony's mouth. He felt the genius inhale sharply, his heartbeat matching Loki's from their chests pressed together - steady, but not in terror. Tony had seen and done far worse, as had Loki.

Heat seeking red eyes lit their cover, roaming every shadow. The rays scoped from one side to the other; Tony's heart rate increased. Loki could practically read his mind - they _were_ hiding in plain sight, after all. Another long minute passed, then the spider did as well. After an extra breath, Loki pulled back from Tony and dropped his hand.

"Speak quietly," he whispered. Tony's eyes were wide and seeking answers.

"How did we _not_ just get eaten? It scanned us with heat seeking rays!"

" _Quietly_ , Anthony," Loki chastised. He took a deep breath and bit his lip lightly. "Answers will come soon. Care to hear my plan?" Tony looked skeptical, but nodded.

"I will follow this Venomous and disable the frequency emitter. How long would it take your suit to become functional?"

"Sixty seconds at most," Tony answered immediately. Loki nodded.

"In those moments following, you will eliminate Venomous. I will be with Volpe, where you will join. There are no questions; this is the plan. We will do this together," Loki said curtly.

"Crystal clear," Tony nodded, fully in agreement. Loki's gaze soften.

"As I said before, I have not been entirely honest with you, Tony," he whispered, looking down. This was far more difficult than he had expected it would be, but he knew it needed to be done. "I _have_ been honest in my feelings, however difficult they may be for me to express. I can only hope that, in light of our next move, your expressed feelings have been honest as well."

"Lance, whatever it is we'll figure it out," Tony said, closing the distance between them. Loki sighed, running his fingers through the billionaire's soft hair. Some colour had come back to his face, flushing out into the tan skin that contrasted beautifully with his own.

"As I can only hope," Loki answered, pulling Tony forward and pressing their lips together.

Loki kissed Tony like he never would again - which seemed a very likely possibly. Loki was his _enemy_ ; he had destroyed nearly all of Manhattan and killed thousands of people without remorse. On Asgard, he was to bring about Ragnarok, the end of ages. On Midgard, he was public enemy number one, with more enemies than lives he had taken. Loki was unwanted, unloved, and rightfully so - he was a _monster_.

Tony Stark made him forget. The man's blazing and exciting aura was accepting. Loki craved more, needed him near. In such a short amount of time, the mortal had become everything Loki had needed for thousands of years. The thought of losing that comfort, that acceptance, of losing the man before him now was _disastrous_. To keep him living, Loki would take the sacrifice. Tony needed to get out of here, and without his suit, he was the one at _real_ danger.

Loki poured all his thoughts and feelings into the kiss once more, slowing down from hungry to longing. Tony immediately picked up on the difference and pulled back.

"What are you planning?" He whispered; his lips were a hair's width away, grazing Loki's with every syllable.

"In due time," Loki answered, following for a final press. After a last long moment, he pulled back entirely. "Remain here. Do not move until the wail has ended."

Tony nodded, grabbing Loki's hand. "Come back to me."

"I shall - should you wish it," Loki answered, slipping away. He kept his back to the path the spider had taken and took a shaky breath. This was it - his dread for the entire last week.

Loki reached up, removing the glasses from his face. He kept his eyes shut, not wanting to see the disappointment he was sure would be on Tony's face. The energy in the air around him crackled as his magic flew back full force. The charms he had placed on the glasses had included a small glamour, one strong enough to simply soften the angles of his face. His grip tightened - Loki knew he would never again become Lance Norse, and the thought was surprisingly saddening. With a sigh, he crushed the glasses in his palm.

The glamour and charms were entirely removed. His magic was back and swirling in a translucent emerald fog, popping and surging with unrestrained power. Loki's beloved overcoat faded into his tight leather tunic and flowing emerald cape. His helmet appeared next, his hair fanned out as usual with the extra length spilling from a hole high up for a wavy ponytail. Once his scepter was in place, Loki stood before Tony Stark as _himself_ \- the God of Mischief and Fire. Still, he did not look into the billionaire's eyes.

With a flourish, Loki Laufeyson turned the corner and Lance Norse was dead.


	12. Seen It All and I Know Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Tony hates spiders and Loki gets a little stabby.  
> (WOW! You guys are amazing. :D I love you all soooo much. Thank you for the safe travel wishes, and here is your reward for the comments! I'll see you all when I get back.)

* * *

Loki turned the corner, cape whipping behind him. He had left Tony seconds before and refused to look back. His thoughts were still of the man requesting his return with his lips still tingling; it was a moment Loki wouldn't forget anytime soon, regardless of the battle's outcome.

The echoing cranks of the mechanical monstrosity grew louder. Loki weaved through wooden pallets and round fish barrels, the horrible smell intensified the closer he came to Venomous. After a last corner, he spied her.

The monster was, indeed, a feat of Midgardian technology. The angles were sharp, all glistening metal and folding sheets. Still, she did lack a certain finesse that Tony gave all his creations. Venomous was a machine - the Iron Man suit and JARVIS were works of art, to say the least.

Loki watched the creature break open crates with primal pitchers, scraps of metal flying. Still the wail continued, now as loud as ever. Loki remained unaffected. He did begin to fear for his mortal's general well being, though. Should the shrieks persist at such a volume, Tony's precious mortal nervous system may simply _melt_. Loki had seen it before, in a deep and dark location amongst his travels through the Nine Realms after his fall. Beings subjected to intense high frequency; it only began to hurt when their eyes fell out.

Venomous, now bored with her task, turned and headed towards Loki. The god threw up a glamour immediately, shielding himself from all eight of her heat seeking eyes. She paused, obviously finding the translation of ' _there_ ' to ' _not there?_ ' simply far too difficult a task for her feeble mind. Again, another feat Stark conquered in.

Loki walked around her, marveling again at the complexity. Her abdomen jutted back gracefully, twitching with her internal strain. Something caught the god's attention - a small black box. The wail lessened in volume due to her plight, allowing Loki to come closer.

He followed the cords from the box with sharp eyes, trailing up and around the machine's small head. They wound near what Loki would assume to be called the 'heart' - two obscenely large speakers. He could hear Volpe barking orders, which in turn would lower the wailing frequency to bearable. Loki smirked - he found his mark.

The god teleported to another crate above the spider. He needed the higher vantage point for aim. Loki snapped his fingers, lighting the speakers in a low green. The spider turned at the sound, but it was too late.

Loki had pulled a dagger from his sleeve and hurled it at his mark. The spider cried, dropping the wail. When the dagger connected, there wasn't much of any sound left at that point.

The creature recoiled from the impact, each large leg taking a step back. Loki smirked and straightened himself up. The spider recovered and locked her eyes on Loki. She opened her pinchers as if to shriek again, but no sound escaped. Loki's smirk grew. Suddenly she lashed out, razor edged leg throwing sparks as it cut through the metal crate. Loki flipped back, scepter in hand. The wailing had ended for nearly twenty seconds and counting.

Loki connected each stab and swing of the legs with his scepter, sparks flying as the metal connected with intense force. Thirty seconds; a dodge to the left, another dagger now embedded itself in the speaker. Forty seconds; Loki flipped away again, only a second too late - his cape was pinned under a spiked leg tip. Fifty seconds, and a combined thruster blast and spikes of ice launched the spider into a wall of shipping crates.

"Nice of you to join the fun," Loki called.

Tony landed beside Loki, pulsars still aimed and ready. "I said give me a minute."

"I was at fifty-three and counting," Loki answered, conjuring a ball of fire. The flames licked his fingers; the sorcerer suddenly needed the distraction.

"Still not _sixty_ ," Tony answered. Loki was glad for the suit's masking abilities - he couldn't hear or see Tony's disappointment. The spider's legs groaned with stress as she pulled out of the hole. Tony dropped back into stance immediately. "Go to Volpe."

"Oh _absolutely_ ," Loki answered, flinging the fireball at the spider. It had barely exited the crates before being propelled even further in by Loki's magic flames.

"I got this diva," Tony said. "She's a piece of cake without the frequency emitter. Good job, by the way."

"She is a pile of _excrement_ compared to others I have seen; any fool with a slingshot could have done the same," Loki scowled, taking a step back. The spider made another attempt to escape it's current home. "When shall I expect you?"

"I'm not a quick finisher," Tony quipped. Loki heard the grin loud and clear. "But this one may be five minutes."

"Wonderful," Loki grinned broadly, teeth gleaming. "I intend to drag this out as much as possible. The Volpe will suffer." The spider unearthed herself again, two of her legs hanging limply. The others quivered to keep her upright.

" _Go_ ," Tony said. Loki disappeared without preamble.

Volpe was still in his same spot, the crate far enough to watch the show. Loki stood a few feet behind him, striding in slow steps. His helmet and scepter were gone, but he was not without defense. Volpe turned, turbine resting on his shoulder.

"Hey there, Lance. Coming to the other team?" He asked, voice clearly hopeful. Loki did not answer; he paused for a moment instead.

Volpe still wore the same tight zipper hoodie and dark jeans as the night of the party, the hand radio he had used to hack the PA system clipped to his collar. His hood was back, revealing the dark brown hair and square chin. His face was lit by the harsh yellow outdoor lights, making the white mask he still wore glisten with an almost ethereal light. Down the right eye was a long crack, obviously from Tony smashing the mortal's face into the wall earlier. A small trail of blood ran beneath his eye from where the ceramic had sliced his cheek open as well. Loki felt a flicker of pity, but it was gone before it became duly noted.

"Where's your glasses, man? You're blind without them," Volpe asked. His tone was _Greg_ again, Lance's worrying best friend. Loki would not fall for another of the fox's deceptions.

"Do you know who I am?" Loki asked, looking pass the man. He could see Tony's battle with the giant spider. Tony was flying above her, dodging swipes with thruster blasts. He was wearing her down quickly - Loki would need to act fast.

"Uh, you're _Lance_?" Volpe answered, shrugging. "Although, you _did_ get up here pretty quick. Running track would explain your suddenly random speed."

Loki chuckled softly. "You are quite the mortal, Volpe."

Volpe frowned, shifting his weight. " _So_?"

"You seem fearless in the face of great adversary," Loki drawled, taking purposefully slow steps towards the man. "Any other would be cowering in fear - or, rather, _kneeling_."

Loki delighted greatly when Volpe's eyes widened in realization and fear. "Oh _shit_ , you're not _Lance_."

"My name is not Lance Norse, for that is but _one_ of my many aliases. I have no other identity than that of the one before you now - Loki Laufeyson. I am God of Mischief and Fire, and to some, the _Angel of Death_ ," Loki said, twisting Volpe's words from his captivity around to face him. The man gulped quite visibly, taking a step back. Loki, however, took a step for each word he spoke.

"You have to be fucking _kidding_ me," Volpe chuckled, nerves making him visibly shake. "I was _best friends_ with _Loki_. This is almost too much."

"It is a _shame_ the outcome, Volpe," Loki said, lowering his voice. He now stood less than five feet away, and was slowly advancing further. "I had plans to repay your kindnesses - now it shall be with death."

"So you're really Loki, huh?" Volpe said, walking forward. Loki shifted, turning his path. They both walked before the other, rotating in a circle. It meant nothing to Loki - in his mind, he was still stalking his prey. He felt confident that Volpe agreed as well. "You killed my sister."

Loki never missed a step. "I killed several of you mortals. I consider it _population_ _control_ ," he answered, tone bored.

"When we're both running for our lives and she gets crushed by pieces of Stark Tower - that I don't consider _population_ _control_ ," Volpe answered darkly. "Despite all this, I still can't help but be terribly attracted to you."

Loki had made a complete rotation, now in view of Tony's battle again. The spider had climbed up to attempt to be level with the flying suit, but Tony flew higher. She was now barely standing on three legs with Tony ripping the fourth off. "Mortals want what they cannot have."

"What about Stark? Has he still accepted you for who you are?" Volpe dared, bravado raising in tone. Loki frowned.

"That is none of your concern, _whelp_ ," he snapped. Volpe grinned, knowing he hit a cord.

"So he doesn't know. _That's_ pretty interesting," the fox hummed. His stride became more confident. "I guess the _better_ question has become _would_ he accept you."

Loki refused to answer, eyes fixated on Tony. He was throwing the severed spider leg aside when Venomous surprisingly came down on his back with a large piece of a metal crate she had ripped apart looking for them. Loki could hear the solid connection even from his distance. His breath hitched when Tony fell from view.

" _Ouch_ , that sounded _rough_ ," Volpe sang. Loki snapped his attention back to the man, irritation now a raging fire.

" _Silence, maggot!_ " He roared. Volpe hesitated just a moment, his next step a slow one.

"Woah, we're just talking," the man said, swinging Tony's gun around. Loki narrowed his eyes and stopped walking.

"No, I have heard _enough_ from you," Loki seethed. Volpe's stance shifted - he meant to run, but Loki wouldn't allow it. "You do _not_ leave here unharmed."

"That's not going to work," Volpe answered, his tone cocky again. "You and I have two different ideas for how this will play out, apparently - "

"This ends with you begging for a quick death," Loki snapped as he began moving towards the man. Volpe smirked, holding the gun with both hands.

"Wrong! There's two options from here," the man said, bouncing the gun in his hands. "Me or _Stark_."

Loki saw it too late - Volpe swung his arm out, catching Loki under his chin and knocking the god off balance, and shot the ray gun directly at Tony. The trajectory was spot on, heading straight for where Venomous was holding Tony in an aerial wrestling match. Loki knew he only had seconds.

He conjured a dagger, ignoring the blossoming pain in his jaw, and sank it directly into Volpe's right thigh. The man howled his anguish, dropping to his knees. Loki used his standing momentum to bury another blade into his shoulder.

"You remain _here_ ," Loki snarled as he turned his attention towards Tony and teleported.

" _Goddamnit_ , let me go!" Tony growled, grabbing at another leg. He found purchase and twisted. Somehow he managed to unentangle himself, throwing the twisted bit of metal over his shoulder. "I'll make this quick, sweetie."

Just as he was aiming for the final thruster blast, something grabbed him from behind. He immediately struggled, especially when he felt himself being pulled back. Whatever was pulling him back was organic, not another spider leg crawling around for revenge, because it made a very heavy gasp from Tony's elbow connecting with it.

Despite Tony's struggling, Loki pulled them both to safety atop another crate with barely a second to spare. The white hot blast barreled by, missing it's intended target by nanoseconds. It found a new one, however.

Venomous had attempted to escape as well, without avail. The ray connected with the centre of her abdomen, her shriek echoing off the metal around her. Tony and Loki watched as the edges of the hole grew, melting every scrap of metal it could touch. In seconds, her wails were drowned out as the ions destroyed what was left of her mechanical brain.

" _Holy shit_ ," Tony breathed. Loki finally released his grip, not realizing how heavily he had been hanging on. Tony spun around immediately, his face plate pulled back. "Loki, are you alright?"

Seeing the worry in Tony's eyes and hearing him say his name - _his_ name, not _Lance_ \- made Loki's stomach flutter. "I am fine, I am relieved I got here in time - "

"No, your stomach. I know I hit you pretty hard," Tony asked, reaching out. Loki didn't move away but didn't meet him, either. "I was on autopilot."

"We must hurry," Loki said, turning away. "I left Volpe to come to your aide. I doubt he has gotten far with two blades hindering him."

" _Damn_ ," Tony whistled. He paused in his reach, wanting to touch Loki. The god still would not face him, instead looking towards where he presumably had left their enemy. Tony's fingers twitched; Loki wouldn't sacrifice his own need for vengeance to save him, would he? It was uncharacteristic, and _definitely_ not something an enemy would do. The god _did_ say he had meant every word he said, with actions to back them up.

Tony dropped his hand - those facts were good enough for him.

"Come," Loki said, turning. He had still expected Tony's hand to be there, and couldn't help his disappointment at the lack there of. But his face plate was still back, and he was smiling brightly like he had just made the biggest discovery of his career.

Loki held his hand out, which Tony did not hesitate to take. Suddenly they were across the yard, standing on the same crate Volpe had been on.

"Of course he would refuse," Loki murmured, breaking his contact with Tony to kneel. Both of his daggers sat in a pool of quickly drying blood. Loki followed the trail with his eyes as he absently gathered his discarded weapons. The dark droplets led to the edge of the crate where a ladder was. The handles were adorned with bloody handprints. "He has not gotten far."

"I'm surprised he got _anywhere_ without all that blood," Tony answered. Loki stood back up, whisking his daggers away. "He shouldn't be hard to find."

"Indeed," Loki answered, smirking. He began to stride purposefully to the edge, glancing back only to entice the man. "Coming, _dear_?"

When Loki jumped down from the ledge, Tony was right beside him. The wind from his thrusters tousled Loki's hair and cape, but he didn't mind. Tony had come willingly and without hesitation - that was good, right?

Loki spied the minute trail, nodding Tony towards it. Iron Man's face plate was down as he gave an answering nod. They both followed quietly, weaving around large fish barrels and nets. After the third circle, small droplets of rain began bouncing off of Tony's suit.

"Dammit this fucker is sending us in circles!" Tony growled. "And now it's raining. We're gonna lose the fucking trail. I can use JARVIS - "

Loki suddenly stood up straighter, pressing a finger to his lips in silence. Tony huffed, but fell quiet. Loki let his eyes slide close, his finger never moving. He focused on all the sounds around him, ignoring Tony and his suit. The droplets came harder, but Loki managed to ignore them as well. Finally, he heard it - a small thumping yards away, fainter by the second. When he opened his eyes, the wicked predator grin that was purely _Loki_ spread across his features.

"No need," Loki answered in a silky tone. "He is this way."

Tony fought to keep up with Loki's stride. The rain was plastering his hair to his face and cape to his legs, but Loki paid no mind. Within seconds, he saw Volpe's right foot sticking out from behind large boxes; his pace increased.

"I had ordered you _not_ to leave," Loki hissed. He kicked the wounded man's leg roughly, making the mortal's entire body tremble.

"Strongly suggested," Volpe answered with a weak laugh. The man's chest heaved from exhaustion, his hoodie stained red and sticky from the blood still oozing from his shoulder.

"You have made a _terrible_ enemy," Loki snarled. Tony was beside him, rain pelting his suit with tiny pings.

"You can make that _two_ ," his voice echoed darkly from the suit. Volpe still managed a weak laugh.

"Iron Man wouldn't kill me; he's too curious," he gasped. A long shiver wracked his body, causing him to cough. "He wants to study me."

Loki reached down and snatched the man up to the god's height, still wearing a princely sneer. "Have you forgotten me, my dear _Gregory_?" Loki emphasized the man's previous alias with obvious disdain. Loki wouldn't allow himself reprieve from this deceit any time soon.

"Oh I'm _terrified_ of you," Volpe answered, tone honest. "Which is why I called S.H.I.E.L.D."

As if on cue, a helicopter's blades could suddenly be heard. The wind began to whip wildly, tossing Loki's soaked hair around like mad. The god snarled; he slammed the man against the boxes he had been hiding behind. Volpe's breath left him in a heavy _whoosh_.

"Loki," Tony said, his tone worried. "You _need_ to be Lance again."

"No," Loki answered. He snatched Volpe's prized mask from his face and threw it down. The thief looked absolutely terrified with his wide blue eyes surrounded heavily by smudged black paint. "I will go." He threw Volpe to the ground near his mask, but the man made no move to grab it.

"Please, _don't_ ," Tony said. He placed a hand on Loki's shoulder, but the god was far too enraged.

"I am _leaving_ ," he snarled, kicking Volpe in the chest. The man whimpered and slid to lay on his side, cradling his wounded shoulder and now chest. "But rest assured Volpe - I will _find_ you, and I will _kill_ you."

Loki didn't receive an answer - so he stepped on the knife wound on his thigh in his exit. Volpe howled, clawing at Loki's boot. He smirked and continued on, his second step crushing the ceramic fox mask into the pavement. "Until then."

"Loki, _please_ ," Tony asked - no, he was _begging_. The genius made no comment on Loki's heartless treatment of the wounded thief, but was focusing on him instead. "You can't _go._ "

Loki smirked, running a hand through his hair in attempt to tame the wild locks. "And be caught by your inept teammates? I think _not_."

"No, I've got your back," Tony said. He closed the distance between them, drawing his face plate back. Loki could hear the shouts of the other Avengers - he placed them near where the mechanical spider's remains were. "I won't lose you again."

"Why do you _care_?" Loki asked, exasperated. "I have been _deceiving_ you, hiding who I truly am beneath a glamour this entire _time_ \- "

"I don't believe for a second you haven't been honest with me," Tony said, cutting him off. "You haven't exactly been acting like my _enemy_."

Loki snapped his mouth shut, knowing he was caught. "It has been a ruse."

"Oh, _bullshit_ ," Tony grinned. "The first thing you said before all this shit was that everything you had said to that point had been honest."

"And you _trust_ me?" Loki asked. He couldn't look Tony in his eyes any longer, instead glancing over his shoulder. The Avengers were still not in sight, but Loki heard them growing closer.

"I probably shouldn't, what with that _delicious_ silver tongue," Tony said cheekily; Loki glared. "But I do."

Loki was silent a moment, looking anywhere but at the man before him. He had become so enticed by him over the last week. Their time had been short, but it would forever imprint on Loki long after his mortal's death. His aura, his breathtaking smile, his acceptance, his incredibly impressive intelligence, their simple conversations, the way his eyes lit when Loki spoke - should he dismiss all of this, or continue into something Loki was hopeful would last?

Loki turned his gaze back to Tony. The man was smiling softly, seeming already to know what Loki would say. Loki supposed it had been obvious, after all. "I - "

" _Tony!_ "

Tony spun, immediately guiding Loki to stand behind him in protection. The god sighed, resting his forehead on the back of Tony's suit. This was the rough part, and Loki was absolutely not in the mood.

Bruce was running towards him, the others close behind. "Tony! Is everything alright?!"

"Peachy," Tony answered, posture relaxing slightly. Bruce would be the easiest to explain to.

The doctor slowed, noticing Volpe whimpering on the ground near them. "Wow, caught your guy I see."

"Actually, I didn't," Tony answered. Loki tensed behind him, but said nothing. "He caught himself. He said he called S.H.I.E.L.D out of fear."

Bruce was checking the thief's pulse, looking him over. "He must have been terrified; whatever was here did quite a number on him. Multiple knife wounds and it feels like a few broken ribs."

Loki smirked behind Tony; the billionaire gave his thigh a squeeze. Volpe coughed with a jerk, like he had just woken up. Tony believed he could have passed out, but what did he care?

Steve and Thor came up next. "There was a call in that Loki was here," Rogers said. He knelt beside Bruce, using his shield as an umbrella from the rain over the coughing man. Volpe pointed weakly at Tony.

"He's... _there_ ," he whispered. Steve looked over, confused. Tony pushed Loki further behind him, going immediately on the defense. Steve would be harder to explain this to than -

" _Brother!_ " Thor. Harder to explain to than Thor. Loki sighed, but sidestepped from behind Tony.

"Ohayo!" He called in mock cheer. Tony snorted.

"Brother, you have worried I and the Man of Iron greatly," Thor said, crossing over. He swept Loki into a large bear hug without warning; Loki simply relented, feeling it would be a far easier task. That's when it hit him:

His sudden attachment to G - _Volpe_ , his want for his friendship, quietly seeking approval, even the mortal's overbearing worry - it all reminded him of _Thor_. When they were much younger, before any pranks or wars, when they were inseparable and actually brothers. Volpe was so much like Thor it hurt the god to think about, even the eventual betrayal. Loki lowered his face to Thor's shoulder, his mind a war of emotions, and breathed heavily.

There was no righting the mortal's transgressions (Loki would absolutely _not_ let him live from the kidnapping and Tony's attempted multiple murders), but he _could_ pick up the pieces of he and Thor's relationship. That, he would try.

"This is fun and all," Bruce chimed, waving Steve back down. "But I'm pretty sure this man is about to die. We need to get him to the helicopter _now_."

"Fine, if we _have_ to," Tony said with a pout. "You guys go on ahead, though. Loki and I need to find something."

Thor reluctantly let his brother go. The god cleared his throat and made a show of smoothing down his tunic and hair, stepping lightly back towards Tony. Steve eyed him with heavy suspicion; there was obviously something he didn't know about that Thor and Tony (maybe even Bruce?) were in on. He radioed for Black Widow to bring the helicopter over and Clint to ready the gurney for their captured fox.

Tony knelt down close to Volpe and cleared his throat. "Listen, I know you're dying and all, but where's my gun?"

"Up...your ass," Volpe chuckled, weakly flashing Tony the middle finger.

Tony sighed, glancing briefly over his shoulder. He had Loki's full attention and knew it. "Let me _rephrase_ that - you tell _me_ where my gun is, or _Loki_ will persuade you."

Loki closed the brief distance, placing his boot over the slowly bleeding hole in Volpe's thigh - not exactly touching, but not exactly hovering, either. Bruce glared at Tony when Volpe inhaled sharply; Tony waved it off. He really didn't care if the man passed out again out of fear, as long as it was after his gun was found.

"Well, _Gregory_?" Loki purred. The sound went straight to Tony's groin, but now was _definitely_ not the time.

"Don't...know..." He wheezed. Bruce placed a somewhat comforting hand on his shoulder. "Gave it to...someone."

"Who?" Tony asked; the whips of the helicopter blades grew louder.

"Not...telling..." Volpe grinned. The guy had some audacity. "Mercenary...code."

"Things aren't looking too good for you, champ," Tony said. "You'll be charged with kidnapping, theft, B & E, and attempted murder, so maybe I'll do you a favour if you tell me."

"Shove it," Volpe grinned, chuckling again. The chuckle turned to a cough; blood trickled from the side of his mouth to mix with the rain on the pavement.

"The fox isn't saying too much now, is he? In my _expert_ _opinion_ , of course," Tony smirked. The coughing grew louder.

" _Enough_ , Tony. Not now," Rogers snapped. Tony glared up at him. Loki took the opportunity to place a finger to Volpe's temple, already whispering a spell.

In seconds, he was able to unravel the man's memories and thoughts. His own face twisted in a deep snarl flashed by (dear lord he looked menacing - _good_ ), then he was watching him rip the daggers from his body and struggling down the ladder. He flicked his own blood in the trail that Tony and he had rounded several times, only to cut down a side path. There, he met a figure in a dark red fedora. ' _Take it_ ,' he had said, holding out the gun. She - Loki decided based on figure - nodded, and took the gun. ' _Get out - I'll see you soon._ ' Volpe then turned and -

Loki was roughly pulled back by Steve and shoved into a metal shipping crate. Loki blinked, confused, trying to catch up with his own mind. He heard Tony snap at Steve and the man quip back and Thor's calm voice stepping between them. Finally, his eyes fixated to the still figure on the ground.

"He only passed out," Bruce announced, finger pressed into Volpe's neck. Loki wasn't sure why, but he felt relieved.

" _Don't fucking_ touch _him_ ," Tony snapped, pointing a finger at Rogers. The soldier's face was stony, lips pulled tight as rain fell from his mask.

"Loki is a crazed super villain - I was acting in the interest of this defenseless man," Steve answered on autopilot. Tony rolled his eyes.

"He _broke_ into my lab, _took_ my shit, _kidnapped_ my boyfriend, and then tried to _kill_ us? If all Loki _does_ is kill him, he'll get off too easy," Tony growled, his eyes darkening.

"We'll see how everyone takes this, _Stark_ ," Rogers answered, voice void of emotion. Great - one less friend for Tony. The helicopter caused the wind around them to whip loudly, momentarily blocking the rain. Thor placed a hand on each man's shoulder.

"Now is not the time, my friends. See to my brother, Man of Iron," he murmured, nodding towards the still out of it god. Tony frowned, but decided it would probably be best for Clint and Natasha not to see Loki before Tony could explain. He turned from Thor and Miss America and focused on Loki.

"Sorry, you okay?" He asked, walking over. Behind him, Loki watched Thor and Steve carefully pick Volpe up as Clint propelled from the helicopter with the bright orange board.

"I know where your weapon is," Loki answered. "But we must hurry."

"Anything to get the fuck out of here," he said, turning. "Loki found the gun. See you guys at the tower!"

They took off without waiting for an answer, Loki in the lead. He led them back towards their origin, weaving in and out of endless fish barrels.

"I'm done with fish for a while," Tony said; Loki nodded. There wasn't much that smelled worse than stagnant water filled with thousands of slimy bodies, and Loki was certain it would be embedded in his nostrils for days to come.

They stopped at the ladder, Loki looking out to gain his bearings. "He purposely led us in that direction while he went another," he said, pointing each way. They could see the helicopter raising higher above them, taking off towards what Loki assumed to be the giant helicraft he had once been prisoner on. He hoped to not return anytime soon.

"Cheeky prick," Tony said, tone dripping with disdain. Loki began walking down the path Volpe had actually taken.

"He did not go far," Loki murmured, scanning the area around them. "He met someone..."

"Seriously? _Fuck_ ," Tony groaned, facepalming. "That thing is long gone now."

"Perhaps not," Loki said. There, leaning against the only dry area in their narrow corridor, was the dark red fedora Loki had seen from Volpe's memory.

The god approached carefully, stopping only to scoop up the stylish hat. Beneath it, also leaning on the crate, was Tony's pulsar ray gun.

"Interesting," Loki said, flipping the hat over in his hands. Tony grabbed the gun, his sigh of relief quite audible. "Does this look familiar to you?"

"Right now, I don't care," Tony said, standing back up. "I assume it's from the person or organization who hired that stupid fox to piss me off. It seems like it was all just a joke to call me out here."

"But what for?" Loki mused. Something fluttered from the hat; Loki snatched it before the wet pavement destroyed it. He moved under the dry area and looked it over. "A note."

"What does it say?" Tony asked, coming over.

" _You owe me one, Stark_ ," Loki read, frowning. "Seems to be from an old conquest."

"Why would you say that?" Tony asked, confused.

"...there is a red lipstick lip print," Loki said dryly, holding the paper out. Tony frowned, shaking his head.

"No, definitely _not_ what you think," Tony rushed, holding his hands up in defense. Loki scowled, but said nothing. "I've been totally faithful to you since we met; well, you know."

Loki knew a lie when he heard one, but that was absolutely _not_ a lie. "I forgive you this time, Stark."

"Now I'm Stark again?" The mortal whined. Loki couldn't fight his grin.

"You must earn the namesake," he answered, grin turning smug. The genius squirmed like he was a child sent to timeout.

"If you're going to chastise me, can we at least go back to the tower? I think my balls have turned to ice," Tony said. Loki only then noticed the puffs of air coming out from his mortal's lips. He, however, felt fine - the cold was nothing to the Jotun prince.

"I believe we can agree on that," Loki answered. He closed the space between them, pressing a warm kiss to Tony's trembling cheek. He could feel the billionaire's teeth clacking.

"Do you want me to call the helicopter?" Tony offered, sighing at Loki's affection.

"I have a better idea," the god answered. He held Tony's empty hand in his own, pressing one more kiss, before teleporting them away from the stench of the Japanese shipping yard.

Loki knew they would arrive hours before the others, especially dealing with the likes of Volpe, and decided he would take the time to fully ( _mostly_ , if he were sly enough) explain himself to Tony.

Loki had no doubt the man would be eager to listen.


	13. Changing Like the Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Bruce shows his doctorly side and everyone hates Clint.  
> (Alright! Only one buffer chapter left! Enjoy! :3)

* * *

The sound of nothing is what Volpe awoke to. No splashing rain, no dull arguing from the people he had once admired; it was disorienting, causing the thief to think back on what brought him here.

The heist, the kidnapping of his then (still?) best friend, the invasion by said best friend's boyfriend, their inevitable fight, his best friend not being who he thought he was, the stabbings, the pass off of Stark's plasma ray gun (that thing had been some serious _fun_ ), being found in the alley, his head - _dear god_ , the throbbing in his head was all he could remember.

Lance (Loki, apparently) had roughed him up quite a bit; two stab wounds and definitely some broken ribs, to say the least. Volpe knew he was lucky to be alive when he had a psychopathic murderer who promised to kill him hot on his heels. Now he knew why 'Lance' had gotten so short with him when he questioned his ability to defend himself.

Volpe started to chuckle; oh, the _irony_ of it all. His first friend and crush he had been himself with since becoming a mercenary turned out to be the self righteous prick who killed his sister. Her death led him down this path, and directly into the god himself. If there was anything Volpe was good at, it was laughing at himself.

The pounding in his head intensified with his chuckles. He sighed, letting it die. The thief knew Loki had done something to his mind, causing the black out that brought him here (where was here, again?), but ' _what_ ' he wasn't sure of. He remembered the god leaning over him and pressing fingers to his temple, a slight probing, and then - _nothing_.

No more rain, no more blood, no more sight or sound, but still plenty of pain. Volpe decided that if he was well enough for his own self pity, he should be well enough to open his eyes to see where he was. Slowly, he pried his eyes open.

The lights were so bright and so white. He flinched, snapping his eyes shut again. Damn this sucked. After a deep breath, he tried again. Volpe forced his weak eyes to stay open and adjust to the harsh lighting; after what felt like forever, he began taking in sights.

The room he was in was obviously a medical room, if the fluid drip and heart monitor he was fed to had anything to do with it. He was strapped to one of those nice reclining hospital beds with heavy gauze wrapped around his right thigh and shoulder. He mourned the loss of one of his favourite pairs of jeans, noticing the leg had been cut off near his groin.

The room seemed more medical than prison, but he didn't fail to notice the mirrored (two way, he wasn't _that_ far gone) walls and the pin pad near the exit door. Volpe was in captivity, alright. But by whom? Were _they_ not happy with the gun, and decided to heal Volpe up just to torture him all over again? Or, by some graces, had the Avengers taken pity on him and whisked him away before his contractors found his beaten and bloody form?

The door was sliding open, so Volpe knew he'd find out soon enough.

"How are you feeling?" Oh sweet lord it was Dr. Bruce Banner. Volpe knew he would live until he was healed enough, thank god.

"My prom night was worse," he answered, his voice thick and raspy. The doctor smiled slightly, picking up the clipboard with Volpe's information and flipping through.

"That's promising. I was beginning to wonder if there was serious neurological damage," Banner answered. He grabbed a rolling chair and sank into it near the head of Volpe's bed. "There hasn't been in the past, but when Loki is out to do harm, the variables change."

Volpe's small grin vanished. Bruce jotted something down on his clipboard.

"So where am I?" Volpe asked after an awkward silence. He looked down at his blood stained finger tips and began cleaning his nails with the edge of his bed sheet.

"You are on the S.H.I.E.L.D helicraft carrier," Bruce answered, still writing. Volpe began to grin again; so much for planning his escape.

"Really? My oh my, you guys sure know how to treat a guest," he chuckled. The chuckle turned to a cough, causing his body to tense and convulse with each breath. Bruce watched until Volpe gained control of himself and passed over a tissue.

"You have blood on your chin," the doctor said stoically. Volpe nodded, taking the tissues shakily with his left hand. After dabbing like a dainty woman, he grinned and balled up the soiled tissue.

"You're far too kind, doctor," he whispered, not trusting himself to burst into a coughing fit again. A small smile flittered across Bruce's face again and disappeared.

"Since you are now coherent, we need to discuss your status," Bruce said, tone turning neutral again.

"Go on; I have no where to be," Volpe answered, waving his hand. He tried to throw his balled up tissues into the waste basket by his side, but missed. He just shrugged it off - sucks not being a southpaw - and turned his attention to the doctor.

"As a result of your little run-in with our resident _God of Mischief_ ," Bruce started, a smirk playing with his features; Volpe wasn't impressed, and had he felt up to it would have said so. Instead, he remained silent but threw out a heavy frown.

"You have two severe stab wounds, both on the right side of your body. One in your upper thigh, barely missing a main artery, and the other successfully splitting your trapezius muscle in half. Three of your ribs on your left side are cracked but repairable; you're very lucky that your lung wasn't punctured, but if you keep coughing like _that_ \- " Bruce had to raise his voice to be heard over another coughing fit, " - things could very well shift around and do more damage. You also had a very minor concussion, but all that should be left of that is an uncomfortable headache."

" _Gee_ , thanks doc," Volpe wheezed. Bruce passed over the entire box of tissues, which Volpe shakily accepted. He wiped the blood from his chin vigorously.

"You _could_ be dead," Bruce offered with a shrug. Volpe managed a gurgling laugh.

"I would rather be, at this point. I can't very well do my thing with damaged goods," the thief answered, voice still ridiculously raspy. Bruce stood, crossing to the small fridge he kept under the desk in the corner, and pulled out a bottle of water. After quickly removing the cap and dunking in a straw, he took his seat back and held the bottle out.

Volpe eyed it gratefully, taking it into a trembling grasp. Bruce never removed his hand, knowing the fox's grip would be far too loose to hold properly. He leaned forward more and held the straw at the angle he knew would be best. " _Drink_ ; I'll hold it for you."

Volpe acted like this was far beneath him, chapped lips pressing together tightly. Bruce's eyebrows rose, almost daring the broken man to refuse him. Volpe's throat worked, but he relented. He swiped out his tongue and caught the straw, pulling it in. Bruce had to stop him from drowning when he immediately began coughing.

"Hey, slow sips," Bruce said gently, pulling the bottle back. Volpe nodded, placing a hand on his stressed chest as the coughs wracked his body. Bruce stood up, worming a strong hand behind his patient's back and pulling him to sit fully upright. Volpe gasped suddenly (from pain or surprise, Bruce didn't know) but relaxed. Bruce patted the thief's back gently until the coughs subsided.

Volpe fixed his bright blue eyes to his sheets, refusing to look at the doctor. Bruce was fine with that; he held the bottle at a comfortable distance for the fox to sip from. Once the bottle was drained, Bruce rested the mercenary back to his reclined position.

"...thank you," Volpe whispered, voice stronger than before thanks to the water. Bruce looked over from where he was picking up Volpe's discarded tissues near the waste bin and smiled back.

"Regardless of why you're here, you're my patient. No thanks is needed," Bruce answered, throwing everything away. He crossed back over and resumed his seat. "Do you need anything else?"

Volpe shook his head, still fixated on his sheets. Bruce pushed his glasses back up his nose with an inaudible sigh.

"Alright, then," he folded his papers back on the clipboard and stood. Bruce pulled a long cord from under Volpe's bed, resting the end of it by his hand. "This patches right through to my watch. Please press it should you need me for anything."

Volpe glanced at it and nodded. "Sure."

Bruce dropped the clipboard in the basket at the foot of the bed. "Certain you don't need anything?"

"Yeah," Volpe answered. He let his head fall back as he looked Bruce in the eye. "This is the best I've ever been treated after being caught."

"Do you get caught often?" Bruce asked. Volpe allowed the hint of a smirk, eyes turning coy.

"You've popped my cherry." Bruce snorted, turning away quickly with a hand over his mouth. He knew the thief was grinning behind him, but he didn't dare turn back. Instead, he crossed to the door and punched his exit code in.

"I'll be back to check on you soon," Bruce said, unable to fight his grin any longer. He looked over his shoulder again before leaving.

The fox was grinning, his cheeks still smudged with the black paint he used under his mask. Long streaks trailed to his chin due to the rain from earlier; Bruce decided he would clean the man up a bit the next time he came by. The contrast of the black paint and his tan skin made his teeth look impossibly white and his grin oddly charming.

"I'll be here!" He quipped, folding his hands neatly in his lap. Bruce nodded and walked through the open door. He paused only a moment, waiting for the door to close behind him. Once the sound of the locks engaging reached his ears, he headed out down the hall.

Normally (and by that he meant any other time before his hideaway), Bruce was incredibly uncomfortable with being in the helicraft. It was far too claustrophobic and panicking. Now the doctor felt confident, walking in strides. He didn't have the threat of the Hulk looming over him; he finally had a grasp on the Other Guy and could function semi-normally. Without that training, there would have been absolutely no way Bruce would have been able to face Volpe after everything he had caused and actually be comfortable enough to chuckle, especially being in the helicraft.

He finally had some reprieve, and was very proud of himself for how he handled things lately. Bruce never once freaked out after Tony took off earlier that morning; he stayed quietly (albeit very tensely) in the tower until he heard something. After hours of silence, when Fury called the Avengers to a Tokyo shipping yard where Loki had been sighted, Bruce knew it was Tony.

Bruce may not be as keen as his comrade, but he definitely wasn't blinded. He had his suspicions of Loki from the beginning; the god had used a very lax disguise at best, and willingly put himself in a position to possibly be caught - all for Tony. Bruce knew the god had a penchant for lying, but wouldn't imagine he would put himself in danger just for the hell of it. Loki had a reason to be there, and Bruce supposed immediately it was out of emotion. He knew Hulk had thoroughly smashed Loki into the floor of Tony's penthouse, and Bruce himself had only seen the god in person a handful of times, but stumbling upon Tony's findings earlier that morning had confirmed his suspicions. Loki had been at the party all night, but wasn't the cause of the theft.

That ridiculously bright blue eyed, charming man in his private medical bay was. He was the one who had fooled everyone without scarcely trying; apparently, he had fooled Loki, too, if his current state was anything to go by.

Bruce was surprisingly okay (again, training) with Tony's choice in his partner. Perhaps it was because he had met Loki as Lance and could still see the god with the polite and electric air as at the party. Or maybe he was getting a little too carefree in his new-found attitude.

Either way, Bruce knew the couple needed time to discuss why Loki was hiding in the first place, on top of dealing with Tony's frantic fretting over the god's kidnapping. Being Tony's (he'd like to think, anyway) best friend, Bruce would buy them as much time as he could by keeping the rest of the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D off their backs.

Based on the shouts and yells from the conference room, Bruce knew it would be difficult at best.

"...and all I know _now_ is we have a broken idiot in our care without any ray gun and, more importantly, without _Loki_!" Great, Fury was involved. Bruce cared for him about as much as Tony did; he just really didn't like getting yelled at all the time.

Bruce sighed as the door slid back. Every head in the room whipped to him - Fury standing over the table where Steve, Natasha, and Clint were seated and looking thoroughly aggravated, and Thor standing back near the glass walls that showcased the control center down below.

"That 'broken idiot' is finally stable and alert," Bruce recapped quickly. Instead of sitting, he decided to be near Thor. The god always seemed to try to defend his brother, regardless of the situation, so Bruce decided he would be his best ally.

"Good to hear, _doctor_ ," Fury sneered. "Since no one else seems to be able to enlighten me, how about _you_ take a crack at it?"

"Sir, that's not - "

"Romanov, you had your chance. Now let the good doctor speak," he said, folding his arms across his chest. The assassin glared, but snapped her lips shut. Fury turned his gaze expectantly towards Bruce, who very much wanted to know what everyone _else_ had said first.

"Well, you called us to go to Tokyo for an anonymous Loki tip. When we got there, Tony was with Lance, there was no Loki, and Volpe was beaten and bloodied on the ground," Bruce said slowly. He watched everyone's reactions from his side vision; no one flinched, so he supposed he was correlating with a lie they all had stuck to.

"Of all of you, I would have thought _you_ to be honest," Fury grumbled, shaking his head. Bruce feigned outrage.

"Why would I lie? There was a man in need of serious medical attention - "

"And we have surveillance of the scene," Fury snapped. He produced a remote from his pocket and pressed a button. A monitor dropped down behind him; the director moved away and pressed a second button. "This is twenty minutes before the call."

The lights dimmed as the screen played. Tony, in full Iron Man armor, and Lance ran from a building and into the shipping yard proper. They disappeared amongst the crates. The screen flicks to a different angle, showing the pair still running. A bright flash over took the screen, causing the feed to flicker and die. The next scene was from another angle, watching what Tony and Lance were seeing - the blast that had missed them disintegrating a thick metal shipping crate.

Bruce's jaw went slack. _That_ was the gun Tony had been making!? The doctor immediately understood his friend's urgency from their impromptu briefing the night before.

The screens continued in a similar fashion - Tony and Lance would run and hide or duck a blast; the camera would cut out to a new angle. There was no sound, but there was a rather intense moment where Lance removed himself from hiding and held his hands up to Volpe, who had been taking shots at a vantage point that would have made Clint proud. There was an exchange of some sort, before Lance pulled Tony up and the pair barely dodged several shots from the ray gun.

Before the final camera cutout, Bruce saw a large mechanical spider exit a crate near the couple; Tony suddenly dropped to his knees and the screen fizzled out.

"Now, _five_ minutes before the call," Fury said, fast forwarding to where a screen abruptly came to life and caught Loki in a hand to hand with the large spider. Seconds ticked by, the battle shifting both ways. Suddenly Iron Man was there, fighting alongside Loki as they knocked the spider away.

"Here they are, fighting _together_? I need to know _what_ the hell happened out there!" Fury snapped, slamming a hand down on the table. Bruce kept his eyes fixated on the screen; Loki and Volpe were now circling each other.

"He was gone when we arrived," Steve answered curtly. Fury snapped his heated gaze on the captain; Steve remained stoic, chin raised. Loki was burying the two daggers into Bruce's patient and suddenly gone. He watched as the god pulled Tony out of the way of the shot that would have surely killed him - only to hit the spider. Now they at least knew what those charred remains were from.

"Where was Stark?" Fury barked.

"With Volpe," Bruce answered.

"I have a hell of a time believing _that_ ," he snapped. The screen behind him went black as the lights came back to. "How about _you_ , Thor? You've been incredibly quiet."

Bruce looked to the god beside him; he was hiding a small smile behind his hand, but once addressed it disappeared.

"My brother was indeed there," Thor answered. "Upon our arrival, we speak truths - Loki was naught to be found. The Man of Iron needed to care for Son of Norse and left as well. This is the end."

"This little tape says otherwise," Fury said, tone dark. "Now, either all of you are under mind control or you're all _lying_." Fury slammed his hand on the table, voice raising, " _Where is Loki!?_ "

"The Tower." Bruce snapped his eyes to the table - oh _no_ , of all people...

"Finally decided to speak up, Agent Barton?" Fury said, a hint of a smile on his face. The archer was silent, eyes fixated to the table. Bruce could feel the anger boiling over from Natasha; her shoulders and back went incredibly rigid.

"Yes, sir," Clint answered, voice void of emotion. "I watched them leave after bringing Volpe into the helicopter."

"Good job, agent," Fury said, satisfaction turning his expression smug. "I suggest you all get comfortable - no one is leaving this carrier until Loki and Stark have been apprehended." The director turned and left the room. Barely had the door closed before chaos erupted.

" _You foolish man!_ " Thor thundered. He snatched Barton up by his collar and slammed the archer roughly into the glass wall. "Do you know what you have _done_!?"

"Aided in apprehending a mass murderer?" Clint answered, gasping as the air was knocked out of him from Thor slamming his body again.

"You _idiot_ ," Natasha seethed coming up beside Thor. Bruce would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised she was on Thor's side. "Not only did you just sell Tony out, you've made all of us out to be discredited!"

"He had Loki on tape! What was I suppose to do?"

"Stick to the _plan_ ," Steve said. He placed a hand on Thor's shoulder. The prince growled, but reluctantly let go. Clint regained his footing and rubbed his neck.

"He _caught_ us, Captain," Clint answered. "Besides, isn't this easier? We've been looking for this guy _forever_. He literally fell into our laps; why not turn him in?"

Bruce couldn't believe his ears. Clint had to be joking. "Clint, we _know_ Loki is a rough subject for you," Bruce said. Everyone snapped their gaze to him, almost like they had forgotten he was there. "But did you once think of _Tony_?"

" _Pssh_ , why should I? He only _ever_ thinks of himself," Clint snapped back. "Why would he harbor Loki anyway? This makes _no_ sense."

Oh, _oh_ ; everything clicked. They all shared a look - how could they have forgotten? Thor crossed to the other side of the room, aggravation getting the best of him. Bruce took his place instead. Clint eyed his three teammates warily.

"What?"

"Remember Lance, Clint?" Steve asked carefully. The archer thought for a minute.

"Oh, he was the bartender from last night, right?"

"I'm surprised you remember _that_ much," Natasha snapped. Clint glared at her, but said nothing. Steve nodded, which is where Bruce took over.

"And you remember Lance was kidnapped?" He prompted. The archer nodded. "Remember why Tony was so distraught?"

"Uh, 'cause he's a flammer," Clint deadpanned. Steve looked suddenly confused, Natasha shook her head, and Bruce cleared his throat.

"Uh, they're dating, yes," Bruce supplied slowly. "Now, why would - "

"I can't; this is becoming too much," Natasha said and waved her hand, exasperated. "Clint, _why_ would we tell you not to say Loki left with Tony, in light of your new information?"

Clint blinked, searching their faces. He had a pretty shitty hangover this morning, which didn't help when he had been told he slept through a break in and a kidnapping. Tony was running around like a damn lunatic, and Natasha had said -

"Oh _shit_ ," Clint whispered. He looked at his partner. " _Lance is Loki._ "

"This was something we needed to discuss before telling Director," Steve said. The captain absolutely was not okay with any of this, but he definitely wasn't going to sell out his friend until something had been discussed.

"And I just led Fury right to them," Clint said slowly. " _Damn_ I'm an idiot."

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Natasha snapped. She was not happy with how this was going; granted she had her suspicions from the moment she saw Thor acting so familiar with the bartender at the party, but even she would keep Tony's secret. She knew how hard it was for the billionaire to be happy, even when he was supposedly with Pepper. Natasha knew Loki would have outed himself eventually, but to purposely put himself out there to meet Tony's teammates at his request knowing the possible consequences meant that Tony was something special to the fallen god.

Natasha also understood what it was like to hold unrequited feelings. Although, in face of said unrequited's idiotic actions, she could very well rethink it all. "We have to warn them some how."

Thor was by the door, waving a hand before it. "This instant exit point is unresponsive."

"Fury locked us in," Natasha growled. "There must be another way - "

Suddenly, Bruce's watch lit up and began a distress call. He looked down, immediately surprised - "Volpe is calling me."

"Good! Thor, get someone's attention," Natasha said, slipping against the wall and Thor. The god immediately began pounding on the door and glass wall. After several minutes of loud pounding, Agent Coulson came over.

" _What the hell?_ " Bruce read his lips as he moved to override the lock on the door. Thor and Natasha barreled by; the man barely had the reflexes to dodge. Steve managed to help him regain his balance as Clint and Bruce walked up much more casually.

"Sorry about that, Coulson," Clint said, taking one of his arms. Between the two of them, Coulson was standing with a dazed expression.

"Care to explain?" He asked slowly. Bruce shook his head, drawing the man's attention to him and off of Clint, who looked more than willing to keep talking.

"I'd love to, but my patient is calling me," he held his wrist up where the watch was still flashing. Steve nodded, shooting a glare at Clint; the archer snapped his mouth shut. "Thanks for unlocking the door."

"Uh, _sure_?" Coulson answered. Bruce threw back a wave and headed down the hall towards the medical bay.

"Actually, do you have your phone?" The doctor asked, turning back. Coulson nodded now standing on his own. "May I borrow it?"

After a very brief call to alert Pepper with the barest of details, Bruce was finally on his way to answer his distress call. He had left Clint and Steve with Coulson (this really wasn't much of a plan) and with high hopes that Clint hadn't screwed up too bad (it was awful). He now stood before his medical bay, suddenly very much needing the distraction.

"What's up, doc?" Volpe asked. Bruce plucked up his clipboard and sat beside him.

" _You_ called _me_ ," he answered, busying himself with taking Volpe's vitals. The thief hummed, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I did," he said. Bruce pulled out his stethoscope and placed the pad over Volpe's heart.

"Deep breath," he said. Volpe did as asked. "Now let it out." _Exhale_. "Again." _Inhale_ , _exhale_. "Good." Bruce pulled the earbuds out and jotted something down. He wrapped the blood pressure ring around his upper arm and squeezed the pump. Volpe remained silent. After deciding the fox wasn't medically in need of him, Bruce put away his tools and sat back.

"You're fine, aside from the obvious," the doctor said. "So why did you call?"

"Honestly?" The fox asked, looking over. Bruce was still caught off guard from the startling contrast of the black paint to his bright eyes, but nodded. "I'm bored."

Bruce chuckled, shaking his head. "Well I suppose I should thank you. Your boredom saved me from a rather awkward moment."

Volpe grinned toothily at him, almost in pride. "Happy to help!"

Bruce shook his head, fighting his spreading grin. "That definitely seems to be the case."

Volpe continued to grin, but now looked down at his sheets. While Bruce had been gone, the thief had managed to get his bad leg under the sheet to join the other. He was now playing with a wrinkle in the fabric. "So I was wondering something."

"Yes?" Bruce asked, leaning back and throwing a leg over his knee to rest the clipboard against his shin.

"You're a physicist that studied gamma radiation and changed the world," Volpe began, eyes still fixed to his sheets. "Why are you acting like a common medical doctor?"

Bruce paused, surprised. It was a legitimate question. Tony had said that Greg - Lance's friend and now Volpe - was a large fan of the Avengers. It would make sense that even being under an alias Volpe would still do his research.

"I took a trip to India," Bruce said. "There I stayed in a very under privileged village. Children were getting sick, so I used the knowledge of the human body I had acquired while searching for my own cure to help. I may not be the _right_ doctor, but I'm the most skilled here."

Volpe nodded, looking up from where his eyes had surely burned a hole into the sheets. "Makes sense. I just thought they had you here to keep an eye on me."

"Well, that too," Bruce answered with a wink. Volpe blinked brightly before smirking. Bruce stood, dropping the clipboard into the basket again and moving back towards his desk. After digging out swatches of cotton, some low abuse rubbing alcohol, and gloves, Bruce piled his findings onto a mobile table and pushed it over to Volpe. The fox wasn't alarmed, only curious.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked, watching Bruce intently.

"I'm going to clean off all that paint from your face," Bruce answered, pulling on the gloves with a snap.

"It's _still_ there?" Volpe asked incredulously.

"Yup, and it's made you look like Alice Cooper," Bruce mumbled. The fox threw his head back in loud laughter; Bruce absolutely would have believed the man too young to understand his joke. He was brought back to the present by a string of loud coughs. "Hey, deep breaths. You've over done it."

"I...know," he wheezed, still grinning. "But that...was a _good_ one..."

Bruce shook his head, turning to fetch another bottle of water. They did the same as before - Bruce holding the bottle and Volpe taking slow sips from the straw.

"Thanks," Volpe said after the bottle was half empty.

"Sure," Bruce answered, setting it aside. "Speak softly."

"Sorry, doc," Volpe grinned. Bruce nodded, dabbing a cotton ball with alcohol.

Volpe's hair wasn't terribly long - Bruce safely assumed it stopped at the nape of his neck - but he certainly had a _lot_ of it. Bruce had to hold back his thick bangs to wipe off the paint that had smeared above his brow line. When he reached his eyebrows, the fox began to twitch.

"Calm down and shut your eyes," Bruce sighed. The mercenary grumbled but obeyed, lips going thin. When Bruce moved to his nose, he let the bangs go.

"Now _I_ have a question," the physicist began. Volpe's eyebrows rose in answer. "What exactly brought you here?"

Volpe didn't answer; Bruce continued to clean, now on his third cotton swatch. He was a patient man. After the fourth was soiled and the fifth taken up, Volpe responded.

"Mercenaries have no feelings," he began. "After my sister died, all mine went with her. I already had a very unique set of skills; I couldn't seem to keep a job, but everything I did I excelled in. I was hired for odd jobs, helping her make ends meet. She and I were alone; our parents died years ago not too long after coming to this country."

"Where were you from?" Bruce asked softly.

"Italy," Volpe answered. "I came here very young and lost the accent quick. My sister lived most of her life in _Roma_ \- " Volpe called Rome by his native tongue, " - and it was hard for her here. But we figured it out."

Each breath Volpe took fanned across Bruce's cheek. "How old was she?"

"She was much older than me," Volpe answered. "She was crushed a few days after my twenty-fifth birthday. That was two years ago."

Bruce paused, turning to throw out another cotton swatch. "I'm so sorry to hear that," Bruce said, truly meaning it. Volpe shrugged, his eyes opening a fraction.

"Nothing can be done to change it," Volpe answered. He blinked fully at Bruce. "She would call me _volpacchiotto_ ; I've done some growing since then."

Bruce always knew there was a story to everything - to the development of good, to the fall of evil, to the birth of destruction. Volpe's story was a sad one - he was orphaned young with only his sister, after their parents had come to seek better lives for them. Bruce always knew he would fight the good fight; it was a shame that someone like Volpe lost his chance. Being a mercenary wasn't necessarily evil, but Bruce was certain Volpe found himself on both sides of the spectrum based on his recruitment. He was very intelligent, cunning, inquisitive - all these traits were recognized early by his sister.

He took up the mask of Volpe to show her he wasn't the same kit he had been with her. His living was hollow at best; Bruce wondered how his life would have changed had Bruce met him sooner and pulled him into the academic world -

"Things aren't _always_ too late to change," Bruce answered. He tilted Volpe's chin towards him, dabbing at the other side of his face. "Your sister, unfortunately, cannot be brought back. But the path you're on can change."

"Perhaps," Volpe whispered, staring into Bruce's eyes. Bruce pointedly kept his gaze on his task. "It all depends on what pays better."

Bruce smirked. Volpe was far from a fast recovery - he would be kept under Bruce's protection for a minimum twelve weeks - and Bruce felt confident in his persuasion techniques.

The doctor only hoped that Thor and Natasha had reached Tony and Loki in time, or his ideas may be put into overdrive.


	14. Only Constant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Loki wasn't as clever as he thought and Pepper has hysterics.  
> (I apologize greatly for the delay! I have been ridiculously busy. We now will have a regular update schedule, because you lovelies are all caught up! :) Every Thursday now. Please enjoy!)

* * *

Loki found himself gravitating to the window again, the one he had thrown Stark through. Although now, he stood as himself, not as Lance. Tony was behind him in the kitchen, completely at ease. Loki would have never expected this turn of events at the beginning of the week.

"I figured some hot chocolate would be better after the night we had," Tony said, clunking down cups. Loki pulled his gaze from the window to look at the billionaire.

He still wore his clothes from the night before, hair sticking up at odd angles from the helmet. His shirt had been unbuttoned to his arc reactor and he wore no shoes, having kicked them off the second he left his lab. Loki himself still stood in his armour, but with a wave of his hand the garb dissolved into a forest coloured sweater and black slacks.

"I trust your judgement," Loki said, still watching. Tony turned back and smiled, not at all startled by Loki's gaze. That gave the god some hope.

Loki had managed to teleport them to Tony's living room, much to the surprise of JARVIS. An incredibly loud alarm sounded; Tony had to raise his voice to get the AI to silence it. After the sentient being apologized, Tony stalked off to his lab to discard his armour. Loki had turned towards the window, and that was where he stayed until he heard Tony's socked feet entering the kitchen.

"Here." Loki blinked, startled from his musings. Tony stood before him, slightly shorter again, with a steaming mug of something that smelled deliciously sweet and bitter held out. He was standing closer than Loki would have expected; the god smiled softly and took the mug.

"I thank you," he said, cupping both hands around the ceramic.

"Try it before you thank me. I know from experience not everyone likes dark cocoa hot chocolate," Tony answered, his tone light. Loki nodded and took an experimental sip. His eyebrows rose sharply; he could practically hear Tony's heart stutter.

"This is quite delicious," Loki breathed, eyes closing as he took another sip. The slight chill he still felt from the Japanese rain dissolved. He opened his eyes again to see Tony practically beaming at him.

"Thank god. I've had Clint throw a mug of that - still super fucking _hot_ \- at me because it wasn't ' _real_ ' hot chocolate," Tony said, taking a sip of his.

"What is this white foam?" Loki questioned, licking some from his lips.

"Marshmallows," Tony answered, tone strained. He cleared his throat, cheeks flushing slightly. "And if you do _that_ every time, I'll make sure to overload the mug."

Loki smirked, knowing exactly what ' _that_ ' was referring to. "There will be another, then?"

Tony's gaze softened, the slight lust that had been there dissolving. "Let's move to the couch."

Loki nodded, his stomach flipping. He knew this needed to happen - they needed to speak of his treachery and deceit. This wasn't something Loki _wanted_ to speak of (had he had his way, this would have been completely avoided from the beginning), but he knew Tony would need it. In some way, Loki felt he needed to clarify his actions as well; he desperately wanted Tony to understand he meant no harm, this had started purely out of curiosity. The god knew now there was no turning back. If he were honest with himself, he knew it the moment he had agreed to their little raincheck.

Tony sat down against the arm rest on one side; he patted the seat directly next to him. Loki sat quietly, putting a necessary few inches of breath between them. The moment that followed was awkward at best. After literally minutes of listening to Tony sip his drink (he obviously wasn't going to start), Loki caved.

"Allow me to _explain_ \- "

"I already knew."

Loki froze; _what_? How was that possible? Even though his guise had been incredibly simple, he was certain Tony wasn't aware. There had been no shift in attitude, no change of his intoxicating aura. The god turned his wide eyes towards Tony and blinked.

" _Explain_ ," he demanded. Tony looked at him, mirth shining in his eyes.

"Don't give me so much credit," he started. He drained the rest of his mug with a smack of his lips, setting it aside on the end table. "I knew right before I figured out you were going to be stolen."

" _How_?" Loki asked. His grip on the mug was becoming far too tight; he set it away before the ceramic would begin to crack.

"When we were analyzing the feed from my lab during the break in, there was a disturbance on the screen when you walked into my lab. I didn't look into it until you had gotten into the cab," Tony said, folding his hands in his lap. "You look _great_ on camera, by the way." Loki rolled his eyes; Tony just grinned. "Anyway, so I was bored and started comparing things. I figured out the Loki interference came from the elevator at the same time Lance and Greg came in. We all know who Greg turned out to be, because I actually matched the jacket slip to his from that footage. I put two and two together."

Loki sighed, slumping against the couch. Tony's boredom had discovered him. "Here I thought I had everything covered that night."

"Had Greg _not_ been an idiot, this wouldn't be happening right now," Tony said, waving between them. "You and I would still be going on like normal, no mercenary interruptions. The longer we would be together, the more likely it would have been for you to be found out, though. I'll tell you why, too."

Loki felt like leaving; why was this _so hard_ for him? "Why?"

"Because of those _eyes_ ," Tony said, his hands resting in his lap. Loki looked at him, confused. "The last time we met here, in this room as Tony and Loki, your eyes were the same blue that Barton's were. But when Thor was taking you away, your eyes were impossibly green. I had my own suspicions, so I asked Thor. Being _me_ , of course I was _right_." Tony grinned, shifting around so that he was sitting with his legs crossed on the couch and fully facing Loki. "When you started visiting me, I noticed. I was watching you, too."

Loki looked away. He reached back for the mug to have some sort of grounding. "So I should have been more stealthy with my visits, is what you are saying?"

Tony laughed, the sound light and warming; Loki relaxed. "In truth, you became a project; during the night you would come by and not say anything - which _literally_ drove me _crazy_ \- but not try to do any damage, either. I needed to know _why_. So I pulled up the old footage of our conversation here. That's when I figured out my curiosity turned to a mild obsession," Tony said sheepishly, rubbing his goatee. "Or slightly masochistic."

Loki's eyebrows quirked. "How so?"

Tony's grin faltered, almost like he was nervous. "I'm hot for the psycho who threw me from a ridiculously high window."

Loki snorted, caught off guard by Tony's honesty. The snort bubbled into a chuckle, and then actual laughter. Loki felt all his tension draining out. Tony was smiling softly beside him, not interrupting.

When Loki's laughter dwindled to soft chuckles, he continued. "So imagine my surprise that the dude I've been dating for a week turns out to be the god I've been trying to understand for months - and I figure all this out right before you get abducted. Which I also figured out, but too late."

"Yet you still came to my rescue," Loki said, in control of his laughter finally and taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Yeah. I did," Tony said, tone serious. "I wasn't joking when I said I realized how much you meant to me after you disappeared. By the way, I'm so _sorry_ I didn't figure it out sooner. If I had known - "

"Neither of us knew," Loki said, holding up a hand. "He had me fooled as well. Which I do not take lightly."

"Yeah, if the _stabs_ were anything to go by," Tony grinned. Loki smirked; Tony had a point.

"I tend to revert to violence quite quickly," Loki admitted. "But now I suppose _I_ should explain."

Tony nodded, leaning back again. "Go for it."

Loki sighed; again, he did _not_ want to be having this conversation. "When did you first began to suspect?"

"A little bit before the party, honestly," Tony admitted, scratching his head. Loki shook his head but continued:

"Initially, I was watching you not too long after I fell to here," Loki said. "I was - and still am - incredibly interested in your Midgardian technologies. I decided that watching you, I may be able to understand some things. You are also the only one who I could not control. I needed to know _why_. I am quite surprised you had intended to place a chair for me," Loki grinned, looking at his partner.

Tony smirked, clearing his throat. "I actually got those matching recliners to put on the balcony." He pointed away, towards two chairs near the stairs. They were both black and leather, tucked away against the wall and still wrapped in the plastic. Loki looked back, feeling his heart swell.

"That is... _touching_ ," he said with a small smile. "Had I known I would have been gifted a chair, I would have come back sooner."

"It's yours, should you take it," Tony offered, waving his hand. He leaned forward, looking Loki square in the eye. "I don't care _what_ your reasons were - you're here _now_ , and I want you in my life. I'm willing to look pass everything, especially since you didn't really _want_ to take over the world - "

"No, I definitely wanted to," Loki interjected. Tony rolled his eyes.

" _Whatever_ ," he said, reaching for Loki's hands. The god relented. "I _want_ you here. Will you stay?"

Loki paused, looking into Tony's eyes. He was so shocked, so surprised to be fully accepted and wanted by Tony, despite everything. He very much wanted to stay; he wanted to be a part of this mortal's life for as long as he was wanted. Perhaps, if he were lucky, he could earn something to prolong Tony's age, but he needed to know -

"Do you accept me?" Loki whispered, looking at their hands. "My faults, my problems, all of my imperfections - "

"Hear me out, okay?" Tony said, cutting him off. "I believe you've been you from the start. When I met Lance, you were _yourself_. You didn't have the negative connotation like usual; there was no pressure to act a certain way. You were Loki - you laughed and smiled with ease, you weren't afraid to speak your mind, and you were _comfortable_. You were yourself. I want that; I... " he paused, like he wanted to say something that shouldn't be said. Loki titled his head.

"You are willing to look pass the window thing?" Loki supplied; Tony looked up, grateful.

"In short, yes; I am. And I don't give a _fuck_ what S.H.I.E.L.D says - I'll help to protect what we have. I want to."

Loki smiled, leaning forward. He was sitting with his legs over the edge of the sofa, making the action awkward, but he didn't care. He pressed his lips tentatively to Tony's, sighing slightly. Tony relented, reaching up to cup Loki's cheek. The kiss was slow and searching; Loki needed to know this was _real_ and not another facade like he was used to. Tony needed to assert that Loki was _there_ and _not leaving_. The god had barely begun to be a large part of his life, but he knew nothing would be the same after this past week. It was awkward to kiss without Loki's glasses getting in the way, but Tony didn't care.

"You look way hotter _without_ glasses, anyway," he whispered against Loki's lips when they pulled back. Loki just smiled that smile that Tony knew would always be reserved for him and him alone before claiming his lips again.

Tony tasted of what was rapidly becoming Loki's favourite Midgardian drink, sweet and bitter fighting with Tony's usual taste quite elegantly. Loki smiled, his lips curving against Tony's. He could safely say he was actually _happy_. After years of dealing with his adoption and abandonment, he actually felt _accepted_. All because Tony, who he had always held a fascination with, decided to look through what everyone had labeled him as and see who he actually is.

It would take more than Loki's never ending lifetime to show how grateful the god was. Loki knew then and there this was something he would never forget. He hoped he could leave a similar impression on Tony, regardless of the outcome.

"Thank you," he whispered, pulling back a breath. Tony smiled, his eyes closed. He moved his hand to the nape of Loki's neck and held them together, foreheads pressed. Loki still held the mug of cooling hot chocolate forgotten between them.

"Believe you me when I say it's my _pleasure_ ," the genius supplied, still smiling. This was a huge step for him, even larger than when he had been with Pepper. He intended to keep this going for as long as he lived. Who would have thought that Tony would have been willing to date a mass murderer and even keep an ongoing, healthy relationship? Well, Tony never was one for sticking to his projected path.

"Sir, there seems to be a visitor," JARVIS cut in, destroying their mood. Tony groaned, pulling back.

"Tell them I'm busy, then," he growled, running his fingers through Loki's long hair. He did like it way more when it was down.

"I would, sir, but Master Odinson and Madame Romanov insist on the importance," the AI replied smoothly. Loki suddenly straightened up.

"If Thor is here, it cannot be good," Loki said. Tony nodded.

"Send them in," he said. Within moments, the two Avengers were fighting to get out of the elevator.

"Tony!"

"Brother!"

Tony and Loki blinked, exchanging looks. "Uh, everything okay, guys?" Tony asked, raising.

" _No, not okay_!" Natasha answered. Tony frowned; that response was very uncharacteristic of her. That phrase coupled with Natasha obviously running to get to them had the genius curious.

Thor crossed the room in a few long strides, stopping right before Loki. He too looked as if he had sprinted into the Tower.

"Brother, you must leave," he pleaded, wrapping a hand around Loki's arm. The younger god frowned, looking from Tony to the other two.

"What is the importance?" Loki asked, standing. Thor took that as a sign that Loki would leave, and began to pull him. The trickster stood his ground and didn't budge.

"Fury is on his way here to beat _you_ senseless and lock _you_ up," Natasha snapped, pointing at each man. Tony frowned and Loki scoffed.

"There is nothing that _peasant_ can do to me that I cannot handle," Loki smirked. He pulled his arm out of Thor's lax grasp, taking up his mug and Tony's abandoned one from the table.

"I would rather _not_ find out," Natasha answered, placing her hands on her hips. "Fury is rather, for lack of a better term, _furious_."

Tony snorted; Loki hide his smile as he turned away towards the kitchen. Thor watched him with an unreadable expression as Tony and Natasha continued behind him.

"You intend to stay here, brother?" Thor asked, his voice lowering as he followed the lithe god into the kitchen. Loki added the mugs to the sink and turned.

"Yes," he answered, folding his arms across his chest. He let his gaze fall to Tony, who had crossed the room and entered Natasha's personal space. "We decided scarcely a moment before your arrival. The mortal has accepted me, which is more than most have. He is willing to forgive my transgressions," Loki continued fondly. "He has even forgiven my deceits."

" _Willingly_?" Thor asked. Loki shot him a look.

"Yes; I choose to _ignore_ what that _implied_ ," he drawled, pushing himself away from the counter.

"No harm, brother," Thor answered. "I am merely thinking of the well being of all."

"I do not intend to cause harm; _mischief_ , now... Should you claim to know me at all, you will know my answer," Loki smirked. Thor allowed a small smirk as well.

"I'm just _strongly suggesting_ that you two either lay low or leave!" Natasha's voice carried over to Thor and Loki, pulling their full attention.

"This is my _fucking_ tower and he's not coming in!" Tony snapped back. "I'll meet him on the roof and send him off."

"I don't think you understand, Tony - " Natasha began, but was abruptly cut off by JARVIS.

"Sir, incoming call from Pepper Potts."

" _Busy_ , JARVIS," Tony growled. Loki was certain that if the building's spirit had eyes to roll, that's all it would do.

"She has requested a patch that you granted her that I cannot block," JARVIS answered smoothly. Tony threw his hands up.

"JARVIS, make a note to override that patch."

"Yes, sir."

" _Anthony Edward Stark!_ " Pepper's shrill voice echoed well off of Tony's stone walls. Her tone was desperate, causing Tony to throw a look at Loki.

"Uh, what's up, Pep?" The genius asked as nonchalantly as he could.

" _What the hell is wrong with you?!_ " Her voice was strained; she was obviously hurrying somewhere.

"You'll have to narrow it down or we'll be here a while," Tony answered. "What's going on?"

" _I just got a call from Phil, but it was Bruce. He said that S.H.I.E.L.D is after you for that gun and that Loki is somehow involved? Are you protecting him?_ "

Tony really couldn't help his spreading grin as he looked at the god in question - still standing by the sink where he had dropped their mugs off so domestically. "In a manner of speaking, yes."

"Sir, the phone line has attempted to be hacked. I have halted all efforts, but I suggest this be ended quickly," JARVIS interjected. Natasha and Thor shared a look of immense worry.

"Thor and I are here, Pepper," Natasha cut in. "We have this under control. I do suggest you get somewhere safe, though."

" _What the hell have you done this time?_ " Pepper asked, almost fondly, with a hint of a smile. Then, sternly, " _You call me the second you can. I'm in California._ "

"Yes, mom!" Tony called cheerfully.

JARVIS cut the line off, and the room enveloped in a frenzy.

"Tony, you need to _go_ \- "

"I'll kick them the fuck _out_ \- "

"Brother, _please_ \- "

"I do not _fear_ these _mortals_ \- "

"Listen, Fury won't _stop_ \- "

" _I'll fucking make them!_ " Tony roared. His voice cut off Thor and Loki, drawing all attention to him. "I've had about _enough_ of him thinking that because I'm on this damn team that he _owns_ me. The way I see it, if I pull Stark funding, his little air pirate ship will plummet to the damn ocean. If I tell him to get the fuck out, he damn well better," Tony growled. "Why the _fuck_ does he think he needs to storm here _anyway_?"

"That's what I've been _trying_ to say!" Natasha snapped. Her patience was wearing thin. She paused, ashamed to even have to relay the message. Thor took the burden for her.

"Barton told him."

Tony spun to look at the thunder god. Thor wouldn't meet his gaze, his usual proud chin lowered in shame. After a similar look from Natasha, Tony suddenly knew this was serious.

" _Fuck_ ; that should have been the first thing out of your mouths," Tony grumbled. He walked over to Thor and Loki. The god was leaning against the counter again, seemingly unfazed. "Loki, you need to hide."

"Pardon?" He asked, raising one thin eyebrow.

"Yes, stupid, I know. If they were coming here on _speculation_ , that would be one thing; but they're coming here to look for you _specifically_ ," Tony stressed. "They know you're here and won't leave until you go with them."

"Then I suppose this will end _badly_ ," Loki answered cooly. The air around him dropped several degrees. When Tony spoke again, it was accompanied by a small cloud.

"No; we're hiding you," he said. He reached out for Loki's hand. "Come with me."

Loki did _not_ want to. This was now becoming his battle as well, and he was not one to abandon. He briefly wondered how it would look - he and Iron Man fighting side by side to destroy Fury and his goons. His lips twitched.

"Stop plotting to kill them," Tony whispered with a small smirk. Loki simply appeared innocent - _what plot?_ \- and allowed Tony to take his hand.

"I do not like this," he answered, reigning in his magic. Thor released a breath no one knew he held after the temperature rose.

"It's for the best," Natasha answered. Loki looked at her sharply, but she didn't falter. "Trust me, no one wanted this to happen. Barton is just such an idiot and didn't stick to our plan; we'll straighten him out. But for now, you need to be out of sight and mind. It will make this go a lot smoother."

"And what is ' _this_ ', exactly?" Loki asked.

"Tony playing the fucking idiot," Tony scoffed. Loki rolled his eyes. "I'll hide him and meet you guys on the roof." Thor's hand on Loki's shoulder stopped their exit.

"Brother, should anything happen, I will come to get you," Thor said. "I expect to see you soon regardless."

Loki nodded, and then Tony was pulling him in as close to a sprint as he could towing someone along. Loki discovered another one of Tony's personal elevators when he was being shoved in. Tony followed and began pressing buttons. The elevator fell quickly; within seconds, the door was opening to reveal Tony's suit room.

"You're staying here," Tony said, walking Loki over to a sitting area with a rundown couch and mini fridge. "This room is protected from scanning of any kind and highly reinforced. No one but me can get in or out without clearance."

"I do not like this," Loki repeated; Tony had turned away towards a cabinet.

"I don't either, but you need to lay low until we figure out something," Tony grumbled, distracted by his search. Loki frowned heavily.

"I will _not_ allow you to fight my _battle_ \- "

"Technically, it's _mine_ and you just got dragged along - _yes, finally!_ " The engineer popped out successfully, snapping something to his wrists. Loki wasn't amused.

"I will accompany you - "

"No, babe," Tony said, his tone dropping. He crossed back to Loki, surprising the god with the pet name. "You aren't going out there, because I have something here for you to do." He pointed over to the suit he had just taken off from their Japanese escapades. On the floor his shoes were still discarded, but in his time he had also left the plasmatic ray gun there.

"I know it wasn't a hot topic, but Fury wants _that_ more than he wants _you_. No one knows we have it, but I don't trust Volpe. They have him, and if he's awake, he may have told them about that badass memory search thing you did. Keeping that gun safe until I dismantle it is your mission, should you choose to accept it," Tony said. "I planned to take care of it today, but my plans usually fall through."

Loki sighed through his nose; now he was on guard duty? To babysit a _gun_? He felt his talents were being poorly wasted, but merely nodded. "When should I expect you?"

"Hopefully not _too_ long."

"I shall watch from here."

" _No_ ," Tony said. "No magic."

" _Why?_ " Loki demanded, glaring.

"I may or may not have been working on a machine to trace your magic," Tony said sheepishly. "And Fury may or may not have it?"

Loki honestly thought he would throttle Tony right then and there. "I could _kill_ you."

"Well, on the plus side, it may or may not _work_. But I don't want to take the chance," Tony rushed, holding his hands up placatingly. Even after the talk they had, Tony still would be lying if he said that hearing Loki threaten him didn't send a chill down his spine. "I can pull the plug on it anytime, but again, my plans. Just _stay here_ and be _safe_ , okay? I'll be back soon."

Tony took Loki's chill hands in his, lightly rubbing his knuckles. His eyes softened. "I have to go."

"Yes," Loki answered, frowning. His tone turned icy. "I will guard your device. Should anything happen to you in my absence, there will be _no_ _protection_ for _them_."

"Aww, you're so sweet!" Tony grinned, leaning up to peck Loki's nose. The god pulled back in surprise, blinking and fighting a faint flush to his cheeks. Tony grinned broadly, deciding (but absolutely _not_ saying) how adorable Loki looked.

Loki huffed, but didn't say anything. Tony chuckled lightly as he pulled Loki forward for a proper kiss. Their lips met at an awkward angle, but Loki adjusted. Tony still tasted faintly of their hot chocolate, despite how long ago that felt. Loki sighed when Tony pulled back far too soon for the god's liking.

"JARVIS can keep you updated," Tony said, stroking Loki's cheek. He nodded, leaning into the touch. Tony marveled at how lucky he was - no one else would be able to see this side of Loki but him.

"I will be here," Loki answered. He kissed the palm of Tony's hand before stepping back from the billionaire's grasp. Tony nodded and walked back to the elevator. He could feel Loki's eyes on him the entire time - he couldn't help but hope this wouldn't be the end of them.

Tony spun in the elevator, facing out. The god stood, his hands folded before him, back straight. Loki appeared every bit the prince he truly was in that moment. Tony couldn't tear his eyes away; he threw up a weak wave and a cocky grin as the door began to close. Loki didn't move - his piercing emerald eyes stayed with Tony even as the genius was staring at his own reflection.

"JARVIS," Tony whispered.

"Yes, sir?" The AI answered smoothly as the elevator rose.

"Clear Sparky for the suit hanger should something happen," he said solemnly.

"Yes, sir." Hopefully, hell wasn't about to break loose. Tony wiggled his toes, briefly remembering he had left his shoes down there. Oh well.

Tony stepped from his private elevator to the one Thor and Natasha had left in. He slipped in and pressed for the roof. Tony could already hear the helicopters the closer he came. With his luck, this wouldn't be too painful.

Too bad Tony forgot he had no luck.

Loki began exploring moments after Tony left. He padded silently around the large room, staring intently at all of Tony's suits and gadgets. It became clear to the god that the lab Volpe had broken into was merely a scratch on the surface for what Tony really worked on. The instruments here were far more intense and sensitive. Loki asked the building spirit questions, to which vague answers were given, but Loki was fine with that.

After nearly an hour (yes, he counted) of tinkering and prodding, a loud rumble echoed through the tower and caused the floor to vibrate. Loki managed to catch a few things from falling from the nearest work table, but a few lights flickered out. The god placed the things back, not certain if he had caused the episode or something else. He moved over to the old love seat and sat down.

"Master Laufeyson," the AI called smoothly as Loki sat.

There was stuffing and threads sticking out from nearly each seam on the old piece, but it was oddly comfortable. Loki briefly wondered how many times Tony had fallen asleep on this sofa. After spying a pillow and blanket under a cushion, he assumed quite a few.

"Yes?" Loki answered.

"We are under red alert. The Tower has been placed into lock down. There will be no access or exit from your location until the threat has subsided," JARVIS answered. Loki frowned.

"Is there ability to see what is happening?" He asked, unsure. After a moment, one of Tony's transparent floating screens appeared on the wall opposite of him in the little alcove.

Loki was seeing the roof of Stark Tower (yes, Stark Tower to him). He remembered that location all too well - the gateway for the Tesseract had been placed there. As the view changed, Loki suddenly felt unease.

It was deserted.

" _Spirit, where is Tony?_ " Loki asked, throat going dry. Before JARVIS could answer, Loki heard the elevator doors slide open. The god was on his feet in an instant, his heart hammering in his chest. His socked feet slid inelegantly on the smooth floor as he took the corner, but Loki was far from caring about image.

There, emerging equally inelegantly from the elevator, was Thor.


	15. We're Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Loki blows shit up and Thor learns what a rain check is.  
> (I'm so sorry, guys! I forgot yesterday was Thursday. xD Here we are, another update next week!)

* * *

"Where is _Anthony_?" Loki asked, advancing quickly on Thor.

The older god still stood in the entrance of the hanger. He appeared very disgruntled, his blond hair windswept at odd angles. Mjolnir hung loosely by his side before actually dropping with a solid _thud_. Thor looked up, his eyes a dark azure.

" _Where?!_ " Loki hissed, stopping before him. Little curls of what Loki smelled to be smoke floated up from Thor's proud red cape.

"He is gone," Thor answered simply. He attempted to walk around Loki, but the sorcerer was having none of it.

"Yes, I _understand_ that, _brother_ ," he spat, planting both hands on his shoulders to stop him. "Explain yourself."

Thor finally looked at Loki, his eyes clouded. He didn't fight the other's grip on his shoulders; instead, he sighed.

"I will, brother," he answered. "But I shall sit whilst doing so." Loki finally noticed the man swaying, even under his tight grip. Loki cursed under his breath but led Thor to Tony's couch.

Loki feared the old furniture would finally die under Thor; the worn god fell back, causing the couch to groan and shudder. Loki opened the small fridge near, locating a bottle of water. After unscrewing the top, he passed it to Thor.

The thunder god took it gratefully, draining the bottle in mere seconds. After a satisfied sigh, he looked back at Loki with clearer eyes.

"This was a trap," Thor began. Loki grinned darkly.

"I assumed as much," the liesmith chuckled. Thor ignored him and continued.

"Lady Romanov and I were already under siege before Friend Tony arrived. The Director demanded we stand down. He was there for you and Tony _only_ ," Thor said. Loki looked to the gun Tony had charged him to protect. Tony had been correct - they were unaware of it being in their possession. Thor was speaking again:

"Unfortunately, Lady Romanov was the first to fall. Fury directed an attack on her and I that immediately felled her. A tranquilizer, I believe these Midgardians call it. They do not work on me any longer, but she was not as lucky. Starkson had arrived to see her pulled to the flying vehicle. We hid as he summoned his Suit of Iron and then left the tower, leading them from you," Thor said. His head lolled back, his chest no longer heaving. He seemed to finally be coming down from the adrenaline from the fight. Loki finally found the part of his cape still smoldering and smothered it with a wave of his hand.

"Fury was able to keep up well," Thor continued. "This continued for much time until Starkson was forced to land back on the roof."

"The rumble," Loki said.

"Yes; Tony said through our communicator that Fury had control of his suit and forced him down," Thor said darkly. "He suggested I leave."

"You _abandoned_ him?!" Loki snarled. He stood up roughly from where he had been sitting on the armrest of the couch and spun on Thor. The god held his hands up weakly, but met his brother's gaze.

"Aye, at his command for your protection. I agreed."

"I am quite obviously _fine_!" Loki snapped, voice edging on hysterical. "He is _not_! He is left alone without _defense_ \- "

"We will bring him back," Thor cut in. Loki glared daggers.

"Oh, I _will_. This will _not_ go unpunished," Loki growled. He spun away and began a light pace.

"What do you propose?" Thor asked, rubbing his hands on his knees. The prince was already nearly recovered; another few minutes and he would be flight ready.

"You take me to the aircraft, and I will handle it from there," Loki said, his back to Thor. The liesmith had stopped his pacing and now stood with his hands crossed behind him. Thor could clearly see Loki's white knuckles even against his pale skin.

"I cannot _allow_ you to go alone - "

"You allowed _him_ to!" Loki snarled, spinning. Thor snapped his mouth shut and leaned back. Loki's lip curled as he continued:

"You must understand that Anthony is _not_ one of us. He is _mortal_ , with scarcely over a decade left of his short life. He is reckless without abandon, and if something today will not fell him, a trial of the next _will_." Loki's voice grew quiet towards the end of his rant. The weight of what he had said hung over him as a thick, dark cloud. "He is not delicate by any means, nor does he require protection, but I cannot stand idly by as another trial snatches at his fate's thinning string."

"I understand your worries, brother," Thor said as he stood. He crossed to Loki and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I fear the same with Jane. She is far from weak, but she is not as we."

"But your mortal is not a reckless _git_ ," Loki mumbled. Thor smiled, his bright eyes shining with comfort. Loki allowed his lips to flick a brief smile before he removed Thor's hand from his shoulder. The younger god slipped by, walking towards the part of the hanger that showcased a few of Tony's suits behind glass. He caught his own reflection and wasn't at all surprised by his expression -

"We will leave shortly," Loki said, his tone now neutral. He watched his lips as he spoke. Slowly, swirls of green caused his sweater to elongate to his battle tunic as his comfortable slacks dissolved to his usual leggings. A low breeze from his emerald cape danced around his ankles as the fabric dropped. When he turned back to Thor, his helmet was in place and he felt his lips begin to curl.

It had been some time since Thor had seen such a look of pure malice. Loki's eyes were swirling with powerful sorceries and quiet fury along with his usual mischievous glint. He wore that secret coy smirk that Thor recognized immediately - his brother was _not_ going to be playing a game today.

And Thor was more than willing to help.

* * *

"You have _three seconds_ to explain yourself, Stark, before this gets ugly."

"Well if a broken arm is anything to go by, I'd say it's already pretty ugly."

"Two seconds."

Tony Stark just grinned and looked up. He happened to raise his face right as a fist connected with his jaw.

"Outta time," Tony's assailant said as the genius coughed. He turned his face back, still grinning, as he spit blood out to his side.

"Technically, your count is off."

"Wanna get smacked again?"

"Well, if my opinion _counts_ \- "

"It doesn't."

"Then why ask?"

"Maybe, instead of you _asking_ questions, you start _answering_ some." Tony looked at the second man in the room and frowned.

"You've got some fucking _nerve_ , Cyclops," the genius growled. His jaw hurt like hell, but he sure as hell wasn't going to let that on.

"From where I am, I see you harboring a fugitive," Fury snapped. He waved his bulky agent down and stepped closer. "A murderous one, at that."

"No idea what you're talking about," Tony snapped.

"Then why did you run?"

"To get you the hell away from my tower! You threatened to blow it up."

"For a fugitive!"

"That isn't _there_!" Tony yelled. He strained against the chair he was strapped to; if he had the chance -

"Listen, Stark. This can go one of two ways - you give up Loki, for whatever reason you're hiding him for, or this gets more intense."

Tony laughed; his jaw stung, his right arm was useless, but his sense of irony wasn't dead. " _Fuck you,_ Fury."

The last thing Tony saw was Fury snapping his fingers and his butch goon stabbing a needle into his neck. Vaguely, he thought he had heard traces of thunder as his eyes slid close.

* * *

Loki's cape billowed around him as his feet touched down on the thick pavement of S.H.I.E.L.D's helicraft. His staff landed first, all sound muffled by the loud turbines nearby. The god looked around and discovered he was alone. So Thor's impromptu storm had worked. All deck hands had seeked refuge below once loud rumbles of the thunder became evident. Thor landed swiftly beside him.

"Show me the entry point," Loki said. Even wearing his helmet, the high ponytail in the back couldn't prevent his hair from flying around widely. Thor grinned when a few strands stuck to Loki's mouth.

"Follow me, brother," he answered. Thor began towards the far left side in quick strides; Loki followed briskly as he snatched the errant strands from his mouth. Once they came to a large door, Loki placed a hand on Thor's shoulder.

"You will stop here," Loki said. The door, which seemed to be triggered by movement, slid open. "I will not have you implied in this."

"I will be only a summon away," Thor answered after a moment. It had taken Loki the majority of their travel to convince Thor to leave after the initial landing. They may still have their differences, but Loki would not have Thor near for this.

"Ideally you shan't be required," Loki answered. The cool breeze from inside the helicarrier twirled his hair and cape. Thor squinted at him, face twisted in obvious displeasure.

"I implore you to reconsider declining my aide," Thor said, tone serious enough to pull Loki from staring into the lit declining hall to look at his adoptive brother.

They held the other's gaze for a few solid minutes. The expression on Thor's face was sheer determination and solidity. Loki blinked once, suddenly not at all surprised by his new stance with his brother, and tilted his head to the side.

"I think not," he answered smoothly. Thor's eyebrows arched in -

"But we have not fought together in _ages_!" Disappointment. Thor was _disappointed_. Had the situation not been dire, Loki would have gladly given a thorough ribbing for the dejected puppy dog look.

"No," he said again. Loki turned his full attention towards his path now, taking the first step. After his third step on the stairs, Loki spoke again. "We shall take a rain check!"

"A what?" Loki could clearly see the confusion on Thor's face without even turning.

"Farewell," Loki called, grinning.

"Brother! What is this check of rain? I may summon if you wish it!"

"Not listening," Loki answered. The sliding doors behind him drowned out Thor's answer.

Loki found himself staring down a double ended corridor with not a soul in sight. The god immediately became weary at the desertion. He took the opportunity to take a deep breath and simply think.

He honestly did not have a plan. His goal was to rescue Tony, but in his desperation and haste he had not planned his course of action. Which honestly was another reason he had left Thor outside. Loki wanted to do this himself, _alone_ , should his lack of planning become disastrous. His emerald eyes searched, observing every nook and cranny within sight.

Natasha, Clint, Steve, and Bruce were all here in various sorts. He could feel all of their auras, but not Tony's. That was enough to set off several red flags for the sorcerer. Clint Loki would stay clear of - after all, without the bird brain's meddling, he and Tony would still be together in the tower without interruption. He felt Steve near to Clint, and immediately counted him out as well. He reached further, locating Bruce to be the farthest away, along with small flickers of Natasha as well. So the spy had not awakened yet.

Loki opened his eyes, deciding if anyone would be of aide it would be the good doctor. He waved his right hand and a small green light appeared.

"To the one I seek with discreet," Loki mumbled. The small light flickered bright but did not bounce off of it's surroundings. With a second flick of his wrist, a thin green shimmer washed over his armour and staff. He walked quickly, the light fluttering before him as a guide. Loki's steps still echoed through the corridors as he took his turns, but he didn't care. Let these mortals fear the unseen - he wouldn't stay hidden for long.

The closer Loki came to Bruce, the more people he encountered. He came upon one woman down a nearly deserted path, scarcely a turn away from Bruce. He walked straight for her, confident in his ability to remain unseen, and waved a cool chill at her neck. The woman froze, spine going rigid. Loki grinned at her unease. She settled after a moment, back to swiping her card for a door; Loki continued at his pace but snapped his fingers. She spun again at the sound as the lights flickered from the god's toying. Loki went so far as to laugh within ear shot.

Loki heard her shrieks as he rounded the corner to the door Bruce was behind. His light guide spun and disappeared as he waved his hand and walked through the still solid door.

There were two occupied gurneys in the room. He immediately felt Natasha still out cold on one, and Bruce sitting in a comfortable chair near the second. Loki heard the doctor speaking in low tones, completely enthralled with whatever conversation he was having. The second gurney held the mortal Loki still had no desire to be near - and the man was looking straight at him. Loki made sure to lock their gaze as his glamour dissolved, making him appear in the centre from no where.

"Well _shit_ ," Volpe said, grinning brightly. "I don't know whether to be happy or terrified."

"I would say neither," Bruce said, turning. Loki was surprised to note that Bruce was not at all surprised to see him.

"The doctor is correct," Loki answered. He strode across the room, his staff disappearing. "I am here in request of Doctor Banner's aide."

"Please call me Bruce," Bruce answered, standing. He met with Loki's last step, holding his hand out. Loki hesitated only a moment before taking it.

"So you really were Lance," Bruce said, smirking lightly. Loki nodded. "I recognize your handshake."

"That is something I cannot change," Loki answered. He pulled back and flexed his hand. "But time is of the _essence_ \- "

"Yes, I know. Natasha has been out since she was dropped here," Bruce answered. He crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. "Coulson has filled me in a bit. Apparently they attempted to storm the tower looking for you in particular and left with a knocked out Natasha and pulled Tony somewhere that even Coulson doesn't know about."

"How does she fare?" Loki asked. Bruce looked over quickly then back.

"Stable; she should wake up within the next hour. But she is going to be _furious_ ," Bruce answered. Loki pointedly ignored Volpe behind the doctor and continued.

"And you?" The god asked. Bruce sighed, looking back at Volpe.

"As best as I can with one of my friends out cold and another most likely being interrogated," Bruce answered. "Strangely, this guy has been keeping me relatively calm."

"Oh?" Loki asked, clearly surprised. Volpe scoffed.

"Oh _please_ ; I'm not a fucking _animal_ ," the thief answered. Loki frowned but didn't answer.

"You certainly have your moments," Bruce said lightly, smiling. Volpe blinked, eyes wide and open, as he smiled brightly as ever.

"Yeah well, no one's perfect," the fox shrugged.

"You may be in some aspects," Loki injected. Bruce looked back, confused.

"I know you need my help, but he can't go anywhere," the doctor answered. He stepped between Loki and his patient protectively. Loki took note but said nothing. "You of all people should understand his condition."

"Indeed," Loki answered. He took a step into the doctor's personal space, looking over his shoulder directly at the broken man on the gurney. "Which is why I come burdened with proposition."

Loki took in the mercenary's appearance. He had absolutely done intended damage to the man, and quite a bit of it. His entire right side appeared useless; his arm held in place by a carefully created sling and resting against his bandaged ribs. The mortal had been striped of his tattered and bloodied shirt and coat, but still wore his jeans under the sheets. He had been cleaned up recently as well; all dripping black paint now only a small smudge under his jaw. Loki knew he had the man's attention - he was, after all, a warrior for hire.

"Uh, _fuck you bro_ ," Volpe laughed, holding his ribs with his good arm. "Last time I tangled with you, I got stuck as a prisoner in a damn hospital. I _hate_ hospitals!" He flicked his eyes quickly to Bruce, "No offense."

"None taken," Bruce answered. He still wouldn't budge, but Loki was fine with that. This was his area.

"Not tangling, as you say," he answered smoothly. "A mere suggestion."

"What's in it for me? Another stab wound?" Volpe snapped. "I'm starting to feel like Caesar."

Bruce quirked an affectionate grin. Loki smirked as well.

"Should there be another betrayal, indeed," he answered.

"You have my attention, at least," Volpe replied, leaning back.

"I shall heal all your mortal wounds and aide in your escape," Loki said. "As you know, I am an expert in said area."

Bruce looked between the two as Volpe sat up straighter. "I'm listening."

"You are an expert at getting into places you should never be," Loki said. "Tony is heavily guarded and hidden away. You and I locate him, and you go free. Only once Anthony is returned safely to me shall I fulfill my final end of the bargain."

"So wait a second," Volpe asked, holding out a hand. "You'll heal me, get me out of here, and all I have to do is help you find Stark?"

"Yes," Loki answered. If Volpe's shit eating grin was anything to go by, Loki knew he had a deal.

" _Done!_ " Volpe announced, grin growing impossibly wider. He threw his left hand out towards Loki. "Let's shake on it."

"In a moment," Loki said. He stepped around Bruce and moved smoothly to the other side of Volpe's bed. "There are rules."

"Okay?"

"You shall never again attempt to hunt Anthony Stark for as long as your mortal life lasts," Loki said without emotion. "For if you do, these wounds shall reopen and spread a suffering _plague_ through your body as your _writhe_ in agony and _pray_ to me for a quick reprieve." Well, that certainly had Volpe's attention. The thief gulped and visibly paled.

"But I still have my contract - "

"Which is void for they believe you dead," Loki answered. He began inspecting his finger nails, suddenly bored. "If you would rather - "

"No!" Volpe yelled, surprising Bruce. The doctor winced and looked sympathetically at his ward. "I'll take it." Bruce knew he would; it was a free ticket out with hardly any work. He would be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed to hear the man leaving so soon, though.

"Excellent," Loki answered. He held his hand out to Volpe and smiled toothily. "Stipulations intact. We shall shake."

Volpe grasped Loki's hand in his tightly. Bruce watched as the god and mortal shook hands, engaging in what Bruce could only compare to a deal with the devil. After a moment, Loki's hand began to glow gold. Volpe appeared alarmed, but didn't try to pull away.

The light spread down Volpe's arm and poured over his chest. The man gasped, suddenly in very obvious pain. Bruce jumped to action, going to place a hand on Volpe's shoulder.

"Do not touch him," Loki said. Bruce twitched and pulled his hand back slowly. Volpe's chest heaved as the magic drained his endurance; sweat beads broke out over his forehead as his eyes squeezed shut. Bruce wanted nothing more than to stop his suffering any possible way. His eyes flicked from the writhing mortal, the emotionless god, and their still joined hands.

After the gold had spread down to Volpe's toes, Loki pulled away. The thief fell back against his bed, chest still heaving and body wracking with small shudders. Bruce immediately placed a hand to his neck, taking his pulse. He then pressed his fingers along Volpe's once broken ribs, searching for the divots.

"No cracks, Volpe," Bruce whispered. The man cracked an impossibly blue eye open, grinning slightly.

" _Sweet_ ," he breathed, chest still heaving. "My shoulder feels...fine, too."

Bruce gently supported the drained man with an arm around his chest as he pulled him forward. Loki looked on, silent, as Bruce pressed where the old stab wound had been. The muscles pressed back on his probing, one hundred percent at original capacity.

"How does your leg feel?" Bruce asked as he pressed Volpe back against his pillows. He pulled the tucked in sheet from the fox's waist and inspected his right thigh. "Does it hurt when I press here?"

"No," Volpe answered, his grin spreading.

"Here?" Bruce mumbled, still torn emotionally, and adjusted his pressure.

"Not at all!" Volpe chuckled. He had regained his breath now, using one hand on the mattress and the other on Bruce's shoulder to pull himself to a full sitting position. "No pain at all! Even my headache is gone."

"Part of my bargain has been filled," Loki said. "Now I need to find Tony. I know not what state he is in."

"Right, right. Let me get dressed," Volpe said. He swung his legs towards the side of the bed Bruce was standing by, still holding a hand on his shoulder.

"No need," Loki answered. The god flicked his index and middle finger towards the thief. Before Volpe was standing, he was clothed in his original zipper hoody, sneakers, and untorn jeans. He locked eyes with Bruce and his smile was breath taking.

"Magic is fucking _awesome_ ," he breathed. Bruce couldn't help but smile back.

"Any suggestions, doctor?" Loki asked. Volpe bounced on his toes in circles when Bruce looked over.

"Start from the control room. There are personnel there; maybe someone will know. If not, Volpe can access the plans for the entire carrier," Bruce answered. Loki nodded.

"I will not leave here without Tony, even if the entire craft falls into the seas," Loki said, tone speaking more volume than even the words could convey.

"I'll stay here with Natasha," Bruce said.

"I suggest you work out an escape plan in case shit gets real," Volpe said, grinning his manic grin. Bruce had become fond of the thief very quickly, and hoped to see him again.

"Already on it," the doctor winked. Volpe clasped a hand to the older man's shoulder and squeezed.

"I thank you for everything you've done, and what you were willing to do," Volpe said, tone serious. The change in the usual carefree man's attitude caught Bruce's attention. He turned and nodded.

"It's what I do. I'm sure we'll see each other again," Bruce said with a kind smile.

"Oh we will. I like you, and I'm kinda hard to get rid of," Volpe winked.

"Never were words so true spoken," Loki drawled, walking to the door. " _Now_ , mortal."

Volpe patted Bruce's shoulder once more and bounded off. "Remember, escape pod!"

Bruce waved weakly as he walked to Natasha. Loki nodded at him in thanks, never to be vocalized, as he and Volpe turned the corner.

Loki summoned his scepter again as they advanced on the control room. Loki remembered this much from his previous trips. The god was in the lead, but stopped abruptly. Volpe, of course, ran directly into him because of his strange close following habits. The thief rubbed his nose and groaned.

"What the _hell_?"

" _Silence_ ," Loki snapped, spinning on his heel. Volpe took a step back involuntarily. Loki waved a hand towards him, and the man yelped. "Your incessant whining is making me regret my offer."

"Maybe you should announce when you stop on a damn dime or poof a fucking mask - oh, a _mask_." Loki did enjoy the change in his tone from annoyed to wonder.

"It is temporary; once we part ways today it shall disappear," Loki said. Volpe touched the edges of his new mask gently. The shape was still a fox, but was much more elaborate than his simple ceramic one had been. A gold and emerald fox mask adorned with curls and beads, and absolutely did not match his gear. It did, however, show whoever should see him that he was owned by Loki - which was all that mattered.

"Geez I feel like I'm in the Renaissance," Volpe mumbled, turning to look into a glass window. Loki turned and continued walking; he heard Volpe's sneakers squeak on the polished metal flooring as he spun to catch up.

Loki threw open the door to the control room with a wave of his hand. The glass from the sliding doors shattered, raining down around them and crunching under his boots with each step. The room was full, and each and every operative spun in their chairs to look up at Loki and Volpe.

"So sorry to interrupt," Loki announced, grinning. He felt the anger he had been trying so hard to control begin to bubble over. From the corner of his eye, he saw a guard advancing on him. He threw his hand towards him, fire igniting from his finger tips; the guard froze. "Oh no, my dears. No one moves."

Loki looked out over the faces of the people once again at his mercy; the thrill was nearly intoxicating, the sheer level of fear in the room enough to become drunk from. His grin spread. "I do believe you are all wondering why I called you here. Well, you see - "

" _Loki!_ "

Loki turned to Volpe calling his name. The guard had been joined by another, and the god turned just in time to see guns aimed and fired at his chest. The god laughed and teleported behind one guard. Volpe dove away, towards the computer terminals. Loki smirked and cracked the man over the head with his staff; as he fell, Loki tossed his unconscious form over the railing and threw a ball of fire at the other. Loki rose his voice over the shrieks from the dying man:

"I am here to take back what is _mine_!" Loki roared. The people at the computers were standing now, all trained and ready for combat, and advancing quickly. Loki would stand his stance here, Volpe behind him and searching the records, as each member fell. He may not be the warrior Thor is, but the god was certain that even if Hulk were to attack him, his anger would prevail.

" _Find him_ ," Loki hissed over his shoulder.

"On it, boss. Sixty seconds at most," Volpe called. Loki sighed, remembering the last time he was told sixty seconds.

Loki turned back, dodging a swipe from the first agent up the stairs. He had positioned himself well, forcing the use of the stairs to slow down the horde. He began to count.

By five he was down opponents equal to seconds and still strong. After the man he had set fire to, Loki decided that he would avoid as many casualties as possible. He knew Tony would appreciate it; if it were up to Loki, every single mortal on this craft would die painfully for his disappearance, regardless of relation or not. Guilt by association, as they say.

Loki spun wildly, scepter flying. He aimed for pressure points, anything to drop quickly and painlessly. At twenty five, one managed a lucky shot and caught the god under his chin. He growled, throwing a hand out. Heavy pulses of magic surged, knocking the entire crowd back several feet.

" _Volpe!_ " Loki snapped.

"Ten seconds!"

Loki growled and flipped another straggler over the railing. After another push from Loki, a loud alarm began to sound.

"Wow, major delay," Volpe mumbled. Loki rolled his eyes as he backed up closer to the thief.

"It has been fifteen seconds now," Loki growled.

"That alarm threw up a fire wall," Volpe answered. "Almost there now."

Loki dodged a punch, following up with a swipe from his cape. He pushed the man over the railing yet again, and turned to the next. The god was spared a moment's breath to look around. There, in the door way opposite of his entrance, stood Captain America and Hawkeye.

Loki growled, his frustration bubbling over from the sight of the man who caused it all. The two Avengers took the stairs two at a time, dropping down to his level.

"Loki, _enough_!" Steve called. Loki smirked, noticing that their presence had stopped the other agents' advancement.

"This won't end well!" Clint called. Something in Loki snapped.

"You have no privilege to speak!" Loki roared, pointing his scepter. Clint visibly flinched. "Were it not for _you_ this would have been _avoided_!"

"I didn't _know_ , man!" Clint pleaded. Steve shook his head.

"Found him!" Volpe called. Loki looked over his shoulder quickly, committing it to memory. He turned back to the Avengers and sneered.

"Remember _this_ for what you have caused," he growled. Clint took a step forward, in malice or apology Loki didn't care, for the god threw out a pulse directed entirely at the spy and sent him flailing back to the stairs. When Steve turned to help him up, Loki grabbed Volpe's arm and teleported them away.

"So _that's_ what that feels like," Volpe breathed, stumbling slightly. Loki released his hold on the man's arm and stepped aside. Volpe grabbed the wall instinctively. "My legs feel like Jell-O."

"It is not a usual method of travel for mortals," Loki mumbled, looking around. The room they were in was dark and small. There was a chair in the centre with one dangling light swaying slightly from above. Loki stepped towards it quickly; he knew Tony wasn't in here, but perhaps he had been at some point.

One of his steps landed on something sticky. He stopped, pulling his boot away, and knelt down. There were sprinklings of blood, almost as if someone was being assaulted repeatedly, and Loki recognized the smell.

"Come," he growled, standing. Volpe stepped over, carefully, and nodded. "He is not here."

"But he was," Volpe answered. "This was the last time Fury's card had been swiped."

"Then he hasn't gone far," Loki answered. He looked around the room one last time, searching the crevices with his magic. Not at all satisfied but not wanting to waste time, the god decided his mortal wasn't there. With a growl and flourish, he spun on his heel and headed towards the door. "Come, we shall search around."

The door wouldn't move when Loki turned the knob. He paused and tried again. After a ridiculous amount of jiggling, and the door still not moving, Loki growled again and took a step back. Of all the technology on this ship, this happens to be the _one door_ that still requires effort. "I suggest you look away."

"What - " Volpe began to ask, only to be cut off by Loki throwing his hand out and blasting the door away. "Holy hell!" The fox coughed, covering his mouth. Loki stepped through the smoke and splinters as if it wasn't ever there. "Hold up, man!"

Loki didn't pause. " _What?_ " He snapped.

"Where are we going?" The thief asked, trotting up beside the god. Loki had already taken several long strides in such a short span.

"To locate Tony," Loki answered with a clipped tone.

"How?"

"By destroying each entry one by one!" Loki snapped. He spun on the man suddenly, his temper flaring. "Unless you have a problem, in which case I will gladly return you to the healing room with the good doctor."

Volpe held his hands up in surrender, eyes widening slightly. "Uh, nah."

"Wonderful. Then start on this door," Loki said, pointing to the door now to the left of him. Volpe immediately set to picking the lock, while Loki walked a few feet down and destroyed a second door.

The god stepped into what seemed to be a very cluttered storage closet. After hearing Volpe's call, he assumed the thief had found something similar. Loki moved back to the hall and proceeded to the next set of doors. When he stood before his with Volpe on his right, he paused.

Loki stopped, posture going rigid. He held his breath, almost certain his ears were playing tricks on him.

"What's up?" Volpe asked.

" _Shhh_ ," Loki whispered, finger over his lips. He looked from side to side, trying to pinpoint the sound. What had it been? A murmur, a cry, a sigh? A -

" _There_ ," he whispered, turning to his left. There was another door, only a few paces away, and on the opposite wall from the ones they had been searching. He stepped forward, his heart racing, as he heard another groan. He placed his hands on the cool metal and took a shaky breath. Tony was here, beyond this door; Loki's hands began to tremble.

Without a second thought, he stepped back and threw his hand out. Instead of destroying this door as he had the others, Loki simply disabled the locking mechanism. As the door began to slide weakly open, Loki turned to Volpe. "Stay out here."

"Aye, aye, captain," the thief chirped, throwing his hand up in a mock salute. Loki simply rolled his eyes and stepped through the opening.

The room was dark and quiet; Loki nearly believed he had been mistaken, until he heard a low cough.

"Thought there wasn't any...visiting hours." Loki nearly sobbed in relief. Tony was here and very, _very_ much alive. Loki saw the flickering of the bright blue of Tony's arc reactor each time the man coughed. He moved towards Tony's voice, not yet wishing to answer, as his helmet and scepter faded away. "Or, ya know...at least no more...punches."

Loki's eyes adjusted finally. He took in the room; it wasn't terribly small, but only held a lavatory and cot, which Loki now stood before. Tony was laying on the cot, his right arm pressed between his body and the wall, and his left bunched beneath his head as a pillow. Loki slowly sank to his knees, unsure of where to place his hands. Tony turned towards him, eyes blinking.

"Hang on - "

" _Anthony_ ," Loki whispered. The man stilled. Loki's fingers twitched; he wanted to reach out...

" _Loki?_ " Tony breathed. He paused a moment before attempting to push himself up. Loki finally reached out, placing a hand on Tony's chest. "...you came for me."

"Were there ever doubt that I would not?" Loki whispered. Tony wrapped his hand shakily around Loki's and squeezed.

"Never," he answered. Loki smiled quickly and squeezed back. "But they did a...number on me, babe."

"I see," Loki answered, tone now grim. "Allow me sight." The god snapped his fingers and a small green orb of light appeared. He directed it up and over Tony's middle. What Loki saw immediately renewed his anger.

Tony's handsome face was blotched in new, blossoming bruises. His jaw in particular seemed to hold the worse damage. Dried streaks of blood trailed from his lips into his goatee with a few sprinklings on his cheek. Loki's nostrils flared as his breathing turned sharp.

"Is your jaw dislocated?" He whispered.

"Maybe," Tony answered with a light shrug. Loki still held Tony's hand tightly in one of his own as he moved his other to gently touch his jaw. When Loki prodded a particularly puffy bruise, the billionaire hissed.

"Guess it is, then," he mumbled. His usual haughty voice was low and raspy. Loki couldn't help but sneer as he took a firmer grip directly below Tony's ears, careful not to press too hard.

"These ' _friends_ ' of yours," Loki murmured, rubbing small circles with his fingers and thumb. Tony squirmed but remained silent. "I do not believe they understand the meaning of the word."

Tony chuckled. "Yeah, friends don't usually sell out each other."

"Indeed. This will become uncomfortable, but be still," Loki answered. Tony jerked his head in what Loki assumed to be a nod. The god began to murmur under his breath as the same gold light that had enveloped Volpe streamed from his finger tips. Loki carefully rubbed Tony's jaw, focusing all the energy in one centric location. After only a few terribly long seconds, the bruises began to slowly drain away as colour came back to Tony's face. Loki rubbed his jaw one last time before pulling back. "How do you feel?"

Tony moved his jaw from side to side, up and down. His eyebrows were high as he blinked. "That was a pretty awesome trick. I don't feel like my face is a giant water balloon now."

"Good," Loki said, quirking a small smirk. "Then it is time to go."

"Oh yes, _please_ ," the billionaire answered. He moved to a sitting position, stopping Loki from moving with his knees. "Hey."

"Yes?" Loki asked, quirking an eyebrow. He allowed his palms to rest on Tony's knees gently.

"Have I told you lately that you're amazing?" Tony asked, tone serious.

"Not since Japan," Loki teased. Tony ran his left hand through Loki's hair, pausing to scratch the base of Loki's skull with his blunt nails.

"Then you're fucking _amazing_ ," Tony answered with a smirk. He pulled Loki forward until their lips met softly. Loki felt all the tension draining away with each languid caress. Tony was here, _alive_ , and Loki had found him in plenty of time. He wanted nothing more than to stay just as this, simply them, for as long as he could. A soft nibble on his bottom lip distracted him from his thoughts; Loki couldn't help his soft sigh as he flicked his tongue back in answer.

As the kiss began to deepen, Loki stretched up further. He still was situated between Tony's knees with the jutting edge of the cot burrowing into his low abdomen. Loki snaked his arm around Tony's lower back and pulled the genius forward roughly. The man gasped, allowing Loki to take the lead in their kiss, as the god pulled them closer together. Loki finally achieved the closeness he desired; they were fully pressed from Loki's naval up, with what Loki knew was Tony's growing arousal and only his arm trapped -

Tony pulled back suddenly with a harsh hiss, his hand going to Loki's shoulder to keep him still. Loki couldn't help but try to follow, but Tony's hand kept him in place.

"What is the matter?" Loki asked, still slightly out of breath. Tony shook his head. His eyes were squeezed shut from pain. "Tony, _answer_."

"My arm is kinda..." Tony began. He opened his eyes apologetically, almost sheepishly, as his grip on Loki's shoulder lessened. "... _broken?_ "

" _What?!_ " Loki hissed. He brushed Tony's hand from his shoulder and focused all his attention to Tony's cradled right arm, his previous arousal forgotten. "When were you planning to tell me?!"

"Once we got back home," Tony answered. Loki snapped his gaze to Tony's face, suddenly feeling very bare.

" _I_..." Home. Tony had called it _home_ , and in reference to Loki being there. ' _Once we got home_ ,' he had said. Loki was speechless. He searched Tony's face for any deceit, any discouragement, anything that would prove Loki's fears.

There were none.

"You still should have _told_ me," Loki murmured, feeling his face grow hot. He ignored Tony's bright grin and looked only at his arm. "Be still again; this will hurt more than the first."

"I trust you," Tony answered, moving his hand from Loki's shoulder back to his long hair. "You look amazing with your hair down, by the way."

"Shut up," Loki said, though there was no venom to his tone. If it were even possible, Loki's face began to burn hotter and Tony's grin began to grow. Loki shot Tony a look as he grabbed the billionaire's wrist gently. Tony didn't flinch, but kept his honey eyes locked on Loki's face. The god didn't mind, suddenly too enveloped in the murmurings of his spell to be distracted. The gold light shone brighter than before, nearly illuminating their entire little corner. Loki felt Tony grow rigid as the light spread up his wrist and to his elbow; his fingers tangled tightly in Loki's hair, but Loki was fine with it. After only a few more moments, the light had spread up his shoulder and was gone.

Tony relaxed visibly and scratched Loki's scalp. "So was that what regrowing bones feels like?"

"No - regrowing bones takes far more time and is much more painful. I merely fixed the tissue and reconnected your fractures," Loki answered. "Check your mobility."

Tony nodded and rotated his arm completely, twisting at the elbow and flexing his hand. "I'm impressed, babe. You did well."

Loki couldn't help his smile at the praise. "I thank you - "

"Well well well; I knew keeping _him_ around would draw _you_ out."

Loki froze, not daring to turn. Tony's smile fell, quickly replaced by a scowl, as his eyes hardened on a sight behind him. Loki removed Tony's hand from his hair and sighed; this was going to become ugly.

The god stood, emerald cape straightening out with his full height. He closed his eyes and turned, his usual cocky smirk in place.

"Oh, and do you believe me so _easily_ caught by your _feeble_ trap?"

Nick Fury stood in the doorway, his hand pistol raised. Loki held his hands up in mock surrender, slowly moving to block Tony from view.

"Well, you're here, aren't you?" Fury snapped. "Stop moving!"

"Or what? Will you _shoot_ me?" Loki goaded, chuckling. The man sneered but cocked his gun.

"No," he answered, gun still drawn. "Not you."

"Not a lot it would do, anyway," Loki drawled, rolling his eyes.

"No, not on you," Fury answered. "There are other ways to have you see my side."

"Enlighten me," Loki snapped. He almost had Tony covered now; only a few more steps...

"Guns very much work on you, Mr. Stark," Fury smirked, turning his aim directly on Tony. Loki's blood ran cold. "I don't know what you have going on with this psychopathic murderer, but it ends now. One way or another."

"You can't be serious, Fury," Tony chuckled. Fury didn't move.

"Drop your weapon," Loki said darkly. He had his scepter in hand and trained on Fury. "Should he be harmed, this entire craft shall go down."

"What is he to you, Loki?" Fury demanded. He kept his gun trained, never wavering, on the one mortal - the _one being_ \- in the _entire_ nine realms Loki would do _anything_ for.

"Well?" He repeated. Loki knew the answer wouldn't be favourable for the director, but he didn't really care at this point. He braced himself for his next move as he answered:

" _Everything_."

Suddenly, Fury crumpled. His knees hit the hard metal floor with a sickening _thud_ as the gun slid across to Tony's feet. He scooped the pistol up quickly, and within seconds had it disengaged in pieces. Loki looked to the looming shadow in the doorway, the light behind the figure hiding the features, and waited.

"Damn, so I guess wrestlers don't fake that stunt," Volpe said, stepping further in the room. He held a folded chair that now had a very nice dent in it.

"Is that the chair from the other room?" Loki asked.

"Oh, yeah!" He grinned, his mask shimmering in Loki's still floating green orb of light.

"How did he get by you? You were to stay your post!" Loki snapped. Volpe dropped the chair and held his hands up.

"Now, you know I'm a thief, right? Shiny stuff attracts me. I thought I saw something cool in one of those store rooms, so I snooped. Can't blame me for being me," he shrugged. "But I got here on time!"

"Volpe?" Tony asked, standing. The thief looked over and grinned.

"Hey-oh! Good to see you still alive. You had _Miss Priss_ here all in a tiffy when he found your blood all over the floor a few doors back," Volpe answered, jerking his thumb over his shoulder.

"No, I'm more amazed that you cracked Cyclops over the head with a folding chair," Tony grinned. "That's pretty badass."

"Thank you!" Volpe grinned and nodded.

"Enough," Loki groaned. "Now that we have you, we leave."

"Good deal," Volpe answered. "So do I get to pick where I'm magicked off to?"

"Pardon?" Loki asked.

"You said that I was in this until you find Stark. Well he's here, so now I'm done," Volpe answered. Loki sighed.

"Indeed. Where to?"

"Back to _Slinky_ ," Volpe answered. "You coming in for your shift?"

Loki rolled his eyes as Tony laughed behind him. " _No_."

"Eh, thought I'd offer," Volpe shrugged. "See you around!"

Loki waved his hand and the mask the thief wore disappeared. "I am sure," he answered. With a final wave, the fox was gone.

"If he's what having kids is like, count me _out_ ," Tony said. Loki couldn't help his laugh.

"Similar, yes," he answered. His scepter faded away again as he began to walk from the room, purposely stepping squarely on Fury's back. Tony did the same. "But we will have plenty of time to talk elsewhere."

"Yeah, there's just one thing," Tony said. They stood in the hall now, causing the genius to pause. "Did you do all this looking for _me_?"

Loki looked around. He had forgotten the doors he had blasted through in his haste to find Tony. "Yes."

"Man the quickest way to my heart is blowing shit up to look for me," Tony teased. Loki smirked.

"I am a quick learner," he answered.

"I noticed," Tony answered with a smirk. "Anyway, I came in in a suit. Somehow, Fury had managed to control it. I need that suit so I can isolate the bug and eradicate it."

"Where would that be held?"

"Probably in one of the labs."

Loki wrapped an arm around Tony's waist and pulled him close. "Then up we go."

"Wait, _what_ \- " Loki grinned at Tony's eyes widening as he teleported them. They reappeared down the hall from Bruce's medical room; somehow during the teleport, Tony had latched onto Loki's tunic, causing the god to chuckle.

"Startled?" He teased. Tony blinked, looked down, and pulled his hands back like he had touched a red hot coal.

"Nope," he answered, clearing his throat with a grin. As much as he would have loved to stay in the embrace, Tony knew that with as much noise as Loki had been making to look for him that the entire helicraft had to be in a frenzy. "C'mon, let's find my suit."

Loki nodded, removing his arm from around Tony. The billionaire would be lying if he said he didn't miss it. "Lead the way."

"Alright, it's probably in the lab we kept your shiny stick in when we caught you," Tony mused, stroking his goatee. "We need to hurry, though. I have a feeling that someone is - "

As if on cue, a loud alarm chirped relentlessly and echoed down their vast corridor. The lights all turned red as well, and began flashing in turn with the alarm.

" _Definitely_ looking for us," Tony finished. "We're in some _serious_ shit."

"Then let us vacate," Loki answered, raising his voice over the alarm. "Direct us, Tony."

"Yup; this way!" The genius took off back towards what Loki knew to be the direction of Bruce's lab. He kept up easily, matching Tony's stride, as their heels hit the floor in time with the chirping. Loki was suddenly struck by the thought of not being able to remember the last time he had actually _ran_ somewhere. Being regal and stately came with his attitude, and breaking into a sprint wasn't exactly very princely, but the thought still struck him odd. He ducked his head to hide his blossoming grin. There seemed to be no boundaries he wasn't unwilling to cross for this mortal.

"Just around this corner - " Tony said. Loki added another burst of speed as they took the turn, elegantly stamping down in a pivot. Tony, on the other hand -

" _Shit!_ " Loki paused, having turned at just the right moment to see Tony Stark, billionaire/genius/philanthropist, comically flailing for traction as he slid into the hard wall of the helicraft with a satisfying _thunk_. Loki immediately had to cover his mouth to try to hide his loud laughter.

" _Fucking hell!_ " Tony groaned, pushing himself away from the wall. "That fucking _sucked_."

"Wait," Loki said between chuckles. "You _forgot_ \- "

"Yes, I _forgot_ I was wearing _socks_ and _no shoes_! Thanks, _doll!_ " Tony snapped. He crossed the distance Loki had over him with a scowl. Loki doubled over with one hand over his mouth and the other wrapped around his stomach, eyes squeezed shut. Tony growled and punched his shoulder. The action only fueled the god's laughter.

"You done?" Tony snapped. He was trying to stay mad, but seeing the smile that lit Loki's face made it incredibly difficult.

" _Ahem_ , yes, my apologies," Loki muttered, lips still spread in a very toothy grin. "That was terribly inappropriate." Little chuckles escaped him as he dabbed the tears leaking from his eyes; Tony bit his bottom lip to hide his own smirk.

"Shut up, let's go," Tony said impatiently. When he tried to turn on his toes, however, he stumbled; Tony refused to look back at the sound of his boyfriend's raucous laughter.

After Loki got himself under control and Tony took off his socks, they were again on the path to the lab. They scarcely ran into any operatives, but when they did, Loki threw up a non lethal magic pulse that would simply send them flying back or knocking them down.

"No Avengers yet; interesting," Tony said as they rounded another corner.

"I have already made my debut with them this trip," Loki answered. "I believe it was enough to save face without actually being called upon for action."

"That makes sense," Tony answered. "They're all on my side."

Loki frowned but said nothing. He would deal with Barton later.

"Okay, _here_ ," Tony said, pointing to the next door. They stopped before it, and when the door wouldn't budge, he took a step back. "Would you do the honors?"

Loki held his hand out over the middle and placed his fingertips in a wide circle. They began to glow a soft green, wisps of the magics snaking around his palm and wrist. After a low murmur, the door whined and slid back.

"Very impressive, even if nothing got blown up," Tony grinned, pecking Loki's cheek as he jogged into the room. Loki followed slower, standing near the door to keep an eye out. Tony had been correct - the suit lay still fully connected on a table in the center. Even from Loki's distance, he could look out of the back glass windows and into the vehicle hanger.

It was like a frenzy of activity. People were swarming the vehicles carrying large tubs of paperwork and weapons. The flashing red lights reflected brightly off of all of the planes and helicopters. He saw Captain America directing people onto vehicles beside Hawkeye. Apparently he was well enough to walk; Loki decided he would fix that should there be a next time.

He stepped closer into the room, feeling more at ease knowing everyone was down there. Tony fussed about behind him, scooping of random pieces of his suit that had managed to be pried apart on different tables. Loki looked out again, this time seeing Thor. He felt relieved; he certainly didn't want Thor being implied in any of this, so seeing his brother helping with the evacuation helped to ease his mind. Once he finally saw Bruce wheeling Natasha out on a gurney, Tony was calling for him.

"I have everything," Tony said. Loki turned, seeing a menagerie of junk piled near Tony's suit.

"Oh? Did you not want this table as well?" Loki asked.

"Ha ha," Tony said, rolling his eyes. "It's some stuff they had me working on. I wouldn't be surprised if they attempted to use my own technology against me. So I need to analyze it."

"And is there somewhere we may take these... _things_ to?" Loki said, crossing over to the genius.

"My home in Malibu," he answered. Even with the red lights, Loki could still see the faint blue glow of Tony's arc reactor under his shirt. He absently began running his fingers along the edge of the circle, finding it an oddly soothing act. "You okay?"

Loki looked up from his ministrations on the piece of tech, eye brows raised. "Oh yes. Just attempting to figure out how to move you, I, and all this _junk_ somewhere I have never been before."

"I can help with that," Tony said with a grin. He turned to the suit and pressed on the back of the neck. The sides of the suit slid open, revealing the hollow inside. Tony scooped up all the extra doodads and placed them inside. Once he felt satisfied, he tapped the nape again and it closed. Tony turned to Loki again, eyebrows raised.

"That was certainly impressive," Loki said with a nod. "Now where to?"

"We'll hit the Tower first so I can grab some stuff - "

" _STARK!_ "

Loki was cursing himself - before, he had acted as a shield between Tony and Fury. Now he stood behind Tony and Fury wasn't alone. The director stood in the doorway, chest heaving, with a new gun drawn and trained directly on Tony's back. Two more operatives stood around him, the female one Loki recognized from his initial destruction of the S.H.I.E.L.D base years ago. Tony slowly raised his hands to head level.

"What's up, Big Bear?" He called, grinning.

"Turn around!" He barked. "And step _away_ from Loki!"

Tony winked at Loki as he turned and took a step forward. "Calm down, Kanye."

"Shut up!" Fury snapped. A thin trail of blood trickled from his temple. Loki couldn't help but feel a smug bit of pride at Volpe's spot on smack. Tony now stood a few feet in front of Loki and to his left. The god was now without anything between him and the director.

"Loki Laufeyson, you are hereby under arrest for - "

"I think not," Loki injected, seemingly far more interested in a spot of dirt on his nails than the situation at hand.

"You never stop running your mouth, do you?!" Fury demanded. He clearly sounded exasperated with the ongoing situation.

"I have a better idea," Loki answered. His small smirk had now developed into a truly gleaming grin. The other two operatives seemed to hesitate beside Fury. He motioned for Tony to come back over.

"You stay there," Fury threatened, turning the gun onto Tony when he took a step.

"No, _you_ stay there," Loki snapped. He waved again for Tony.

"I don't think you understand what a gun pointed at you _means_ , Stark," Fury said.

"I was beginning to think the same of you," Loki said. Fury turned to look at Loki, his blood running cold.

Loki held in his hand a very familiar looking turbine style pistol, one that was very capable of destroying the entire craft in one round. The very plasmatic ray gun that was pointed at Fury and slowly turning, light flickering in it's centre.

"You see, _friends_ , Anthony and I will be leaving now," Loki said, tone level with promise. He could visibly see Fury swallow, his throat working hard as his face paled. "Without an entourage, of course."

Tony now was beside Loki; the god carefully stepped around and pushed he man behind him. "Take all your things, dear; we will not be returning."

"But I haven't gotten my free breakfast yet!" Tony fake whined, placing his hands on the suit's shoulders.

"Remember your place, swine," Loki said darkly, eyes narrowing at the director. He continued to slightly pull the trigger on the ray gun aimed for Fury. "Do _not_ follow."

Loki threw his arm around Tony's middle and murmured his enchantment. In the last few terrified seconds, Loki decided to give a show. He jerked the gun to his left and fired. The female shrieked as he heard Fury hit the ground.

When the director looked up from his place on the ground, Tony, Loki, and the suit were gone. He watched the wall of his lab dematerialize before his eyes as the weakest of his team sobbed behind him. The director punched the ground in anger, still able to hear the trickster god's cackles echoing.

"What the _fuck_ just happened?"


	16. Still Taste Your Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Loki be trollin' and gets called a lady.  
> (Side note: The rating has increased. Just saying. Enjoy!)

* * *

"This could have been better _planned_."

"Next time, I'll try _not_ to get abducted."

"Oh, would you? That would be lovely."

"Geez you're a _prick_ ," Tony grumbled. "Would you just _help me?"_

Loki rolled his eyes with a quick nod. He snapped his fingers and the lifeless Iron Man suit floated slowly to shoulder level. When he looked back at Tony, the billionaire's jaw was dropped.

"Seriously? You could have just done _that_?"

"Yes."

"At _any time_?"

"Absolutely," Loki answered. When Tony said nothing, Loki waved him off. "Would you be so kind as to get the door?"

The genius grumbled, stomping towards the door of his Malibu house. After a quick word with JARVIS, he had the door open. "After you, _Princess_!"

"Says the man who needed a princess's _help_ ," Loki smirked, knowing he had won, as he breezed pass his partner and into the living room. "My this place is spacious."

"Yeah," Tony answered, coming up beside Loki. Through the window wall, they watched the sun begin to set. "We should be safe here."

"Where would you like this?" Loki asked. Tony turned his attention to the stairs.

"Down here," he said, leading the way. Loki followed, fingers raised as he directed the suit.

They had popped into the Tower first so Tony could grab a few of his most recently tinkered-with toys. After a quick check that they had not been followed, Tony was able to direct Loki to his other home. He promised there would be some down time as soon as they arrived. Loki still had the plasma ray gun stored away, and very much wanted to not be carrying it much longer.

"Here is fine," Tony said, pulling Loki back to the present. They had entered his lab, and the genius was pointing to the only empty table. Loki snapped his fingers and the suit floated over, landing very carefully; he snapped his fingers again, and the ray gun was beside the suit. He sighed once the bonds of his magic were separated.

Loki turned to look at Tony, who was watching the immobile suit, suddenly feeling the need to speak. After a brief moment of silence, he began. "Now - "

Loki gasped as his back was pushed roughly to the wall. He blinked at Tony, surprised. "What the - "

His words were stolen as Tony crushed their lips together. The god blinked, surprised, as Tony pressed his body fully against him. Loki still wore his battle armour and imagined it must not be comfortable, before being thoroughly distracted by Tony's teeth nibbling his lip.

Loki moaned, grabbing the back of Tony's neck with both hands and keeping him close. The genius growled, pressing his hands to Loki's hips. He broke the kiss and nosed Loki's jaw up, kissing hotly down the side of his neck. Dear _lord_ , his neck was a soft spot. Loki bit the inside of his cheek roughly to stop the moan trying to escape him. Instead, he drug his nails down Tony's back from shoulder to hip.

Tony growled again, biting the last patch of skin right before Loki's tunic collar blocked the rest. The grip on Loki's hips intensified as Loki ran his nails up Tony's back, now under his shirt. The genius inhaled sharply and kissed his way to Loki's adam's apple, twisting Loki by his hips. Loki was panting now, and didn't know whether to curse or praise the man for finding his weakness so quickly.

Tony must have felt Loki sliding down the glass wall, the god thought fuzzily, as he slipped his knee between Loki's thighs. The pressure caused him to gasp and buck at the same time. Tony definitely didn't seem to mind as he returned the action, coming back up to claim Loki's lips again.

Despite his armour, Loki could feel Tony's growing arousal. The thought was intoxicating and earned a low moan from the god. The sound fueled Tony as he seemed to impossibly deepen the kiss again. Loki's hands were back on his neck, keeping him close, as Tony kept Loki in place with one hand on his hip and the other now tangled deeply into his hair.

" _Anthony_ ," Loki breathed, chest heaving, when Tony pulled back to attack his neck again. Loki felt the man smirk as his goatee tickled his skin. In answer, he pressed his thigh harder. Loki gasped his name again, now clutching to his shoulders.

The god shivered as he felt Tony's hot kisses slowing down. He kissed back up Loki's neck tenderly, coming to a languid stop right before Loki's lips. Tony's pupils were blown wide, leaving only a thin ring of his usual honey eyes visible, as they began to crinkle in a smile. The hand he had tangled in Loki's hair came to a rest on his neck, stroking his jaw softly.

"I know it said it earlier," Tony whispered, his voice thick. "But you're _amazing_."

Loki blinked and found himself smiling. "Where has _that_ come from, Mr. Stark?"

Tony chuckled, resting his forehead against Loki's. "I just wanted to say it again. And maybe show you a _little_ of what you do to me."

Loki smirked, his eyes sliding close. His chest still rose quickly between them, but he was glad to know Tony was out of breath as well. "Just a _little_?"

"Well, you do a _lot_ to me," Tony said, leaning in for a chaste kiss. "But I don't want to overwhelm you with my awesomeness."

Loki snorted, rolling his eyes. "I will humor you this once."

"Would that have anything to do with my super sexy Stark make-out techniques?" Tony said, wagging his eyebrows. Loki blinked, then looked over his shoulder. He began to point with a confused expression.

"Tony, do you _see_ that?" He asked, still pointing. Tony's smirk dipped a little as he looked over his shoulder.

"What? All I see is my lab."

"Oh, really? Because I do believe that's the _moment_ ," Loki said slowly. Tony wiped his head back with a lecherous grin. "And I do believe it has _left_."

Tony rested his head on Loki's shoulder, back shaking with laughter. "Wow, you _slay_ me."

Loki dropped his finger, smiling affectionately now that he didn't have Tony's attention. He ran his hands over Tony's shoulders and gave a squeeze. "I very much would like to change out of my armour now," Loki said into his partner's ear.

"Right, sorry," Tony said, pulling his face up. "I agree. I think these pants are going on day three."

"There _is_ a faint stench," Loki said with a thoughtful nod. Tony pulled his hair in response. "I only speak honesties!"

"Yeah yeah, _liesmith_ ," Tony smacked his lips with an eye roll. He removed his weight from Loki, which the god immediately missed. Tony was always so warm and a comfort; he had already grown far too used to his company. Tony grabbed Loki's hand tenderly.

"So, _my_ suggestion - shoot it down, if you'd like - is: we go back upstairs, I show you around a bit, JARVIS orders takeout, then we _takeahotbathtogether_! Sound good?" Tony said with a bright grin and a thumbs up. Loki paused, head tilting slightly in thought.

Tony swore Loki could hear his heart pounding with as quiet as the god became. He stood still, looking to the side, as Tony's grin began to falter.

"What was that last part?" Loki asked after what was easily forever.

"Uh, _takeahotbathtogether_?" Tony repeated, tone raising in pitch.

"Slower."

"Take a," Tony began. " _Hotbathtogether_."

Loki turned his gaze back to Tony. When he opened his mouth to speak, Tony cut him off: "I have, like, a jacuzzi sized tub, big fluffy towels - "

"I consent."

" - awesome bath robes, kickass soaps, ridiculously hot water - "

" _Anthony_ \- "

" - there's fucking jets in the side walls, bath pillows if you wa _mmmppph_!"

Loki covered Tony's mouth with his free hand. Tony snapped his lips shut, eyebrows raised. Loki was staring intensely at Tony, as if he were about to speak to a child. "I said _yes_. Your incessant rambling is making me reconsider."

Tony's eyebrows rose. " _Mmmm_?"

"I will remove my palm, and you will say thank you," Loki said with a nod. He slowly pulled his hand back.

Tony's lips stretched into a large grin. "Thank you, m'lord."

Loki's eyelids drooped as he put on an air of importance and privilege. "That is better."

"Well, the tour?" Tony offered, holding his hand out with a low dip of his head. Loki rolled his eyes and flicked the top of his head. Tony smacked his palm on the spot with a huff. "You have some seriously _mixed_ signals," he grumbled, rubbing his scalp.

"As I intend," Loki smirked, sliding smoothly through the glass door. His cape fluttered softly behind him as he crossed to the stairs. He stopped halfway up and looked back in the lab at Tony. "Well?"

Tony's hand fell from his scalp to the back of his neck. He just stared, almost in a trance. Loki stood on the stairs, one hand resting gently on the railing. His cape trailed a few steps behind him, showing off his perfectly straight posture. The god's - yes, Tony was dating a _god_ \- expression wasn't bored, only patient, as he watched Tony staring. Tony felt a warmth spread through his chest when the god's lips quirked in a secret smirk; he nodded his head in the direction of the stairs and continued his ascent.

Tony released a breath he didn't realize he held. When all he could see of Loki was the last few inches of his cape, Tony willed his legs to move. He scrambled up the stairs with a bit more excitement than he probably should have, his grin growing. Oh, he was in _so_ much trouble.

"This abode is far more humble than the last," Loki said once Tony was at the top of the stairs. He was standing in the centre of the living room, his hands held behind his back as he casually looked around.

"Yeah; after the Tower was built, I moved a majority of my cooler furniture there. I only really come here to get away or work on something," Tony answered, coming up beside Loki. The prince looked over, not moving his head.

"What makes you believe we are safe here?" He asked. "Would they not think to look here?"

"Good question," Tony said, scratching his goatee. "See, about a year or so ago, I 'sold' this place. That's what S.H.I.E.L.D. thinks, anyway."

"How so?" Loki asked, turning his attention to the genius.

"Well, I figured something like this would happen sooner or later," Tony began. "Fury isn't exactly my number one fan, and he isn't afraid to let me know. The WSC tolerates me for funding and the use of my genius. So I had Pepper draft up fake sale documents. Now this place belongs to Barney Straf, a very rich European that will treat this as his winter home when dear Switzerland becomes too chilly."

"Impressive," Loki said with a small smirk. Tony grinned.

"I thought so," he said. "I think the best part was not having to actually _move_."

Loki chuckled, feeling pride for his partner. "I have a theoretical question."

"Shoot," Tony called. He had stepped into the kitchen and began opening a cabinet. "Drink?"

"Oh, do I actually get one this time?" Loki teased. Tony tossed his head back with a loud bark of laughter.

"You _remember_ that?" He asked, eyes dancing. Loki nodded.

"That I do," Loki answered, sauntering up to the bar now between them. "In seriousness now - "

"Yeah, sorry," Tony said with a wave. He pulled the ice drawer out and grabbed a handful of cubes. "Go ahead."

" _Theoretically_ ," Loki began again. He ran a hand through his hair, exhaling a silent shaky breath, as he watched Tony pour an amber liquid into two glasses. "Would you have ever seen yourself in a deal with me?"

Tony turned, carrying the glasses, and stood on the other side of the bar. "Do you mean, like, all evil?"

"For lack of better phrasing, we can use that. When I have a goal, I simply use any means to reach it," Loki answered with a slight nod. Tony slid him a glass. The god took it, swirling the liquor. "I had been planning to _propose_ to you - "

"Aww, _babe_ ," Tony grinned, sipping his drink. "You already _know_ the answer to that."

Loki glared over the glass rim. "I choose to ignore that."

Tony laughed, taking a long swig from his glass. "Honestly? Maybe."

That got Loki's attention. His eyebrows rose as he stopped mid-sip. "Oh?"

"Like I said, Fury and I aren't buddy-buddy," Tony continued. "I have a lot of patience, but he pisses me off more than I have patience for. And had something like today happened and you came to me, you can damn well bet I'd sign that contract."

Loki watched him drain the rest of his drink before Loki was barely halfway done. His posture and tone said he was completely serious; his aura twitched with aggravation as well. " _Interesting_."

"And after all this _shit_ ," Tony said, looking back at Loki. "You can bet some things are going to change."

Loki nodded, feeling himself at a lost for words. What a truly powerful team they could be. With all of Tony's influence in this realm coupled with all of Loki's skills and magic, the world would be on it's knees in days. But would Loki risk that with Tony now, given their new relationship? He was more than willing to sink an entire airship and it's inhabitants in his search for Tony, consequences be damned. Well, were Loki able to get his hands on an Apple -

"Hey, don't go plotting world domination without me," Tony said, pulling Loki back. The god blinked, schooling his features to innocence.

"What plot?" He asked, taking a long swig of his drink. Tony's expression turned affectionate as he watched Loki chug the rest of his drink.

"Yeah yeah," Tony grinned. He pressed the bottom of Loki's glass with his finger, keeping it elevated. "Drink up, sexy. You have a tour to take!" Loki swallowed the rest in one go; Tony let out a low whistle. "I didn't think you really would."

"Asgard has stronger ales," Loki answered. He set the glass down with a smack and coy smirk. "Well?"

Tony walked around the bar and pointed to his left. "We'll start here."

Loki and Tony ventured through his Malibu home, the billionaire obviously eager to show Loki around. To the left was his bedroom and joining bathroom, all set in a modern colour scheme. There was an extra bedroom, an office, another bathroom. Tony explained all there was downstairs was his lab and garage, both of which Loki had already been standing in. After a quick half hour, Tony brought them back to the living room.

"So there we go! _Mi casa es su casa_ and all that," Tony said. "Make yourself comfortable; I'm gonna go call Pepper real quick."

Loki nodded. Tony turned, pulling his cell from his pocket, and dipped back into the hallway that led to his bedroom. Loki watched until he couldn't see him anymore. Once he heard Tony's voice on the phone, the god moved back into the kitchen. He placed their glasses from earlier in the sink and began opening the cabinets and drawers.

When he was nearly half through his search, he heard Tony call him. "Loki!"

"Yes?" He answered, snooping in the junk drawer.

"Is pizza cool?"

"I suppose," Loki called back. He found a few joined paperclips and pulled them out in one long strand.

"Wait, have you _had_ pizza?"

"No." Next he found a handful of brightly coloured balls. Loki let one drop from his hand, thoroughly surprised when it hopped back up to him.

"Fixing that!"

"Fine!" Loki finished, now distracted by the five bouncing balls he held in his hands. After a few attempts, he began to juggle.

"Huh, that's a rare talent." Loki flinched, not expecting Tony to suddenly be so close. He snatched an errand ball from the air before it hit the ground, turning to look at Tony.

The billionaire was leaning against the bar, now dressed in only a black robe that wasn't fully closed from the waist up and exposed his glowing arc reactor. Loki felt a low heat creep up his neck from just the _look_ on Tony's face.

"Pardon?" He asked, clearing his throat.

"Juggling!" Tony answered, walking into the kitchen. Loki tossed the balls and paperclips back into the drawer as Tony opened the freezer.

"It is merely a low skill magical training technique," Loki muttered.

"So Bozo could be a motherfucking sorcerer if he wanted," Tony said with a snort.

"Who?" Loki asked, eyebrows knitting in confusion.

"Don't worry about it," Tony chuckled. "You wanted to change clothes, right?"

"I have." Tony popped his head from around the freezer door, a cold bottle in his hand. Loki pushed the door closed with his palm, stepping into Tony's personal space. The god had, apparently, changed from his armour while Tony had his head in the freezer. He now wore a long robe, similar to the one Tony had, only a deep green and very silky. Magic was _fucking awesome_.

" _Jesus_ ," Tony muttered, wrapping his free hand around the back of Loki's head. The god smirked coyly, folding his arms across his chest.

"Wrong deity."

"So? You look hot as _fuck_ ," Tony breathed, hauling Loki in for a deep kiss. Loki unfolded his arms and clutched tightly to the loose collar of Tony's fluffy black robe. He pulled the engineer closer; Tony wrapped his other arm around Loki's waist, forgetting about the cold bottle he held in his hand.

Loki hissed in surprise when the glass pressed against his ass. Tony took advantage to deepen the kiss with a quick nibble on Loki's lips. The god growled and took a step back until he felt the counter behind him. Loki heard the heavy clunk of the bottle Tony had been holding rolling on the counter, now forgotten, as Tony tightened the grip he had around Loki's waist; Loki pulled him in closer.

They were pressed completely together, chest to chest, and the excitement was driving Loki wild. It had been some time since he had been intimate with another, and Tony was a great break in that stride. He was in his prime, all muscles and broad shoulders and just the _right_ amount of facial hair and only a few strands of grey at his temples and dear _lord_ his intelligence and verbal sparring was such a _breath_ of _fresh air_ for Loki -

"Stop _thinking_ ," Tony murmured, pulling back to swipe a hot stripe down Loki's neck. Loki's back arched as he clawed at Tony's shoulders.

"Stop _talking_ ," Loki countered, slipping his hand beneath Tony's robe and digging his nails into his shoulder. Tony returned lightning quick back to his assault on Loki's lips and renewed with vigor. Loki could feel his mortal's heart racing even harder, if it were possible. He ran his fingers down Tony's spine, stopping where the robe was tied and starting back up again.

" _Loki_ ," Tony breathed, his kiss turning from hungry to tender. He slipped his hand - _trembling_ , Loki noticed - through the opening of Loki's robe and pressed his palm against the god's stomach. Tony sighed into the kiss, slipping his knee between Loki's legs and effectively pinning Loki to the edge of the counter for the foreseeable future.

Loki moaned heavily into the kiss when he felt Tony settle a majority of his weight onto him. Loki knew he was heavily aroused, but to actually _feel_ Tony pressed tightly against his thigh was another feeling entirely.

Tony traced the edges of Loki's ribs tenderly, the pace of his kisses slowing down to a new intensity. Loki kissed just as gently, hooking both of his hands under Tony's robe and slowly pushing it back from his shoulders. The second the fabric exposed all of the billionaire's neckline, Tony had reached back and grabbed one of Loki's hands in his, halting the descent.

Loki blinked, caught but not ashamed, as Tony pulled back a few inches. His honey eyes were bright around his dilated pupils and half-lidded, resting along gently with his small smile. Loki absently licked his lips, still able to taste liquor and something he could only describe as _Tony_.

"You know," he began in a whisper. "You're quite the picture, hair all messy and lips bright red."

Loki snorted, rolling his eyes. "Your point?"

" _You're beautiful_ ," Tony whispered, moving the hand he held over his heart. Loki's jaw went slightly slack as he looked into Tony's eyes. The genius wasn't lying, if his enamored expression was any clue; Loki felt his face heat the longer he stared.

"I want you to _know_ ," Tony began again, his grip on Loki's hand tightening. Loki felt his heart beat faster beneath his palm. "That all this is _real_. I'm not faking anything. You really do mean all this to me."

It was amazing how soon Tony was able to read him. It was a constant thought at the back of his mind - was all this a lie? Did Tony truly feel as he said, or was this all an appeasement? Loki let out a shaky breath, closing his eyes. He kept a reign on his pained expression as he felt Tony kiss the side of his mouth.

"Besides," Tony said, pulling back again. "I would tell on myself. I'm a shitty liar."

Loki quirked a small smile, eyes still closed, as he ran his fingertips through the short hairs at the nape of his neck. "That is true."

"But I _mean_ it," Tony said again with the same intense emotion. Loki couldn't help from biting his lower lip. "Loki, _I_ \- "

"Sir, the pizza is here," JARVIS called, effectively breaking their moment. Tony sighed, deflating as he rested his forehead against Loki's shoulder. The god opened his eyes, now with a tight grasp on his emotions, as he patted his mortal's shoulder.

"Shall I?"

"No," Tony groaned. He pulled back, a scowl on his face. "I'll get it." He leaned in for another languid kiss before stepping out of their loose embrace. Tony retied his robe and opened a drawer, one Loki had not rummaged through, and pulled out a fifty. He threw one more look back at Loki - who still had not moved, one shoulder exposed and leaning as casually as he could - before heading to the door with a large smirk.

"Hello, Mr. Stark!" The chipper high school student said when Tony opened the door.

"Hi there, Paul," Tony said, handing over the money. Paul opened his hot bag and traded the pizza over.

"I haven't seen you in a while! How have you been?" The boy asked with a smile. Tony couldn't help but smile back as he took the pizza.

"Wonderful actually," Tony answered truthfully. The boy nodded happily.

"I'm glad to hear! Say," he began, leaning forward. "Do you have _company_?"

"Uh," Tony blinked, surprised. How would the kid have known? "Yeah. Why?"

"Because there's a looming figure behind you," Paul said, pointing. Tony turned slightly, a surprised yelp escaping him when he felt Loki's arms snake around his waist. Loki hid his face in Tony's shoulder, smiling coyly against the thick fabric.

"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry, _ma'am_!" Paul scrambled, face turning pink in seconds. Tony felt Loki stiffen behind him and fought his huge grin. "I'll get your change - "

"No need," Tony said, his grin threatening to split his face. "Keep it, Paul. I'll see you again soon."

The boy nodded quickly, turning on his heel and practically jogging down Tony's driveway. Tony shut the door quickly, turning around to look at Loki over his shoulder.

"...that mortal called me _ma'am_ ," Loki muttered. Tony laughed loudly, the god's arms growing slack around him.

"I'm telling you, man," Tony said, stepping out of the loose embrace. "You're _gorgeous_."

Loki rolled his eyes, following the man back to his kitchen. Tony opened the oven and put the box in. Loki pressed his hip against the counter, folding his arms over his chest.

"Are we not eating?" He asked. Tony shook his head, grabbing the bottle of champagne he had abandoned on the counter. The reasons why caused a heat to fill his abdomen.

"No, I have a better idea," Tony said, opening a cabinet. He pulled out two flute glasses and shut it back. "Just don't _molest_ me this time."

Loki snorted, scratching his chin. "I believe _you_ are to blame."

"Am I?" Tony asked absently, opening the bottle with a loud pop. "I don't remember."

"I can _remind_ you," Loki said coyly. The sound went straight to Tony's groin. He cleared his throat as a distraction.

"Nope! I - _still_ \- have a better idea," he said with a grin. Tony carried both glasses by the stem and the bottle in one hand as he held his other out for Loki. "Let's go."

Loki decided then and there he would go anywhere Tony asked him to. He wrapped his hand around Tony's outstretched one gently. "Lead the way."

Tony's smile was blinding as he led them back down the hallway to his bedroom, then to the joined bathroom. The lights were off completely, the room lit by candles surrounding the tub and on the counter. Loki blinked, surprised, as Tony dropped his hand and moved to the side of the tub. He poured champagne into the two flutes he carried and rested them on a small side table.

"Well?" He asked, setting the bottle beside the glasses, and turned back to look at Loki.

"When you had suggested a bath, this was not what I had in mind," Loki answered after a moment. Tony chuckled behind him.

"Well, I thought the bubbles were a nice touch."

"I take it you never called Miss Potts?" Loki asked.

"No, I did! JARVIS helped me a little," Tony mumbled.

"I am sure," Loki smirked. Tony stepped up to him, running his hands down Loki's arms.

"Are you still okay with this?" He asked, taking the god's hands.

Loki felt his stomach flip, but he nodded. "I am."

Tony's smile of relief drained all of Loki's sudden nerves. He kissed Loki softly, rubbing soothing circles with his thumbs. Loki smiled back, feeling at ease. Tony pulled back after a moment.

"So, how do you want to do this?"

"You did not _plan_ this part?" Loki asked, eyebrows raised.

"I didn't think you'd _agree_ ," Tony grumbled, scratching the back of his neck. "So I didn't work out the details."

Loki chuckled and pulled his hands from Tony's grasp. "Then I believe we shall...just do it." He put his hands on Tony's shoulders and spun him around; once he was facing the opposite direction, Loki untied the front of his robe. He ran his fingertips along the sharp jut of Tony's hipbone and pushed him forward. The genius stumbled but caught his balance and looked back over his shoulder.

"Go on," Loki urged, untying the knot on his robe. Tony blushed and looked back to the tub, slipping the robe off of his shoulders. Loki paused, watching Tony's bare ass as he hurried into the tub. _Wait_ , was he being -

"Are you suddenly _modest_ , Mr. Stark?" Loki chuckled, slipping his robe from his shoulders.

"Uh, _no_!" Tony snapped, looking away while a flush crept up his cheeks. He busied himself with taking a swig of his champagne while Loki lowered himself into the tub. He looked over after he felt the water even out from Loki's body.

Tony swallowed, eyes roaming. Loki leaned forward, taking his glass from the table beside Tony. His hair swung over his shoulder, dangling just slightly in the mounds of bubbles. When he leaned back, Tony felt his heels resting beside his thighs. Tony wasn't at all surprised that the tall, lithe god had more than enough space to stretch out in his oversized tub. Loki rested his other arm over the edge, and Tony decided he was the hottest thing he had ever laid eyes on.

"You were correct," Loki said. He flicked his fingers, and his hair wound up on its own accord to a soft bun. "This is quite relaxing."

" _Duh_ ," Tony said, finishing up his glass. He grabbed the bottle and poured more for himself. Loki held his glass out as well. Tony filled it and set the bottle aside. Loki still held his glass out, which Tony clacked his against, before they both took a sip.

"What do you call this fizzy drink?" Loki asked, draining nearly half of the flute. Tony grinned and took a small sip.

"Champagne."

"I enjoy it," Loki answered, finishing up the rest of his glass. Tony's eyebrows rose as the god leaned forward to take the bottle. He rested his glass on the table as he grabbed the bottle, pouring a liberal amount. Loki took another swig with a sigh.

"Glad to hear," Tony chuckled. Loki eyed him, making the genius squirm. " _What_?"

Loki leaned forward, dipping a hand under the water. Tony felt his fingers brush the skin of his knee, making his shiver. The god wrapped his hand around his calf and pulled, effectively pushing Tony's legs apart. The billionaire froze mid-sip.

"Uh, nothing has to happen," he blurted. Loki stopped moving, a smirk on his face.

"I am aware," he answered. The god turned, his back now to Tony, as he kept one hand on his knee. Loki settled against Tony, his back to the engineer's chest, with a contented sigh. He rested his head against Tony's shoulder and pressed his forehead into the crook of his mortal's neck.

Tony froze, suddenly ridiculously aroused, as he dropped the hand that wasn't holding his flute under the water to wrap around Loki's waist. He pulled the god closer and rested his chin on the top of his head. "Comfy?"

"Very much so," Loki muttered. His breath tickled Tony's clavicle, making the genius shiver. He traced small circles on Loki's abdomen. Loki turned and sipped his drink.

"So what do you think?" Tony asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Of?"

" _This_ ," Tony said, gesturing vaguely with his glass.

"If you are referencing the _prodding_ in my lower back - "

" _Well what do you expect?!_ "

"Everything is fine," the god answered. He smirked, kissing Tony's neck lightly. Tony huffed and poked Loki's stomach.

"It better be. I spent, like, _five minutes_ lighting these fucking candles."

"You have done well," Loki said. He stretched up and kissed Tony's jaw. Tony flattened his palm against Loki.

" _Ooh_ , stop moving," he hissed as he locked his gaze with Loki. "I'm trying really hard _not_ to attack you right now."

Loki stretched up for another kiss. " _And?_ "

Tony groaned; Loki's back arched just _perfectly_ and with _just_ the right amount of friction. Tony dug his fingertips into Loki's abs in response, something grazing his hand -

"You are not the only one _interested_ ," Loki breathed hotly against Tony's neck. He set his glass down, turning to face Tony. The genius bit his bottom lip to fight back a strangled moan as Loki sat on his knees and pressed his palms on either side of Tony's arc reactor. Tony sat his glass aside too, placing both of his hands on Loki's hips.

"Oh?" Tony asked with a smirk. Loki ran his hands up to circle around Tony's neck. "Tell me about it, _stud_."

"I could _show_ you..." Loki breathed, leaning closer. Tony was trapped, his knees pressed together by Loki's thighs on either side (thank god his balls weren't being squished), but he still tried to stretch up for a kiss.

Loki pulled away just enough, teasingly so, as he pressed Tony back against the tub. Tony huffed and pinched Loki. "Not fair."

"It could be much _worse_ ," Loki whispered, leaning right into Tony's ear. He shivered, feeling Loki trace his index finger along the lines of his chest, down and down and -

Tony's head fell back as a long shudder crept up his spine and ended as a moan. He heard Loki's low chuckle against his neck followed by a tender kiss. His touch was soft, exploratory, and _extremely_ well receipted. He jolted again when Loki flicked his wrist.

And then _literally sobbed_ when Loki pulled away.

"See?" Loki said tenderly, kissing his pulse point softly. "It could be much, _much worse._ "

" _Bastard_ ," Tony said weakly. Loki snickered in response. "You can't just tease me and then pull away."

"Ah, but that is the way of the gods," Loki said. He sat back on his heels, still trapping Tony's legs from movement. "We give a little before taking all away."

" _Pssh_ , maybe just _you_ ," Tony grumbled.

" _Perhaps_ ," Loki answered with a smug smirk. "I have never been known to 'play fair', as you would say."

"That's something we have in common, then," Tony said with a smirk. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to Loki's neck the same time he grabbed his cock under the bubbles. The god hissed and dug his nails into Tony's shoulders.

"Why don't you come down here, huh?" Tony whispered, wrapping his other hand around Loki's neck and pulling him closer. Loki nodded and claimed Tony's lips in a searing kiss as he lowered back to his previous position. As a reward, Tony gave a soft tug.

Loki tilted his head to the side and deepened the kiss. He slid his hand unceremoniously back under the water, seeking to start his own rhythm. Loki found his prize and sighed into the kiss.

Tony regretted the bubble bath now. He couldn't _see_ anything! The lack of sight did add to the general sexiness of it all, but he felt like he was being cheated. Here was Loki, infamous God of Mischief and Fire, _naked_ and _literally panting and moaning_ in his _lap_ , and all Tony had for a visual was the heat from the water and general _everything_ turning his usual marblesque skin a soft flush. Not that he was complaining, mind you, but storing this away for later use is always easier to use his photographic memory. But the audio track would absolutely be amazing.

Tony's grip began to turn sloppy as Loki quickly found the motion that got the genius squeezing his eyes shut and panting into their long kiss. Any other time, he would be slightly mortified that his body would betray him so soon, but with all the grinding and fondling from earlier he was already far too hot and bothered. Tony quickened his pace, attempting to get Loki off before himself. The god didn't seem to mind.

God, all of Loki's sounds were ridiculously _hot_. He seemed to alternate from soft moans and pants to low growls and an occasional mewl. Tony couldn't thank whatever deity enough for literally dropping this beauty right into his lap. Past be damned - Tony wouldn't trade this moment for _anything_.

Loki inhaled sharply, pulling back from their languid kiss. Tony blinked up at him, jaw still slack and lips puffy and slick, and literally became _lost_. Loki was staring so intently, almost trying to pry him apart and learn all his secrets. Those bright and intense emerald eyes, coupled with the last long stroke from their owner's palm, pushed Tony over the edge.

The heat and tension coiling in his thighs released. He felt his toe nails scrap the tub as his toes curled almost to breaking. Tony hauled Loki back in for a deep kiss, feeling the god suddenly tense as well. He finished only a scarce second later; Tony kept his hand in place until he felt Loki's shudders subside. They both pulled back, eyes locked on the other, chests heaving between them.

"That _was_..." Loki began, bringing his palm up from the water to grip Tony's shoulder.

"Fucking _hot_ ," Tony breathed, tucking a few errand strands of Loki's hair that had escaped his bun behind his ear. "Wow, _shit_."

"We shall go with that," Loki chuckled. He looked down between them.

"Good thing for these bubbles," Tony said with a smirk. "Nothing gets through a bubble bath."

Loki shook his head with a grin. "I was actually going to say that the water has long since cooled."

"That is _soooo_ true," Tony groaned. He leaned forward, pressing a quick kiss to Loki's cheek, as he pushed himself up from the tub. His happily sated dick was eye-level to Loki now; the god merely looked up and quirked his eyebrow.

"See?" Tony said with a smirk, holding his hand out. "No cleanup! Best bath ever." Loki rolled his eyes but accepted Tony's help. The god stood up in all his shameless glory and used his grip on Tony's hand to gracefully step from the tub. Tony followed, pulling the plug on the drain as he went.

Once he had both feet planted firmly on his bathroom mat, Tony wiped his heels and crossed to his towel rack. He tossed one to Loki as he casually wiped the bubbles from his ass. Once he was feeling less sticky, he scooped up their robes and slipped his on. After he tied his off, Tony held Loki's robe out like a coat for the god. Loki dabbed his neck, one slim eyebrow raised.

"Are these _manners_ I sense, Mr. Stark?" Loki teased, backing into the offer. Tony rolled his eyes as he slid the silk over Loki's shoulders.

"I know, I'm _spoiling_ you," he grinned, reaching around to tie his boyfriend's robe - and definitely sneaking a kiss to the nape of his neck. Loki threw him a smirk.

"I do believe I have you _captive_ ," Loki muttered. Tony snatched his towel away and picked his up from the tiled floor.

"Nope!" Tony chirped, throwing the towels into a basket. He walked back to Loki, where he still watched Tony coyly from over his shoulder. God he was _sexy_. "I'm here _willingly_."

"Be careful who hears you say that," Loki chided, turning fully. Tony smirked and stole another kiss.

"They can suck it," he smirked against Loki's lips. "But I'm starving for real now. How about that pizza?"

After scooping up the rest of the champagne and glasses, Loki allowed Tony to lead him back to the living room and push him onto the couch. Loki watched from his seat as Tony settled their glasses and bottle onto the coffee table before he crossed back to the kitchen to open the oven and pull out the pizza box. After bringing it over with a few napkins, he settled down beside him and pulled his knees up onto the couch.

"Go on," Tony said, opening the box. Inside was a circular, very dough, very cheesy, very delicious-smelling glob of mess.

"What is it?" Loki asked, taking a slice. Tony held a napkin out that he gratefully took.

"Pizza! It's just bread, tomato sauce, some awesome herbs and spices, and tons of fucking awesome cheese. It's the best in town, and they only deliver to me because I'm singlehandedly putting that delivery boy through college," Tony said, plucking his own slice. Loki waited until Tony took a bite before taking one himself.

" _Wow_ ," he said after a slow swallow.

"Right? I've _lived_ off of this stuff when I go on work bingers," Tony answered, voice muffled by the pizza. They both finished up their respected slice and took another.

They ate in near silence, both not realizing exactly how hungry they were. It had been a long few days, to say the least, and the last thing Loki remembered ingesting was the hot cocoa from the Tower.

"How are you fairing?" He asked suddenly, startling Tony.

"Oh, _mmph_ ," Tony said, hurrying to swallow. "I'm fine. I was sore earlier, and on the helicraft, but I'm good now."

"Good," Loki said. He reached behind his head and undid his bun, running his fingers through his now wavy hair. "I was still concerned."

Tony would be lying if he said he didn't miss the view of that slender neck, but he swallowed another bite before speaking. "Thanks."

"No need," Loki answered, smoothing down the flaps of his robe. "I was merely protecting what is mine."

Tony smiled, knowing that was as close to a 'you're welcome' he was going to get. He pushed the now empty box onto the coffee table and placed a gentle hand on Loki's knee. "Is that right?"

"Yes," Loki answered, now staring intently at Tony. "I play for keeps, _Anthony_."

That sent a shiver up Tony's spine. He smirked, hiding the flip in his stomach with bravado. Tony couldn't quite return Loki's intense stare, but did give his knee another squeeze. This was escalating quickly, and Tony couldn't find a reason to stop it.

Tony grabbed Loki's hand suddenly and kissed the back of it, his eyes sliding close. He allowed his lips to linger, hoping to convey a message he wasn't ready to say. Loki was by far the most intelligent being Tony had ever met; he was fairly confident in his ability to comprehend the unspoken.

"I believe there is some melted cheese in your goatee." Or, Tony could be reading way too much into things. He paused a moment, debating, before wiping his entire mouth on the back of Loki's hand. The god groaned and snatched his hand back. "That wasn't an _invitation_!"

Tony laughed and grabbed the remote. "Let's watch something, huh?"

Tony picked something funny and lighthearted and threw his arm around Loki's shoulders to haul him in closer. "You'll like this, it's pretty funny."

"It is?" Loki asked, pulling his knees up into Tony's lap. Tony tossed the remote away and dropped his other hand onto Loki's thigh, stretching his legs out to prop on the coffee table.

"Dodgeball," Tony grinned, dragging his nails down Loki's back to rest just behind him on the sofa. Loki squirmed lightly and pressed himself comfortably against Tony, taking back his half finished glass of fizzy drink.

Loki was surprised - the movie actually _was_ pretty funny. Right around the moment where the purple suited short man was cramming pizza (Loki knew what that was now) into his pants, Loki found himself distracted by Tony.

The man's chuckling reverberated through his chest, the vibrations soothing Loki. The god smiled softly, sipping his drink. This was a _real_ moment - he was here and Tony wasn't hurting in any sense. Thor's question had been a legitimate concern, but there was nothing Tony could do to actually make Loki _want_ to harm him. Hell, he had just ripped through an entire airship looking for the man.

Loki turned his face closer; Tony either didn't notice or didn't mind, because he never missed a step in the film. Loki's soft smile grew. This _could_ work; _they_ could work. He never would have thought Tony would actually accept his issues, past and present, but he had. Perhaps playing along as Lance Norse hadn't been a _complete_ loss.

Loki turned his attention back to the movie, catching a particularly funny part and chuckling softly. Tony absently hooked his arm around Loki's waist and drew circles with his thumb. They watched the movie all the way through, Loki finding himself internally cheering on Average Joe's gym even in such a low-thought plot. Even all the way to the end, when Peter sells his gym but gets an even better prize.

"I do not understand," Loki said, watching the credits. "He now owns the small mortal's world, correct?"

"Yup," Tony answered, pulling his arm from behind Loki as he gathered the pizza box. "He sold his gym and bet all the money that they would still win. He still had tons of faith in his little motley crew."

"I see," Loki mumbled. Tony walked into the kitchen.

"Which, funnily enough, I'll be doing something similar tomorrow," Tony called. Loki turned and looked over the edge of the couch.

"Oh? Explain," Loki said, resting his chin on his crossed hands on the back of the couch. Tony pulled out a pair of scissors and began cutting the box to fit into the garbage can.

"I had Pepper set up an appointment with Fury for tomorrow afternoon," Tony began, throwing away the lid of the box. "I'll be negotiating the fate of the Avengers after today's little stunt."

Loki's eyebrows rose. _What_? " _Explain_ ," he repeated. Tony smirked.

"You'll see soon enough, babe," Tony chuckled. He closed the trash can with his hip, done with his 'save the turtles or whatever' environmental task. "You're gonna be there, after all."

If Loki's eyebrows could raise any higher, they did. "Well," he said after a moment.

"Don't worry, this is purely a business transaction," Tony said, crossing back to Loki. He ran his hand through Loki's hair and scratched his scalp. "Nothing to worry about."

Loki eyed him but nodded. "I will be on guard should there be a... _misunderstanding_."

"That would be awesome, but I want you there beside me," Tony said with a smile. "But if you need to blow shit up, I'm down."

Loki chuckled, the action quickly turning to a yawn. "Pardon me," he said through the yawn. That got Tony yawning, too.

"Well, let's hit the hay then," Tony said with his hand over his mouth. Loki slipped from the couch, green robe already replaced with low slung black sweats. "You gotta teach me, man."

"Perhaps," Loki muttered, pressing his lips to Tony's softly. Tony kissed back, pulling away with another yawn.

"Okay, bed for real now." Tony started down the hallway with Loki behind him. "JARVIS, make sure we're up five hours before that meeting."

"Yes sir," the AI called.

"Thanks," Tony answered. He shut the door behind Loki, taking a moment to ogle the god's bare back. He shook his head quickly and moved to his closet, snatching on a pair of pajama bottoms. Loki was already making himself a small pillow fort on his bed when he turned back.

"Glad you're already comfortable," Tony grinned. He crawled over Loki, too lazy to walk around the side of the mattress. Loki swatted his ass in retaliation.

"I would be if you would stop your _movement_ ," Loki mumbled. His face was already buried in a pillow; Tony couldn't help his laugh.

"Yeah yeah," the genius grinned. He worked himself under the covers and stretched. Once he was satisfied, he looked over at Loki. All he could see of the god was a cloud of his dark hair and one emerald eye. "Come 'ere."

Tony scooted over and threw his arms around Loki, physically pulling the god around. Loki allowed it, but hummed low in the back of his throat.

" _Quit whining_ ," Tony mumbled, his voice muffled by the back of Loki's neck.

"I was already quite _content_ \- "

"Shut up and be my little spoon," Tony grumbled. He felt Loki's chuckles vibrate in his own chest. Tony smirked and held him tighter.

"As you wish," Loki muttered. He bunched his arms under his pillow and stretched, using the motion to hook one of his knees behind Tony's left leg. He pulled until he had Tony's leg trapped between his, effectively making their legs a mess of limbs. Tony responded by trailing a hand slowly down and resting right over Loki's naval. Loki smirked, feeling quite comfortable. He hid another yawn and went still.

"Night, Lo'," Tony sighed, chest rising as he took a deep breath.

"Good night," Loki answered. Barely a few minutes later, Loki heard Tony's soft snores muffled by his neck. Any other time, he would find the hot breath annoying; there was quite a bit he found himself tolerating for the mortal.

Loki blinked, resisting another yawn. Tony's arm around his waist would alternate between tightening and relaxing, soothing the god. Tony was here, and seemed as interested if not more as Loki was. He smiled softly, wrapping a hand around Tony's and pulling it under his chin. This _will_ work.

Before long, they were both sound asleep.

* * *


	17. Conform To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with the meeting of fate.  
> (I know this one is a little shorter, but I had some issues writing it. It just wouldn't happen! But I hope you all enjoy!  
> Also, I apologize for the lateness but there will be no update this Thursday. I'm about to go out of town, but I'm uploading a new one shot as an apology! I'll see you all soon!)

* * *

All of the Avengers sat at the long meeting table at Avengers Tower, as well as Pepper. Natasha, Thor, and Clint sat on the right side, with Thor closest to the head of the table. Opposite sat Bruce and Steve, with Pepper across from Thor. Tony Stark sat at the head, with Loki only a step behind.

"What's going on, Tony?" Bruce asked. The billionaire sat with his hands steepled before him.

"A _lot_ , actually," Tony answered after a moment. "I'm sure all of you know what happened yesterday."

" _Listen_ , man," Clint began. Loki's glare silenced him; Natasha grabbed his knee beneath the table. Clint simply cleared his throat, as if that was his intent all along.

"Uh, good idea, _bud_ ," Tony said, throwing a look at the archer. Clint didn't answer. "Anyway, there's going to be some changes."

"Would they be influenced by _Loki_?" Steve asked. Everyone whipped their gaze to the soldier. He sat straight, back rigid. He kept his gaze on Tony, demanding an answer.

"No, he has _nothing_ to do with this," Tony answered curtly. He leveled his gaze at Steve, knowing that he would probably be the hardest to sway at this meeting. His sense of loyalty was ridiculous, but Tony hoped his loyalty to the team was stronger.

"Then _why_ is he here?" Steve continued. Everyone slowly turned to look at Tony. Tony held their gazes proudly, especially when he felt Loki's hand come to rest on the top of his chair.

"Long story short, you all met Lance Norse at Bruce's welcome home party," Tony began. He gestured behind him slightly. "So, meet Lance Norse _again_."

Thor grinned, drumming his fists on the table. " _Brother_! You are to stay?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah, he isn't going anywhere. If _any_ of you have an _issue_ with that, you can get the _fuck_ out."

Tony looked at each person at the table, starting with Pepper. He had briefed her the night before while he was setting up their super sexy bath. She wasn't _exactly_ keen on the idea, but he had time to smooth it over with her this morning as well. There was things she needed to understand, for her to agree to, before Tony progressed. He knew she would always be on his side, and he could never show her enough how grateful he was. _Especially_ now that Loki was involved for the foreseeable future.

She simply smiled, all on his side, which helped curb his own nervousness. He would only admit to her (and now Loki) that all of his worldly friends sat in this very room, other than Rhodey and Happy, and he wasn't good at losing people. But there was _something_ about Loki, something about this mutual feeling between them, that made Tony willing to risk all of them. He turned his gaze to Bruce.

The doctor was definitely his favourite in the room, next to Pepper and Loki, and he was equally as nervous with him as he was her. They had been through some shit together, _that's_ for sure. If this meant he would lose Bruce, well, it would certainly be a shame.

"I'm not going _anywhere_ , Tony," Bruce said. Tony grinned; he should have known he didn't need to worry.

"Me neither, surprisingly," Natasha said. "I already knew, anyway." Tony looked over his shoulder at Loki; the god had a small smirk on his lips.

"So it was not _simple curiosity_ that brought you to my bar that night," he said. She smirked back at him.

"I had my _suspicions_ , but the moment I saw you interact with Thor, I knew."

"Brother, _no_! My deepest apologies," Thor muttered, looking at his hands. Tony laughed, grabbing Thor's shoulder and shaking him lightly.

"It's fine, Point Break," the genius grinned. Bruce and Pepper grinned at the prince's dejected look.

"Yes, Thor," Loki said. "There was no harm."

"I'm in, too," Clint said, breaking the light air. Tony could feel Loki's acute anger rolling off in waves behind him.

"I _know_ I made a mistake - _a huge one_ , and I'm sorry," Clint said. He held his gaze with Tony. "Stark, I'll admit I didn't like you when we started this team. But you've become a close friend, and I know my lack of attention put you through _hell_. I _hope_ you can forgive me."

Tony nodded in thought. " _Well_ ," he began a moment later. "I _guess_ I can forgive you." Clint's grin of relief was huge, to say the least. "But, I can't speak for _this_ guy." Tony pointed up, over his shoulder, at Loki. The god's glare was becoming ridiculously heated as his fingertips bore into the top of Tony's chair. Thor clapped a hand on Clint's shoulder, shaking the man from his deer in the headlights expression.

"It is _fine_ , Eye of Hawk! We shall spar and discover the victor!" Thor said, grinning from ear to ear.

" _Two v Two_ , Thor?!" Tony asked, laughing. "I still think Loki and I can take both of ya!" He threw his hand over his shoulder. After nothing happened, Tony tilted his head back and looked up at Loki. "Hey, _high five me_ , babe."

"Pardon?" Loki asked, quirking an eyebrow. Loud laughter erupted at Tony's dejected look.

"Things are looking in my _favour_ , Stark," Clint teased, winking. Tony huffed, looking over at Thor and Clint's Wonder Team.

"Hey, _that's_ -"

" _Stark_ ," Steve interrupted. Tony looked over, easy smile slowly falling away. The soldier did _not_ look amused, which helped to stifle the small chuckles all around. The air was serious again, which Tony wasn't enjoying. This was going to be hard enough on its own; having Rogers against him was going to be even _harder_.

"Care to tell us why we're here?" He continued.

"As soon as Kanye West gets here, I _will_ ," Tony snapped. Steve simply blinked. "You have anything you want to say, _Captain_?"

Steve eyed the new couple, gaze filtering from Tony to Loki and back again. "Is this real?" He asked after a moment. "Or are you being controlled?"

Thor was on his feet in seconds, anger flaring. "Friend Rogers! Are you insinuating that my brother has some _influence_ over the Man of Iron?"

"I find that to be a legitimate question, what with my trained team simply _sitting_ with Loki right _behind him_!" Tony narrowed his eyes, smile strained.

"So _good_ of you to join us, Fury. As _late_ as you may be," Tony snapped. Hell, even _he_ was on time!

"Yeah well, _forgive me_ if I'm not in the _best_ of moods," the director snapped back. He and Coulson stood in the doorway, alone, as the door slowly shut behind them. "So what were you going to say, Stark?"

"Please, have a seat," Tony said, standing. He waved an arm at the free seats towards their end of the table. Coulson shrugged and sat, waving at Pepper; she smiled and waved back. Fury rolled his visible eye and sat down at the head.

"You're looking well, Fury," Tony said, sitting as well. "That bandage compliments your eye."

"Curtesy of Loki's servant, _Volpe_ ," Fury grumbled. Tony grinned, remembering the look on the fox's face after her nailed Fury over the head with a folding chair.

"Volpe? Is he okay? Did he get off the helicarrier?" Bruce asked, looking over at Tony. The doctor's voice and expression were strained from worry. Tony nodded.

"Yeah, Loki took care of him."

"Yes, he is well. He was rather put off when I denied my bar shift this morning, _again_ ," Loki drawled. Tony and Bruce chuckled.

" _Good_ , I'm glad," Bruce said, scratching his cheek.

"Speaking of my _ship_ ," Fury cut in. "I hope you intend to pay for the damages, Stark."

"Uh, _no_. Why would I?" Tony scoffed.

"Because it was done by _your_ motherfucking crazy-ass gun wielding _super villain_!" Fury thundered.

"I was provoked," Loki said shortly.

"See?" Tony nodded, eyebrows raised, as he gestured over his shoulder. "It was self-defense."

" _Bullshit_!" Fury growled, slamming his hands on the table. "The helicraft had to land for repairs. It had to _land_ for _repairs_ , Stark. That was built to _never_ land!"

"Well _I_ was under the impression that I wasn't supposed to be _kidnapped and tortured_!"

"You are harboring a _fugitive_!"

"You had no _proof_! Was he _here_ when you snatched me away!? No!" Tony yelled. "Were we on the roof, shooting missiles and dropping fucking sperm whales on the city?! _Fuck no_!"

The room fell silent; Tony found himself on his feet, chest heaving. Loki's small snort of amusement broke the silence. The billionaire smirked as well, taking his seat.

"Listen, the _point_ is you had no way of knowing whether that was truth or speculation," Tony said, voice leveling out. "I thought we all were a _team_. If you had something to discuss, you could have fucking _called_ me. But no; you had to come to _MY HOME_ and drag me away to knock some sense into me."

"You seem fine," Fury grumbled.

"Yeah, no fucking thanks to _you_ ," Tony scoffed. "All of this could have been avoided had you not been a fucking _idiot_. I can't help what Loki does, but he saw it fit to save my ass and patch me up. Did you know you broke my arm and dislocated my jaw?"

Fury didn't answer, nostrils flaring. Every Avenger was glaring at him, including Pepper and Coulson.

" _That's_ what you were _doing_?" Coulson asked, tone disbelieving. Fury didn't say anything.

"Not to mention what you did to 'Tasha," Tony continued, shaking his head. "She just woke up, like, _five hours ago_. If she wasn't conditioned to withstand such intense paralysis, she could have _died_. Right, Bruce?"

The doctor nodded, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Yes. Her vitals were dangerously low during the entire coma. She appears fine, but there could have been slight neurological damage that I am still running tests for."

Coulson turned back to Fury, eyes wide. "Seriously, Nick? You almost _killed_ two of our _friends_ for Loki?!"

"Casualties of war," Fury answered. He folded his arms over his chest, gaze locked on Loki. " _People die everyday._ "

Natasha stared the director down, gaze calculating. "Thor and I approached you with no malice."

"How was I suppose to know Loki wasn't controlling you like he did Barton?" Fury answered gruffly.

"Uh, probably because it doesn't work on Thor and Tony and her eyes aren't fucking _blue_!" Everyone's gaze cut to Coulson, surprised by his outburst.

"Agent, did you _curse_?" Tony asked, jaw slack. Coulson looked around the room, nodding.

"Yeah, yeah I did. I can't _believe_ this, Nick. This is _bad_ , even for _you_."

"Is all this correct, Director?" Steve asked, tone even. He stared at the man, hoping and willing him to deny everything.

"Yes," Fury answered. Steve shook his head.

"Now, since you never gave us a chance to _talk_ about it," Tony began. "Let's talk. I'll start with the party, when we last spoke." Fury kept his gaze on the table, not looking up from a small divot in the wood. Tony started anyway.

"This is a bit complicated, but I'll try to keep it level for you. You met Lance, my boyfriend. Well, he worked with this guy named Greg, who turned out to be Volpe. Volpe is a mercenary and thief for hire who was, well, _hired_ , to steal from me. He took my gun and then later kidnapped Lance. So I went to save him," Tony said. "But you knew that. JARVIS found the video recording you have of our pretty _badass_ fight. _High five me_!" He threw his hand up; this time, Loki smacked it. Tony grinned, feeling energized. Pepper smirked beside him as he continued.

"Now, I know you got that call to S.H.I.E.L.D reporting a Loki sighting. That was Volpe, calling because he was sore at Loki kicking his ass. So, you guys scoop him up and take off. Now we're here, at my Tower, and you come busting in because of some stupid shit from Clint. Instead of letting me _explain_ , you snatch up Natasha, piss off Thor, invade my suit, and fuck up my roof. Are _you_ going to pay for _that_?" Tony asked, waving his hands.

" _Stark_ \- " Fury growled, tone warning.

" _Ah ah_ , not done," Tony smirked, waving a finger. "Now you've got me locked in a room, one of your big goons beating the shit outta me, before you pump me full of knockout juice and drop me in another room. Meanwhile, Loki is in a frenzy a few floors up - "

"He _killed_ an agent," Fury interrupted. "Burned him _alive_."

"I was provoked," Loki answered again. Tony threw his hands up.

"God, it was _self-defense_! It's okay for _you_ to threaten to kill me and 'Tasha, no questions asked, but when he's trying to _correct your mistakes_ and someone _dies_ , _he's_ the bad guy."

"He didn't die," Coulson interrupted, shooting a glare at Fury. "He's covered in third degree burns and will need a skin graph, but he's alive."

"And now more lies to make Loki out to be the issue," Tony snapped. He pointed at Fury, tone low. "I've about had _enough_ of that. He has done _more_ for _me_ in the past _twenty-four hours_ than _you_ have during this _entire fucking charade._ "

Fury bristled; Tony imagined if he were a cat, all of his fur would be on end. But it would look hilarious, because he would be a Sphinx. Tony bit back his grin.

"So, back to the story: Loki finds me, patches me up, you come in and threaten to kill me! Did you _forget_ that, pointing a _gun_ at me? I owe Volpe a medal for cracking you over the head with that fucking chair."

Bruce snorted, covering his mouth with his hand. "No _way_ ; did he _really_?"

"Oh yes; it was quite humourous," Loki said, a smirk tugging at his lips. Fury glared harder at the god, which was met with steely dignity. Bruce smothered his chuckles, shoulders shaking.

"Anyway, so we left. I got my suit back - which you _stole_ , you _ass_ \- along with everything else I was working on for you," Tony rounded off, sitting back in his chair. "Which brings me to my next point - _I quit_."

Fury's eyebrows shot up his forehead. He again had every Avengers' attention, all their gazes locked on Tony. He cleared his throat, nodding towards Pepper.

"Now, as per the resignation of Anthony Edward Stark," she began, pulling a few papers from the briefcase by her feet. "All funding from Stark Industries for S.H.I.E.L.D activities will be halted. Mr. Stark does have a business proposition he would like to propose to you, Director Fury." Pepper was up and walking around the table. She placed the packet of papers before the director, stepping back a few feet and ending behind Coulson.

Fury looked over the packet silently, the only sound in the room the flicking of papers. Tony watched, his expression unwavering. He knew he could do this; he now had Loki as a fuel for his strength. He had no doubt to the calibre Pepper had drawn up those papers, but he had been nervous. He knew he had all but maybe Steve on his side, but it didn't matter to him. Loki was here, and Loki cared. This would promise a wonderful future for them, and he was more than willing to sacrifice anything for it.

"You _do_ know the Avengers isn't a _football team_ , correct?" Fury drawled, one eyebrow raised.

"I'm aware," Tony answered. "That is why they will be individually consulted for their consent."

"Meaning they have not been yet?" Fury asked.

"Not officially," Tony said. "Pepper."

She nodded and crossed back to her briefcase, pulling out five packets much thinner than the one she had passed to Fury. Pepper dropped one per Avenger, ending with Steve. Thor looked around, suddenly confused.

"I understand not," he said, looking over the paper. "Regardless, I align with Friend Tony and my brother, as do all of the people of Asgard."

Tony nodded; Loki stepped around to Thor, dropping his hand to his shoulder. "Thor, you are agreeing to the abandonment of S.H.I.E.L.D and taking the Avengers name as a whole. Anthony will, essentially, be the proprietor of the Avengers team. You will become a team that will answer to no one, acting as a team of mercenaries for hire."

"Do you find this wise, brother?" Thor asked, looking up.

"Anthony will run the team wisely and with clear mind. There will be no ill treatment as was shown yesterday, and you all will be _equals_ ," Loki answered. "I find this the fitting option for the Ambassador of Asgard, one that you can surely depend upon."

Thor nodded. Loki waved his finger, flipping the papers to the last. "Do you agree, Thor Odinson?"

" _Aye_ ," Thor answered. Loki snapped his fingers and a quill and ink bottle appeared before the other god.

"Sign your name with _pride_ ," Loki said. Thor took up the quill, slowly scrawling his name out on a long black line. After he was finished, Loki moved to stand behind Clint. "And _you_ , Barton?"

Clint sighed, skimming the pages. " _Yeah_ , what the _hell_. I trust you not to get me killed, Stark." Thor slid the quill and bottle over. Clint took it up, signing with a flourish.

" _Barton_..." Fury growled. Clint ignored him, leaning back and crossing his arms.

"I'll sign next."

"Glad to have you on board, Bruce," Tony smiled at his best friend. Bruce smiled back as Loki magicked a quill and ink bottle for that side of the table.

"I figure you'll need a doctor, anyway," Bruce teased, signing carefully. "Besides, Fury is a fucking _prick_."

" _Banner_!" Fury roared. The doctor smiled, taking his glasses off and cleaning them.

"Sorry, Director, but you can't kidnap and almost kill my best friend and expect me to _still_ be okay with it," he answered, tone light.

"Hey, can I see one of those?" Coulson asked. Pepper paused from where she was collecting Thor and Clint's contracts. She eyed Tony, and the genius nodded.

"Glad you asked, Agent!" Tony quipped. Pepper brought around a fresh packet, this one with Coulson's name printed on it. The agent's eyebrows rose as he looked at his girlfriend.

"Tony asked one be made for you as well, should you take it," she answered with a small smile. Phil grinned, looking over his papers. Fury began to drum on the table, scowl deepening and nostrils flaring even wider.

"I'm done," Natasha called. Pepper took her contract, smiling.

"I'm glad you're on our side," she said. Natasha nodded.

"After yesterday, anyone who _doesn't_ try to kill me is on my side," she answered. "Also, I must give credit where it is due. This contract is very well written and plotted. Have you _done_ this before?"

Pepper's smile turned coy as she tucked some hair behind her ear. "Perhaps."

"Yeah, I agree. Good job, honey," Phil said. Pepper grinned again and thanked him.

"That's it! I've had _enough_!" Fury roared, slamming his hand on the table. "This is _not_ happening; the WSC will not stand for this!"

"I disagree," Tony said. "You see, Pepper was able to get in contact with a rep this morning. After a few hours, they agreed to the secession of the Avengers per your agreement or overwhelming majority rule. And so far, well, it's _us_ again _you and Captain._ "

"No, _Coulson_ hasn't - "

"Sorry, sir," Coulson interrupted. "Miss Potts has my contract. _Signed_."

Fury spun in his chair, seeing Coulson having relocated and now sitting beside Natasha. The spy smirked at him, before leveling her heated gaze at the director. "You are in the _wrong_."

" _Enough of this_! This will _not_ happen _without_ my consent, and I say _FUCK YOU, STARK_!" Fury was on his feet, papers crumpled in one hand as he pointed a shaking finger at Tony. "All of you work for _ME_ , _not_ this dumbass fraternizing _idiot_! Now all of you come with me _NOW_ or this will end in _trials for treason_!"

Tony sat across from him, unfazed, as the director continued to bark orders at each seceded Avenger. None of them made a move, all simply staring back at him. Fury felt a cold presence behind him; he knew immediately that it was Loki, even without turning. He should have expected as much - Loki seemed keen on Stark's unbiased safety. He stared out at them, mouth gapping like a fish, before rounding on the one unspoken member. " _Rogers_!"

"Yes, sir?" He asked, looking over his papers. Fury growled.

"Stop _reading_ , _soldier_ , and apprehend these people," Fury demanded. Steve looked up, one page away from the signature. He looked around the room, looking carefully at each of his teammates. The vote was unanimous; no one thought what happened to Tony was fair, and Steve agreed. He had no issue believing that Tony would care for the team far better than Fury had, but this was a difficult decision. He sighed, rolling the papers up and shoving them into his back pocket.

"Director, let's get you back to the base. You need to calm down," Steve said, walking over to Fury. He placed his hands on his shoulders, but Fury shrugged them off and took a step back, eye wide.

" _Don't touch me._ You're one of _them_ now," he snapped.

"Calm down, Director. I haven't signed anything yet," Steve answered, tone resigned. He grabbed Fury again, tightening his grip. "We'll discuss this at base."

"Yes, please take all the time you need," Tony answered, standing. "Steve, you can go, but I need an answer within forty-eight hours."

Steve nodded, leading Fury towards the door. The director was livid, sneering at each person in the room and trying to shake Steve's grip. He resigned as they turned for the door. Fury eyed Loki, standing only a few feet away. The god's expression was controlled, but he knew there was something more to it.

Fury managed to break Steve's grip, surprising the soldier. He marched up to Loki, finger raised and pointing into the god's face. He heard Thor and Tony's chairs rolling away as they stood sharply.

"This isn't _over_ , _murderer_ ," Fury sneered. Loki merely wiped away a few drops of spit on his face.

"There is nothing between us, Director," Loki answered. "I was simply protecting what is mine. _You_ made the mistake."

Then Steve was pulling Fury back and Tony had beat Thor to Loki's side, standing in front of the god defensively. Fury growled, trying to pull himself free again. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Tony said, tone dark. "I suggest you leave and get those papers back in two days. Even without your answer, this is going to happen. You _fucked up,_ Fury."

The director sneered, still trying to pull from Steve. The soldier just rolled his eyes, pulling him along towards the door. "This isn't _over_ , Stark!"

"Oh, you're _right_ ," Tony answered, rubbing has hands together. "I _forgot_ something."

Fury stopped, Steve holding the door open and trying to pull him through. He glared at Tony, waiting. Tony looked from Fury to Loki, hands clasped together, expression confused. "Oh, I _remember_ now," he began, holding a hand out to Loki and one to Fury. "Say, Fury? Have you met my _boyfriend_ , Lance? Although, he prefers to go by _Loki_."

Fury's eye widened as the pieces slid together. "No, _no!_ _Goddammit_ , Stark! _Fuck_ _you! Fuck_ \- "

Steve closed the door, drowning out the director's words. Tony grinned, wrapping his arm around Loki's waist. His grin grew as he heard Fury's angry bellow echo through the halls until Tony assumed they reached the elevator. He looked over at Loki and was pleased to see a similar expression on his face - _triumph_.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as a recap, Tony is buying out the team name and making them their own entity, away from Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. More will be explained later on, but there we go!


	18. Waited Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Tony never stops shocking Loki, and Steve wants to have a heart to heart with...who?

* * *

"Well _that_ went way better than I had expected."

Loki looked up from where he had been watching the waves from the window. After the meeting with Fury, Tony had decided it would be better for them to go back to Malibu. Pepper had agreed, saying she would call Tony later after the contracts were filed away and details had been worked out with Stark Industries about the possible acquisition of the Avengers. Tony crossed the room, towel dropped around his shoulders, to sit across from Loki.

"Yes, you were very successful," the god answered. Tony smiled softly, dropping his hand to Loki's shin.

"No, _we_ were successful," Tony corrected. "I did this for _us_."

Loki looked back out the window, eyes following the rise and fall of sea foam. "You are certain this is wise?"

"Hell _yeah_ I am," Tony answered cheekily. "As much as I don't like the kid, Volpe did _some_ stuff right."

Loki snorted. "Do not let _him_ hear you say that."

" _Duh_ ," Tony answered. He paused, watching Loki; the god felt his gaze but continued his own. "How _did_ you get him to help you, anyway?"

"I healed him, and then threatened to reopen his wounds and poison him should he betray me," Loki deadpanned.

" _Damn_ , you don't _play_ ," Tony chuckled.

"That I do not, Anthony," Loki answered, quirking a smile as his mortal continued to chuckle. Tony grew silent again, just watching Loki watch the sea. The god began to shuffle. "Yes?"

" _Hmm_?" Tony asked.

"You are staring," Loki answered, turning his gaze fully. Tony sighed, suddenly looking sheepish.

"Sorry," he muttered. "You caught that?"

"You were hardly being _discreet_ ," Loki huffed, pulling his leg from Tony's relaxed grasp. The genius scratched his chin before he answered.

"I'm nervous," he said, pausing. "I don't know if this will work."

"Everyone is on your side," Loki answered.

"Well, obviously _Fury_ isn't, but I could care less," Tony answered. He turned to stare out at the sea as Loki had. "It's Steve I'm worried about."

"The mortal is loyal, that is certain," Loki said. "I do believe your worry is misplaced."

"Pepper says that, too," Tony sighed. "I'm surprised we got as far as we did, honestly. Especially with Coulson agreeing. I know he did it for Pep, but that's understandable. People do stupid shit for love."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Enough _pity_ , Stark. You will rule the team fairly and with clear judgement, and your teammates recognize this. Do not discredit yourself so soon. You are a _god_ to these mortals, and they should see fit to understand that now."

Tony dipped his head, scratching his scalp with his towel to hide his sudden blush. "You sure know how to give a guy _butterflies_ , Lokes."

"Yes, yes - _silver tongue_ and all," Loki answered, waving his palm dismissively. Tony began to laugh, drawing the god's attention. Loki smiled softly as Tony grabbed his gut, his face still flushed from the compliment.

"You know what?" Tony said after he controlled himself. Loki had turned back to the sea and made a soft commenting noise. Tony didn't answer right away, instead watching Loki. They were sharing a small ottoman and armchair; Loki was leaning back against the arm with his legs draped around Tony. The genius smiled softly when the god finally turned those beautiful emerald eyes toward him and silently demanded an answer.

"I would do _anything_ to keep you with me," Tony finally said. Loki's eyes widened a fraction as he froze. "Even if Steve says no, I'll never stop fighting S.H.I.E.L.D. Fury will always try to take you from me, and I won't let it happen." Tony dropped his hands back to Loki's shin as the god pushed himself up from his lean.

"Anthony, I am _not_ \- " Loki began, eyebrows knitting together.

"Don't you _dare_ say you aren't worth it," Tony snapped, though his tone was without venom. "You _are_ , and _I_ know it so who the _fuck_ else matters? No one, _that's_ who." Tony wrapped a hand around the back of Loki's neck; his hair was still damp from his shower, and Tony knew it would smell just like his own shampoo. He hadn't gotten Loki his own stuff yet, but he didn't mind sharing. That just meant that Loki would wear his clothes and smell like him - and he'd be lying if he said it wasn't sexy as hell.

"My, you certainly are on your game tonight," Loki drawled, lips quirking in a coy smirk.

"Damn straight," Tony grinned. He closed the distance between them for a soft, tender kiss. Loki relented immediately, kissing back languidly. Tony always wondered why he wasted so much time not kissing Lance. Knowing the truth, though, he's okay with it. Less time kissing Lance meant more time kissing Loki, after all. He chuckled, causing Loki to pull back.

"Care to share?" The god asked, making Tony chuckle again.

"Nope!" He pressed for another kiss, this time settling for a smile. Tony knew Loki was rolling his eyes, which only made his grin grow.

He nibbled lightly at Loki's bottom lip, sighing when he felt the god swipe his tongue in answer. Loki grabbed the towel around Tony's neck and pulled, surprising the genius enough for a gasp. Loki took advantage and pressed harder, turning the kiss from soft to bruising. Tony growled low in his throat, wrapping his arms around Loki's back and waist tightly. Loki chuckled, slowing his assault. After he sucked Tony's bottom lip between his own, he allowed the inventor to pull back a fraction of an inch.

" _Damn_ , Loki," Tony breathed. Loki could feel his chest rising against his own. "That was fucking _hot_."

"I know," Loki answered, falling back against the arm of the chair. He folded his hands across his chest and dropped his feet onto Tony's lap. The billionaire grinned again, tossing his towel behind him.

"You really can't start something like that then talk about the _weather_ ," Tony huffed, grin spreading.

"Oh? But the _moon_ \- " Loki was cut off by Tony, who was now leaning over and sealing his lips with a heavy openmouthed kiss. Tony braced one hand on the top of the chair as he gently tilted Loki's chin up. The god felt the shift of emotion in this kiss from the first - his had been teasing and abrupt, whereas this was long and searching.

" _Anthony_ ," Loki breathed when Tony pulled back, but Tony pressed another quick peck to silence him. He rested their foreheads together and grew still, eyes closed as his chest rose slowly. Their breath mingled in the scarce space between them.

"I'd destroy the _world_ for you, Loki," Tony whispered, snaking his fingers in Loki's hair.

Loki suddenly forgot how to breathe - was he being _serious_? Complete and utter devotion without question. Loki didn't feel a lie, but this was far too much. Tony's usually breath taking aura came back full force; over time, Loki had developed a sort of block for it, but he suddenly felt striped bare of all his guard. He cared for Tony, that much was obvious, and the genius felt the same as well. Loki had always believed truth to be a nasty and scathing creature, but this one was neither.

"I'd do _anything_ for you," Tony whispered again, kissing Loki softly with lips Loki knew were trembling. Loki kissed back just as tenderly, feeling himself smile.

"Where were _you_ during my failed invasion?" Loki teased, poking Tony's ribs. The genius chuckled; he was close enough for Loki to feel the vibrations in his own chest.

"Well, during _take two_ I'll be right beside you, babe," Tony grinned, kissing the corner of Loki's mouth. Loki smirked and pushed Tony back until they were both sitting.

"Do try _not_ to fall out of a window this time," Loki said as he stood up. He almost missed the incredulous look on Tony's face.

"You _so_ pushed me!"

"I did nothing of the sort." Tony was on his feet and hurrying after the god, who dodged his grasp as elegantly as he had on the battlefield.

"Sir, incoming call from Miss Pepper Potts," JARVIS called, surprising the genius. He jumped slightly, giving Loki more than enough time to dodge another failed capture.

"You certainly are not much better outside of battle than in," Loki called. Tony rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Shut _up_ , Reindeer Games," he shot, causing Loki's grin to fall. "Patch her through, J."

After a moment, Pepper's voice came over the PA. " _Tony?_ "

"Hey, Pep. What's shaking?" He called, swatting at Loki.

" _Everything is going as smooth as it can_ ," she said. Tony nodded, dodging little pieces of ice Loki began to flick in retaliation. " _The board agrees with your decision to buy out the team._ "

"Of _course_ they do," he scoffed. "Instead of losing money every time something goes boom, we'll at least be getting _paid_ to do it."

" _It was a good call on your part_ ," Pepper said. Loki nodded as well; he waved his hand, dropping snow flakes on Tony's face. The billionaire wiggled his nose and sneezed. " _Tony?_ "

"Yeah, yeah, sorry," he answered. Loki grinned, folding his arms over his chest.

" _I just got a text from Phil. Steve left the helicarrier and is on his way to the Tower,"_ she said. Tony's smile fell; he looked at Loki, suddenly needing to see the god for comfort.

"He wants to talk to me, I take it?" He asked.

"... _no_ ," she answered, tone surprised. " _He wants to talk to Loki_."

Tony's eyebrows shot up; he imagined he looked as surprised as Loki didn't. The god merely quirked an eyebrow, posture still the same. "Did he say _why_?"

" _No, he just took off_ ," Pepper answered.

"Should I be concerned?" Loki finally asked.

" _O-oh, goodness! I should have known you were there_ ," Pep stuttered. Tony rolled his eyes. " _Ah, no. Steve isn't the type for cheap shots._ "

"Alright, then," Tony said. He clapped his hands together, never looking away from Loki. "Let's go."

* * *

"Okay, so, be _nice_ , _smile_ , stand up _straight_ \- "

" _Silence_ , you infuriating _swine_!" Loki snapped. Tony just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, feeling the _love_ ," he said. "I just want this to go well. I'm a fucking mess right now - but that's between you and me. Don't tell my boyfriend." Tony winked, earning a small crack in Loki's otherwise annoyed mask.

"Yes, I have heard wondrous things about him," Loki drawled. Tony just grinned. "I have also heard his patience tends to wear thin over repetitive _idiocies_."

"Yeah, he's a _prude_ \- " Tony had to act fast to miss that swing, " - but he can _so_ kick my ass."

"Guys, he's almost _here_!" Pepper called, walking into the meeting room. Tony looked over at her, expression becoming serious. He was so glad she happened to still be in town after the meeting. "Uh, Loki?"

"Yes?" The god answered, turning towards her. She paused for a moment, as if searching for what to say. Tony stood by, knowing they would need a moment.

Pepper was a smart business woman and far better than anything Tony ever deserved in a friend or family member, and he knew that. He was asking a lot of her lately, and given their past, there really wasn't enough time in the world for him to truly thank her. The fact that she was willing to go toe to toe with the former manic god who had thrown him from the window spoke volumes.

"I know that there's going to be some _awkwardness_ for a while, but I _will_ try," she began. "Tony is family to me and I want him to be _happy_. He's been happier these last few days with you than he ever was with me, and I'm okay admitting that. It's about him, and I'll tell you _now_ \- " Pepper paused, one hand now on her hip and the other pointing in Loki's face, " - I don't care _who_ you _think_ you are, but if something happens to Tony and it's _your fault_ , I'll make your life a living _hell_."

Pepper held her finger in Loki's face a few extra seconds, her eyes narrowed in that expression that Tony knew way too well as the _you-don't-want-me-on-your-ass_ look. That coupled with her stilettos bringing her nearly to the god's towering height, Pepper Potts was not one to anger.

Loki nodded after a moment, acknowledging her promise. "You have nothing to worry from me, Miss Potts. I shall heed your warning," Loki said, lips quirking in his smooth smirk. "I hope to one day 'do lunch' with you, as you had said."

Pepper dropped her finger, a smile fighting onto her lips. She really shouldn't be surprised that Loki remembered her words from the party, even if it did feel like forever ago.

"Good," she said, allowing the smile to come out. "I'm going to go get Steve. There really isn't anything you can't say except the obvious, like _murder_. I'll leave you two alone, but I'll be right back." Pepper turned and left the meeting room, the door closing slowly behind her.

"She is _terrifying_ ," Loki said with a smirk, eyebrows raised. "I like her."

"Uh, not when she's pissed you won't," Tony laughed. He stepped back over to Loki, grabbing his shoulders with both hands. "Also, you look _fantastic_ in this suit."

Loki smirked. Hardly a second after ending the call in Malibu, Loki teleported them back to the Tower. Tony had plenty he could wear, obviously, but he was concerned for Loki. He had no time for a tailor and none of his current suits would fit. The god merely waved away his troubles, asking simply for a magazine. Pepper had brought in the most recent she could find in the offices, and the next moment Loki stood in a deep silver suit with a black dress shirt and emerald tie to match his eyes.

"My thanks," Loki muttered, not at all able to resist leaning in to drop a brief kiss. Tony followed his lips briefly before pulling back and clearing his throat.

"Yeah, you're _totally_ wearing that suit next time we go out," Tony grinned. He rubbed Loki's shoulders quickly, grin fading again. "Now, _seriously_ \- "

"I will be _fine_ , Man of Iron," Loki drawled, running a quick hand through his hair to smooth it back. Not satisfied, he flicked his wrist and magically pulled his hair back in a small silver band. "You will not lose the patriot by my doing."

"I don't care about _him_ ," Tony said. Even though he stood next to Loki in the same tank top and lounge pants from the mansion, hair towel dried and a total mess, the god still couldn't tear his eyes away. "Pepper is right - Cap doesn't play dirty, but that doesn't mean Fury didn't feed him some shit. He's most likely going to be wired or whatever, too. So here's this." Tony reached up to Loki's ear, pressing a small bud under the lip of his cartilage.

"And this is?" Loki asked, pressing his fingers where Tony's had been.

"Super small comlink," Tony answered proudly. "I made them for Clint and Natasha. It's way more discreet, so Steve shouldn't notice it. The vibrations travel down the ear canal like normal sound, but only the wearer actually hears it. No feedback or anything, and it goes right to me." Tony tapped his right ear, showing the same device. "I'll just be listening in."

"Noted," Loki said. They both heard the door open and turned to see Steve and Pepper in the doorway. Pepper nodded at Tony, jerking a thumb over her shoulder.

"Well, that's my cue," Tony whispered. He hesitated a moment, suddenly not wanting to leave Loki's side.

"I will be _fine_ , dear," Loki muttered, pressing his lips to Tony's furrowed brow. "Now go to that woman before she burns me at the _stake_." Tony snorted, hand flying to his mouth to smother his laugh, as he made his way from the room. Steve watched him leave, nodding to Pepper before the door shut.

Then there was silence.

"Shall we take a seat, then?" Loki offered after a moment, waving his hand to the many chairs. Steve paused before taking the seat that had been Fury's so early on in the afternoon. Loki crossed the room and took his seat a few chairs down. "What may I - "

"Just _stop_ ," Rogers said. "I don't want to hear it." Loki paused, suddenly unamused.

"What would you have me say?" Loki asked, tone even. "That I am bending all of you to my will, using Anthony as a pawn for my unyielding games? That before long, this despicable realm will fall - "

" _Woah, reign it in, tiger. Something tells me Captain is quivering in his boots in there._ " Oh, _that's_ surprising. The small vibrations from Tony's voice in his ear caused Loki to pause, but only a second.

"Will any of that suffice?" Loki said, tone still even.

"All I want to know," Steve said, staring at his hands. "Is if this is all a _game_ to you. I know you see all of us as beneath you, so you'll have to understand why I find this difficult to believe."

Loki stared back at the soldier, matching his gaze. Captain just looked tired; it was as if this were the last place on the entire realm that he wanted to be, and Loki honestly couldn't blame him. The day had been a long one for him, this the god was certain - Fury was none too forgiving when he had to be hauled away by Steve. He was the only one of the Avengers to not sign Tony's petition as well, which he was sure Fury laid into any given chance.

"I have no ulterior motives," Loki answered smoothly.

"I have issues believing that, to be honest," Steve scoffed, leaning back in his chair. "You _always_ have motive. You never do something for the good of someone else."

"You are correct," Loki answered, crossing his legs under the table. "I always do whatever I wish."

Steve shook his head, looking at his hands again. "I had a feeling you'd say that."

"However, I have changed _tactic_ ," Loki continued, ignoring his answer. "There is no more to this than meets your eye."

" _Robots in disguise?_ " Tony quipped in Loki's ear. He rolled his eyes, filing that away for later inquiry.

"How? Will I know _now_ , or will it been when we find Tony's dead body and you're long gone?" Steve shot back.

" _Ouch, harsh_ ," Tony mumbled.

"Definitely not the _latter_ , that is for certain," Loki chuckled. "As hard as this may be to _comprehend_ for you, I have aligned my want to that of _Anthony_. This has been nearly a fortnight for you mortals, and yet I have made no move of ill behavior. I believe you know me to be a man of short patience, _Captain_."

Steve shuffled, looking away. Loki smirked, knowing he brought up a valid point. Lance Norse was around for some time, even meeting them all at the party, but yet made no move.

"Were Volpe to not get involved, we would not be having this conversation. Anthony would be happily tucked away with who he thought was mortal, and all of you would be none the wiser. Were you to be sitting across from Lance Norse, would this topic _ever_ arise?" Loki asked. Steve sighed, moving his hands from the table to his lap.

"You have a point," Steve muttered, looking back at Loki. "Why didn't you _do_ anything?"

Now Loki looked away for a moment. Any other time, he would have no issue playing the question off, but he knew Tony was listening. He wanted to be honest with the genius but not his teammates. He cared not for them individually, only the man listening in. Loki knew tolerance would develop later on, but when it came to a few of them the act would be difficult.

"I do what I _want_ , Captain," Loki answered. "And I want to be with Anthony."

Steve was silent, reading every line on Loki's face. The god kept his expression as open as he would allow. He didn't care whether the soldier believed him or not, but he _did_ care about Tony - and the genius was oddly silent. Loki was fairly certain he had told the engineer that he cared for him on more than one occasion. When neither mortal said anything, Loki began to feel uneasy.

"Well, then," Steve said, standing up. Loki did the same, unsure as to whether they had finished or not. "I may not totally _agree_ with this, but give me some time. If there's only one thing I'm good at, it's reading people. I'm still learning with you, but I _know_ you're being honest."

Loki nodded. Steve paused, now scratching the back of his neck. "Well, let's go, then," Rogers finally said. He turned to leave the room, Loki keeping a distance behind him. The soldier stopped suddenly, turning.

"I know I don't _need_ to tell you this, but I will for the sake of it," Rogers said, hand on the door handle. "Tony is one of my best friends. You have a habit of making things difficult, but I trust you won't when it comes to him?"

"Duly noted but no promises," Loki smirked. He was almost certain he heard a snort from Tony but ignored it.

"That's something Tony would say, too," Steve sighed, shaking his head. Loki continued forward and almost ran right into Rogers, not noticing the man had stopped again. He paused and quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes?" He asked. Steve stared for a moment before holding his hand out.

"Thank you for speaking with me," he said. Loki nodded and carefully accepted the handshake. It was slow and awkward, but Steve was smiling easy after and Loki didn't care as long as he could leave the room. Steve held the door and Loki breezed by, leading the way down the hallway. Pepper and Tony were in the adjacent living room, sipping coffee on the couch.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say everything was okay?" Tony asked. Loki nodded slightly and Steve grinned.

"Yeah, he's fine by me," the soldier answered. "For now." Loki threw a smirk over his shoulder as Pepper and Tony exchanged glances.

"So, do you guys want some coffee?" Pepper offered. Steve shook his head, resting his hands on his hips.

"No, I need to get going," he said. Loki sat down in a chair across from Tony, pulling his hair free of the band. Tony looked over for a moment, then back to Steve.

"I'll see you out, then," the genius said, rising from the couch.

"Sure," Steve said. "Good talking with you, Loki."

"The same to you, Captain," Loki answered, dropping his chin in a soft nod. Pepper smiled behind her mug.

"Oh, and Miss Potts?" Steve called. She set her mug down quickly, looking over.

"Yes, Steve?" Steve had walked back over, standing behind the couch.

"I believe _this_ is for you." Loki looked away from Tony - who couldn't contain his spreading grin - back to Pepper, who was gently taking the secession paperwork from the soldier.

"Thank you, Steve," she whispered. He smiled broadly, eyes crinkling. Tony came up behind him and clapped his hand on Steve's shoulder.

"Good to have you aboard, Stripes," Tony said, grin having long turned to his million watt smile.

"Glad to _be_ aboard, pal," Rogers answered. He smiled again at Pepper before looking one last time at Loki. The god was watching the exchange, soft smile quirking his lips. Their gaze connected, and Loki knew he had been able to settle whatever issues the soldier had been feeling. Perhaps he understood that doing what he wanted and not what was expected is a far better way to live.

Steve nodded his thanks and let Tony lead him from the room. Pepper looked over, eyes bright and smile wide.

"Can you _believe_ this, Loki? We _did_ it! Whatever you said worked; what _did_ you say?"

Loki shook his head, dismissing the praise. "I merely lead by _example_."

* * *


	19. For Miracles - Epilogue -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Tony makes Loki choose between two amazing films and isn't happy with the decision, and Loki learns there may be something more behind the scenes.

* * *

"So choose between ' _Star Wars_ ' or ' _The Lion King_ '."

Loki tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Tell me again which is which?"

Tony rolled his eyes, blowing his lips out dramatically. "One is in space with an over abundance of badassery and politics. The other is talking lions duking it out Shakespeare style."

"This Shakespeare is familiar to me," Loki answered. "That one."

"Man, _seriously_?" Tony whined. Loki raised an eyebrow, drumming his fingers on the bar top.

"If you would possibly be _unhappy_ with my choice, why offer to begin with?"

"Because it's _polite_?"

"I do not believe that should be phrased as a _question_ ," Loki drawled. Tony grinned, leaning across the bar to quickly press his lips to Loki's.

"Have you _met_ me, babe? Laws of things don't _work_ ," the genius grinned again. Loki couldn't help but return the expression.

"I shall keep that in mind," the god answered. Tony winked and pulled back, pushing off the counter.

"Okay, so ' _The Lion King_ ' it is." He turned back to the kitchen, pulling out two bags of what Loki assumed was the popcorn he had spoken of. Loki simply rested his chin in his palm, watching the genius mill about.

The day before had grossly worked in Tony's favour. Loki had not been concerned, feeling the group as a whole would rally behind their new leader. He was correct, of course, when Captain America had come back to deliver his contract. Pepper had left soon after, heading off to another floor in the Tower to speak with the board. Tony had returned from seeing the Captain out with the largest grin on his face Loki had seen so far.

Tony ordered a pizza for them to celebrate. Loki noted that the pizza from California had tasted far better, and Tony agreed (he was way too proud that Loki had _actually_ compared pizza than to disagree). Pepper came by later in the evening to have Tony sign the final few documents. At 11:08:42 post meridian, Anthony Edward Stark was the sole and proud owner of the Avengers Initiative.

"You want something to drink?" Tony offered, leaning against the counter to face Loki.

"Whatever you will have shall suffice," Loki answered.

"Are you saying you're gonna _steal_ my drink?"

" _Possibly_."

Tony smirked, turning to the cupboard to pull down two glasses. Loki continued to watch the man as the popcorn cooked. Tony was far too distracted to possibly notice Loki's stare, so the god took full advantage.

Tony hardly looked his age; there was no grey spotting his temples and his posture was straight. Loki knew his body was well defined from hours building his suits in the lab, but not nearly as bulky as any of the other team. His physique was exactly one Loki could appreciate. It was a wonderful distraction from his snarky attitude, but even _that_ Loki enjoyed. He never would have expected himself to fall for a mortal, and yet here he sat.

It wasn't until the device nearly fell to the floor did it pull Loki's attention.

"Hey, good catch." Loki blinked, the Arc Mach I cradled in his hands. Tony was nodding towards the phone. "Who is it?"

"I know not," Loki answered, unlocking the screen. Displayed was a text message from an unknown number.

"Well, what does it _say_?" Tony asked, turning back to pouring a dark liquid Loki remembered from the bar being called 'soda'.

"It is unimportant. It appears to be incorrectly sent," Loki mused, tucking the phone into his pocket.

"Wow, you've had that thing for, _like_ , a _week_ and already getting random messages," Tony said, shaking his head. "I'll set up a block for you."

"My thanks," Loki answered. Tony nodded, putting the bottle back into the fridge. Loki stood up, stretching his arms over his head. "Anthony, I shall be back."

"Huh?" Tony asked, pulling the first bag from the microwave. "Are you going somewhere?"

"The lavatory," Loki answered.

" _Okay_ ," Tony grinned. He turned around, eyes shining. "As much as I _love_ your voice, you _really_ need to learn some slang. Here on Midgard, we call it a ' _bathroom_ '."

"The restroom, then," Loki smirked, pushing his hands into his pockets.

"Okay, I can compromise," Tony said, eyes softening. "Hurry up. I'll have the movie ready when you get back."

Loki nodded, turning from the kitchen to head up the small stairs to Tony's bedroom. "Spirit," he called softly, closing the restroom door behind him.

"Yes, Mr. Laufeyson," JARVIS answered.

"Do not alert Anthony to my vacancy," Loki said. "I shall return quickly."

"Yes, sir." Loki did not stick around to answer, instead disappearing suddenly in a blink. In the next, he was standing in front of _Slinky_. He looked down, noticing the snow on the sidewalk, and applied a slight amount of magic to keep himself afloat.

"Damn, that was _fast_." Loki turned, eyes resting on a hooded figure sitting alone on the bench against the club.

"I suggest you take my lead, _mortal_ ," Loki sneered. "Speak your peace."

"Ouch, _that_ hurt. I thought we were pals again," the figure answered, pushing his hood back. Volpe grinned brightly up at Loki, blue eyes shimmering with the same slight madness Loki remembered.

"My time is far more valuable than yours. _Speak_."

"Okay, _okay_ ," Volpe said, running his hands through his hair. "First, how's doc doing?"

" _Dr. Banner_?" Loki asked; Volpe nodded. "He is well."

" _Good_. I figured he'd get off that flying death trap safely," Volpe said, expression softening. "He's a good man."

"Yes yes, the _best_ ," Loki urged. He did not want Tony to begin to question his disappearance. "Proceed."

"Geez, I haven't seen you in _days_ and you can't catch up with me! I _see_ how it is," Volpe grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. "I went to a _lot_ of fucking trouble for this. Be grateful."

"You contacted _me_ of your own accord," Loki snapped. "Now, unless you have something _interesting_ to warrant my continued presence, I shall leave."

"No, no; calm down," Volpe said, waving his hand. "I have something _for_ you, alright."

"Yes?" Loki asked. He was rapidly running out of patience.

"I just thought you'd like to know the _Triad_ is after your little boytoy _full force_ , now," Volpe said. "They think I'm _dead_ , which means they think I _failed_. The _next_ guy is going to be higher up the chain than me. I was _hired_ ; the next will be one of _them_."

"Triad?" Loki asked.

"Yeah, Triad. Even _I_ don't know their whole story, but they are _total_ bad news. I suggest you keep an _eye_ out for Stark, otherwise he may get a _knife_ in the _back_ ," Volpe said, dropping an arm over the edge of the bench. He looked over to Loki, expression serious. " _Especially_ now that he isn't in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s good graces anymore. Things could get _ugly_."

"I shall protect Anthony from any strike that may come for him," Loki said immediately. Volpe nodded, scratching his cheek.

"You better, that's all I can say," the thief answered. He paused a moment, looking over the snow on the ground. "I can keep an eye out here on the streets, if you'd like."

"In exchange for _what_?" Loki said. Volpe grinned, raising an eyebrow at Loki.

"Sure we aren't friends? You know me pretty well," Volpe chuckled. "I'll figure something out. Save that number I texted you from. That's my new one."

"Are we done?" Loki asked. Volpe nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be in contact."

Loki paused, only a second away from being back in the Tower. "Volpe."

"Yeah, _Lance_?" The thief grinned, chuckling at his own joke. Loki rolled his eyes, suddenly regretting his pause.

"You have my thanks." Volpe stopped his chuckles, whipping his face towards Loki. The god couldn't help but grin from the dumbfounded expression on the fox's face. Volpe opened his mouth to speak, pausing only a moment, but Loki was gone.

Loki opened his eyes, now back in Tony's bathroom. He paused at the mirror, brushing off a few flakes of snow from his shoulders and hair. Satisfied, he stepped from the room and moved back down the stairs.

"I thought you fucking _fell_ in, dude," Tony called. Loki turned from the empty kitchen to the living room proper. Tony was sitting on the couch, tossing popcorn in the air and attempting to catch it with his mouth. The opening scene of the film was paused on the screen.

"I will choose to _ignore_ that," Loki answered, walking over. Tony patted the seat next to him. As the god sat, Tony dropped the bowl of popcorn onto his lap.

"I ate half of that while you were gone, so those are for you," the genius said, throwing his arm over Loki's shoulders. The god smiled, popping a few kernels into his mouth.

"This is actually quite good," he said. Tony nodded.

"Yup. It goes hand in hand with movies, but _not_ better than pizza and soda."

"Agreed," Loki answered.

"So, good to start?" Tony asked. Loki nodded. "Let 'er roll, J."

"Yes, sir." JARVIS dimmed the lights and deepened the tint on the window walls before starting the film. Loki settled in beside Tony, sliding down to rest his head on Tony's shoulder. The billionaire dropped his arm to Loki's waist, pulling the god closer. They were hardly a minute in before Tony started talking again.

"Hey, while you were gone Bruce called. Apparently Pepper arranged a dinner for all of us to celebrate the transition," he murmured against Loki's hair. "You're invited."

"How _quaint_ ," Loki drawled, earning a chuckle from Tony.

"Well, _I'd_ like you to go," he said, dragging his fingertips against Loki's side. Loki had to resist his slight shiver.

"Then I shall be there," he answered. "Now be silent. The creatures are speaking."

Tony chuckled, dropping a kiss to Loki's brow. He remained quiet as he fidgeted around, propping his feet on the table with their glasses. The genius settled after a moment, his breathing evening out. After Loki was certain he was watching the film, he stole a moment to glance up.

Loki decided not to share his meeting with Volpe with Tony just yet. The man was in high spirits from his latest venture, and Loki couldn't bring himself to ruin it. He would explain in time. For now, however, Loki silently vowed to do anything and everything within his power to hunt and destroy the Triad and any others who may wish to harm his mortal. He turned his eyes back to the screen, settling his head back against Tony's shoulder a bit possessively.

They may _come_ , this Loki knew, but they will never get close enough to _try_. Loki Laufeyson was not a _sharing_ god, and he would certainly _not_ be letting Anthony Stark go any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was hoping to have another chapter of this up today, instead of an epilogue, but I discovered that I have told all there is to this part of the story. However, there are two more parts, and as soon as I figure out how to set this up as a series I so will to make sure enough all updated accordingly!  
> Thank you all so much for being so supportive. I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. :)  
> I do have a new chaptered fic I'm currently working on and another planned, but I will begin the second installment soon. Please enjoy all my other projects until then!  
> I love you all, and I'll see you soon!


	20. Update

_**Happy December, my lovelies! :)** _

_**I have decided to bring an update for my loyal 'Miracles' followers. As of now, I am planning the next installment! The title shall be 'Hesitate', part two of the 'Forever Feels Like Home' series. (That name took...forever.)** _

_**As of late, I have been working on another side project, 'Tony Stark's How To: Guide for Seducing Loki Laufeyson'. That is being updated real time, so in the meantime I direct your attention there as well as a few miscellaneous one shots in the mix.** _

_**During the life of 'Hesitate', there will also be another chaptered fic of a bit more serious nature that will upload every other week. That one is still secret, but the two stories will trade off for updates.** _

_**Well, I wouldn't call all of you here for no reason other than to hear myself speak (ha). So please enjoy a small excerpt of 'Hesitate'.** _

* * *

"How could you _not_ supply me this _information_?!"

" _I forgot!_ "

" _You_ \- " Loki ducked behind a large green dumpster, attempting to shake his pursuer. "You blithering _fool_!"

" _Hey, I know you have some nice words. Maybe if you **used** them, I wouldn't forget important stuff_."

Loki dropped his forehead to his palm, ignoring the snickering in his ear. He honestly wouldn't put it pass Volpe to _purposely_ leave out a crutial detail just because of the tone Loki took with him. This would be the last time the god employeed such a whiney mortal.

The footsteps Loki had been trying to avoid slowed and entered his alley. He held his breath, eyes flickering to the ground around him. The closer the noise came, the more frantic Loki felt. He held his palm out, hoping for _something_ \- the barest emerald flicker was all the answer he received. He growled, dropping his palm to the ground by his boots. If only he could _just_ -

"Stop moving, you fucking _asshole_." Loki froze as directed, keeping his face hidden from his tracker. "Hands up."

"Remember this later, _quim_ \- I merely did as you _requested_ ," Loki said darkly. He didn't need to turn to feel the confusion.

"What the - ?"

Loki turned sharply and flung the metal bar he had found. The woman screamed when a sickening sound echoed the alley. Loki sprung to his feet and bolted the direction they had come, towards busy streets. Once the smell of fresh blood reached his nostrils, he knew his aim had been accurate.

" _Lance!_ "

"What is it _now_ , _Gregory_?" Loki snapped, popping his collar back up to hide his neck and ears. He pressed the ear piece further in, having been slightly askew from his deviation.

" _What happened? I heard a yell._ "

"Did you honestly think it _me_ , Volpe? I broke her nose and escaped. A trap, by which, could have been _completely_ avoidable had you not suffered from selective _amnesia_!"

" _Let's blame jet lag, okay?_ "

" _Certainly_ ," Loki grumbled, weaving between a large group of people. "This is most unenjoyable."

" _Yeah, well, no one said the people in Japan were going to be_ ** _cool_** _._ "

* * *

_**See you in January 2015, my dears. ;)** _


End file.
